Vacaciones, Celos y Amor
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: SasuNaru.Naruto y los demas toman unas vacaciones despues de la batalla contra Pein,secretos del pasado vuelven,Personas que alguna vez fueron parte de su vida regresan y una serie de sentimientos despiertan, que sucedera...
1. SEÑALES

Bueno aquí esta una historia de Naruto antes de que sigan déjenme decirles que es una historia tipo Yaoi así que aquellos que no les gustan estas historias (hombre x hombre) por favor absténganse de seguir leyendo, si te gusta y quieres seguir adelante.

_**SASU X NARU**_

Atención: todos los personajes aquí nombrados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, creo esta historia para fines no lucrativos, solo con el afán de divertir y entretener.

Atención: a ver para quienes dicen que copio o plagio en primer lugar ni sé quién es Celene Marinaiden la verdad casi no leo fanfics y cuando leo son las historias que crean mis amigas ( locas como tu ) cállate kairi (es la verdad estas bien loca ) luego me arreglo contigo...bueno quite las cosas y estos dibujitos ",¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸," me los paso mi amiga Erika y la verdad si ella los copio lo siento mucho y Celene si lees esto lo siento de veras...y bueno es todo...gracias por leer esto... ahora que aclare todo...lean.

_**"VACACIONES, CELOS Y AMOR"**_

_**"SEÑALES"**_

Para la gente de Konoha era un día común y corriente, con gente de un lugar a otro, con niños corriendo por la calles, mientras que para nuestra querida Gondaime no era muy alegre, ya que sus mejores shinobis se encontraban heridos y muy cansados por la batalla que tuvieron contra Pein así que nuestra Hokage decidió -muy a su pesar- darles unas merecidas vacaciones para que descansaran y se recuperaran por completo.

**- Así que dejo todo en tus manos Yamato para que descasen correctamente y también –** cambiando su mirada aun más seria **– que vigiles a Naruto ya que Akatsuki a comenzado a moverse y puede que traten de llevárselo ahora que no puede defenderse.**

**- De acuerdo yo me encargo, también quiere que evite que se encuentre Naruto con _"esa"_ persona verdad –** miraba desconcertante a Tsunade

**- Trata de evitarlo a toda costa aunque se trate de él no podemos entregarle a Naruto así que te lo encargo –** la devolvió la mirada

**- Entonces me voy –** Yamato desapareció en una cortina de humo

**- Cree que está bien dejar que Naruto también vaya Tsunade sama –** dijo Shizune mientras le servía el té a la quinta

**- No podemos tenerlo como rehén dentro de Konoha además el encontraría la forma de ir solo tenemos que confiar esta vez en el destino y en que no se encuentre con _"esa"_ persona-** solo se limito a ver hacia el horizonte.

**--**

Yamato seguía caminando por las calles de Konoha avanzando hacia el hospital donde se encontraría con Kakashi quien todavía seguía en recuperación por usar por segunda vez su "nuevo Sharingan".

**- Naruto –** dejo escapar el nombre de la persona de quien le habían encomendado cuidar**.  
**

FLASH BACK

_- De acuerdo yo me encargo, también quiere que evite que se encuentre Naruto con "esa" persona verdad – miraba desconcertante a Tsunade_

_- Trata de evitarlo a toda costa aunque se trate de esa persona no podemos entregarle a Naruto así que te lo encargo – la devolvió la mirada_

END FLASH BACK

**-Será difícil esta tarea -**dirigió su mirada a un puesto de comida donde oyó una voz familiar.

**- Mmm…Esta tan rico, si pudiera me comería todo el Ichiraku ramen yo solo datte´bayo –** dijo mientras seguía engullendo el tazón de ramen

**- No deberías hablar con la boca llena de comida Naruto** – dijo Yamato mientras se sentaba en un banco del restaurante.

**- Capitán Yamato, pero que dice si es la verdad –** decía el rubio de ojos azules sin hacerle caso alguno a su comentario anterior.

**- Ha -** suspiro después de todo Naruto seguía siendo un crió y cabezota para entender.

**- viejo otro tazón de ramen** – dijo con alegría

**- En seguida te lo hago –** contesto el dueño del restaurante con alegría Naruto podía ser un cabezota pero disfrutaba verlo tan feliz al comer.

**- Supongo que ya tienes todo listo como para que estés comiendo tan tranquilo Naruto** – dijo Yamato mientras que este seguía comiendo.

**- ¿Todo listo? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?** – el rubio dejo de comer puesto que no sabía a qué se refería Yamato.

**- ¿Como que a que me refiero?, pues al viaje que haremos a la playa que no te acuerdas que Tsunade les dio vacaciones a ti y a todos los shinobis de tu generación** – dijo el moreno al rubio que parecía no entender de que le hablaban

**- ¿Viaje?** – Después de mucho pensar **– viaje…- **cinco minutos después-** ¡¡el viaje!!**

**- Naruto no me digas que no te acordabas** – Yamato miro a Naruto con intriga.

**- No puede ser…¡¡Kusoooooo!!**- gritaba Naruto agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación.

**- Mira Naruto tenemos cuatro horas tienes el tiempo suficiente para arreglar tus cosas solo date prisa** – termino de decir Yamato con un suspiro.

**- De acuerdo, entonces me voy si no, no me alcanzara el tiempo, nos vemos viejo** – dijo el rubio antes de salir corriendo.

**- Espera Naruto que pasa con la cuenta –** le grito el dueño del restaurante.

**-No se preocupe yo me encargo de la cuenta –** decía Yamato mientras sonreía

"_definitivamente se parece a ella cuando joven"_ pensaba mientras veía a Naruto correr.

**- Ese Naruto nunca cambiara **– decía el dueño del restaurante mientras sonreía –** ¿no cree?** - dirigiendo su mirada a Yamato.

**- Si es verdad, pero, esa es una de las cualidades que apreciamos de el** – le contesto Yamato con sinceridad –** bien me retiro** – decidió reanudar su viaje al hospital no sin antes pagar la cuenta de Naruto.

**--**

Naruto se encontraba en su casa arreglando las cosas que llevaría al viaje, ni el mismo se podía creer que se le hubiera olvidado el viaje de esa manera.

**- ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado?** - dijo mientras alistaba su mochila, pero como si algo lo atrajera sin querer su mirada se poso justo sobre aquella foto donde salía él, Kakashi, Sakura y aquel a quien consideraba hasta ese momento su amigo.

**- Sasuke -** sus mejillas poco a poco empezaban a tornarse de color carmín y sintió que algo oprimía su corazón, era un sentimiento indescriptible que empezó a sentir desde que había vuelto a ver a Sasuke, sin notarlo desde sus ojos cayeron un par de lagrimas, cuyo sonido que dieron al caer al piso lograron sacar a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

**- ¿Pero que estoy llorando? **– Al notar el acto inconsciente que hizo se limpio con la manga de su ramera izquierda – **¿Que es lo que me está pasando?** – Naruto miro el reloj que estaba en su pared y grito –**si no me doy prisa llegare tarde.**

Dejo la foto que tenía en sus manos en el buró, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo de su casa para comenzar sus vacaciones.

**--**

**- ¡Buenos días, Kakashi-sempai!** – dijo Yamato mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

**- Tal parece que ya están listos-** dijo mientras que leía el nuevo libro de "_Icha icha Paradise"_ que personalmente Jiraya le había regalado antes de que este muriera a manos de Pein.

**- Si pero es una lástima que usted, no venga con nosotros** – Kakashi solo se limito a mirarlo – **pero espero que se recupere pronto.**

**- Si ya deseo poder comer algo** – decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano izquierda

**- Bien...tal parece que Tsunade no solo te dejo ir a las vacaciones a disfrutar o me equivoco** – Yamato se sorprendió ya que Kakashi, se dio cuenta sin que él le comentara algo, definitivamente Kakashi era un hombre muy inteligente e intuitivo.

**- Así es, me pidió que vigile a Naruto ya que Akatsuki a empezado a moverse nuevamente** - Kakashi solo suspiro al oír el comentario de Yamato.

**- Te lo encargo Yamato, Naruto está en peligro en estos momento, ya que aun no se recupera de la pelea contra Pein y por ahora no puede usar muy bien su chakra** - cerrando su libro le dirigió la mirada a Yamato quien solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

**- Entonces me voy, Kakashi-sempai –** dijo Yamato con la intención de irse pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

**- Yamato** - quien solo lo miro sin decir nada –** Ten cuidado con _"esa"_ persona, si llegara a aparecer no trates de pelear es más fuerte de lo que crees, solo evita que se encuentre con Naruto -** termino de hablar Kakashi para mostrarle una mirada de preocupación.

**- De acuerdo, me voy** – desapareció en una nube de humo.

**Kakashi solo volteo su mirada al cielo como esperando una señal en el.**

**- Tengo hambre** – Dijo después de volver a meterse en la cama.

**--**

Naruto corría por las calles de la aldea esquivando cuanta persona se cruzaba en su camino, se detuvo al llegar a un barrio que no estaba habitado desde hace mas nueve años, camino hasta llegar a la única casa que estaba habitada en aquel lugar tan desolado y quien más podía ser esa enorme casa sino de aquella persona que después de casi tres años había vuelto a Konoha.

**- ¡¡Sasuke!! - Grito pero nadie contesto – ¿_habrá salido?_** – pensó hasta que oyó el agua de la regadera, el moreno debía de estar bañándose por esa razón no lo escucho, así que sin más decidió subir a verlo a su cuarto.

**-¿Donde estará su cuarto?, esta casa es enorme -** estaba dispuesto a irse cuando vio la puerta de un cuarto abierta se acerco para confirmar que de ese cuarto venia el sonido de la regadera.

Naruto entro en el cuarto para esperar a Sasuke quien seguía bañándose, miro a su alrededor y definitivamente su cuarto era enorme, como podía vivir en aquella enorme casa sin perderse, Naruto camino hacia atrás y golpeo un mueble que de no ser por que cogió rápido el cuadro que se encontraba en él se hubiera roto al caer.

**- Pero si es -** se sorprendió pues aquel cuadro contenía la foto de cuando eran unos genins y por alguna razón aquella sensación que sintió horas atrás volvió a invadirlo y unas ganas irremediables de llorar lo invadieron, y ese sentimiento pudo más y unas cuantas gotas cayeron por sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de ese acto se limpio con la manga de su ramera y solo se limito a sonreír con sinceridad.

-** Sasuke** - Soltó sin aviso, sin darse cuenta que alguien se paro tras él.

**- Dime -** Naruto se sobresalto y casi tira el cuadro al piso por la impresión**.**

**- Dobe, como se te ocurre hacer eso puedes matar a alguien de un paro cardiaco -** dijo poniendo el cuadro encima del buró.

**- El único que se puede morir de algo así eres tú por no darte cuenta de mi presencia** - se limito a decir mientras buscaba la ropa que se pondría.

**- Así, ¿y qué dices tú?-** le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

**- ¿Yo? me di cuenta de tu presencia desde que pisaste la puerta de mi casa** - sonrió victorioso por el comentario.

**- Serás** - Naruto se quedo callado.

Sin querer se sonrojo mientras observaba como Sasuke se cambiaba de ropa, algo empezaba a sentir en su cuerpo, un hormigueo que comenzaba a hacerle hervir su sangre, si no se controlaba tendría serios problemas, pero es que no podía apartar la mirada _"es tan sexy..."_ pero que rayos estaba pensando Sasuke era un hombre, no podía pensar en el de esa manera... o ¿sí?

**- Parece que te gusta lo que ves -** dijo el moreno sacando a Naruto del trance en el que estaba.

**- Pe...¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo?** - dijo el rubio desviando la mirada y los nervios a flor de piel.

**- Pues no dejas de mirarme pareciera que te gusto** - dijo el moreno después de terminarse de poner la camisa.

**- No digas tonterías** - Naruto tomo el cuadro y se lo tiro a la cara.

Sasuke agarro el cuadro con su mano derecha, mientras que Naruto camino hacia la puerta.

**- Te espero abajo** - cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Sasuke solo se quedo observando la puerta, la verdad es que todo aquello lo había hecho a propósito, realmente quería que Naruto sintiera lo que él, pero sabía que aquello no podía ser.

Naruto por su parte se quedo tras la puerta, pensando en que no quería sentirse de esa manera, solo esperaba que solo fuera una emoción pasajera y no lo que temía, por que de ser así, no sabría qué hacer.

Así camino por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras y esperar a Sasuke, en la entrada de la casa, tal vez todo aquello pronto se calmaría.

_Continuara..._

_/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/ _

Bueno este es el primer capítulo espero les guste y no me critiquen es mi primer fanfic yaoi y me estoy esforzando...por favor apóyenme si no, no sabré como seguir.  
Bueno nos vemos, bye, bye.


	2. QUE INICIEN LAS VACACIONES

Bueno estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo me tarde algo por cosas de la escuela y con eso de que ya casi no me dejan venir al Internet con eso que ando mal de mis ojitos voy a tener que usar lente, bueno espero les guste me esforcé en hacerlo.

_**SASU X NARU**_

"Aunque seria genial, si las palabras fluyeran solas, como cuando una carta, a un amigo intento escribir. Y al tiempo quizás, pedirle tiempo, para poder así conocernos algo mas"

"_**QUE INICIEN LAS VACACIONES"**_

Pasado algún tiempo Sasuke comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Naruto por su parte seguía parado en el marco de la puerta pensativo por aquel cúmulo de emociones que había sentido minutos atrás.

Al oír el ruido de las escaleras salió de sus pensamientos para ver al moreno bajar por las escaleras, en aquel momento todos sus sentimientos eran un mar de confusión _"tal vez solo estoy feliz de que allá vuelto por fin a Konoha"_ pensó al notar que el moreno se acercaba a él.

- **Te hice esperar mucho, usuratonkashi** – pregunto el moreno al sacar las llaves de su casa.

- **Claro que mi hiciste esperar, teme - estaba totalmente nervioso – y…ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde** – dijo antes de salir de la mansión Uchiha.

El Uchiha solo se limito a sonreír y salir por el camino que segundos antes su compañero había seguido.

**- Bien, me voy** - Sakura salía de su casa con una gran sonrisa la noche anterior se había decidido, que en ese viaje el Uchiha seria de ella y de nadie más ese contaba a cierta rubia que iría también al viaje.

-**Ho, pero miren quien viene ahí, así: ¡¡La frentuda!!** – Ino solo se reía por el comentario dicho

- **Que es lo que quiere Ino-cerda** – Decía mientras apretaba los puños enfrente de la cara de Ino.

Lo cierto es que ambas alguna vez fueron muy buenas amigas y Sakura lo sabía, pero desde que ambas conocieron a Sasuke esa amistad se partió a la mitad es como si en el fondo de su corazón deseara volver a sentir esa calidez en su corazón, volver a estar con Ino como antes cuando reían, hablaban y eran feliz de tener la una a la otra, pero...

- **Quieres pelear frentuda.**

**- Cuando quieras cerda.**

**- Oigan parad el carro** - ambas voltearon al oír una voz familiar

**- Siempre se la pasan peleando ya maduren **– decía Shikamaru acercándose a Ino y Sakura.

**- Que haces aquí Shikamaru yo no pedí que vinieras a por mí** – gruño – **Yo ya iba para ya** – dijo cruzando los brazos.

**- Vamos Ino sabes que nosotros siempre venimos por ti** – decía Choji mientras seguía comiendo su bolsa de frituras.

- **Feh, como digas** – volteo la cara – **Solo espero** - dirigiéndose a Sakura **– que no te entrometas entre Sasuke y yo, frentuda** – dijo riendo.

**- Lo mismo te digo yo cerda.**

**- A ver quien llega primero** – dijo la rubia.

**- Más te vale prepararte para perder doble de britney spèars. **

Ambas salieron corriendo dejando atrás a Choji y Shikamaru quienes aun no podían creer la actitud tan infantil de ambas shinobis.

- **Que problemático es esto pelearse por un hombre pensé que ya habían madurado pero siguen igual** - dijo Shikamaru con pereza

**- Vamos Shikamaru nos están esperando** - decía mientras tiraba la bolsa de frituras.

Shikamaru solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y comenzar a caminar hacia las enormes puertas de Konoha.

--

Naruto y Sasuke continuaban caminando por las calles de Konoha que a esas horas estaba repleta de la gente de la aldea, el rubio quería preguntarle a Sasuke una duda que siempre estuvo en lo más dentro de su corazón pero temía que él quisiera responderle, _"al carajo la vergüenza"_ pensó y se decidió a preguntar.

**- Oye Sasuke.**

**- Dime** – contesto con su ya típico tono de voz.

**- Te puedo preguntar algo.**

**- Aunque te diga que no de todas formas lo harás así que dime de una vez o me arrepentiré de contestarte.**

**- Pues, cuando estabas con Orochimaru te...bueno... ¿te sentías solo?** – pregunto nervioso.

El moreno lo miro, primero algo serio por la pregunta tan tonta que hizo el rubio, luego con sorpresa por que no pensaba que le preguntaría algo así.

**- Un par de veces** - finalmente respondió

**- ¿A veces?** – pregunto incrédulo

**- Solo me sentía así **- trago saliva - **cuando extrañaba a cierta persona** – dijo desviando la mirada

El rubio se sorprendió el gran Sasuke Uchiha había extrañado a alguien en esos tres años que estuvo lejos de la villa.

**- ¿A quién?** – pregunto emocionado.

**- Eso no te incumbe usuratonkashi -** dijo con un tono molesto y comenzó a acelerar el paso.

**- Sa...Sasuke espera** - el rubio corrió tras él, esperando obtener una respuesta, por que como todos bien saben cuando le entra algo en la cabeza al rubio no se la quita ni dios hasta que lo termina.

--

Yamato se encontraba en las puertas de Konoha junto a los demás shinobis que habían llegado minutos atrás, pero aun faltaban algunos por llegar.

**- ¡¡Ya es tarde y aun no llegan!!** – grito tente por la desesperación

**- Calma ya llegaran aun no es la hora, hay que ser pacientes** - le sonrió Yamato haciendo que se calmara un poco tente.

Tenten solo volteo a ver a lee y comenzó a imaginarse a su fuerte y apuesto novio en tanga, corriendo juntos tomados de la mano por las playas de la isla y en la noche una cena con velas bajo la luz de la luna.

**- Le queda mejor el negro que el verde** - decía mientras le salía sangre por la nariz y se desmayaba.

**- Tente reacciona** - decía Lee mientras trataba de hacerla reaccionar.

**- Oigan, ¿esas que viene corriendo ahí no son? **- dijo Kiba señalando la nube de polvo que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

**- Son Sakura e Ino pero, ¿por que vendrán corriendo de esa forma? -** contesto Hinata que se encontraba junto a Neji.

**- Hazte a un lado Ino-Hilton** - decía Sakura

**- Hazte a un lado mejor tu... frente de carro mal parado** - decía la rubia mientras empujaba a Sakura.

Al llegar Sakura e Ino voltearon por todas partes como buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien que según sus predicciones debió haber llegado mucho antes que ellas dos.

**- ¿Donde está Sasuke?** - preguntaron al unísono

**- Aun no ha llegado** – contesto Kiba y al voltear la mirada, observo que Sasuke ya venía junto a un Naruto corriendo tras él.

--

Naruto al darse cuenta de que casi habían llegado a las puertas de Konoha decidió jalar el brazo de Sasuke para que este se detuviera y lo volteara a ver.

**- ¿Dime a quien?** - lo miro rogando al cielo que le contestara y que la respuesta fuera la que esperaba.

**- ¿De verdad quieres saber?** - el rubio lo miro y después de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza.

Sauce pensó que era el momento para decirle todo, decirle quien era esa persona que tantas noches le quito el sueño, la única razón porque soporto aquella oscura y cruel soledad, pero cuando iba decírselo oyeron los gritos de dos personas familiares.

**- Sasuke** – gritaron la pelirosa y la rubia esperando a que su amado llegara.

Ambos voltearon con suma decepción una por que el moreno no pudo decirle nada al rubio, otra que el rubio no pudo oír la respuesta que esperaba.

**- Al fin llegaron** - dijo Yamato mirando a Naruto.

**- Lo siento** – contesto el rubio con una mano en su cabeza.

- Bien es hora de partir – dijo el ex – Anbu a los demás shinobis

**- ¡¡Hai!!** – contestaron todos los shinobis que irían la viaje.

**- Bien, en marcha** - comenzando a salir fuera de las murallas de Konoha.

**- ¡¡Si, vamos a la playa!!** - grito con alegría el rubio.

No pasaron más de medio día corriendo entre los árboles por eso no es de extrañarse que llegaran al atardecer a las paradisíacas islas y playas de la aldea de la ola.

**- ¡¡Viva**!!

Naruto no se podía creer lo que veía unas hermosas islas estaban delante de el...con unas olas esplendidas lo primero que haría en la mañana ponerse a nadar en ese inmenso mar azul.

**- Naruto, compórtate pareces un crió de 5 años dios santo **- decía la pelirosa al ver la actitud tan infantil de su compañero.

**- Sakura eres una aguafiestas ¡vamos a la playa!** - grito Ino con suma emoción.

**- ¡Sí! –** contestaron todos los shinobis empezando a correr dejando atrás a Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato y a una sorprendida Sakura.

**- ¿Pero qué les pasa a todos?- **la pobre de Sakura no sabía qué hacer todos eran igual o más infantiles que Naruto.

**- Vamos solo quieren divertirse -** le sonríe Yamato poniendo una mano en su hombro, Sakura solo sonrió.

Sakura pensó que esta era su oportunidad de conquistar a Sasuke pero antes de que esta pudiera decir algo Naruto se le adelanto.

**- Oye Sasuke, ¿quieres que hagamos algo divertido?**

**- ¿Algo divertido?, ¿Cómo qué?, dobe**

**- Hagamos una apuesta.**

**-¿Una apuesta? - **pregunto algo extrañado por esa propuesta por parte del rubio.

**- Si yo gano pagas la cena para ambos, si tu ganas la pago ¿yo te parece?**

**-Suena interesante – **sonrió - **espero hayas traído suficiente dinero usuratonkashi.**

**- Lo mismo digo - **Naruto pensó que si quería arreglar las cosas y aclarar ciertos punto con él la cena seria buena opción

Con esto último comenzaron acorrer hacia el hotel donde se hospedarían, dejando a una Sakura por demás sorprendida

- ¿**Por qué a mí me pasa esto?**

_/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFORVERE/SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/_

Bueno espero les haya gustado el siguiente capítulo Naruto descubrirá algo muy importante y doloroso para su tierno corazón de pollo... Nos vemos...


	3. DESCUBRIMIENTOS

Como siempre estoy aquí vagueando por la red y ya que no tengo alguna tarea decidí subir el capitulo tres espero les guste tarde un poco pero aquí esta…

_**SASU X NARU**_

"Algo nació en el fondo de mi alma, desde que te vi por primera vez, mi amor me ahoga, me causa pena, pues algo falta, si junto a mi no estas"

"_**DESCUBRIMIENTOS"**_

**- ¡Te gane!**

Maldita la hora en que acepto esa apuesta ahora tenía que pagarle la cena al rubio que no dejaba de bailar por a verle ganado. Aunque no estaba del todo mal tal vez así podría hablar con él y decirle lo que sentía.

- **Oye Na…-** un sonido interrumpió lo que iba a decirle al rubio, para darse cuenta que el sonido no era otra cosa que.

- **Creo que tengo hambre** - sonrió el rubio poniendo una mana en su estomago y la otra en su cabeza, el moreno solo lo vio con ironía la verdad es que no sabía si Naruto era tonto o se hacía pero que mas podía hacer se había enamorado de un tonto sin remedio.

- **Bien antes de que cenemos debemos darnos un baño así que les diré el cuarto y la persona con quien la compartirán, Naruto**- volteando a ver al rubio - **Naruto ¿me estas escuchando?**

El rubio se asusto por el grito que le dio Yamato que casi se cae de la impresión la verdad es que Yamato era muy buen amigo y capitán pero tenía un lado muy, pero muy oscuro que pocas veces sacaba pero cuando lo hacía daba miedo.

- **Lo siento, es que tengo hambre -** dijo dejándose caer al suelo recargando su espalda en la pared.

- **No eres el único, por eso tengo que darles su habitación así que presta atención** - término de decir para sacar una libreta y unos juegos de llaves. El rubio solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

- **Bien, el cuarto Nº 1 lo ocuparan: Neji y Hinata.**

Todos los presentes regresaron haber a la pareja con una mirada pervertida imaginándose lo que podrían hacer en el cuarto ellos solos sin ningún adulto viéndolos.

- **Oiga capitán Yamato** - se acerca Ino a su lado - **no cree que estos dos ahora que son pareja, usted sabe no harán nada indebido** – con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-** Ino ellos dos son mucho más maduros y responsables que todos ustedes juntos **- sonriéndolo a la rubia.

Ino no acaba de lo roja que estaba por la rabia en pocas palabras le había dicho inmadura.

- **N…Neji-kun…bueno yo...Mmm** - Hinata no podía hablar de la impresión.

- **No te preocupes no te haré nada que tu no quieras **- sonriéndolo de una manera tierna a su novia.

Hinata sonrió por el comentario y se abrazo a Neji por su brazo derecho, mientras que Neji solo la podía observar con amor.

Sakura e Ino solo podían imaginarse que así seria cuando estuvieran con Sasuke.

**- El cuarto Nº 2 lo ocuparan: Sakura e Ino.**

**-¿Por qué rayos tengo que compartir la habitación con esta?** - ambas gritaron al unísono.

- **Así podrán arreglar sus diferencias** - decía Yamato con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, pensando_ "Tsunade-sama crió a dos perfectas replicas de usted"._

- **¿Diferencias?, que madres de diferencias tengo que arreglar con esta** – ambas se voltearon a ver.

**- Maldita replica de Madonna** - grito la pelirosa.

**- Maldita frente de plato** – grito la rubia.

**- Cuando aprenderán a llevarse bien** - suspiro Yamato al ver que no sería fácil lidiar con ellas - **bueno seguimos el cuarto 3 lo ocuparan: Kiba y Shino.**

- **Por nosotros no hay problema verdad Akamaru** - el perro ladro como dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con Kiba.

- **Feh…** – Shino solo volteo la cara pero todos sabían que él y Kiba eran buenos amigos y que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión tomada.

**- El cuarto Nº 4 es de: Tente y Lee.**

**- Oye Tenten** - se acerco Sakura - **no tienes miedo de que lee haga algo, tu sabes ¿que se pase de listo contigo por la noche? **- pregunto la pelirosa preocupadas.

**- No Lee sería incapaz de hacer algo así pero por si acaso** - sacando todas sus armas – (léase: kunais, shurikens, sellos, sellos explosivos, etc.…)- **pondré un perímetro de seguridad alrededor de mi cama** - contesto sonriendo.

**- Ha, que bien** – con una gota en su cabeza - "_pero en que estará pensando esta mujer"_ pensaba Sakura preocupada _"ahora me preocupo mas por lee que por ella" pensaba con una cara de susto._

**- Bien sigamos, el cuarto 5 será de Choji y Shikamaru.**

**- Eso está bien para nosotros verdad Shikamaru** - sonriéndole a su mejor amigo Shikamaru solo se limito a sonreírle.

**- El último cuarto va ser para: Naruto y Sasuke **- término de decir mientras cerraba su libreta y entregaba las llaves.

Naruto a un no comprendía por qué Yamato lo puso en la misma habitación que Sasuke, aunque eran buenos amigos, siempre se la pasaban peleando y ahora dormir en el mismo cuarto, se la pasarían riñendo todo el día.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un aura de peligro detrás de el aunque sabía perfectamente de quienes eran esas dos presencias.

**- Naruto mas te vale no hacerle nada a mi querido Sasuke entendiste** - Decía Ino apretando los puños.

**- Lo mismo te digo Naruto** – Decía Sakura apoyando a Ino.

Todos los demás solo miraban a Naruto con compasión como diciendo _"estaremos en tu funeral no te preocupes"._

**- Yo me quedare con el último cuarto** – Con este último comentario entrego las llaves de sus respectivos cuartos.

**- Vamos usuratonkashi**- Jalando del brazo al rubio para que avanzara **– Si no te dejo afuera del cuarto.**

**- ¬Sasuke ¿qué te pasa?, suéltame** – decía el rubio mientras trataba de zafarse del brazo del moreno – **Yo puedo caminar solo no necesito que me jales** –soltándose por fin del agarre.

**- Como quieras** - dicho esto sin más el moreno se fue dejando aun Naruto algo confundido.

"_Y ahora que le pasara a este, teme"_ pensaba el rubio, y es que tenía razón el moreno desde hace días se portaba raro con él, no dejaba que estuviera con sus _"amigos"_ o si veía que traía algo pesado se lo quitaba diciendo que _"no estás para cargar bultos"_ por dios, ahora estaba más seguro que nunca, tanto estar con Orochimaru le afecto el cerebro a Sasuke.

--

Sasuke entro a la habitación que Yamato le había asignado a él y a Naruto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para acercarse a la cama y sentarse en ella.

"_¿Por qué rayos lo trato así?"_ pensaba el moreno, y era verdad odiaba tratarlo de esa manera tan fría, el lo quería y lo quería mucho, pero siempre que trataba de ser amable con el algo se lo impedía y terminaba tratándolo igual o peor de cómo lo había tratado antes.

**- Naruto** - colocando su mano derecha sobre su rostro**- ¿Por qué?-** tratando de evitar que cayeran aquellas lagrimas que poco a poco comenzaban a fluir desde sus ojos - **¿Porque precisamente tú?….- **acostándose boca abajo en la cama.

Deseaba con todo su corazón gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba, quería que aquella presión que oprimía su corazón cada vez que lo tenía cerca desapareciera, ya no quería sentirse de aquella manera tan miserable por no decirle que lo amaba, pero su orgullo, ese maldito orgullo que fue la causa del sufrimiento de Naruto impedía que fuera sincero con él. Lo único que podía hacer ante aquel sufrimiento era tratar de borrar aquel sentimiento que día con día crecía mas y mas. Pero, ¿Cómo se borra un sentimiento que es más fuerte que nosotros?

Sasuke quería saber la respuesta y la necesitaba ya antes de que terminara haciendo una locura de la cual se arrepintiera después.

--

Naruto solo observaba la puerta de su habitación no quería entrar sabía que si entraba volvería a pelear con Sasuke y eso era lo que meno quería hacer en aquellos momentos. Se armo de valor y giro la perilla de la puerta si quería aclarar las cosas con Sasuke ahora era el momento preciso para eso…

**- Sasu…**

Para su sorpresa el moreno se encontraba plácidamente dormido en la cama, decidió cerrar la puerta y acercarse a verlo, no podía creerlo Sasuke era muy lindo cuando dormía, esperen _"lindo"_el no pudo a ver pensado eso o ¿sí?, Otra vez a aquella sensación regresaba a atormentarlo. Naruto se sonrojo al verlo y sin más como si algo o alguien lo empujara se acerco al rostro de Sasuke dejando solo escasos centímetros entra su rostro y entre la del moreno, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, dejando que sus impulsos lo condujeron, cuando ya no quedaba más que una pequeña distancia de los labios de él y los del moreno, despertó del trance en el que estaba.

**-¿Pero qué rayos?**

No podía creerlo el estaba a punto de besar a Sasuke, no era posible que el realmente estuviera

FLASH BACK

- **Cuando encuentres a esa persona que realmente quieras te harás fuerte por ella para poder protegerla** - le decía hermosos joven de cabello largo que había conocido apenas despertó de su entrenamiento.

**- ¿Tú tienes a alguien así?** - pregunto el rubio esperando que aquel joven de mirada tierna y noble le contestara.

**- Es un secreto.**

END FLASH BACK

Recuerdos que mantenía en su mente sobre Haku, ahora y venían y lo atormentaban confundiéndolo más de lo que ya estaba, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

FLASH BACK

**-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué sigues buscando y tratando de traerlo de vuelta?** – Sai lo miraba expectante - ¿**Por qué peleas por alguien que ya no se acuerda de ti?**- pregunto el moreno.

**- Por qué Sasuke, fue el primer vinculo que logre tener con alguien** - le contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sai lo observaba con sorpresa por aquellas palabras.

**- Por que Sasuke fue la primera persona que me reconoció.**

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

En aquel momento sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba, aquellos recuerdos solo fueron la prueba de aquello a lo que tanto temía, aquello que prefería que nunca hubiese ocurrido. Lagrimas cayeron desde el fondo de su corazón.

La lluvia cayó llevándose con el aquellas lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento siendo testigos de aquel descubrimiento que yacía en su corazón.

Esos recuerdos le mostraron la cruda realidad, una realidad que nunca se atrevió a aceptar, sentimientos que inconscientemente y tal vez un poco consiente comenzaron a crecer en el, una verdad que siempre estuvo dentro de su corazón.

**- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué precisamente tu?**

Naruto agacho la cabeza, ahora ya no había marcha atrás debía aceptarlo, su corazón le revelo lo que tanto temía…

_**¡¡Se había enamorado de Sasuke!!**_

_**  
**__/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/_

Bueno es todo por hoy, pobre de Naruto lo hago sufrir mucho a él y a Sasuke pero no se preocupen al final todo saldrá bien, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo ya que aparecerán viejos amigos…Nos vemos.


	4. SORPRESAS

Aquí estoy de vuelta queridos lectores con el siguiente capítulo la verdad me quedo más largo de lo normal, así que espero les guste, me esforcé mucho ya que con tanta tarea y asuntos personales tarde en subirlo, así que disfrútenlo.

_**SASU X NARU**_

"El amor no es algo que queremos sentir… Es algo que sentimos sin querer"

"_**SORPRESAS"**_

Todos se encontraban en la playa disfrutando de sus vacaciones, el ruido de las olas, el sol bronceando sus pieles, la brisa de mar que refrescaba cada poro del cuerpo, si aquello era lo que habían soñado. Por su parte los chicos se encontraban observando la belleza femenina de las chicas que paseaban en bikini por la playa –excepto Neji, Shikamaru y Choji-.

**- Las chicas son tan lindas** – decía Kiba observándolas con detenimiento.

**- Si no hay nada más hermoso que las chicas en bikini** – apoyo lee el comentario de Kiba.

**- Tú qué dices Naruto, Naruto…¡¡NARUTO!!** – grito Kiba al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna el rubio estaba tan metido en sus ideas que no escuchaba nada más que el eco de sus pensamientos, Kiba por su parte se empezaba a preocupar por su amigo ya que la noche anterior se comportaba muy raro y eso era decir mucho ya que Naruto no era de esas personas que se quedara callado o se la pasara horas pensando.

Lo cierto es que dentro de Naruto había un mar de confusión por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, le había resultado difícil descubrir aquello y más compartir habitación con la persona de quien se había enamorado.

-** Ha** - el rubio soltó un suspiro que no paso desapercibido por Kiba.

**- ¿Te encuentras bien Naruto?** – se animo a preguntar.

**- Sí, claro me encuentro de maravilla** – dijo disfrazando su tristeza con su ya típica sonrisa.

**- ¿Seguro?** – pregunto Shino algo que hizo voltear a los presentes con cara de sorpresa por su comentario.

**- Si no se preocupen, es solo que no dormí bien, es todo** – tratando de disimular su estado de ánimo.

**- Bien, vamos por unas bebidas, ¿quieres algo?** – dijo Kiba, la verdad es que ya se había percatado de que Naruto no se encontraba bien del todo y estaba seguro que si le preguntaba lo haría sentir mal, así que decidió dejarlo un rato solo.

- **Mmm, no nada** – sonrió – pero gracias de todos modos.

- **De acuerdo, vámonos** - con esto último Kiba y los demás dejaron a un Naruto por demás triste.

Naruto veía reír y jugar a las parejas que se encontraban en la playa disfrutando de sus vacaciones, pero se sentía muy triste puesto que lo suyo con el moreno jamás podría ser.

FLASH BACK

**- ¿Naruto que te paso?** - pregunto un tanto asustado Yamato ya que el rubio venia en condiciones deplorables, es decir con la ropa húmeda y llena de lodo.

**- Ah…Lo que pasa es que fui caminar un rato y me agarro la lluvia y me caí en el lodo -** dijo con una sonrisa tratando de disfrazar lo que había ocurrido realmente.

**- Naruto eres un torpe** - dijo la pelirosa al ver el estado en que venía el rubio.

Sasuke miro al rubio de pies a cabeza, y por alguna razón no le creía esa historia si a Naruto no le salía bien algo era poder mentir, tal vez a los demás los convenció con esa historia por demás fingida pero él se había dado cuenta de que algo mas le paso al rubio.

**- Me voy a ir a bañar** - dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras.

**- No vas a comer nada, usuratonkashi** – pregunto el moreno tratando de encontrar algo que le diera un indicio en sus ojos azules.

Naruto ante tal pregunta, se paralizo después de haber descubierto aquello tan solo verlo lo ponía de aquella forma, pero no podía ponerse así, de modo que finalmente contesto con una sonrisa por demás fingida.

**- No tengo hambre, solo me daré una ducha y me acostare a dormir** - subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo evitando que las lagrimas que estaban por salir, lo hicieran llorar de nuevo.

END FLASH BACK

"_¿Por qué tenía que ser de el precisamente?, habiendo tanta gente en el mundo ¿por qué él?" _se la pasaba pensando solo en eso, que debía hacer, no podía decirle si lo hacía perdería esa amistad que tardo varios años en fortalecerse y no quería que pasara eso.

Sintió algo en sus pies, y observo a una rata hecha con tinta, la única persona que podía crear criaturas o animales a base de tinta era…

**- ¡¡Sai!!-** grito el rubio alegremente.

**- Hola Naruto** - contesto el moreno con una de sus ya típicas sonrisas.

**- Pero que haces aquí, se supone que tenias una misión en Suna** - se acerco finalmente hacia él.

**- Estaba pero, mi misión se traslado hasta aquí.**

**- ¿Se traslado?, que quieres decir con eso** - pregunto el rubio un poco curioso.

**- Pues…-** no dijo nada solo siguió sonriendo.

Naruto no sabía que tenía Sai, primero su extraña llegada a la ola y ahora que su misión se había trasladado desde Suna. Iba a decir algo cuando sintió que levantaban s mano, al agachar la cabeza observo como la arena movía su mano entonces se dio cuenta cual era la misión de Sai.

**- Garaa.**

-** Hola** – el pelirrojo solo se limito a sonreírle.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No me digas que tú eres?** - pregunto el ojiazul.

**-¡Exacto!, mi deber es proteger al Kazekage durante su estancia en la ola, la villa le dio una semana para que descansara** - termino de hablar el moreno.

**- Valla, pero ¿cómo fue que te dejaron venir?**

**- Pues…-** dijo el moreno sonriendo.

FLASH BACK

Por los cielos volaba un halcón con la insignia de Suna, que viajaba en aquellos instantes como mensajero hacia Konoha llevando consigo un pergamino de gran importancia para la villa.

**- Mira es un halcón de Suna** - grito uno de los guardias de Konoha.

**- Debe trae un mensaje para la Hokage, rápido** - gritaba el guardia dando las indicaciones a seguir.

**- Tsunade-sama** – entro gritando Shizune al despacho de la Hokage.

**- ¿Que pasa Shizune?, ¿que no vez que estoy tomando... digo trabajando?** - decía la Hokage mientras leía unos papeles de gran importancia.

**- ¡Es urgente! Han traído esto desde Suna.**

**- Por dios, Shizune me asustas dámelo rápido.**

-** Hai** - acercándose - **aquí esta.**

**-Veamos.**

**- Tsunade-sama ¿es algo malo?-** pregunto algo preocupada.

**- Pues, mira por ti misma -** dándole el pergamino a Shizune.

**- Veamos.  
**

"_Estimada y respetada Gondaime:_

_Le pedimos que nos ofrezca su ayuda para un problema un tanto delicado en Suna, El Kazekage desde hace 4 semanas no sale de su despacho, es un alivio para nosotros y para el pueblo que la villa este prosperando enormemente, gracias a los esfuerzos del Kazekage, por este motivo la villa le ha ofrecido una semana para que descanse, pero se niega así que le pedimos a usted que nos ayude con este dilema, sin más por el momento."  
_

Después de varios minutos de silencio Shizune decidió romper con la atmósfera tan tensa había envuelto el despacho.

**- ¿Eso es todo?, ¿no parece que sea un problema grave?** - dijo Shizune con unas gotas de sudor y sonriendo.

- **Parece que aun no lo has entendido, los grandes líderes de 5 grandes naciones nos esforzamos para que nuestras villas prosperen y puedan seguir adelante** - sobre actuando - **es un trabajo arduo y lleno de fatigas, por esta razón nuestras mentes y cuerpos cada día se desgastan por el bien de nuestro pueblo** – con lagrimas en los ojos - **pobre Garaa lo entiendo, yo también haría lo mismo por mi villa - **con estrellas alrededor.

**- Lo dice como si usted hiciera algo como eso** - dijo Shizune con ironía.

**- ¿Dijiste algo, Shizune?** - volteando a mirarla con un brillo en los ojos y un aura oscura.

**- N…n….no nada **- contesto asustada.

**- Mmm, creo que uno de nuestros shinobis está en Suna en estos momentos** - decía la rubia recostándose en su silla.

**- Si, Sai se encuentra en estos momentos en Suna por una misión** - dijo Shizune.

**- Entonces manda un mensaje a Suna para que se encargue de la situación, el sabrá que hacer.**

**- De acuerdo** - salió Shizune de la habitación para mandar el mensaje.

Shizune le entrego el pergamino que contenía el mensaje a los guardias, quienes mandaron rápidamente al halcón de vuelta a Suna, esperando que llegara tan rápido como pudiera.

El halcón voló por los cielos, pasando por el extenso bosque de Konoha hasta llegar al desierto, el cual atravesaría para llegar Suna. Después de algún tiempo el halcón llego a Suna, siendo Temari quien lo recibiera en la torre del Kazekage.

**- ¿Y ese mensaje Temari?** - pregunto Kankuro.

**- Es la respuesta de Konoha, dice que Sai debe encargarse de todo **- contesto la rubia volteando a ver a su hermano.

**- ¿Sai?**

**- Hai, ¿lo has visto?**

**- Si me parece que se dirigía al despacho de Garaa.**

Temari y Kankuro salieron de la torre para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba en aquellos momentos Sai.

**- ¡¡ Sai!! **

El moreno volteo hacia la dirección de donde habían mencionado su nombre, encontrándose con los dos hermanos del Kazekage.

**- Hola** - dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

**- Te mandaron esto desde Konoha** - entregándole el pergamino.

**- ¿A mí?** - tomando el pergamino y comenzando a leerlo - **así que por eso no sale el Kazekage de su despacho será fácil sacarlo.**

**- ¿Fácil?, ni siquiera Kankuro y yo pudimos hacerlo, ¿cómo piensas lógralo tu?** - contesto Temari sorprendida por el comentario hecho por el moreno.

**- Naruto se encuentra en las islas de la ola tomando unas vacaciones, pienso que el Kazekage querrá ver a su amigo **– sonriendo - **pero si no llegara a funcionar, tenemos esto** - sacando una cerbatana.

Kankuro y Temari primero se sorprendieron por lo dicho, pero luego comprendieron lo que Sai tramaba y decidieron ayudarlo. Caminaron hacia el despacho de Garaa, tocaron la puerta para poder hablar con él.

**- Garaa somos nosotros ¿podemos entrar?** - pregunto Kankuro.

**- Adelante.**

**- Garaa ¿qué tanto haces?** - pregunto Temari.

**- trabajo** - contesto el pelirrojo.

**- La villa te ha dado tiempo para descansar ¿por qué no lo haces?**

**- No puedo.**

-** Ha** - suspirando - **¿sabes? Naruto está en la aldea de la ola tomando unas vacaciones.**

Al oír el nombre de Naruto volteo a ver a su hermana mayor, con una cara que decía "_y"_ (es decir y eso a mí que)

**- Lo siento, no puedo.**

**- Parece que no hay de otra opción, Sai** - contesto Kankuro

**- Lo siento Kazekage es por su bien** - dicho esto Sai le disparo el somnífero.

**- ¿Pero qué? **- Garaa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando lo hizo era demasiado tarde y callo inconsciente.

END FLASH BACK

**- ¿Así te trajeron Garaa?** - pregunto el rubio.

**- Cuando desperté ya estaba aquí** - contesto el pelirrojo.

**- Jajá...-** el rubio solo se limito a reír con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

**- Pero miren quien está aquí el chibi Naruto** - dijo la rubia en son de burla.

**- Para tu información no estoy enano** - contesto molesto el rubio por el comentario.

**- Bueno, bueno no es para enojarse Naruto** - contesto Kankuro

**- Si tú lo dices** – desviándole la mirada a Kankuro con un puchero en la cara.

Los demás solo rieron por el acto del rubio, es que esa era lo que más les gustaba de él, que se mostraba tal y como era sin apariencias ni mascaras.

Sasuke por otro lado solo podía observar como su rubio reía con ellos, los celos y la rabia le estaban carcomiendo el alma, quería gritarle que lo quería, que no soportaba no estar a su lado y que verlo riendo junto con otras personas que no fuera él, le dolía pero su orgullo, ese maldito orgullo no lo dejaba, solo podía limitarse a observarlo desde el lugar donde estaba.

_/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/_

Bueno es todo por hoy queridos lectores, tarde un poquito pero ya saben aquí estoy, la próxima vez será emocionante como lidiara Sasuke la llegada de Garaa, no se lo pierdan. Nos vemos, hasta la próxima.


	5. SOL, PLAYA Y MALOS ENTENDIDOS

Bueno he aquí nuevamente con un capitulo mas de esta historia que por de mas no sé cuando acabara, la verdad no lo he pensado, espero recibir su apoyo.

_**SASU X NARU**_

"Dame una oportunidad…Veme a los ojos y ve lo que estoy sintiendo por ti…Y veras que soy yo quien te ama de verdad…Y que espera que lo voltees a ver al pensar en el amor"

"_**SOL, PLAYA Y MALOS ENTENDIDOS"**_

Yamato se encontraba en aquellos momentos disfrutando de un día perfectamente soleado, no había nada que interrumpiera su tranquilidad, saco un pequeño libro de su mochila, para darnos cuenta que no era otro que _"Icha icha Paradise"_ no por nada fue compañero en el Anbu con Kakashi.

**- Oe…-** un grito interrumpió su lectura.

Todos voltearon a ver el lugar de donde provenía el grito, y encontraron al rubio acercándose hacia ellos.

**- ¿Miren quien vino?-** señalaba su lado contento el rubio.

Se sorprendieron mucho, pues al voltear se encontraron con Sai, y mas fue su sorpresa al ver al Kazekage a su lado.

**- Kazekage, ¿Que hace aquí?** - pregunto Tenten confusa.

**- Es cierto, si el Kazekage se encuentra aquí, ¿Quién está protegiendo la villa de la arena? - **apoyo lee lo dicho por Tenten.

**- ¿Garaa?** - lo llamo su amigo el rubio al ver que no contestaba.

**- Garaa, ¿me escuchas? -** lo miro Temari detenidamente, movió su mano frente al rostro de Garaa, le dio un tic en el ojo derecho al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

**- Sai lo volviste a sedar verdad** - grito la rubia señalándolo.

**- Es que si no lo hacía, con toda la arena que hay aquí pudo crear una enorme ola y llevarnos de regreso a Suna **- dijo sonriendo el moreno.

**- Te voy a matar Sai** - sacudiéndolo con violencia.

**- Vamos Temari ya se le pasara, además ahora está dormido deja que descanse **– decía Kankuro mientras recostaba a su pequeño hermano debajo de una sombrilla de sol.

Temari solo sonrió, era cierto era la primera vez que veía dormir tranquilamente a su hermano, comprendió que Kankuro tenía razón era mejor dejarlo descansar.

**- Bueno, ahora hay que jugar a alg**o - grito emocionada Ino.

**- ¿Jugar?, ¿como a qué?** - pregunto Kiba junto con Akamaru.

**- A partir la sandia** - dijo Sakura con una sandia debajo del brazo.

**- Buena idea, de vez en cuando tienes buenas ideas frente de plato** - decía Ino con burla.

**- Cállate, remedo de Paris Hilton** - decía Sakura mientras colocaba la sandia en el suelo.

**- Que dijiste, frentuda.**

**- Lo que oíste, Paris Hilton.**

Como siempre ahí estaban discutiendo como siempre, ya era normal para todos verlas así, no había día que no estuvieran peleando por algo, si no era por Sasuke era porque se insultaban.

Por su parte Naruto desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, el moreno se encontraba sentado en la arena con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, una soda en su mano derecha, observando una de las tantas peleas de Ino y Sakura.

Sasuke sintió que alguien lo observaba y volteo a ver encontrándose con los azules ojos de Naruto, por un instante, por un breve momento , el tiempo pareció detenerse para ellos, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, uno en el infinito mar azul y el otro en aquella niebla oscura y profunda. Ambos desviaron la mirada al darse cuanta de lo que hacían, pero en lo más profundo de su ser sintieron una enorme alegría por lo ocurrido.

**- Ya paren quieren** - grito Temari para que se separaran **- creía que ambas habían madurado pero siguen siendo unas crías.**

Sakura e Ino agacharon la cabeza por lo dicho, la verdad es que Temari tenía razón habían dado un espectáculo por demás bochornoso.

**- Ha** - suspiro Temari - **bien, ¿quién parte la sandia?**

Todos se miraban, no había nadie que dijera _"yo lo hago"_ pues todos se señalaban con el dedo como diciendo _"que él lo haga",_ por esa razón a Ino se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

**- Que lo haga Sasuke** - grito la rubia.

Sasuke al oír su nombre solo volteo a verlo9s, no es que no le gustara, pero tampoco le llamaba la atención ese tipo de _"juegos"_ según él, porque era para niños.

**- Vamos Sasuke -** decía la pelirosa jalándole del brazo.

Unas venas en la cabeza de Sasuke comenzaron a brotar y solo faltaba que explotaran

**- Yo puedo caminar solo, no me jales Sakura **- se levanto molesto del suelo para alejarse de Sakura.

**- A ver Sasuke** - tapándole los ojos – **no ves nada ¿verdad?** - preguntaba Tenten **- toma el palo y** - entre todos - **vueltas, vueltas y a pegarle.**

Para sorpresa de todos Sasuke parecía que no había captado lo antes dicho pues no movía ningún músculo de su cuerpo por alguna razón no se movía era como si tratara de encontrar algo o alguien.

Naruto solo lo miraba de lejos, debía admitir que Sasuke se veía muy guapo debajo de los rayos del sol que iluminaban su bien formado cuerpo.

**- Sasuke** - lo llamaba Sakura – **Sasuke la sandia esta por…**

Se trago sus palabras ya que Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección de la sandia como si nada, de un solo golpe rompió en pedazos el fruto que estaba delante de él, pero no midió las consecuencias de sus actos.

**- ¿Eso era todo?** - quitándose la venda de los ojos - fue muy fácil - cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que los pedazos de la sandia habían caído justo en la cabeza de Naruto, que por obvias razones quedo bañado por completo de jugo de sandia.

**- ¿Porque siempre me pasa esto a mí? **- decía mientras se quitaba los pedazos de la cabeza.

Sasuke se acerco al rubio y se hincó para verlo mejor a la cara que por todo aquel jugo de sandia no se podía observar con claridad su rostro.

**- ¿Estás bien, usuratonkashi?** - pregunto el moreno limpiando con la toalla que traía.

Naruto al sentir su mano en su cara, sintió una oleada de placer en todo su ser, un calor impresionante estaba poco a poco empezándole a hervir la sangre, era una agradable sensación de tenerle cerca, oír su voz, su respiración, sintió como todo ese calor que contenía dentro de sí empezaba a bajar a su parte intima y si no lo detenía pronto tendría un grave problema.

**- Estoy bien, no te preocupes -** quitando su mano - **voy al hotel a darme un baño** - con esto último el rubio se levanto tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió al hotel a toda prisa.

El moreno por otro lado sonrió, estaba feliz lo había tocado aun que sea por unos breves momentos, una alegría que inundaba todo su ser, toda su alma, algo que no se podía describir con palabras.

Por su parte Naruto se encontraba bañándose, las gotas caían por su cuerpo tratando de apagar una llama que no quería desaparecer por completo, su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar contra su voluntad por el simple tacto de Sasuke con su piel, si hubiera esperado un minuto mas...

**- ¡¡Kuso!!** - grito golpeando la pared con su mano de donde broto parte de su sangre - no puedo seguir así, no sé si podré contenerme la próxima vez - apoyando su cabeza en la pared, con el corazón a mil por hora, se maldijo así mismo por no encontrar el valor para gritarle lo que sentía.

--

Ya entrada la noche todos los shinobis se encontraban cenando, por su parte Sasuke observaba como el kitsune platicaba con suma alegría con el "mapache de la arena".

**- ¿Sasuke te pasa algo?** – pregunto Sai con una sonrisa

**- Tu cállate cara de llena** - contesto secamente el Uchiha.

A Sasuke nunca le cayó bien Sai, desde la primera vez que vio a la cara de llena junto a su rubio y más al enterarse que pertenecía al equipo Kakashi, como su reemplazo en el equipo.

**- Feh, me voy al cuarto** - Sauce se levanto con toda la intención d marcharse, a no ser por que Yamato lo llamo para decirle algo que no le caería nada bien.

- **Sasuke, Naruto** - ambos voltearon a ver - **como saben el Kazekage está aquí por unas vacaciones y mientras que le encuentran una habitación el va a…**

**- ¡¡Garaa!!** - grito Temari al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba - maldito Sai lo volviste a sedar.

**- Es que si despertaba por completo, con l arena hubiera arrasado con el hotel** - contesto sonriendo.

**- Te voy a…te voy a…-** decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente la rubia al moreno.

**- cof, cof** - tosió Yamato para que le prestaran atención.

**- Perdón - **contesto la rubia sentándose en su lugar - **pero no te confíes Sai** – lanzándole una mirada oscura y tétrica.

**- Bien, a lo que iba -** dirigiendo su mirada a Naruto y Sasuke – **viendo que el Kazekage no se encuentra en condiciones favorables **- mirando a un dormido Garaa - **esta noche dormirá en su habitación.**

**- ¡¡Que!!** – grito el moreno por lo antes escuchado.

**- Vamos Sasuke no es tan malo** - contesto el rubio

**- ¿Que no es tan malo dobe?** - levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta - **Saben que hagan lo que se les pegue la gana, me largo **– cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

"_Y ahora que le pasa a este teme"_ pensaba el rubio algo confundido por la actitud del Uchiha.

--

-**Bien creo que dormirá tranquilamente hoy** - decía el rubio mientras recostaba a Garaa en la cama.

El moreno no dejo nada, no le caía bien eso de compartir la habitación con el mapache, solo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

**- Vamos Sasuke, no es para enojarse.**

**- No es para enojarse** - remedándolo -** solo un dobe como tu diría algo semejante.**

**- No sé porque te cae tan mal Garaa.**

-Nada mejor olvídalo, ahora – volteando a ver Garaa- como se supone que dormiremos porque si no te has dado cuenta, solo hay dos camas y una la está ocupando el mapa…digo el Kazekage.

**-Es verdad, bueno no nos queda otra más que dormir los dos juntos.**

Sasuke se sorprendió por el comentario, nunca pensó que el rubio dijera eso, pero debía aceptar que en el fondo no le desagradaba nada la idea de dormir con él.

**- Como quieras** – con dijo con frialdad disimulada

La noche cayo poco a poco el sueño se hacía presente en ellos, ambos estaban felices de dormir con la persona más importantes para cada uno, sentir su calor, percibir su aroma, su respiración, pero aun cuando estaban tan cerca sus almas se encontraban separadas por completo.

--

El amanecer llego, el primero que despertó fue Sasuke y lo primero que vio fue la rubio a su lado _"me gustaría tenerte así toda la vida"_ pensaba el moreno mientras lo miraba dormir, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, con solo verlo se le iluminaba la vida. Pero aquella sonrisa que tan fácil se dibujo, tan fácil se esfumo, al ver al pelirrojo dormir en la otra cama.

**- Ese mapache** – no pudo soportarlo mas así que decidió salir tan rápido como pudiera de ese lugar, si no cometería un asesinato, así que sin más se ducho, se cambio y salió del cuarto.

**- Mmm, Sasuke** – el rubio se sorprendió al no ver al moreno a su lado, pero mas fue su sorpresa al ver a Garaa despierto y con un libro llamado _"como hacer dinero en poco tiempo". _

**- Hola Naruto** – dijo el pelirrojo al verlo.

**- Hola, ¿dormiste bien? -** pregunto animado el rubio.

**- Si dormí bien -** Garaa se sorprendió al ver que el rubio se acercaba a él y más cuando este se le puso demasiado cerca.

**- ¿Quieres que hagamos algo divertido?**

**- ¿Divertido?, ¿cómo qué?**

**- Pues…**

Todo iba tranquilo en el hotel, los huéspedes se encontraban en la piscina otros en la playa, algunos desayunando, jugando en el casino, etc. Una mucama se dirigía al cuarto del Uchiha y el Uzumaki para hacer el aseo del cuarto, hasta que oyó unos extraños sonidos saliendo del cuarto.

**-Kyaaaaaaaaa….**

La mucama se sobresalto por el grito, pero en vez de que esta se fuera del lugar por el susto de muerte que pasó, decidió quedarse a oír más.

**-Si Garaa…sigue así no pares…**

**- No puedo…no…entra todo…Naruto…**

La mucama se pegaba más a la puerta esperando poder oír más y mejor, después de todo no todos los días oyes algo parecido.

**- Naruto no pensé que esto fuera tan excitante….**

**- Pero que me dices muévete mas…ha….**

Minutos después otras dos mucamas estaban pegadas a la puerta, queriendo oír más.

**- Vamos…sigue así….me gusta…**

Más de siete mucamas estaban pegadas en la puerta hasta grabando los sonidos.

**- Naruto…no…hagas…eso o me voy a….ha…**

**- Garaa no pensé que estuviera tan….grande…**

Más de veinte ya estaban pegadas en la puerta como garrapatas.

**- ¿Ya lo grabaste? **– pregunto una mucama a la otra.

**- No, no se ve bien por la cerradura**- le contesto, en esos momentos estaban tan concentradas en eso que no se dieron cuenta que alguien se coloco detrás de ellas.

**- ¿Qué rayos hacen en la puerta de mi cuarto?** - grito el moreno al verlas en la puerta.

Las mucamas tragaron frió al voltear vieron a un moreno totalmente enojado, ellas lo veían con cara de _"oops, nos cacharon",_ en un solo instante desparecieron como por arte de magia.

El moreno se acerco a la puerta para entrar a su cuarto pero cuando iba abrirla oyó unos extraños sonidos.

**-Garaa muévete…así…así…haaaaaa**

"¿_Pero qué rayos?"_ pensó el Uchiha, no podía ser que Naruto y ese mapache estuvieran…

**- Lo mato, lo mato** - decía el moreno – **Naruto** - abriendo de golpe la puerta - **¿pero qué demonios estas?**

**- Si Garaa así sigue** - decía el rubio - no por ahí no.

**- Lo siento Naruto, te dije que no era bueno con los videojuegos** – contesto el pelirrojo.

**- Esta es la décima vez que nos matan **- decía el rubio llorando como a un crió que le han quitado un dulce.

**- Naruto** - llamo el Uchiha al rubio.

**- ¿he?, Sasuke qué bueno que volviste.**

**- Naruto has estado jugando desde la mañana** – pregunto el moreno escondiendo su rostros tras su negro cabello.

**- Si ¿Por qué?** - contesto con inocencia el rubio sin saber lo que venía.

Sasuke no contesto solo comenzó a formar sellos de una de sus técnicas más peligrosas y mortales.

**- ¿Pero qué rayos?, ¿Sasuke qué vas a? -** Naruto se empezó a asustar - **¿no iras a?**

**- ¡¡Chidori!!** - grito el moreno.

Garaa utilizo la barrera absoluta, uno de los tantos poderes que quedo intacto luego de que le quitaron al Shukaku de la arena, pero nuestro rubio no corrió con la misma suerte que Garaa.

**- ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa, teme?** - grito el rubio - **pudiste haberme matado sí que eres...**

**- ¿Creo que ya no sirve el juego Naruto?** - dijo el pelirrojo

**- Pues claro que ya no sirve por que este teme lo destruyo.**

**- Eso te pasa por idiota, usuratonkashi** – se acostó boca abajo en la cama tapándose la cabeza con la almohada para no oír los gritos y sermones del rubio, sonrió al darse cuenta que no había ocurrido nada entre Naruto y el mapache de la arena.

--

"_Y en otras noticias un rayo atravesó tres pisos consecutivos en el hotel residencial de la Ola, aun no sabemos cuáles fueron los motivos de este hecho insólito…"_

Tsunade y Shizune se encontraban mirando el televisor en Konoha quedando sorprendidas por lo ocurrido en el país de la ola.

**- Es extraño que cayera un rayo en el hotel, ya que no es época de lluvias en el país de la ola, ¿no cree, Tsunade-sama?, ¿Tsunade-sama?** - Shizune volteo para encontrar que nuestra querida Hokage se había quedado dormida en el escritorio - **Tsunade- sama** - tratando de despertarla - **Tsunade-sama…**

**-¡¡Tsunade-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**

_  
/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/_

Pobre Shizune siempre gritando por la Hokage jajaja, bueno por hoy es todo espero les haya gustado, tarde un poquito (cuatro días) bueno en fin espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo y ya saben toda sugerencia para el fic es bienvenida, pero dejen reviews al menos uno, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nadie me quiere….Nos vemos.


	6. MOMENTOS DIFICILES

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo queridos lectores y lectoras que tal el episodio anterior, seguramente pensaron mal o no pervertidas, la verdad esa era la intención desde un principio, ojala les guste el episodio que salió un poco más largo de lo usual.

Y sobre los reviews y el por qué no podían subirlos los que no tenían cuenta ya lo arregle y ya pueden subirlos, así que dejen por fis si… bueno continúen leyendo.

_**SASU X NARU**_

"_El amor que yo te tengo, no se parece a ninguno, cabe dentro de mi alma, y le queda chico al mundo"  
_

"_**MOMENTOS DIFICILES"**_

Sasuke aun seguía enojado por lo ocurrido en la mañana, aunque se alegraba que no hubiera pasado nada, no podía dejar de pensar de que tal vez pudiera pasar algo entre esos dos, por que el rubio era tan ingenuo – por no decir tonto- , y dejarse influenciar por el mapache de la arena.

**- ¡¡Ya estoy harto!!** - grito el moreno parándose de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha y enfriar su mente.

Las gotas caían por su bien formado cuerpo poco a poco su cabeza fue enfriando dejando atrás aquellos pensamientos que atormentaban su alma, de tan solo pensar que su rubio pudiera estar con otra persona – por no decir con cierto pelirrojo- hacia que le rabia y el dolor le carcomieran el alma. No iba a permitir que su rubio se fuera con alguien más, si Naruto iba a estar con alguien seria con él.

**- No voy a dejar que me lo quite ese mapache** - dijo el Moreno - además - puso su mano en el azulejo del baño y con la mirada en el suelo - **fue conmigo con quien se dio su primer beso** - sonrió a recordarlo y era verdad su primer beso fue con Naruto y también el del rubio fue con él, ahora era un buen recuerdo por que cuando ocurrió quería matar al rubio por hacer aquella acción aun cuando fuera un accidente - **Y las cosas que son mías nadie las toca.**

Con esto último en mente cerro el grifo del agua y salió de del baño.

--

Naruto se encontraba en el balcón de la planta baja del hotel, mirando las olas del mar ya que durante la noche era agradable observarlas, aun seguía sintiéndose triste por no poder hablar con alguien y gritar lo que sentía y desahogarse por no pode hacerlo – declarársele a Sasuke- pero ¿a quién recurrir en esos instantes?

**- Naruto.**

El rubio volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz…

**- Garaa.**

**- Te encuentras bien** - pregunto acercándose al rubio.

**-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?** - sonrió con su eterna sonrisa que mostraba aquello que realmente no sentía.

**- Porque te conozco y sé cuando estas mal, y en estos momentos veo que no te encuentras bien.**

**- Supongo que eres el único que lo noto -** contesto el rubio agachando la cabeza.

**- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

**- Creo que no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme** - desvió la mirada algo que sorprendió al rubio.

- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea - Naruto alzo la mirada muy sorprendido – jamás diré nada.

**- Entonces** - sonriéndole - **¿por qué no vamos a otro lugar aquí no me siento cómodo?**

Garaa simplemente se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

--

Sasuke bajaba las escaleras, esperando encontrarse con el rubio pero pareciera que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra puesto que no lo encontró, así que sin más alternativa tuvo que preguntarles a Sakura e Ino quienes como siempre se encontraban en una de sus tantas peleas.

**- Quítate cerda.**

**- Quítate tu frente de plato.**

Sasuke por lo que estaba viendo solo pudo suspirar pensaba que ya habían madurado en el tiempo que se fue de Konoha, pero la cruda realidad le decía lo contrario

**- Oigan.**

Ambas dejaron de lado su discusión al ver al moreno frente a ellas con cara de fastidio.

**- Si ¿dinos Sasuke-kun? -** dijeron ambas al unisonó.

**- ¿Han visto a Naruto?**

**- A Naruto** - respondió Sakura – **si, lo vi hace un momento con Garaa en el balcón, creo que se fue…**

**- Últimamente están muy juntos esos dos, no será que ellos, ustedes saben** - interrumpió la rubia, algo que hizo rabiar a Sakura por que la interrumpió y a Sasuke por el comentario.

**- Yo estaba hablando primero, Ino-Hilton**

**- No me digas frentuda.**

Sasuke solo pudo pensar en que podría estar haciendo Naruto con el mapache ese y mejor decidió dejar a las locas – por no decir desquiciadas- e ir a buscarlo y saber que era lo que estaba haciendo _"su" _Naruto con ese cara de desvelado.

Sasuke salió al balcón tratando de encontrar al rubio, al no encontrarlo cerro sus ojos tratando de localizar su chakra o por lo menos el de Garaa, poco a poco las corrientes de chakra aparecieron en su mente, no por nada el Sharingan se derivaba del Byakuugan y pronto encontró el chakra del rubio.

**- ¡¡Lo encontré!!** - salto del balcón en dirección de donde provenía el chakra.

--

Naruto y Garaa caminaban por la playa, Garaa observaba al rubio de su amigo que hasta aquellos instantes se encontraba sin esa alegría que lo caracterizaba.

**- Seguro que quieres, oír lo que me pasa** - pregunto nervioso el rubio.

-** Si** – contesto el pelirrojo.

**- Pero, pensaras que soy extraño.**

**- No hay nada que no sea extraño en ti y en mi, fui un jinshurikki como tu así, que después de eso no hay nada que me sorprenda ya.**

Naruto se sorprendió Garaa, definitivamente, había madurado, ya no era aquel shinobi que mataba sin piedad a sus enemigos, ahora era, sin duda, una gran persona, digna de ser llamada Kazekage.

--

Sasuke buscaba a Naruto y aunque no le gustaba la idea de ver a su rubio con el mapache, debía cerciorarse, de una vez por todas, que Naruto decidió quedarse con Garaa. Observaba como ambos shinobis, iban caminando por la playa y la escena no le gusto mucho.

La escena era demasiado para él: _"Dos amantes caminando solos por la playa, iluminados ambos cuerpos por la luz de la luna llena, el viento jugando con sus cabellos, las olas brillaban con la luz de las estrellas"._

**- Esta escena no me gusta** – decía el moreno frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños por la rabia.

Sasuke volteo hacia atrás, con un aura maligna envolviendo completamente su cuerpo, algo que solo sucedía cuando liberaba el poder del sello maldito "herencia" que le dejo Orochimaru antes de que, Sasuke decidiera matarlo, aun cuando ya no le dolía al usarlo – y nadie lo tenía bajo su control por medio de este- no le agradaba tener algo que le recordara a esa serpiente rastrera.

- Podrían - volteando a ver a los asistentes de la autora del fic- dejar de tocar esa melodía.

- Pero es que la autora pide que la pongamos.

**- Mas les vale irse **– aumentando su aura maligna – **¡¡ si no quieren morir aquí y ahora malditos!!**

Los asistentes de la autora salieron corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo, antes de que terminaran muertos a manos del Uchiha.

**- Vaya los perdí de vista** – Sasuke siguió el rastro del chakra de Naruto hasta los riscos de la playa donde Naruto y Garaa se encontraban sentados.

--

Naruto no sabía por dónde empezar, decirle a Garaa algo como aquello era realmente vergonzoso, tal vez se burlaría de el por eso o ya no querría ser su amigo, pero necesitaba desahogarse…

**- ¿Bien?** – pregunto el pelirrojo

**- Bueno, no se por donde comenzar**

**- Confía en mí, no le diré a nadie te lo prometo.**

**- Lo que pasa es que, ¿Qué harías si no pudieras dejar de pensar en alguien?, ¿Que todo lo que piensas y dices gira en torno a esa persona?, ¿Qué lo único que quieres es que este bien, aun cuando no esté contigo?**

**- Pues, lo único que puedo contestar, es que por lo que me dices es que, te enamoraste ¿no es así?** – dijo mientras sonreía.

Un suave rubor apareció en las mejillas de Naruto_, "parce que el único que me entiende es Garaa"_ pensaba el ojiazul, antes de levantar la mirada.

**- Si, me enamore pero** – puso una mirada de tristeza –** la persona que amo no es al indicada, ya que nunca debí enamorarme de esa persona.**

**- ¿Por qué?** - pregunto el pelirrojo.

**- Porque, siempre peleamos, nos gritamos, no podemos ni vernos por que comenzamos una de tantas disputas que tenemos al día y** - bajando la mirada escondiendo su rostro tras sus cabellos rubios - **además es mi mejor amigo.**

Naruto volteo a ver la cara que había puesto Garaa, buscando en su mirada algún rastro de horror o de burla por lo antes dicho pero se sorprendió de no encontrarlo.

**- Te enamoraste** - la voz de Garaa rompió el silencio que había entre los dos – **de Uchiha Sasuke o ¿me equivoco?**

Por unos instantes dudo en contestarle, pero armándose del valor que tenia contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**- Hai, me enamore de él.**

**- Ya veo.**

Garaa se sorprendió cuando unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos del rubio.

**- ¿Naruto?**

**- No puedo evitarlo** - mas lagrimas caían - **¿porque él, porque me enamore de él?, me duele no poder decirle lo que siento, que no puedo vivir sin él y necesito tenerlo a mi lado.**

**- Naruto** - Garaa solo se limito hacer la única cosa que podía hacer en aquellos momentos.

Naruto se sorprendió por el comportamiento del pelirrojo, pero en vez de que aquella acción le desagradara recibió con gusto aquel abrazo, que con solo sentir el calor del cuerpo que lo envolvía hacia que su alma se desahogara por completo.

Ambos no se percataron de que alguien presencio aquel acto de inocencia y justamente era Sasuke quien observo aquello, pero desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba aquel abrazo parecía algo más.

**- Ya veo** - dijo el Uchiha que parecía más un susurro inaudible - **parece que ya elegiste con quien quedarte, ¿verdad, Naruto?**

Y así el moreno se dio la vuelta, observando al rubio en brazos de Garaa y comenzó a marchar hacia el hotel, con el corazón roto por la única persona de quien se había enamorado.

--

El amanecer llego, con sus rayos iluminaba las montañas llenas de paz y armonía que rodeaban la aldea de la ola, por su parte Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, por los ligeros rayos que se filtraban por la ventana, se incorporo en la cama con una mirada de tristeza y decepción.

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior aun seguían frescos en su mente, ver a Naruto y al mapache besándose, le dolió y mucho pero no había marcha atrás, Naruto había elegido quedarse con el Kazekage y tenía que aceptar su decisión por mucho que le doliera.

Un sonido extraño logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos, al dirigir su mirada al rubio, se dio cuenta de que este se quejaba y decidió revisar lo que le pasaba, al observarlo más de cerca, vio que sus mejillas estaban rojas, toco su frente con su mano derecha y vio cual era el problema: _"tenía fiebre"._

"_Solo a este usuratonkashi, se le ocurre estar a fuera a las tantas horas de la noche, por eso le dio fiebre" _pensaba el moreno, mientras se cambiaba para ir por Sakura.

Antes de salir, se dirigió un momento más a la cama del rubio para verlo, y por algún extraño motivo le sonrió.

**-No importa que tú quieras a Garaa eso no impedirá** - sonriéndole de una forma tan cálida y sincera como nunca pensó llegar a hacerlo - **que yo te ame a ti, Naruto.**

Con esto último, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**- Ah, Buenos días Sasuke** - dijo Yamato al verlo.

**- Buenos días** – se limito a contestar el moreno.

**- Que te pasa pareces preocupado, ¿paso algo?**

**- Naruto tiene fiebre y voy por Sakura para que lo revise** – sin más el Uchiha camino por el pasillo dejando a Yamato solo.

No tardo mucho para que encontrara a Sakura, quien como era de costumbre se encontraba en una de sus tantas riñas con Ino.

**- ¿Que quieres pelos desteñidos?**

**- ¿Que dijiste pelos de algodón de azúcar? **

**- Oigan** – ambas voltearon a ver Sasuke.

**- Si, ¿dinos?** – dijeron al unísono.

**- Naruto tiene fiebre, podrías ir a revisarlo.**

**- ¿Ha?** – Sakura se sorprendió de que Sasuke se preocupara por la salud del rubio.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** – pregunto el moreno.

**- No nada, es que no es normal que te preocupes por él.**

El ojinegro se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y trato de disfrazar lo que hacía.

**- Lo hago porque no quiero que me contagie** – dijo caminando por el pasillo que había usado antes - **¿vienes?**

**- Mmm, si** – siguió a Sasuke hacia la habitación.

--

Sakura tomo la mano del rubio y como pensaba sus pulsaciones estaban muy agitadas.

**-¿Y bien?** – pregunto el moreno

**- Solo tiene fiebre, sus pulsaciones están muy agitadas seguro estuvo mucho tiempo a la intemperie, ¿estuvo fuera de la habitación anoche?** – pregunto la pelirosa, mientras usaba un jutsu para bajarle la fiebre.

**- Si, no tengo la mínima idea de que pudo estar haciendo** – desviando la mirada.

**- Ya veo** – observando el rostro de Naruto el cual, se mostraba más calmado y el rubor de sus mejillas desaparecía – **estará bien solo debe descansar.**

El Uchiha solo podía mirar con ese rostro inexpresivo y esa mirada fría, pero por dentro se alegraba de que estuviera mejor. Sakura se le acerco pidiéndole que salieran que era mejor dejarlo descansar a lo que el azabache solo asintió con la cabeza, saliendo de la habitación junto con Sakura.

Ambos bajaron hacia la sala de estar donde todos se encontraban con cara de preocupación, como si algo malo hubiera ocurrido.

**- Que pasa** – la pelirosa pregunto al ver esas caras llenas de preocupación.

**- ¿Ya se encuentra mejor Naruto?** – pregunto Tenten.

**- Si, ¿Cómo se encuentra?** – decía Temari mientras tomaba un sorbo a su te.

Sakura se sorprendió al principio, para después sonreír era verdad de que Naruto era una persona tonta, enérgica, ingenua, obstinada y cabezona, pero con un valor y un corazón bondadoso, un corazón que hizo ganarse el cariño de muchas personas, y el de sus amigos también.

**- Si ya se encuentra mejor, solo necesita descansar** - sonrió la pelirosa.

**- Menos mal** – dijo lee

**- Solo espero que se recupere pronto para ir a divertirnos** – decía Kiba con una sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió esperando que Naruto se recuperara.

--

Después de unas horas, Naruto abrió sus ojos, poco a poco iba distinguiendo lo que había a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que se encontraba solo en su habitación "sentí como si, Sasuke me hubiera sonreído, pero por que" pensó, antes de incorporarse en la cama desperezándose con gran libertad, sintiendo como los huesos se contraían dentro de sí, provocándole un gran dolor.

Levantándose con algo de dificultad poco a poco de la cama, tomando su ropa para ponérsela con sumo cuidado ya que por alguna razón, al tocar la ropa su cuerpo sentía que le rapaba la piel, como si se hubiera quemado la piel y le ardiera por el simple tacto con la ropa.

**- ¿Que me paso?**

**- Ha, ya despertaste** – el rubio volteo con dificultad hacia donde había oído la voz.

**- Sasuke**

**- Baja ya está la comida** – el rubio asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

**- Te ayudo** – el moreno se ofreció a ayudarlo a caminar por que por lo que observo el ojiazul no podía caminar bien.

**- Gra…gracias** – dijo sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora por tener a Sasuke tan pegado a él.

**- De nada, usuratonkashi.**

**- ¿Ya vas a empezar?**

Naruto bajo las escaleras con ayuda de Sasuke ya que aun continuaba a dolorido del cuerpo.

**- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?** – pregunto Tenten.

**- Etto, si.**

**- Nos preocupaste** – dejo Temari con un dedo apuntando a su cara.

**- Gomenasai** – dijo el rubio ruborizado.

**- Bueno, es mejor que comamos, en especial tu Naruto para que recuperes fuerzas **– decía Yamato dirigiéndose a la sala donde comerían.

Todos se encontraban comiendo, por su parte Naruto comía… por así decirlo, demasiado la verdad aquello no era sorpresa verlo comer así demostraba lo mucho que necesitaba comer para recuperar fuerzas.

**- ¡¡Capitán Yamato!!** – un hombre entro gritando al cuarto

**- ¿Qué pasa?** – pregunto preocupado

**- Unos ninjas rebeldes entraron a la aldea y están saqueando la ciudad.**

**- No se preocupe, nos encargaremos.**

**- Gracias** - cerrando la puerta por la que había entrado.

**- Ni en vacaciones nos dejan descansar** – dijo Ino con sumo enfado.

-**No te quejes, vamos muévanse** – decía Yamato saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura volteo y observo que Naruto continuaba comiendo, y con la forma que comía era más que obvio que ya estaba bien.

- **Vamos **- jalándolo de la chaveta **– tenemos una misión.**

- **Pero** – con la boca llena – **tengo hambre.**

**- ¡¡Vámonos!!** – le grito mientras lo arrastraba por el pasillo.

Todos corrían por las ramas de los arbole, para enfrentarse aquellos ninjas que se infiltraron dentro de la aldea de la ola, Naruto se oprimía el pecho como si algo le quisiera decir su corazón, que en aquellos momentos estaba muy agitado.

**- Tengo un mal presentimiento.  
**

_/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/_

Bueno este es el capi 6 tarde en subirlo verdad es que pues tanta tarea hace bolas a uno, espero lo hayan disfrutado, tratara de subir el 7 lo más rápido que puedo entonces, aunque para eso tarde unas dos semanas, ya que se quemo la memoria que tenia y pues ahora tengo que escribir y guardarlo en la página y seguir guardando hasta que acabe el capitulo y publicarlo en la pagina directamente lo siento, bueno nos vemos y por fis dejen reviews no sean así conmigo...


	7. EL CLAN EXTINTO

Bueno después de mucho estoy aquí con nuevo capitulo de naruto, espero les guste tarde por eso de los exámenes y cuando me refiero a exámenes me refiero a exámenes de admisión para mi carrera por eso me tarde pero espero les guste este capitulo que la verdad no se por que quedo así..., pero ya termine y puedo subir el siguiente capitulo.

_**SASU X NARU**_

"Perdóname, por todo lo extraño que soy, quisiera decirte hoy que sueño poderte alcanzar"

"_**EL CLAN EXTINTO"**_

Todos llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban los ninjas y encontraron al llegar que el lugar había sido devastado, la ciudad había sido reducida a cenizas por completo, Sakura encontró una pequeña muñeca tirada, la tomo entre sus manos.

"_Seguramente le perteneció a alguna niña del pueblo"_ pensó antes de estrecharla contra su pecho.

- **Son unos mounstros** – dijo Tente – **Solo unos mounstros harían algo así…**

- **Tenten, no te preocupes nos ocuparemos de esto por suerte la gente del pueblo huyo** – decía Lee mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

- **¡¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí, unas ratas de la aldea de la hoja!!**

Todos voltearon a ver hacia el lugar donde habían oído la voz, se encontraron con joven alto, delgado, peliblanco, ojiazul y con una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que no hizo gracia.

**- ¡¡Que guapo es!!** – Comento Ino – **Con gusto me dejo atrapar por el…**

- **Pero que rayos estas diciendo cerda** –dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-**Por que demonios hiciste eso, frentuda** – grito la rubia

- **Quieres pelear** – contesto la pelirosa

- **Cuando quieres, pelos de algodón**

- **Ya, Basta no es momento para que estén peleando aquí**- grito Temari

Ambas voltearon a verla, tenia razón no era ni el lugar ni el momento justo para una de sus tantas riñas, ya acabarían su pelea en otro momento.

**- ¡¡A quien llamas ratas, imbecil!!** – grito con furia el rubio.

**- Pues no veo a otras ratas a parte de ustedes** – comento con burla

- **Te voy a…**

- **Naruto-** lo detuvo Yamato - **¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué hiciste esto?**

-**Mi nombre es…Axel y la razón por la cual lo hice, es fácil, por que se me dio la gana, esta ciudad estaba en mi camino y me estorbaba el paso así que la elimine** – dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto – **y que van a hacer unas nenitas como ustedes contra mi poder.**

- **Capitán Yamato este tipo no esta jugando, si damos un paso en falso el podría** – dijo Ino.

-**Es verdad** – agrego Hinata

-**Tenemos que estar alerta por cualquier cosa** – comento Yamato.

- **Axel…por que tardas tanto, tenemos que…-** se detuvo al ver a todos – **tal parece que llegaron algunos estorbos.**

- **Oigan, no crean que no me doy cuenta de lo que hablan, malditos bastardos** – grito Sasuke.

- **Este chico, debe ser un Uchiha tiene un parecido con Uchiha Itachi.**

- **Un Uchiha, entonces debe ser su hermano menor, solo había dos uchihas que quedaron con vida después de aquella masacre que ocurrió en Konoha.**

Sasuke ante el comentario activo el Sharingan de la rabia, un aura oscura comenzó a envolverlo el solo oír ese nombre le hacia hervir la sangre de ira y cólera. Naruto volteo a verlo sabia que aunque Sasuke había conseguido, aquella venganza que tanto buscaba,  
algo había ocurrido después de la muerte de su hermano, su extraña desaparición y su regreso a Konoha aun era un misterio aun mas para el.

-**Ya me colmaste la paciencia ahora te voy a partir esa cara que tienes, infeliz** – Sasuke estuvo a punto de írsele encima, cuando…

- **Ya lo veremos** – Axel chasqueo los dedos, tras el aparecieron dos hombres y una hermosa mujer, quienes cubrían su cuerpo por largas capaz oscuras.

**- Nos llamaste Axel** – dijo la mujer.

- **Si, tenemos que deshacernos de ciertas plagas.**

- Como ordenes – dijeron al unísono quitándose las capas dejando ver por completo sus rostro y sus cuerpos.

- **Yo soy Namin, la dama de los vientos** – dijo la hermosa joven de largo cabello azul y unos hermosos ojos color amatistas.

- **MI nombre es Demian, el amo de las sombras** - dijo un joven de cabello negro corto y ojos verdes.

- **Y yo soy K**´- dijo un joven no menos de doce años, de cabello verde y ojos azules.

- **Pero si es… apenas un niño** – comento Temari al verlo.

- **Aunque sea un niño, soy extremadamente fuerte, vieja** –comento el niño con burla, sacándole la lengua.

- **¿Vieja?, te voy a partir la cara niñato** – grito Temari.

- **Veamos que tan fuertes son** – comenzando hacer una serie de sellos para después alzar sus manos hacia el cielo y cerrando sus ojos – **los shinobis de Konoha** – abriéndolos de pronto y unos rayos oscuros salieron de sus manos.

**-¿Pero que?** – Naruto alzo la mirada y observo como una densa capa oscura rodeaba al pueblo completamente.

-** ¿Es una barrera? **– pregunto la pelirosa.

**- Si, pero hace mucho que se dejo de usar, por lo peligrosa e inestable que pueden llegar a ser, solo hubo una familia que pudo controlarlas sin ningún tipo de efecto secundario, y fueron…**- dijo Yamato.

**- Los Ankoku** – agrego el Uchiha escondiendo su rostro tras su cabello negro, Yamato se sorprendió era imposible que el moreno supiera de ellos pero ya habría tiempo para preguntas.

- **Así es, los Ankoku eran una familia que vivía dentro de las murallas de Konoha, una familia fuerte e importante dentro de la villa, ellos usaban tanto la magia negra como técnicas ninjas** – Yamato levanto su mirada deteniéndola al ver a Axel – **ellos encontraron la forma de combinar las técnicas ninjas con la magia, utilizándolos para crear barreras tan fuertes, con los cuales acorralaban a sus enemigos y los eliminaban**.

- **¿Pero por que no sabemos nada de ellos?** – pregunto Neji sorprendido por la historia.

- **Aunque eran una familia poderosa trataron de controlar Konoha bajo sus leyes, el tercer hokage, tuvo otra opcion mas que contraatacarlos, la pelea se convirtió en una guerra que destruyo mas de la mitad de la villa, de los Ankukos solo sobrevivieron el líder y su familia, el tercer hokage los desterró y mando a quemar todo lo que existiera sobre ellos** – termino de contar Yamato la historia.

**-¡¡Exacto!!** – Grito Axel – **ese maldito desterró a mi familia, dejándonos a la nada, por eso ahora mismo aquí y ahora los mandare al otro mundo, malditos shinobis** – con furia en sus ojos lanzo rayos oscuros contra ellos.

- **Dispérsense** – grito Yamato haciendo que todos se dispersaran.

Al igual que los shinobis de Konoha, los aliados de Axel se dispersaron para pelear contra ellos.

- **Así que ustedes son ninjas de Konoha** – dijo la peliazul – **pero son solo unas niñas.**

**- Niñas, veamos que te parece esto** – grito Tenten lanzando sus armas.

**- Feh... Eso no me hará ningún rasguño** – Lanzo sus abanicos inmovilizando los kunais y shuriken, los abanicos en vez de detenerse siguieron su camino hacia Tenten, los cuales esquivo con facilidad.

- **Eso es todo lo que tienes, esos abanicos no me harán…-** Tenten sintió que su ropa se rasgaba en varias partes de su cuerpo – **pero que si no me tocaron.**

-**Mis abanicos no son mi única arma, el viento que llevan con ellos son como dagas y atraviesan y cortan todo lo que este s su paso** – dijo sonriendo con burla.

Tenten, Sakura y Temari observaron a la mujer que estaba delante de ellos y sabían que no seria fácil pelear contra ella.

Por su parte Yamato, Neji y Lee se encontraban peleando contra Alexiel quien tenia miles de cuhillas por todo el cuerpo, esperando a atacar en cualquier momento.

- **¡¡Byakugan!!** – Neji activo el byakugan y ataco a Alexiel usando los puntos que desactivaban el chakra, pero el cuerpo de Alexiel lo repelió.

- **No puede ser no le hizo efecto** – Lee observaba sorprendido aquel hombre.

- **Es como si su cuerpo no tuviera chakra** – dijo Neji.

Alexiel sintió que algo lo trataba de envolver desde la tierra así que con un ágil movimiento salto colocándose encima de unas rocas.

**- Crees que tu técnica para controlara la madera funcionara conmigo, un experimento fallido de Orochimaru no podrá contra mi.**

Yamato solo lo miro, al parecer había muchas personas que conocían a Orochimaru y los tantos experimentos que hacia.

--

- **Eso es todo lo que tienen – rió K´**

- **¿Dónde esta**? – grito Kiba tratando de encontrarlo junto con Akamaru por medio de su olfato, pero sin ningún resultado.

- **Mis insectos no lo encuentran es como si se hubiera hecho uno con el aire** – dijo Shino –** y tu Hinata, ¿no lo encuentras con el Byakugan?**

- **No, es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra** – dijo asustada Hinata.

**- Parece que no saben hacer nada sin ver al enemigo –** dijo K´ antes de atacarlos.

**- Kiba –** grito Hinata, al ver a Kiba ser arrojado contra una de las casas.

**- Que débil** – dijo K´ apareciendo encima de una de las tantas casas que había.

**- ¿Cómo lo derrotaremos?** – pregunto Hinata.

**- No lo sabemos** – Kiba saliendo de los escombros – **Pero tenemos que intentarlo**.

Ante eso, K´ solo se limito a reír esperando el próximo ataque de los ninjas de Konoha.

--

- **Eres una linda jovencita** – dijo Demian tomando el mentón de Ino, ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta en que momento se les acerco tanto.

- **Idiota, a mi no me toques** – dijo Ino antes de soltarle un golpe el cual esquivo, el golpe lanzado fue directo al suelo que partió en mil pedazos.

- **Oh… Pero que fuerte eres lindura** – dijo Demian.

- **Maldito no te acerques** – grito Ino.

Shikamaru y Choji no se sorprendieron de la fuerza de Ino ya que al igual que Sakura fue alumna de Tsunade, por lo tanto tenia la misma fuerza que Sakura así como jutsu medico.

Demian sintió un chakra acercándose a el, por lo cual se alejo con alto hacia atrás.

**- Feh lo esquivo** – dijo Shikamaru levantándose del suelo.

**- Si eso es todo lo que tienen, probaran ahora mi poder **– con esto Demian desapareció ante ellos.

**-¿desapareció?** – dijo Choji.

- **No puede ser** – comento Shikamaru

- **No se dejen engañar es una ilusión **– Ino cerro sus ojos, esperando a sentir su chakra - **¡¡Kai!!** – haciendo que la ilusión desapareciera.

- **Linda e inteligente, me gusta** – dejo Demian sonriendo.

- **Cuando te atrape, te romperé esa cara de cacatúa que tienes** – gruño Ino.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron esperando el ataque del otro.

--

Naruto y Sasuke, peleaban contra Axel quien solo los observaba, de pronto centro su mirada en Naruto y sonrió con malicia.

- **Se podría saber que tanto me miras** – gruño el rubio.

- **La cara de idiota que tienes** – dijo con burla, sacando su espada – **veamos, que tan buenos son** – atacándolos

**- Lo dudo mucho** – Sasuke detuvo el ataque de la espada de Axel con Kusanagi

-** Kusanagi** – volteo a verlo – **debiste quitársela a Orochimaru**.

- **Y que si lo hice** – Naruto solo observaba como un aura obscura comenzaba a brotar desde el cuerpo de Sasuke.

- **Solo preguntaba** – lanzando rayos oscuros desde su espada haciendo retroceder a Sasuke.

- **Kage bushin no jutsu** – muchos clones de Naruto aparecieron alrededor de Axel, algo que solo hizo que sonriera mas.

- **Interesante técnica, para un usuratonkashi** – dijo con burla.

**- El único que le dice usuratonkashi a este usuratonkashi soy yo** – gruño con ira el moreno.

- **Es verdad** – dijo Naruto – **espera, ¿me dijiste usuratonkashi, teme?**

Sasuke solo lo volteo a verlo con enfado, era verdad que le gustaba hacerlo rabiar, pero aquellos instantes no precisamente para estar peleando entre ellos, y menos con Axel delante de ellos dos.

- **Ya me **colmaste – usando a uno de sus clones para crear una técnica que llamo la atención de Axel - **¡¡Rasengan!!**

- **Esa técnica es…**- brincando para esquivarlo – **esa técnica niñato, ¿donde la aprendiste? **

**-¿Por qué debería decirte?**

- Esa técnica solo la usaba el cuarto hokage, esa técnica solo la usan los hokages no las niñitas

- **Que dijiste** – gruño el rubio

- **Ya me hartaste pelos de elote **– dijo Sasuke activando el sharingan **– ahora te mandare al otro mundo.**

- _"Tenemos aun niño que usa el poder del cuarto y al ultimo Uchiha, será interesante" _– volteando a ver a Naruto – _"Pero como no me gusta pelear con niñitas creo que me divertiré un rato con el Uchiha" _pensaba Axel haciendo que su espada comenzara a brillar.

- **Oye Uchiha, ¿por que no probamos el poder de mi espada con el poder de tu Kusanagi?**

- **Por mi esta bien** – sonriendo por la propuesta hecha por Axel

Naruto miro a Sasuke observando como un aura oscura lo envolvía, de pronto sintió como la vista se le dificultaba, se sentía agitado, algo le pasaba pero no le presto atención alguna.

Lo único que se oyó en aquel lugar fue el sonido del metal chocando.

--

Mientras tanto Temari, Sakura y Tenten continuaban peleando contra Namin quien parecía tener chakra ilimitado por que aun cuando habian alargado la batalla ella un seguía como si no se hubiera agotado a comparación de ellas, en donde el cansancio era mas que obvio.

- **Si no hacemos algo nos ganara** – decía Tenten

- **Pronto se nos acabara el chakra si queremos ganarle es ahora o nunca** – contesto Temari

-**Bien…entonces hagamos lo que teníamos planeado, no nos queda de otra, no podemos esperar a que a ella se le acabe el chakra por lo que parece no será pronto** – dijo Sakura ante la mirada curiosa de Namin - **¿están listas?**

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, dispersándose para rodear a Namin.

- **¿Qué planean hacer?, ya les dije que todo lo que intenten será en vano** - decía namin mientras jugaba con su cabello.

- **Toma esto** – grito Tenten lanzando sus armas.

- **Eso no funcionara** – esquivándolas de un salto.

- **Vamos a ver como esquivas** esto – usando su abanico para golpearla con el viento.

- **Pero que…-** con esfuerzos Namin pudo esquivar el ataque de Temari.

- **Maldita** – grito Sakura

Namin no pudo reaccionar, la nube de polvo que había creado Temari había ocultado a Sakura quien la sorprendió por detrás, la golpeo con toda su fuerza, haciendo que saliera disparada por los aires, chocando finalmente contra las rocas de la montaña.

-**Así que esta es la alumna de Tsunade** – dijo antes de caer inconciente por el golpe.

--

K´ seguía desapareciendo y apareciendo por todo el lugar, Hinata y compañía no podían seguir su velocidad, había que admitirlo para ser un niño, usaba técnicas ninja demasiado bien para su corta edad.

- **Hinata lo encontraste** – grito Kiba

Hinata mantenía los ojos cerrados para poder seguir posrastros de chakra que dejaba k´ perro por alguna razón no podía siempre que hallaba un indicio este desaparecía, hasta que…

- **Lo encontré** – grito Hinata- esta en la torre del reloj.

- **Jamás me alcanzaran idiotas** – decía mientras bailaba y les sacaba la lengua – **a ver vengan a por mi **– dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se pegaba en el trasero (y según es un niño que poca seriedad) (mira quien habla kairi)

**- Eso crees** –dijo Shino

- **ha…-** sintió como unos insectos lo cubrían- **a mi esto no me detendrá cuatro ojos**- dispersándolos y bajando del reloj a gran velocidad para quedar frente a frente con Hinata, quien al verlo retrocedió un paso atrás.

- **Hinata que haces derrótalo es tu oportunidad** – grito Kiba.

**- Pero es un niño.**

-** Si** – poniendo ojos de cachorro (ya saben) – **soy un niño, ¿verdad?**

- **Ha… No puedo** – grito Hinata al ver que no podría lastimarlo

- **Hinata si no lo haces** – dijo Kiba

- **Le diremos a Neji que volviste a ser la misma Hinata de antes** – dijo Shino apareciendo a un lado de ella.

Hinata por unos instantes miro a Shino y a Kiba, para luego dirigir su mirada a K´, cerró sus ojos, para posteriormente agacharse y mirar el rostro de K´, para después agachar laminada…

**- Lo siento** – susurro que sorprendió a K´ - **pero… no puedo permitir eso…**

**- ¿He?**

Hinata se dio una pata en suelo para levantar a K´ en el aire, para finalizar con un golpe con sus dos manos juntas, mandándolo volar a K´ por los aires, Kiba y Shino solo observaron como K´ iba volando a gran velocidad.

K´ solo sintió cuando se estrello contra un árbol, cayo de golpe en el suelo, para que finalmente el árbol le cayera encima dejándolo inconciente.

- **Bien hecho Hinata** – dijo Kiba

**- Por…por dios…**

**-¿He**? – dijo Kiba al oír el susurro de Hinata

Hinata levanto su mirada encontrándose con la de Kiba, comenzando a llorar.

**- Pero que…**

**-Por dios le pegue a un niño, dios soy un monstro.**

**- Vamos Hinata no es para tanto.**

**- Si es verdad el era el enemigo** – apoyo Shino

Hinata solo continuo llorando, ya pensarían mas a delante como calmarla, ahora lo más importante era ir a ayudar a los demás.

--

Ino y compañía aun seguían peleando contra Demian quien se ocultaba tras sus ilusiones.

-**Tal parece que no me queda otra** – dijo la rubia

- **¿Que piensas hacer Ino?** – pregunto Choji intrigado

- **Déjala usara la arma que usan todas las mujeres con los hombres como Demian** – dijo Shikamaru con confianza.

- ¿**Pero que es?**

**- Solo observa Choji.**

Ino camino hacia el centro del lugar, debido a que en ese lugar la precensia de Demian era más fuerte.

- **Oye Demian** –lo llamo la rubia.

-**Dime preciosa** – apareciendo detrás de ella con una rosa

- **No me importaría traicionara a mis amigos por ti… Eres muy guapo y rico, siempre he buscado a un hombre que me de todo lo que deseo** – dijo Ino sensualmente.

**- Lo sabia cerda – **dijo Sakura quien había llegado junto con Temari y Tenten – **maldita interesada.**

**- Quieres pelear frentuda.**

**- Cuando quieras cerda.**

En la cabeza de los demás solo apareció una gota de sudor _"estas tipas siguen siendo unas crías" _pensaron todos al verlas.

-** Bueno**...- volteando Ino – **cuando nos vamos querido.**

- **Cuando quieras linda** – abrazándola

- **Solo hay una cosa**

- **¿Cuál?** – tratando de besarla

**- Esta** – golpeándolo con toda su fuerza descomunal que tenia la rubia, mandándolo a volar por los aires **– toma eso maldito Don **Juan – volteando a ver Sakura – **ahora si maldita frentuda.**

Volviendo a pelearse ante la mirada de sorpresa de quienes las observaban en aquellos momentos.

--

La tierra temblaba, las rocas que caían se despedazaban al chocar con el suelo, aun cuando eran tres contra uno, no podían creer que Alexiel fuera tan fuerte.

- **Capitán Yamato** – Lee volteo a verlo – **como lo derrotaremos, siempre que lo atacamos, nos regresa nuestros ataques.**

- **Tiene razón, tiene un cuerpo extremadamente resistente y duro como el ace**ro – apoyo Neji.

- **Si, pero... también por lo mismo de su dureza ha de ser muy pesado en el agua** – dijo Yamato – **la única forma seria...**

Alexiel observo como los tres shinobis con curiosidad habían parado sus ataques aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

**-¿Qué tanto tramaran?** – Se preguntaba – **No importa, no dejare que hagan algo** – lanzando sus espadas que destrozaron el suelo al ir por los aires.

- **Ya saben que hacer** – grito Yamato a lo que Neji y Lee corrieron en dirección a la de Alexiel.

Lee utilizo su velocidad para crear un inmenso remolino alrededor de Alexiel para atraparlo y no dejar que efectuara algún movimiento, Neji uso los 60 puntos del chakra para inmovilizarlo un para de segundos.

- **¡¡Ahora!! **– grito Neji

- **Saiton no jutsu** – Yamato utilizo una técnica que creo una enorme ola que callo encima de Alexiel.

Aun cuando Alexiel trato de regresarle el ataque, la fuerza del agua termino por derribarlo, quedando debajo de una gran cantidad de agua.

**-¿Creen es que este muerto**? – pregunto Lee

- **No lo creo el agua solo le quito su fuerza pero no era para que lo matara** – contesto Yamato

- **Atrás** – grito Neji – **esta apunto de salir del agua**

**- ¿Qué?** – pregunto Lee

- **Ustedes malditos** – grito Alexiel

- **No puede ser** – decía Lee viéndolo

- **Ust...-** no pudo continuar puesto que callo inconciente en el suelo.

- **Es demasiado resistente, pero por fin lo vencimos** – dijo Lee – **pero... ahora debemos ayudar a los demás capitán Yamato.**

- **Tienes razón, démonos prisa no sabemos que tan fuerte sea Axel y si Sasuke y Naruto podrán con el.**

Así partieron hacia donde los demás los esperaban, la único que faltaba era pelear contra el líder de los Ankoku, solo esperaban que Naruto y Sasuke pudieran contra el, y nada malo pasara.

_--  
_

-**Sakura **– todos voltearon a ver a Yamato y compañía acercándose a ellos

- **Capitán Yamato, mire**

**- No puede ser...Nos será imposible ayudarles esta vez.**

El ruido del metal chocando era lo único que escuchaban Yamato y los demás, ya que una enorme barrera les había bloqueado tanto el paso como todo tipo de contacto visual con ellos, solo esperaban que Sasuke y Naruto estuvieran bien.

--

- **Eres fuerte, Uchiha** – comento Axel con suma alegría

- **También tú** – dejo el moreno

- **Pero en las batallas tu mente debe estar concentrada en ella, y no en otro lado.**

- ¿**Qué?** – Sasuke sintió cuando Axel se esfumo delante de el cayendo al suelo, volteo a ver a Naruto, quien había detenido el ataque de Axel con las manos – **Naruto...**

- **¿Por qué haces esto?-** pregunto el rubio

- **¿Por qué debería decirte?** – Lanzándolo al suelo – **No sirve decírtelo por que hora morirás**

Axel lanzo su ataque contra Naruto, pero se detuvo al sentir que había detenido su ataque.

-** Tu pelea es conmigo Axel **– dijo el moreno con furia

- **Tu...** – Axel iba a contestar le cuando observo que el sharingan que poseía Sasuke estaba cambiando _"el amateratsu" _pensó y dio un salto hacia a atrás alejándose de el._" Si hubiera mirado unos segundos mas este tipo me hubiera..."_Axel miro con furia a Sasuke.

Sasuke volteo a ver a naruto quien se incorporaba con trabajo del suelo _"por que lo protejo si el ya..." _pensó con rabia, era verdad el ya había elegido quedarse con el maldito mapache ese, ahora lo único en que debía preocuparse era en derrotar a Axel y no en lo que le pasara a Naruto.

- **Naruto no sirves como ninja, dos años y medio entrenando y no sirvieron para nada, mejor vete de aquí yo me encargo solo de Axel **– dijo el azabache antes de salir a pelear contra Axel.

- **Pero que le pasa a este idiota** – observando como Sasuke peleaba, era verdad que se había vuelto fuerte con su entrenamiento con Orochimaru, pero no era para que se estuviera luciendo delante de el.

- **Parece que tu y ese crió se llevan bien** – dijo Axel lanzando sus rayos.

- **Y a ti que te importa eso** – chocando sus espadas quedando frente a frente.

- **Esos ojos** – dijo Axel mirando a Sasuke – **así que obtuviste el mangekyo al matar a Itachi…**

-… - el moreno se quedo estático sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna

- **Y eso no es todo, también obtuviste el amaterasu… No es así**

- **¿Como es que tu…?** – sorprendiéndose por el comentario

- **Por que la única manera que tienen los Uchihas para obtener el mangekyo son** – viéndole directamente a los ojos – **matando a su mejor amigo** – desviando la mirada para ver a Naruto – **o…** - volviéndolo a mirar – **matar a alguien de su familia que hubieran querido mucho.**

- **No digas estupideces** – lanzándolo por los aires

- **Pero que rayos** – Axel en el aire sintió a Sasuke detrás de él

- **Si yo mate a mi hermano** – Axel volteo y vio como el mangekyo se abría lentamente – **y eso es asunto mío, ¡¡ataque de león!!** – grito antes de golpear fuertemente a Axel lanzándolo directamente hacia el suelo. (Ese ataque si existe, solo que puse lo que significa no se como se llama al japonés)

Axel se impacto fuertemente contra el suelo, pero aun cuando el golpe fue extremadamente potente poco a poco se incorporo en el suelo y alzo la mirada para ver a Sasuke frente a el con el mangekyo activado, a lo cual solo sonrió con malicia, sonrisa que confundió a Sasuke.

--

-** Que estará pasando **– dijo Ino pues solo se veía luces que sobresalto por la barrera.

-** ¿Qué hacemos? **– pregunto Hinata

- **Sasuke es el que esta peleando** – comento Neji usando su Byakuugan

- **Naruto esta en el suelo, ¿le habrá pasado algo?** – Hinata lo miro asustada.

- **Capitán Yamato no podemos quedarnos aquí debemos ayudarles** – dijo Sakura agitada.

Hinata volteo hacia atrás y se sorprendió de lo que vio en aquellos momentos, comenzando a asustarse.

- **No están** – grito Hinata.

Todos voltearon y efectivamente K´ Y Alexiel no estaban donde se supone los habian dejado después de pelear contra ellos.

- **No puede ser** – Temari se asusto por lo que dijo.

**- Debemos de ir con Sasuke y Naruto, si ocurre lo que pensamos no podrán contra ellos solos** –grito Tenten.

- **¿Puede romper la barrera? **–pregunto Kiba.

**- Tratare de romperla, pero déjeme decirles que romper este tipo de barreras es difícil, y mas si es creada por un descendiente de los Ankuko** – comente Yamato.

"_Naruto, Sasuke por favor esperen enseguida iremos a ayudarles, solo resistan" _pensaba Sakura con una cara de preocupación.

--

**- Se puede saber de que te ríes** – gruño Sasuke con estado, agarrándolo de la chaqueta que traía y con la espada en su cuello.

- **De lo patético y entupido que resultaste** – Sasuke lomito con furia **– en una batalla no es bueno separarse de tu compañero, por que es mas fácil matarlos así, ¿no crees?**

Sasuke no entendió lo que aquel hombre le quería decir, pero después de observarlo entendió que intentaba decirle con aquel comentario.

- **Naruto…** - volteando hacia donde se encontraba el rubio.

- **Agh…** - El rubio estaba siendo sujetado, con sus manos en su espalda y con las espadas de Alexiel en su cuello, Namin, K´ y Demian se encontraban aun lado evitando que llegara a escapar.

- **Eres un maldito** – Sasuke le iba cortar el cuello cuando Axel lo detuvo con su espada.

**-¿Maldito?... yo solo hago lo que necesito para que mi clan recupere el prestigio y el honor que le fueron arrebatados hace 50 años… no hiciste tu lo mismo** – pregunto Axel.

- **¡¡Cállate!!** – grito el moreno para comenzar a pelear con Axel nuevamente.

- **Sasuke** – Naruto trato de moverse pero Alexiel lo impidió.

- **No te muevas o te cortare la cabeza** niñato – comento Alexiel

- **Aunque se aun Uchiha no se compara con Axel** – dijo Namin

Ese comentario basto para hacer enojar al rubio, el único que podía decir algo en contra de Sasuke era el y menos dejaría que alguien como Axel lo matara o le hiciera daño.

- **Eso lo veremos** – dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer

- **¿Pero que…?** – grito Namin

- **Un kage bushin** – comento Demian

-** ¿Dónde esta ese mocoso? **– grito Alexiel al no encontrar su chakra

- **Me buscaban…**

**- Esa es…** - dijo Namin

**- ¡¡Gran bola de rasengan!! **– grito el rubio lanzando su ataque (si ya se pero no me sabia el nombre)

Sasuke y Axel voltearon al sentir una enorme cantidad de chakra contenida en un lugar, para sentir la enorme fuerza con la que el viento los golpeaba.

-** Naruto** – dijo el Uchiha al no poder ver casi nada por la cortina de humo.

Poco a poco el polvo se fue dispersando, cuando al fin se logro ver algo observaron, como K´ y los demás quienes salieron disparados contra las rocas, estaban inconcientes, mientras que Naruto trataba de levantarse del suelo.

- **Naruto** - grito Sasuke al verlo.

- **Nunca te distraigas** – dijo Axel

- **Maldición** – sintió como Axel se movió con rapidez en dirección a Naruto.

El rubio volteo y observo como Axel se dirigía hacia el con suma velocidad, trato de ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

- **¡¡Muere!!** – grito Axel atacando con toda su fuerza y poder el cuerpo de Naruto.

Un gran destello se vio en el cielo como si la tierra hubiera colapsado, Sakura y los demás por fin había logrado romper la barrera pero al ver aquel inmenso destello de luz detuvieron el paso, por alguna extraña razón Sakura tenia miedo, un miedo igual al que sintió cunado el azabache se marcho

No… Era un miedo que le envolvía, un miedo que la hacia temblar el cual no sabia de donde provenía y eso la asustaba mas. Yamato indico que debían seguir por que no podían perder ningún minuto mas, Sasuke y Naruto estaban en peligro y eso no le gustaba nada a Yamato por que una situación así podía liberar el poder del Kyuubi y eso no era nada bueno.

Naruto abrió los ojos, vio que su mano estaba cubierta de sangre y parte de su cuerpo pero, por alguna razón no sentía dolor, cuando pudo distinguir mejor alzo la mirada y se encontró con lago que le hizo perder por instantes la voz.

- **Feh… que patético** – dijo Axel

Una lagrima callo de las orbes azules del rubio, aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía ser era imposible que el...

- **Sa…Sasuke…**

_/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/_

Bueno que tal un poco mas largo de lo normal, y que les pareció se que es un poco simple pero el final es algo intrigante y por que naruto nombro a Sasuke en esos momentos…esperen el próximo capitulo para que sepan el desenlace de esta batalla nos vemos.


	8. ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE

Que tal los hice esperar mucho este capitulo esta un poco mas pequeño de lo normal pero es que mi clausura esta a la vuelta de la esquina y pues no me da mucho tiempo de escribir, pero espero les guste este pequeño capitulo…

_**SASU X NARU**_

"Te quiero no se que vendrá ni que nos pasara mas este amor no morirá"

"_**ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE"**_

- **Sa…Sasuke…-** Naruto aun no se lo podía creer que el… que el…

-** Feh típico de los Uchihas siempre queriéndose hacer los héroes en estas situaciones** – dijo Axel con burla.

Sasuke interpuso su cuerpo entre la espada de Axel y Naruto, aun cuando había detenido el ataque de la espada con su mano esta logro atravesarle pulmón derecho, provocando que poco a poco comenzara a sangrar por la boca.

**- Des…graciado…** - comenzando a expulsar rayos eléctricos de su cuerpo - **¡¡Chidori!!** – grito el moreno, Axel al ver venir el ataque dio un paso atrás sacando de golpe la espada que se encontraba en el pecho de Sasuke.

Axel cambio su rostro a uno mas serio, al sentir una gran cantidad de chakra dirigiéndose hacia ellos, _"deben ser los demás shinobis que estaban con ellos" _pensó guardando se espada.

- **K´, Alexiel, Namin, Demian, vamonos** – grito Axel, los demás solo lo obedecieron colocándose detrás de el – **nos volveremos a ver Uchiha, claro…eso siempre y cuando no mueras** - dijo sonriendo antes de desaparecer delante de ellos.

**- Sa…Sa…**- Naruto quería hablar pero no podía la voz no salía de su garganta, poco a poco comenzó a sentir como se le nublaba la vista y no lo dejaba ver con claridad.

Sasuke volteo a ver al rubio de reojo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, el dolor era cada vez mas agudo, toco la herida con su mano sintiendo como la vista se le nublaba poco a poco, su cuerpo no pudo soportar tanta presión y termino cayendo al suelo por completo.

Se podían apreciar a lo lejos unas siluetas, que para Naruto se le hicieron familiares, pareciera que le estuvieran llamando pero por alguna razón no podía escuchar mas que murmullos.

"_No puedo escucharlos…" _pensó volteando a ver Sasuke quien se encontraba en el suelo desangrándose _"Sasuke…yo…"_

-**Naruto, Sasuke** - grito Yamato al verlos tirados a ambos en el suelo

**- ¡¡Sasuke!!** – Grito Sakura al verlo en el suelo, cuando llego lo sujeto por su espalda, y se encontró con la enorme herida que tenia en el pecho, la gran cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo – **Sasuke… no te mueras** – las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la pelirosa.

- **Naruto-kun** - dijo Hinata colocando su la cabeza del rubio en sus rodillas **– ah… tienes demasiada fiebre…**

- **Oe… Naruto me escuchas, Naruto** – Yamato lo movió pero este no reaccionaba.

Naruto desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke alzando su mano en esa dirección, como si con eso tratara de alcanzarlo de alguna manera.

- **Sa… Sa…** - con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, algo que sorprendió a Hinata de sobremanera – **Sa… Sasuke…**

Con esto ultimo, la mano del rubio callo pesadamente al suelo, perdiendo por completo todo rastro de conciencia en brazos de Hinata.

_--_

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos, al principio veía todo borroso, se encontraba confundido y desorientado, lo que había pasado era, irreal, algo que pudiera parecer un sueño del cual acabara de despertar pero sabia que aquello no era un sueño y que Sasuke estaba…

- **¡¡Sasuke!!** –se levanto rápidamente de la cama sintiendo como los huesos le comenzaban a doler por la acción tan repentina que había hecho **– Sasuke… esta…**

No le importaba que su cuerpo estuviera destrozado o lo que pasara en esos momentos _"tan dolorosos"_ a el solo le importaba saber que el estaba bien, decidido salio de su habitación con dificultad y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la enfermería del hotel para saber del azabache.

--

Sakura e Ino salieron de la sala de recuperación intensiva (eso existe Fabiola) (déjame Kairi) ambas habían atendido a Sasuke durante mas de 7 horas, se encontraban agotadas tanto física y mentalmente, Yamato al ver sus rostros no tardo en darse cuenta que no tenían buenas noticias.

**- ¿Cómo esta? –** pregunto Yamato, ambas ninjas dudaban en decirle sobre el estado del moreno, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que saberlo.

**- Pues… hemos curado la herida por completo** – dijo Ino

**- ¿Eso quiere decir que estará bien o no?** – pregunto Lee

- **Me temo que no** – contesto la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

- **¿Por qué?** – pregunto un tanto asustado Yamato.

- **Como dijo Ino… hemos curado la herida pero** – comenzando a llorar – s**u chakra, esta bajando y si esto sigue así, si llegara a bajar hasta cero el…** - Sakura no pudo continuar por que alguien la interrumpió.

**-¿El morirá?** – todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había preguntado para encontrarse con el rubio.

Sakura al oírlo, se limpio las lagrimas y cambio aquellas expresión de tristeza y desesperación por una totalmente diferente, en sus ojos se podía observar la furia y la rabia con le guardaba al rubio.

- **Por ti **- acercándose al rubio – **por ti **- Yamato al verla se dio cuenta de lo que haría así que la detuvo **- ¡¡por ti, Sasuke se está muriendo, es tu culpa que este en ese estado, es culpa tuya que Axel lo hiriera, por protegerte… el… el…tu deberías ser el que se estuviera muriendo y no el!!**

- **Sakura detente** – dijo Yamato tratando de detenerla

Sakura logro zafarse de los brazos de Yamato, acercándosele al rubio, este al verla se sorprendió de verla ahí delante de el por lo cual no pudo predecir que era lo que iba a hacer.

-**Sakura no lo hagas **- grito Ino

Naruto solo hizo la cara a un lado por el dolor que le dejo la bofetada dada por la pelirosa.

- **Es culpa tuya lo que le paso** – dijo Sakura dándole la espalda al ojiazul – **mas te vale no acercártele mas, por que te juro que la próxima no será una bofetada… si te le llegas a acercar soy capaz de matarte Naruto** – viéndolo con aquellos orbes color esmeralda.

- **Sakura **- el rubio solo pudo pronunciar su nombre.

- **Vamonos Ino** – dijo antes de irse y entrar de nuevo a la habitación donde se encontraba el moreno junto con Ino.

Naruto toco con su mano su mejilla que se había tornado color carmesí por fuerza de la bofetada, solo pudo quedarse ahí culpándose por lo que le pasaba a el, a la persona que mas amaba, sin poder hacer nada por el.

--

Naruto se encontraba en su cuarto acostado de lado en la cama, se sentía culpable y miserable a la vez, por el y solo el Sasuke estaba así entre la vida y la muerte, quería ayudarlo pero ¿como lo haría?

- **Tal vez el…** - susurro para el mismo.

Lo único que Naruto sintió, fue cuando ya se encontraba en medio de un laberinto cubierto de agua, del cual se podía escuchar un sonido ya conocido para el, camino por el extenso camino, aquel sonido se hacia mas y mas fuerte con cada paso que daba, cuando por fin llego, se encontró con una enorme reja cerrada con un sello en ella, al alzar la mirada vio a la bestia que estaba atrapada tras ella.

"_**A que vienes mocoso del demonio"**_ contesto el Kyuubi con arrogancia al verlo frente a el.

"_**vine para pedirte tu ayuda"**_ comento el rubio con la mirada en el suelo.

"_**¿Mi ayuda?, ahora para que, ¿de quien quieres que me deshaga esta vez?"**_ Pregunto con burla.

"_**No esta vez, no es para nada de eso, es que Sasuke se… esta…"**_ dudo por unos instantes en decírselo _**"se esta muriendo"**_

"_**Y a mí en que me concierne ese asunto"**_ dijo con molestia al ver que el rubio le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

"_**Quiero saber si sabes una forma de salvarlo"**_ dijo con los nervios a flor de piel.

"_**Y por que me preguntas a mi y en todo caso si lo supiera por que debería decírtelo"**_ sacando su cabeza por la enorme reja para ver de cerca al rubio.

"_**¿Que?, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"**_ levantando la mirada para verlo_** "sabes que si algo malo me pasa a ti también te pasara maldito Zorro"**_

"_**Si pero esta vez no eres tu el que se esta muriendo"**_ Naruto lo miro desconcertado _**"la verdad si se muere me daría gusto, así me libraría de una de tantas molestias, además tu mas que nadie debería saber cuanto odio a los Uchihas"**_

"_**Eso quiere decir que no me ayudaras"**_ gritándole

"_**Exacto, yo jamás ayudaría a un Uchiha, por si no lo recuerdas un Uchiha trato de controlarme y gracias a el estoy aquí encerrado como rata de alcantarilla sin poder zafarme de este maldito sello"**_ mostrándole los colmillos.

"_**Pero Sasuke no tiene nada que…"**_ no pudo continuar por el enorme rugido que dio el Zorro.

"_**Ya basta, ellos me quitaron todo, gracias a mi tienen esa maldita línea de sangre llamada Sharingan y como me lo agradecieron tratando de controlarme con sus sucios trucos, gracias a ellos me encerraron en este maldito lugar… No quiero que vuelvas si es para pedir que le ayude por que no lo haré"**_

Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontraba en su habitación, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas no podía creer que no podría salvarlo, no quería creerlo, miro por la ventana y observo que ya estaba anocheciendo.

- **Parece que tarde mucho** – dijo con una sonrisa – **creo... Que saldré a caminar un rato.**

Tardo mucho tiempo caminado, horas y horas, pensando en como ayudar a Sasuke pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, cuando se dio cuenta ya había anochecido por completo, decidió sentarse en las escaleras que se encontraban detrás del hotel donde no pudo mas que soltarse a llorar para desahogarse por lo que le había hecho a Sasuke.

- **¿Por que un jovencito tan lindo como tu esta llorando?**

- **Ha…** - Naruto volteo la cabeza y vio a una hermosa mujer a lado de el, su cabello era de un hermoso rojo fuego y unos lindos ojos color verde esmeralda – **lo siento** – tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas.

- **¿Por que lloras?** – sentándose a su lado

**- Por que… por mi culpa alguien muy querido para mi se esta muriendo y no quiero que pase** – llorando nuevamente.

La mujer lo miro como una madre a su hijo, sonriendo tiernamente solo lo abrazo amorosamente contra su pecho…

- **Yo **- Naruto se sonrojo por el acto – **no creo que esa persona le gustaría verte llorar.**

- **Pero por mi esta…**

- **Si lo hizo seguro es por que no quería que nada malo te pasara** – Naruto no contesto, solo se abrazo mas a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso – **creo que a él** - levantando su rostro para ver aquellas orbes azules cubiertas de lagrimas –** no le gustaría que ese cielo azul tan lindo que tienes en esos ojos estuviera triste, y mucho menos que llorara por su causa, al contrario le gustaría que estuvieras a su lado ahora más que nunca o ¿me equivoco?**

**- No** – el rubio no entendía por que, pero estando con ella se sentía reconfortado.

- **Valla he estado hablando sin parar y aun no te he preguntado tu nombre.**

**- Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto.**

**- Mucho gusto Naruto, yo soy Kushina**

**- Mucho gusto en conocerte Kushina-san – **dijo el rubio limpiándose las lagrimas que no querían dejar de brotar de sus ojos.

- **¿Ya te sientes mejor?**

**- Si, ya me siento mucho mejor después de lo que me dijiste.**

**- Me da gusto haber sido de ayuda y no te preocupes pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras.**

Naruto la miro por unos instantes y sonrió, por alguna razón aquellas palabras fueron como un consuelo para su corazón, no sabía qué era lo qué haría para ayudar a Sasuke pero llorando no lo solucionaría.

- **Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a verlo**.

- **Hai **– sonriéndole sinceramente

Naruto salio corriendo en dirección a la enfermería para ver a Sasuke, mientras que Kushina lo miraba correr, sonriendo por verlo así.

- **Has crecido mucho… Naruto.**

--

Sakura se encontraba a lado de Sasuke, sabia que pronto sucedería pero no podía creerlo, se negaba a si misma que el pronto ya no estaría con ella, tenía miedo, miedo a perderlo, pero ya no podía hacer nada más.

- **Tengo que darme una ducha, vuelvo después** – dijo Sakura dejando la mano de Sasuke que mantenía entre sus manos en la cama.

Sakura salio de la habitación, para irse por el pasillo, Naruto al verla salir entro en el cuarto, encontró a Sasuke en la cama, con muchas vendas en el cuerpo, iba a soltarse a llorar solo por el simple hecho de verlo así, ser la causa de su sufrimiento, pero, no podía a Sasuke no le gustaría verlo llorar, así que contuvo las lagrimas que amenazaban por traicionarlo en cualquier momento.

Naruto se sentó en la silla que antes ocupo Sakura y tomo su mano entre las suyas, colocándola en una de sus mejillas, sintiendo que el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del azabache poco a poco se iba extinguiendo con cada minuto que pasaba.

-**Na…ru…to…-** el rubio se sorprendió que Sasuke estuviera pensando en el aun en sueños.

- **Me debes estar odiando** – comenzando a derramar las lágrimas que trataba de contener – **yo tuve la culpa, yo soy la causa por la que estas así, lo siento yo no quería que esto te pasara a ti, a ti a quien tanto amo.**

Las lagrimas cayeron en la mano del moreno, la cual con cada segundo que pasaba se tornaba cada vez mas fría, verlo ahí muriendo era difícil para el, no quería verlo así, pero como salvarlo…

"_**¿De verdad amas tanto a ese Uchiha?"**_

- **¿Kyuubi?** – dijo incrédulo al oír la voz del zorro en su interior.

"_**Definitivamente eres un idiota por enamorarte de ese Uchiha"**_

- **¿Oye solo viniste a insultarme?** – grito el rubio

"_**Vamos no es para tanto… enamorarte de ese idiota…- **_suspiro el zorro -_** pero después de todo… eres tu"**_

- **¿Eh?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

"_**Nada… Te diré como salvarlo, pero solo lo ayudare en esta ocasión la próxima vez dejare que muera"**_

**- Lo ayudaras, pero ¿Por qué?**

"_**Quieres salvarlo o no, hazlo antes de que me arrepienta"**_

- **Dime que hago**

"_**El Uchiha esta perdiendo chakra por el tipo de arma con el cual fue atacado"**_

- **¿Por el arma?, ¿Por qué?**

"_**Deja de interrumpir mientras te explico mocoso del demonio"**_

- **Vale, no te enojes.**

"_**El arma con el cual lo atacaron, sirve para bloquear y destruir todo tipo de chakra que entre en contacto con ella. Por eso la persona que sea victima de estas armas van perdiendo chakra hasta que este llega a cero y pierden la vida"**_

- **Entonces, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para salvarlo?**

"_**Es fácil, solo tienes que tocarlo, yo me encargo del resto"**_

- **De acuerdo** – dicho esto el ojiazul se acerco a su rostro y tomando su mano le dijo – **No te preocupes no te dejare morir Sasuke, por que tengo que decirte algo importante.**

Naruto se acerco poco a poco a su rostro, solo se detuvo para verlo, cerro sus ojos y finalmente lo beso, un beso puro y caso, con el cual transmitía todos y cada una de aquellos sentimientos que guardaba dentro de su corazón.

"_**Te dije que lo tocaras no que lo besaras crió del demonio… - **_Grito el zorro por el acto del rubio - _**aght… Ahora voy a tener que lavarme la boca"**_

Naruto separo sus labios de los del azabache y observo que la mano de Sasuke con la suya había hecho una especia de conexión por la cual el rubio traspasaba su chakra al cuerpo del moreno. Este sonrió sentándose a lado de el, solo faltaba esperar a que el se recuperara, no importaba que tuviera que estar toda la noche el estaría ahí, por el.

_--_

La mañana llego y con ella muchas ilusiones para muchas personas, pero para Sakura y los demás, solo habría tristeza pues Sasuke para aquellos momentos ya habría de haber fallecido, pero no esperaban la sorpresa que se encontrarían.

- **¿Naruto?** – dijo Sakura al verlo a lado del moreno.

- **Que pasa Sakura** – se detuvo Ino al ver que Sakura se detenía.

Todos los demás entraron puesto que también se habían preocupado por el estado del moreno.

- **Que, ¿eso no es chakra?** – dijo Ino al ver la mano de Naruto con la de Sasuke.

Naruto abrió los ojos, toda ola noche estuvo haciéndolo – transmitir su chakra – y no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

- **Sasuke** – miro el rubio preocupado.

Sakura se acerco a Sasuke y con su mano toco su frente, sorprendiéndose de lo que sintió.

- **Su chakra, se restauro** – dijo la pelirosa.

- **En verdad** – grito Ino.

Todos se acercaron a verlo, era cierto el semblante del moreno había mejorado mucho, y eso era motivo de alegría para todos.

- **Me alegro de que ya este bien** – desmayándose el rubio, hubiera caído al suelo si Yamato no lo hubiera cogido.

- **¿Cómo esta?** – pregunto Yamato.

- **Esta agotado es todo… solo necesita descansar** – dijo Ino al revisar al ojiazul.

Yamato cargo al rubio y lo coloco en la cama que se encontraba junto a la de Sasuke, era la primera vez que veía tan cansado a Naruto salvo el día que Kakashi le enseño como utilizar los clones para su entrenamiento.

**- Mejor salgamos, es mejor dejarlos descansar** – comento la pelirosa.

Todos salieron de la habitación, Sakura volteo para ver y sonrió al ver que ya estaba bien, miro esta vez a Naruto, la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro se borro, todavía no encontraba la razón por la cual Sasuke arriesgo su vida por Naruto, algo había entre ellos dos, pero si era lo que pensaba haría cualquier cosa por evitarlo.

Yamato espero a que Sakura saliera para cerrar la puerta, los demás se habían marchado, pero Temari tenia una duda y decidió hablarlo con Yamato.

- **Capitán Yamato, la técnica que utilizo Naruto…** - pregunto la rubia.

- **Si, era la regeneración de almas** – contesto

**- ¿Regeneración de almas?**

- **Si esa técnica es parecida a la que utilizo la anciana Chiyo** – Temari lo vio sorprendida – **pero la diferencia de esta técnica con el jutsu utilizado por Chiyo es que esta se basa en traspasar el chakra de una persona a otra para regenerar poco a poco el alma de esta, en cambio la de Chiyo cambias tu alma por la de la persona que muere.**

- **Pero ¿como fue que pudo utilizar una técnica así?**

- **No lo se las únicas personas que conocían esa técnica eran: Jiraya –sama quien la aprendió gracias a su entrenamiento con las ranas, el tercer Hokage quien la aprendió del primer y segundo hokage de la villa** – desviando la mirada al recordar como fue que ambos murieron – **y Tsunade-sama…**

- **Y ¿ella como la aprendió?**

- **Pues -** sonriéndole – **Bueno en estos momentos no es importante saber eso ahora lo importante es saber que ambos están bien.**

Temari solo sonrió ya mas tarde se enteraría como fue que Tsunade la aprendió y mas importante como fue que Naruto conoció esa técnica, por el momento era mejor dejarlos descansar y esperar que se recuperaran pronto.

--

Ya estaba atardeciendo, el día estaba a punto de morir para darle paso a la noche, Sasuke poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, no veía claramente pestaño un par de veces y distinguió claramente, se incorporo en la cama con un punzante dolor en el pecho y en el cuerpo, vio a Sakura entrar con unas vendas en sus manos y observo como esta le sonrió, acercándose a el.

- **Y te sientes mejor** – pregunto Sakura – **parece que ya estas mejor después de todo.**

- **¿Que paso?**

**- Axel te hirió y estuviste a punto de morir**

-**¿Apunto?**

- **Si**, - agachando un poco la mirada – **si no fuera por que Naruto te estuvo pasando su chakra hubieras muerto** – cambiando los vendajes de su cuerpo.

- **el hizo eso** – volteando a verlo en la cama que estaba a lado.

- **Si **- terminando de vendarle el cuerpo, Sasuke seguía mirando al rubio fijamente, Sakura se levanto y dejo la caja de vendas sucias en el mueble – **Nos preocupaste mucho.**

- **Lo siento.**

-**¿Quieres comer algo?**

- **No, solo quiero descansar** – contesto l moreno fríamente.

- **De acuerdo, si necesitas algo me llamas.**

Sakura salio fuera del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si, se recargo en la pared, apretando fuertemente los puños, no podía creerlo, después de que por culpa del rubio el estuvo a punto de morir se preocupaba por el, mientras que ella…Tenia que hacer algo rápido si no quería perderlo.

Sasuke por su parte se levanto de la cama con mucho esfuerzo para dirigirse a la cama de Naruto, en la cual se sentó, observo el rostro del rubio y sonrió de una manera calida algo que nunca había hecho ante nadie.

- **No debiste hacerlo** – tomando su mano y colocándola en su mejilla – **no tenias porque. **

Unas lagrimas cayeron desde sus ojos, no sabia por que, pero por alguna razón aquel acto hecho por el rubio lo hacia realmente feliz.

- **Gracias Dobe… Gracias Naruto.**

Tal vez el rubio no había escuchado aquellas palabras de agradecimiento por parte del azabache, pero para el era suficiente saber que para Naruto el era importante aunque sea como amigo ya mas tarde se lo agradecería cuando estuviera despierto.

_/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/_

Que tal esta pequeño verdad, bueno no se pierdan el próximo capitulo por que la hora de aclarar sus sentimientos llego, habrá lemon o hasta el capitulo diez, bueno eso está por verse, gracias por sus reviews sin ellos yo no soy nada.

Así se me olvidaba quería saber si les gustaría yuri en este fanfic para que lo haga así que voten yuri o no yuri es su decisión… Sayonara… See ya.


	9. TU Y YO, BAJO LA LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS

Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar verdad pero me tarde por ciertos problemitas, pero aquí esta para que vean que no les he olvidado, por fin el día que esperaban la tan ansiada declaración, aun que fue algo traumante lo ultimo pero espero les guste.

_**SASU X NARU**_

"Pues sé que junto a ti yo voy a estar por toda la eternidad, por siempre, contigo, nada nos separará, porque yo te amo"_  
_

"_**TU Y YO, BAJO LA LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS"**_

Todo parecía más un sueño que una realidad, Naruto sentía que no era el, como si hubiera muerto y había viajado por lugares conocidos, pero en un de sus tantos viajes dio con un lugar que jamás había visto, pero, por alguna extraña razón se le hacia familiar, como si ya hubiera estado ahí.

Observo a mucha gente que se encontraba frente a un enorme templo, decidió entrar, para saber que era lo que había dentro de el, ya dentro se encontró algo de gente que parecía por su apariencia y forma de vestir que eran monjes, al llegar al final del extenso pasillo, en el centro, encontró a un hombre al cual, por alguna razón trataban de sellar, aquel ser poseía un aura oscura, aun cuando no pudo ver con claridad su rostro se le hizo conocida esa energía , un aura maligna y poderosa, de pronto todo comenzó a brillar, esa luz le cegaba los ojos , lo único que alcanzo a ver dentro de aquella luz, fue como aquel hombre se dividía en dos personas.

**- ¿Pero que? **– el rubio abrió los ojos de repente, se preguntaba que fue aquel sueño tan extraño.

**- Hola… Usuratokashi** – oyó una voz que le resulto familiar, volteo su cara y se encontró con la mirada del Uchiha.

- **¿Sasuke?** – Lo miro desconcertado pero después de mirarlo, sonrió, se levanto de la cama tan rápido como pudo y se le aventó al moreno – **me alegro que este bien** – abrazándolo.

Sasuke se sorprendió por el acto del rubio, pero la verdad es que no le desagrado del todo, iba a devolverle el abraso cuando recordó que Naruto ya no era libre y que ya tenia pareja, aquella mirada llena de alegría se volvió de tristeza, pero rápidamente la cambio por una mas fría y seria.

- **Me estas asfixiando, idiota** – gruño el Uchiha

- **Ah… gomen, lo siento Sasuke.**

**- Casi me rompes el cuello, Dobe.**

**- Lo siento** – sonriéndole – **pero, ¿ya te sientes mejor**?

- **Si, no te preocupes ya estoy bien, adolorido pero bien** – esto ultimo lo dijo sonriéndole.

Naruto amaba a Sasuke sobre todas las cosas por eso no le importo pasar toda la noche transfiriéndole su chakra, la sonrisa que tenia el rubio desapareció por una mirada de duda, si quería decirle lo que sentía ese era el momento.

-**Mm.… ¿Sasuke?**

**- Dime** – mirándolo fijamente

**- Hay algo que quiero decirte.**

**- ¿Qué cosa?**

**- Pero te vas a reír después de que te lo diga.**

**- No me burlare** – sonriéndole – **soy tu amigo no lo seria si lo hiciera.**

**- Es que yo…yo…**

Sasuke miraba a Naruto confundido, _"que será lo que me querrá decir"_ pensaba el moreno para si.

**- Es que, yo desde hace mucho quería decirte, que tu me… tu me… que yo te qui…**

- **Sasuke-kun** – el rubio cayo de la cama por la impresión, el grito que dio Ino lo había asustado.

- **¿Estas bien, usuratonkashi?** – pregunto el moreno al ver la tremenda caída que se dio el ojiazul.

**- Emm… Si – dijo incorporándose en el suelo.**

**- Oe, Naruto ya te sientes mejor – pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa.**

**- Ettto, si.**

- **Vaya** – golpeándolo en la espalda - e**res imposible de matar** – dijo sonriéndole con ironía.

**- Jaja** – rió el rubio – **bueno me voy, además tengo hambre** – Sasuke solo desvió laminada – **bueno nos vemos.**

Naruto salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, Ino miro desconcertada al rubio por su extraño comportamiento, por su parte Sasuke solo se limito a observar la puerta por donde el ojiazul se había ido.

--

Naruto bajo las escaleras muy nervioso y con las mejillas ardiendo por el agitar de su descontrolado corazón, "estuve apunto de decírselo a Sasuke" pensó, por lo cual no se dio cuenta hasta que choco con Yamato de frente.

- **Itte, que daño** – comentaba el rubio sonándose la cara por el golpe.

**- Eso te pasa por ir distraído** – dijo Yamato al verlo.

- **No se burle dattebayo** – gruño el rubio

"_Ahí esta esa palabra otra vez"_ pensó Yamato, ya se había acostumbrado a no oírla, ya que desde que salieron de Konoha Naruto no la había utilizado en ninguna ocasión.

- ¿**Ya Te sientes mejor?**

**- Si, ya estoy bien un poco entumecido pero estaré bien** – dijo con alegría el ojiazul.

**- Parece que Sasuke se esta recuperando.**

**- ¿He?, a si es difícil de matar a ese idiota** – dijo con burla.

**- Naruto hay algo que quiero preguntarte.**

**- ¿Preguntarme?, ¿Qué cosa?**

**- La técnica que utilizaste para salvar a Sasuke, ¿Quién te la enseño?**

**- ¿Quién me la enseño? Pues fue…**

Un grito distrajo de lo que hablaban, así que Yamato y el rubio fueron a ver de donde provenía el grito.

- **Sasuke-kun detente** – grito la pelirosa – **es peligroso que salgas con esa herida** – bajando por las escaleras.

- **No voy a quedarme acostado en esa habitación todo el día** – contesto con frialdad.

- **Por que no vamos a tu cuarto donde veras televisión y te subo la comida mas al rato, ¿quieres? **– dijo Sakura tratando de detenerlo.

- **No quiero –** contesto secamente.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Capitán Yamato haga algo, Sasuke no quiere ir a la enfermería ni a su habitación, si continua así tendrá una recaída **– dijo nerviosa.

El rubio observaba a Sasuke y decidió convencerlo, agarro a Sasuke por que estaba a punt6o de caerse.

**- Sasuke volvamos puedes recaer** – dijo el rubio.

**- No te metas usuratonkashi** – contesto sin regresar a verlo.

**- Haa…** - suspiro – **mira te propongo algo, vamos a nuestra habitación para que descanses, luego yo te subo la comida, al menos en el cuarto veras televisión, ya tendrás todo el tiempo para pelearnos cuando te recuperes, ¿te parece?.**

Sasuke miro fijamente a Naruto, definitivamente esa era la razón por la cual el se había enamorado locamente de el.

- **De acuerdo** – contesto y comenzó de nuevo a subir las escaleras solo que esta vez hacia el cuarto que compartían los dos.

- **Esos dos nunca cambiaran** – dijo sonriendo Yamato – **al menos logro convencer a Sasuke.**

**- Si, me alegro** – contesto la ojiverde _"pero que rayos, eso fue lo que yo le propuse antes y no acepto, pero con Naruto si, pero que esta pasando aquí"_ pensaba para si misma.

--

Ya en su habitación Naruto dejo a Sasuke en la cama con sumo cuidado tratando de no lastimarlo, cosa que no logro.

**- ¡¡Auch!!**

**- Lo siento Sasuke te lastime** – pregunto el rubio.

**- ¿Si me lastimaste?, claro que si idiota** – tocándose la herida.

**- De verdad lo siento Sasuke.**

**- Ya olvídalo, no paso nada** – lo miro fijamente – **podrías prender el televisor.**

**- ¿He? Si claro** - el rubio encendió el televisor – **mas al rato te traigo la comida**

Sasuke solo desvió la mirada, últimamente se comportaba así con el no sabia que le pasaba esa actitud que había tomado el moreno hacia el, Naruto salio de la habitación, Sasuke por su parte solo se mordió el labio inferior, no le gustaba tratarlo así pero que mas podía hacer, el ya había tomado una decisión lo único que podía hacer era tratarlo de olvidar, apartándose lo mas posible de el.

_--_

Cuando Naruto bajo estaban sirviendo la comida en el comedor y oyó que Yamato platicaba con la gente del hotel.

**- Espero que asistan hot en la noche al festival** – dijo la mujer

**- Por supuesto, iremos con gusto** – contesto Yamato con una sonrisa.

**- ¿De que hablaban?**

**- Ha… Naruto, es que hoy en la noche comienza el festival de la ola** – tanto el rubio como los demás se sentaron a comer – **este festival se festeja cada año, done las parejas lo usan para declarar su amor, puyes dicen que si lo hacen en este festival su amor será correspondido por la persona amada.**

- **¡¡Correspondido!!** – gritaron Ino y Sakura al unísono.

"_Si declaro mi amor a Sasuke en este festival, seré correspondida,"_ pensaban ambas para sus adentros.

"_Corresponderá su amor_" pensaba el rubio _"no creo que si lo hago el…"_ una tristeza embargo el alma de Naruto, pero creer en un mito no seria suficiente para que eso sucediera.

- **Y bien iremos capitán Yamato **– pregunto Tenten emocionada.

**- ¿Eso es lo que quieren?**

**- ¡¡SI!!** – gritaron todos al unísono.

- **Naruto llévale la comida a Sasuke** – dijo Temari dándole la charola.

- **Si** – tomándola, comenzando a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto.

Sasuke vio al rubio con la comida, lo miro fijamente y solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

- **Toma, es mejor que te alimentes bien para que recuperes fuerzas** – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

**- Si tú lo dices** – viendo comer al moreno – **hoy en la noche habrá un festival, y pensé**…

- **¿Tu piensas usuratonkashi?** – dijo con burla.

- **Que rayos acabas de…** - aguantándose las ganas de ponerse a pelear con el – **bueno alo que iba, pensé que te haría bien salir un rato.**

- **No estaría mal** – sin mirarlo a la cara.

- **Entonces esta decidido… Vamos a ir en la noche** – sonriéndole.

--

El anochecer llego, las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a iluminar las calles, la música, los bailes, la comida, los juegos ese día era de fiesta y diversión en la aldea de la ola. Todas las parejas estaban disfrutando del festival, Neji y Hinata, Lee y Tenten, entre otras.

-**Hinata, ¿no se suponía que estabas enamorada de Naruto?** – pregunto Tenten ahora que Lee y Neji estaban comparando.

- **Pues me di cuenta… Que a Naruto solo lo admiraba, por ser fuerte, por no darse por vencido, y gracias a eso mi volví cada día mas fuerte, después me di cuenta que solo era amista y admiración, y a quien yo amaba realmente siempre fue a Neji…**- contesto con una sonrisa.

Tenten se sorprendió por lo dicho por Hinata, ahora se da cuenta que Hinata había cambiado ahora era una chic fuerte, un poco tímida pero mas fuerte de lo que era antes.

- **Oe**

Ambas voltearon a ver para encontrarse con Naruto y Sasuke quienes aun seguían resentido por la herida pero, se sentía mejor para caminar.

-** Naruto** – dijo Tenten.

**- Yamato nos espera en el puesto de dangos para comenzar a cenar todos** – dijo el rubio.

- **Entonces vamos** – dijo Neji.

Todos se encontraban sentados riendo de todas las cosas que habían hecho en su vida de ninjas.

- **Que van a pedir** – llego la mesera.

- **Pues yo, ¿qué pasa Naruto**? – pregunto Sakura.

- **No encuentro mi cartera** – dijo el rubio.

- **Seguro la olvidaste en la habitación**

- **Mmm… Creo que tienes razón, creo que tendré que ir por ella** – dijo rascándose la cabeza – **¿me acompañas Sasuke?**

El moreno solo lo ignoro, gesto que indigno al rubio, últimamente se comportaba así, lo insultaba y comenzaban una de sus tantas peleas, cuando le hablaba lo evitaba y se iba o simplemente lo ignoraba como había hecho hace un momento.

- **Como quieras, ¿me acompañas Garaa?** – pregunto el rubio.

-** Claro** – dejo el pelirrojo.

Eso último hizo que voltear la cabeza el moreno, solo pudo observar como Naruto se iba acompañado de Garaa.

--

Naruto entro enojado al cuarto aquel acto por parte del moreno lo había hecho rabiar por no decir encolerizar.

**- ¡¡Que rayos le pasa a ese teme!!** – grito el rubio.

- **Tranquilízate Naruto** – dijo Garaa

- **Últimamente me trata así** – buscando su cartera.

**- ¿Le hiciste algo?**

- **Que yo sepa no** – observando que la cartera estaba en la cama – **pero…** - tomándola con sus manos frente a la cama.

- **Ya veras que todo se arreglara.**

--

Sasuke no aguanto más y se levanto de su silla, dispuesto a ir tras Naruto y el mapache de la arena.

- **¿A dónde vas Sasuke? **– pregunto Sakura.

- **Al cuarto, olvide algo** – contesto fríamente.

- **Te acompaño.**

- **No, voy solo** – dijo empezando a caminar en dirección del hotel.

Sakura se quedo completamente impactada algo sucedía entre Sasuke y Naruto, algo que la inquietaba, no podía ser que ellos, no… no podía ser, Sasuke iba a ser de ella y de nadie mas.

Por otro lado Sasuke se encontraba dentro del hotel en dirección a la habitación, no podía creerlo que después de todo seguía tan locamente enamorado de ese Dobe.

**- Tu crees que se arreglaran las cosas** – dijo el rubio dándole la espalda a Garaa.

**- Ya veras que si.**

**- Ga…** - el rubio tropezó con Garaa haciendo que este cayera le cayera encima en la cama. - **¿te encuentras bien Garaa?** – pregunto el rubio.

**- Si.**

Ambos no se dieron cuenta en la posición que habían caído, es decir Garaa encima de Naruto, ambos se quedaron mirando cuando se dieron cuenta en la posición en la que estaban, el rubio iba a decir algo cuando…

- **Creo que interrumpo algo –** dijo el moreno al ver la escena.

**- Sasuke, no es lo que tu estas…**

**- Mejor los dejo para que continúen con lo que hacían** – sin más cerro la puerta, una lagrima callo de sus ojos limpiándosela con su mano.

Naruto aun estaba en shock Sasuke lo había visto y encima pensó algo que no era.

**- Ve tras el.**

**- Garaa.**

**- No quiero que piense mal, mejor ve con él.**

**- Pero, ¿tu que harás?** – pregunto el rubio.

**- Iré con Temari y Kankuro.**

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y salio corriendo del lugar para poder explicarle a Sasuke todo el malentendido que se había provocado.

--

Sasuke por otro lado no sabia ya que hacer, ver aquello le había hecho una herida muy profundo en su corazón, una herida que pareciera no cerrar con nada, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio a quien estaba delante de el.

**- ¿Quién es? **

**- Soy yo Sasuke**

**- Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Sakura no contesto solo se acerco hacia el, con una mirada llena de confusión pero a la vez de decisión y firmeza.

**- Dime Sasuke.**

**- …**

**- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por alguien como Naruto?**

**- ¿Qué?** – el moreno se sorprendió por la pregunta.

**- ¿Por qué?, no puedo creer que te preocupes tanto por el.**

**- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**

**- Que no vez lo que siento por ti… Que yo a ti… **

Por toda respuesta Sakura sin más capturo los labios del Uchiha con los suyos, Sasuke no sabia que hacer si separarse de ella por los sentimientos que tenia hacia Naruto o corresponder a aquellos labios ajenos a los suyos que lo estaban besando con pasión desmedida.

Naruto no podía creer lo que veía Sasuke estaba…

Sasuke se separo de Sakura muy sorprendido por la acción de la chica que estaba frente de el, vio que la chica volteaba a ver algo o alguien…

- **Naruto** – dijo la pelirosa, nombre que hizo voltear al moreno en la dirección que la chica, se sorprendió al verlo ahí parado, cuando su mirada se encontró con la del rubio, este desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

- **Creo que… los interrumpí** – dijo el ojiazul.

- **Naru…** - no pudo terminar la palabra ya que la pelirosa lo abrazo del brazo.

- **Si nos interrumpiste, mejor vete que no ves que estamos intentando estar solos** – dijo Sakura con frialdad (que feo Sakura es mala, muy mala)

Esto último cayó en el fondo del corazón del kitsune, el sabia que Sasuke jamás sentiría lago por el pero, le dolía verlo ahí con Sakura.

**- Perdón no quise interrumpirlos** – dijo intentando no llorar **– por mi pueden continuar yo ya me iba** – con esto ultimo salio corriendo de ese lugar.

Sasuke vio al rubio correr hasta que este desapareció en l profundidad de la noche, Sakura por su parte sonreía por haberse deshecho – según ella – de lo que le estorbaba.

- **¿Por qué hiciste eso?** – pregunto el moreno.

- **¿Cómo que por que?** – Soltándolo – **por que te amo, por que el solo se interponía entre nosotros.**

**- ¿Nosotros?** – Con una mueca de enojo – **nunca hubo un nosotros Sakura, gracias a ti Naruto piensa que hay algo entre tu y yo, algo que tu y yo sabemos de antemano nunca ha existido.**

- **Naruto, Naruto, Naruto,** - repitió Sakura – **por que te preocupa lo que pueda pensar de ti y de mí.**

El moreno solo se limito a ir tras Naruto.

- **Espera, contéstame** – tomándolo del brazo – **¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por el?**

**-¿Por que?**– volteando a verla – **¿nunca te has preguntado por que o por quien regrese a la villa, Sakura?**

**- No**

**- Regrese por la persona que yo mas he amado** – Sakura comenzó a sentir un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo

**- …**

**- Esa persona no es precisamente tu** - haciendo que Sakura abriera mas los ojos.

**- Entonces, ¿Quién?, contéstame… ¿Quien es la persona que me robo tu cariño? ¿Quien es la persona de la que te enamoraste?**

**- Naruto** – volteando a verla.

Sakura entro en shock, no podía ser, por que Sasuke se había enamorado de Naruto, no sabia que hacer aquello le había partido en dos el corazón, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero…

- **Oe…** - ambos voltearon a ver.

**- Ino** – dijo Sakura con la voz a pagada.

"_Maldita Sakura que haces con mi Sasuke, bueno luego arreglo cuentas contigo"_ pensaba la rubia - **¿han visto a Naruto?**

- **¿Naruto?** – dijo el moreno

**- Si, es que tenía que decirle algo sobre su estado medico**.

**- Que cosa** – pregunto preocupado el moreno, Sakura desvió la mirada ante la preocupación del Uchiha.

**- Que por el momento no puedo utilizar chakra, ya que su cuerpo aun esta recentado por la enorme cantidad que te pasó a ti** – término de decir la rubia.

El moreno dándose cuenta de la situación salio corriendo en la dirección en que se había ido Naruto dejando a una Ino por demás sorprendida y a una Sakura triste y con la mirada perdida.

**- ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?, ¿tu sabes Sakura?**

Pero la pelirosa no respondió solo comenzó a caminar en dirección del festival.

**- Sakura mes estas escuchando**.

- **Ino dejémoslo así, parece que Sasuke ya eligió.**

- **¿Eligio? Oye** – pero Sakura no respondió – **y esta de que va** – comenzando a seguirla.

_--_

Naruto corría frenéticamente por la playa, no quería saber nada mas, solo quería que esos sentimientos que lastimaban su alma desaparecieran, no quería mas ese dolor, cayo de rodillas al suelo su cuerpo no respondía, sintiendo como las fuerzas lo iban abandonando poco a poco.

- **Parece que aun no me recupero del todo** – dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente **- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué caen mis lágrimas?** – tratando de limpiarlas – **si yo ya sabia que el, jamás me correspondería pero… pero…, no soy tan fuerte para soportara todo este dolor.**

Lloraba desconsoladamente las lagrimas caían en el suelo, trato de parar de llorar pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía, su corazón estaba desecho, su alma destrozada, ya nada podía perder, ya nada malo podía pasarle después de eso.

Hoyo un sonido pero no le presto atención, estaba mas concentrado en su dolor que no le importaba ya nada, sintió de repente un viento frío correrle por el cuerpo, fue entonces cuando volteo y observo una enorme ola acercándose hacia el. (Lo que pasa cuando la marea es alta).

"_No puedo moverme"_ pensó al ver venir la ola, no pudo hacer nada solo sintió la enorme fuerza de la ola cayendo encima de el sintió como la corriente lo arrastraba cada vez mas a dentro.

"_Necesito salir de aquí" _moldeo un poco de chakra e intento salir del agua, pero duro muy poco en la superficie ya que el chakra que había moldeado en sus manos desapareció y volvió a caer al agua.

"_Este será mi fin… supongo que es mejor así, de todas formas nunca le pude decir lo que sentía por el" _dejándose vencer por fin, hasta que sintió que algo o alguien lo jalaba, _"Sasuke"_ pensó al abrir los ojos y ver al moreno, para finalmente caer inconciente.

Sasuke saco a la superficie al rubio que en aquellos momentos se encontraba inconciente.

- **Naruto aguanta** – dicho esto salio del agua hacia la orilla junto con Naruto.

Recostó el cuerpo del rubio en la arena, observo que no respiraba, opto por darle masajes en el pecho (no se como se llama) para tratar de sacar el agua que había tragado, vio que aquello no funcionaba solo había una forma de salvarlo, aun cuando no quería hacerlo por que si despertaba justo cuando lo estuviera haciendo de seguro el rubio no lo vería bien.

- **No queda de otra, perdoname Naruto** – sin mas tomo el rostro del rubio y unió sus labios junto a los suyos, dándole respiración de boca a boca, el rubio comenzó a reaccionar, volteándose para sacar el agua.

- **¿Estas bien, Naruto?** - pregunto el moreno.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Como que hago, te salve la vida por si no te has dado cuenta, al menos me merezco "un gracias"**

- **Yo no te pedi que me salvaras** – el moreno se sorprendió **– después de todo quien se puede preocupar por un mounstro como yo.**

**- No, digas eso Naruto hay personas que escupan por ti.**

**- Ya basta, déjame en paz, vete con tu novia debe estar esperándote.**

**- ¿Mi novia?, Naruto lo que viste…**

**- No quiero oírte** – tapándose los oídos con sus manos – **no quiero oír mentiras de tu parte.**

El moreno solo veía al rubio tratando de alejarse de el, no pudo soportarlo y con ambas manos separo de golpe las manos del ojiazul, que tapaban sus oídos para sorpresa del rubio.

**- ¡¡No quiero que digas eso, yo nunca te he mentido Naruto, jamás lo haría!!**

**-¡¡ Ya no quiero** – gritándole – **me duele verte, me duele que me hables, me duele que me ignores **– el moreno soltó sus manos **– no me gusta verte lejos de mí, me duele sentir esto que siento por ti, me duele quererte tanto y saber **- comenzando a llorar - **que estas con otra persona!!**

El Uchiha se sorprendió de esa confesión, Naruto se tapo la boca por lo que había hecho, se le había declarado sin darse cuenta, Naruto se levanto con toda intención de irse, pero Sasuke lo tomo del brazo para impedir que se fuera.

- **Déjame **– con lágrimas en los ojos – **seguramente ahora mismo has de estar burlándote.**

**- Yo jamás haría eso.**

**- Ya déjame, vete.**

**- Por que rayos quieres que me vaya Naruto.**

**- Sakura debe estar esperándote después de todo ella es tu novia.**

**- Ella no es mi novia, ¿Por qué debería serlo?**

**- Por que ella es la persona que amas **– comenzando a llorar.

**- La persona que amo no es Sakura –** tomando el rostro del ojiazul con sus manos y acercando su rostro al de el – **la persona que amo es…** - sonriéndole – **eres tu, Naruto –** posando finalmente sus labios sobre los de Naruto.

Naruto abrió sus ojos completamente, Sasuke la había dicho que lo quería y además lo estaba besando, mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos pero no eran de tristeza si no de infinita alegría, el moreno se separo del rubio un par de centímetros para ver su rostro.

- **Te amo Naruto **– lo soltó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo – **Te amo más de lo que pudieras imaginar.**

**- Sasuke** – le devolvió la mirada –** yo también te amo**.

Lo iba a volver a besar pero el recuerdo de lo que había visto tanto en el risco y en el cuarto con Garaa, aun estaba fresco en su mente.

**- Si tanto me amas ¿que hacías con Garra?**

**- ¿He?, ¿te refieres a lo del cuarto?** – pregunto inocentemente

**- Eso.**

**- Pues lo que pasa es que, entre muy enojado al cuarto por que me ignorabas** – sonrojándose – **y pues Garaa me dijo que todo estaría bien que a ti ya se te pasaría el enojo, pero por lo mismo caí mal y caímos en la cama y Garaa cayo encima de mi** – sonriéndole.

**- ¿En verdad eso paso?**

**-No confías en mí, te estoy diciendo la verdad Sasuke**

**- Y que paso en el risco, por que te** – dudando en preguntar **– ¿Por qué te besaste con el?** – ocultando su rostro debajo de su cabello.

**- ¿Besarnos?** – Lo miro confundido **– yo no me bese con Garaa, solo me abrazo eso es todo... espera, ¿me estabas espiando?**

**- Ha… es que me preocupe por ti, estabas muy raro así que… bueno… yo.**

**- Estabas celosos eso es lo que pasa – **dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

**- Pero que… **- el azabache lo miro por breves instantes y para finalmente cerrar los ojos y suspirar -** si es verdad para que negarlo tenía miedo de que tu y el, tu sabes.**

**- Sasuke.**

**- Me perdonas por espiarte, sé que no debía pero yo –** unos labios besaron los suyos impidiendo que terminara de hablar.

**- No importa –** el moreno le devolvió la mirada – **estoy contigo ahora y es lo que me importa mas que nunca.**

- N**aruto **– dicho esto el moreno tomo por la cintura al rubio, acercándose mas a el, el rubio alzo los brazos alrededor del Uchiha enredándolos alrededor de su cuello acercando sus rostros poco a poco, para finalmente unir sus labios en un casto y tierno beso.

Un beso en el cual se transmitían todos aquellos sentimientos que habían callado para no lastimarse, pero ahora que esos sentimientos eran correspondidos por la persona que amaban, ya no podían seguir callándolos mas.

Naruto sintió presión en sus labios y abrió su boca dejando pasar aquel miembro húmedo y caliente para comenzar una danza dulce y anhelante entre sus lenguas, luchando por saber quien dominaba a quien, el Uchiha estrecho más al rubio para profundizar el beso.

Aquel beso que comenzó tierno, ahora era uno muy apasionado y ardiente, Naruto se estaba quedando sin aliento necesitaba aire y separo sus labios de los del Uchiha, cosa que molesto al moreno.

**- HA… ha…** - respiraba agitadamente.

**- No puedes contener tu respiración Naruto.**

**- Pero que me di…** - no pudo continuar por que el moreno capturo sus labios.

Ya no era un beso tierno, era una demandante y excitante, buscando al calor del otro, Sasuke comenzó a tratar de buscar un hueco por donde colar su mano en la camiseta del ojiazul, no tardo en encontrarlo y sentir aquella piel tan suave.

Naruto al sentir aquel tacto de la mano del azabache, abrió los ojos, el moreno no tenia quieta las manos y eso lo ponía muy nervioso, se separo de los labios que lo tenían preso.

- ¿**Sasuke qué? **- el azabache lo volvió a besar, comenzó meter la mano debajo de los pantalones del rubio, algo que mas tenso al ojiazul.

Naruto sintió que algo comenzaba a despertar entre las piernas del Uchiha, quiso separarse

Pero el moreno se lo impidió estrechándolo mas a el, el pelinegro bajo sus labios al cuello del rubio comenzando a morder y succionar dejando marca en ese lugar.

**- Sasuke porque, detente, por favor** – decía el rubio que en aquellos momentos se encontraba demasiado nervioso.

El moreno tumbo con algo de brusquedad al rubio en la arena, quedando el encima sin dejar la labor que mantenía en el cuello del kitsune con su boca, y con su mano comenzó a masajear el miembro del rubio que poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar.

**- Sasuke, onegai detente.**

**- ¿No te gusta lo que hago?**

**- No, es eso… ha…**

**- ¿Entonces? **– mirándolo a los ojos.

**- Onegai, detente.**

**- Te necesito** – susurrándole al oído – **te deseo.**

**- Yo también** – el moreno sonrío y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios – **pero, aquí no quiero que tu y yo**

Una gran explosión hizo que dejaran lo que hacían para ver los fuegos artificiales que comenzaban a iluminar el cielo nocturno de la noche, el rubio aprovecho para sentarse en la arena, el moreno volteo a verlo con cara de fastidio por haber sido interrumpido.

**- ¿Te parece si continuamos después?** – dijo el rubio sonrojado.

**- Ha **– suspiro el moreno – **de acuerdo, pero** – acercándose para susurrarle al oído – **mas te vale cumplir tu promesa de continuar esto.**

**- Hai** – finalmente se besaron

**- ¿Vamos al festival?** – pregunto el azabache con una sonrisa.

**- Claro, después de todo me debes una cena.**

**- Es verdad – **dicho esto se levantaron de la arena.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el festival donde todos los esperaban, lo mejor de este festival no fue divertirse en el, si no haberse declarado y lo mejor haber sido correspondido por la persona que amaban, se podía decir que era verdad ese mito, ahora nada ni nadie podría separarlos, eran felices y eso era lo mejor de todo del festival como de las vacaciones que mas podían pedir.

_/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/_

Bien que tal les pareció el próximo capitulo el tan esperado lemon se que lo han estado esperando, espero les guste bueno nos vemos… See ya…

Y ya saben dejan reviews para que pueda seguir con esta labor tan difícil para mi.


	10. DESEOS EN LA PIEL

Hola como están, si seguro quieren matarme por tardarme tanto, pero créanme tuve una fuerte razón para hacerlo… Me compraron mi computadora si, ahora podre subirlos mucho más rápido sin necesidad de ir a un cibercafé pero bueno pasando a otras cosas, aquí les traigo el décimo capítulo, si el tan ansiado lemon que agritos me pedían, espero no decepcionarlos a todos ya que es mi primer lemon, además, este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho en mi vida.

**_SASU X NARU_**

"En mi mente estas como una adicción que se siente dulce, tierno y natural, pasas el umbral de mi intimidad llegas hasta el fondo de cada rincón"

_**"DESEOS EN LA PIEL"**_

Las luces de los fuegos artificiales iluminaban la noche, la gente bailaba, cantaba y reía alegremente, mientras que los niños corrían por las calles, los enamorados caminaban de la mano, susurrándose al oído lo mucho que se amaban.

Mientras los demás shinobis se encontraban en el mismo restaurante donde Naruto y Sasuke los habían dejado horas atrás.

**-¿Qué vas a escoger Tenten?** – preguntaba lee a su novia.

**-Mmm… no sé, ¿qué pediré?, Temari** – dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia - **¿qué pedirás tu?**

-**La verdad tampoco se pero** – viendo la carta – **el okonomiyaki se ve delicioso**.

-**Hai, aquí dice que está hecho de 5 ingredientes de la más alta calidad** – agrego Hinata.

-**Valla, no sabía eso pero no se hacia el okonomiyaki de 2 ingredientes…. ¿pasta y especies?** – pregunto Tenten.

**-Sí, normalmente se hace así, pero se le agregan otros ingredientes para que el sabor se intensifique y tenga un aroma agradable** – termino de decir con una sonrisa.

-**Hinata, vas hacer una buena esposa, sabes mucho de cocina** – dijo sorprendida Tenten.

-**Neji debe estar feliz de que vayas a ser su esposa** – dijo Temari.

Hinata se sorprendió por lo dicho y con una sonrisa un rubor cubrió sus mejillas dándole un color rosa muy hermoso, Neji quien había oído la plática desde un inicio –desde la mesa de a lado- bajo la mirada con una mueca fría e insensible como si no le hubiera importado lo dicho, pero aquella mueca desapareció para dar paso a una sonrisa cálida.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Naruto caminaban por las calles iluminadas por las luces de colores.

-**Valla, sí que es grande el festival** – dijo con asombro el rubio.

**-¿Por qué te sorprendes?** – pregunto el Uchiha.

-**Bueno, es que no lo había visto todo además,** – sonrojándose - **se ve mejor ahora que estoy contigo.**

Al principio el moreno se sorprendió por lo que dijo el rubio, pero después, sonrió por el comentario tan sincero e inocente por parte de Naruto.

-**Si serás dobe.**

**-¿Por qué me dices así?**

**- Porque un dobe, siempre será un dobe, usuratonkashi** – término de decir con burla.

**-Oye… -** sonrió.

-**Ven **– el moreno atrapo el cuerpo del ojiazul entre sus brazos, estaba dispuesto a besarlo aun cuando estaban en medio de la calle, pero un extraño sonido interrumpió lo que iba hacer.

-**Perdón **– tocándose el estomago- tengo hambre Sasuke.

-**Serás, vamos** – extendiéndole la mano- **aun te debo una cena.**

-**Claro **– el rubio tomo gustoso la mano que tan amablemente le era ofrecida por el Uchiha.

-**Puedo comer lo que yo quiera** – pregunto con inocencia.

-**Sí, lo que quieras yo pago** – dijo el azabache estrechando sus manos.

-**Vaya…**

**-¿Qué pasa Naruto?** – pregunto al ver al rubio detenerse.

-**Siguen en el restaurant.**

**-¿He? –** el Uchiha no entendía lo que el rubio decía, así que volteo y efectivamente todos seguían en el mismo lugar en donde los dejaron antes de irse al hotel.

--

Las chicas continuaban con su inusual –por no decir extraña- platica sobre repostería y platillos tradicionales tanto de occidente como de oriente así como uno que otro extraño exótico platillo.

-Y** dime como se hace el pastel a sabor a durazno, se como se elabora pero, el jarabe que le ponen** – colocándose en pose pensativa- **nunca supe que sabor era, tiene un sabor exquisito- decía Tenten.**

**-Mmm… ese pastel es el que hacemos cada año en mi familia para celebrar el año nuevo** – decía Hinata mientras sonreía.

**-¿Sabes que jarabe es? **– pregunto emocionada tente.

-**Así es jarabe de flor de cerezo.**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Sí.**

Sakura e Ino se encontraban en una mesa, la rubia por su parte no sabía lo que le ocurría a la ojiverde, estaba demasiado seria cosa poco común en ella, y decidió animarla de la única manera que sabía.

-**Oye frentuda, ¿no vas a ordenar nada?**

**-No**

**-Entonces, ¿qué paso con Sasuke, frente de plato?**

La rubia ya estaba al borde de un ataque de desesperación, Sakura no hacia ni decía nada solo se quedaba en silencio con un aura oscura de tristeza y depresión, iba a preguntarla lo que realmente le pasaba hasta que…

**-¡Sasuke!, ¡Naruto!** – grito la rubia al verlos venir.

Sakura al oír esos nombres se sorprendió, lentamente volteo la mirada hasta chocar con la del ojiazul, Naruto la observo durante unos instantes pero no aguanto la mirada por mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente este la desvió, Sakura solo se mordió el labio inferior, levantándose de la mesa.

-** ¡¡Me voy!! **

**- Pero Sakura aun no comenzamos a cenar –** decía la rubia sorprendida por la actitud de la ojiverde.

Sakura no contesto solo desvió la mirada y camino en dirección al hotel, dejando a la rubia más confusa de lo que estaba, solo quería, en aquellos, desaparecer de la vista de las demás personas.

Naruto solo la miro marchar, agachando la mirada al verla desparecer entre las sombras de la noche.

**- ¿Estás bien Naruto?** – dijo el moreno al ver al rubio entristecer.

-** Ah… Mmm, si es solo que yo… **- no podía articular palabra alguna.

El moreno al no encontrar solución alguna, lo tomo de la mano fuertemente, algo que sorprendió al ojiazul, pero que poco a poco fue reconfortando su corazón.

**- Entonces, vamos a cenar ¿te parece, Sasuke? **– comento con una sonrisa.

-** Claro, como tú no vas a pagar** – dijo con tono sarcástico el azabache.

-** Por eso mismo lo digo** – dejando al Uchiha para sentarse.

El azabache solo sonrió y se sentó a lado del rubio, la verdad es que no le molestaba esa actitud de su amante, pero a veces deseaba que se comportara como adulto.

-** ¿Van a pedir algo?** – dijo el mesero

-** Mmm… creo que comeré un okonomiyaki** – dijo Tenten.

- **Yo igual** – apoyo lee sonriéndole a tente, esta solo se sonrojo.

- **Yo voy a querer… sushi** – dijo Temari.

- **Yo un estofado de verduras con curri** – agrego Hinata.

- **Yo arroz con encurtidos** – dijo Ino volteando a ver a Hinata quien la veía un poco raro - **¿qué pasa Hinata?**

-** Etto… ¿Solo eso vas a pedir? **– dijo con timidez.

- **Sí, es que estoy adieta tengo que bajar unos kilitos –** comentaba la rubia.

Hinata solo rio divertida, _"quiere estar más flaca de lo que esta"_ pensó mientras volteaba a ver a Tenten y esta solo suspiro.

Mientras tanto los chicos -excepto lee- estaban hablando y comentando entre ellos.

-** ¿Adieta?** - dijo Shikamaru quien había oído la plática – **quiere estar más flaca de lo que esta, no sabe que a los chicos nos gustan con un poco de carne.**

- **Vamos Shikamaru ya sabes cómo es Ino** – dijo riendo Choji.

**- Hablando de chicas** – dijo Kiba -** ¿cómo les gustan? ya saben, flacas, gordas, bonitas, feas.**

-** A mí me gustan**… - dijo Shikamaru – **no me importan si es bonita, fea, gorda o flaca con que no sea mandona ni tampoco gritona **– recordando a Ino y a Sakura.

-** A mi – **hablo Choji – **que sepa cocinar.**

-** A mí** – dijo Shino – **no te lo diré.**

- **¿Y tú?** – Volteando a ver Kiba a Neji - **¿cómo te gustan Neji?** – el jounin lo miro con cara de fastidio – **si ya sé, no me mires así se que tienes prometida** – esta vez volteo a ver a Sasuke - ¿**y tú qué me dices?, seguro que has de tener una preferencia.**

-**A mi** – mirando a Kiba – **pues me gustan** – volteo a ver al ojiazul este a su vez le devolvió la mirada, el moreno sonriendo contesto – **me gustan, rubias de ojos azules**.

Naruto al oír la respuesta dada por el azabache saco humo por los oídos, poniéndose rojo como tomate, el pobre estaba a punto de tener un colapso emocional.

- **¿Qué te pasa Naruto?** – pregunto Kiba al ver la reacción tan extraña de su amigo.

- **N…Nada** – contesto con la mirada en el suelo.

- **¿Y bien?, ¿qué me dices tú Naruto?**

-** Deja ya de preguntar tus idioteces Kiba** – grito el rubio.

- **Vaya, parece que alguien se levanto de la cama con el pie izquierdo–** comento Kiba con burla.

Sasuke vio al rubio, estaba un tanto incomodo con la plática que sostenían, decidió cambiar el tema antes de que Naruto terminara por explotar.

-** ¿No van a pedir nada de cenar? **– pregunto el azabache.

- **Es cierto no hemos pedido nada –** comento Choji.

- **Bien, pediré estofado de verduras con curry** – dijo Neji

Todos voltearon a ver al jounin, Neji no sabía por qué se le quedaban viendo de una manera un tanto extraña.

-** ¿Qué? –** pregunto Neji.

- **Pediste lo mismo que Hinata** – dijo Kiba con burla, Neji se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho inconscientemente muy tarde.

-** ¿Y que con eso?**

-** ¿Es para conocerse mejor?**

**- Pero que rayos dices, lo pedí por que me gusta eso es todo.**

**- Bien, no te enojes, Akamaru se te antoja un suflé de huevo y arroz –** dijo Kiba quien recibió un ladrido de Akamaru.

- **Yo quiero un estofado de arroz con soy**a – dijo Shino.

-** Yo solo arroz** – todos voltearon a verlo - **¿Qué?, tengo sueño por eso solo comeré eso.**

- **Yo quiero todo lo de el menú** – dijo Choji, todos voltearon a verlo con una cara que decía_ "como demasiado y dice que no está gordo"_

-** ¿Naruto qué vas a pedir? **– pregunto el moreno.

-** Mmm, creo que ramen** – dijo sonriendo.

- **¿No comes otra cosa?**

**- Oye, a mi me encanta el ramen no le veo lo malo en pedir eso.**

**- Puedes pedir lo que tú quieras después de todo, yo voy a pagar y tu solo vas a pedir ramen.**

**- Bueno, te sale barata la cena** – Sasuke lo miro con ironía, algo que logro cambiar de parecer al rubio – **está bien, pediré curry con arroz y encurtidos ¿te parece?**

**- Me parece bien, yo pediré lo mismo **– comento el azabache.

Sasuke junto con Naruto se rieron de las tonterías que ahora hacían siendo pareja, algo que no paso desapercibido por Tenten quien los observaba desde su mesa, sonrió malévolamente jalando a Lee haciendo que se agachara debajo de la mesa.

- **Te gane** – dijo Tenten.

- **¿Qué cosa?**

**- Como que de que** – dándole un golpe en la cabeza, algo que hizo quejar al shinobi – **la apuesta que hicimos.**

**- ¿Apuesta? – **dijo Lee haciendo memoria –** Ah… Te refieres a…**

**-Exacto, apostamos que Sasuke y Naruto terminarían siendo pareja, tú me dijiste que eso era imposible ya que ambos son muy diferentes entre sí, pero yo dije que si por qué no importaba si ellos se querían y si no me crees míralos.**

Lee los miro, ambos reían y se miraban cada cinco segundos mientras comían lo que cada uno habían pedido, que curiosamente era lo mismo.

-**La flor de la juventud se está desarrollando en la isla** – decía Lee con lagrimas en los ojos.

-** Deja de llorar y paga.**

**- ¿Que hacen debajo de la mesa?** – decía Hinata viéndolos.

-** No nada, es que se nos callo la cuchara** – decía Tenten disfrazando su nerviosismo.

Es obvio y normal que habiendo tanta gente se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba con Naruto y Sasuke pero, la realidad es que todos se encontraban haciendo cada uno sus cosas: Shikamaru casi se duerme en la mesa, Choji comiendo todo lo que encontraba, Shino dándole de comer a sus insectos – es decir traspasándole su shakra - , Kiba y Akamaru comiendo, Neji intercambiaba miradas con Hinata la cual le regresaba la mirada como quinceañera que se enamora por primera vez – toda roja- Ino mirándose en el espejo, Temar5i disfrutando su te, Yamato leyendo su libro y Tenten administrando el dinero que le gano a Lee.

- **800, 900, 1000 yens es todo **– decía Lee agachando la mirada.

- **Bueno, me gusta hacer apuestas contigo Lee.**

**- Si, como tú siempre ganas.**

**- Claro, esto más las otras apuestas que me debes…**

**- No puedo creerlo que mi propia novia me cobre.**

**-Creías que por ser mi novio no te cobraría, los negocios son negocios y el amor es otra cosa.**

**- Y todavía quieres que te invite la cena, ¿verdad?**

**- Pues claro eres el hombre, ¿o no?**

Todos disfrutaban de su cena, al termina r decidieron curiosear los puestos del festival para llevarse algún recuerdo del país de la ola antes de regresar a Konoha.

Naruto estaba recargado en el marfil del puesto del festival, esperando a que saliera Sasuke.

**- ¿Ya terminaste lo que tenias que hacer?** – pregunto el rubio al verlo salir.

- **Si, solo estaba pagando** – decía el moreno desviándole la mirada.

- **¿Nos vamos?**

**- Si, que tiene de divertido el festival si no lo recorremos** – comento el azabache.

-** Tienes razón.**

Durante un rato estuvieron caminando por el festival viendo cada puesto que se le hacía raro o curioso, hasta que Naruto se encontró con la misma mujer que conoció en las escaleras del hotel.

- **Ella es…**

**- ¿Qué pasa Naruto?** – pregunto el ojinegro al ver que su rubio se detuvo de improviso.

La mujer al mirarlo, le sonrió y se acerco, algo que sorprendió a Naruto ya que no esperaba volverla a ver.

-**Hola Naru-ch**an – dijo la mujer sonriéndole.

**- Ho… Hola Kushina-san** – contesto el rubio.

- **Veo, que conseguiste ayudar a tu amigo por que estas muy contento.**

**- S...Si –** sonrojándose.

- **Y **– mirando al azabache - ¿**Quién es este apuesto joven?**

-** El es… Mi… Mi** – no podía decir nada el rubio estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

- **Me llamo Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke** – dijo al fin el moreno al ver que el rubio no se decidía a hablar.

-** Sasuke-kun ¿he?** – dijo sonriendo, _"Un Uchiha, debe ser el sobreviviente de aquella tragedia"_ pensó al verlo.

- **Tú, ¿Quién eres?** – comento el moreno.

- ¿**Yo?, soy la dueña de los hoteles de la isla de la ola, me llamo Kushina.**

**- ¡¡Eres la dueña!! **– grito el rubio al escuchar aquello.

- **¿No lo sabías Naru-chan?** – aquello no le gusto al ojinegro que alguien tratara aparte de el al ojiazul con tanta familiaridad.

- **Vaya, debes ser muy rica** – comento el rubio sorprendido.

- **Bueno –** sonriendo – **dime él es…** - acercándose – el** amigo a quien querías ayudar.**

-**Mmm, si –** sonrojándose.

**- Naruto –** el moreno yo no lo soporto – **¿recuerdas que teníamos algo que hacer?** – jalándolo.

-** Vamos Sasuke eso puede espera**r – dijo el rubio nervioso.

-** A no, eso lo hacemos ahora** – jalándolo del brazo.

- **Sasuke espera, nos vemos Kushina** – dejándose finalmente llevarse por el moreno.

- **Parece que eres feliz después de todo** – decía la pelirroja.

-** Cuanto tiempo sin verte… Kushina.**

La pelirroja volteo hacia donde había escuchado la voz, para encontrarse con un rostro que por alguna razón le era familiar.

-** Yamato –** dijo mirándolo de frente.

--

No sabía que le ocurría ahora, desde que se habían encontrado con Kushina actuaba de manera extraña, no sabía si estaba enojado por que hablo con ella o por el simple hecho de habérsela encontrado.

**- ¿Estas enojado?** – pregunto el rubio ante el extraño comportamiento del azabache.

**- ¿Por qué debería estarlo usuratonkashi?**

**- Pues, porque te portaste de manera grosera con Kushina-san.**

**- Simplemente no me agrado la manera en la que te hablo es todo.**

**- Ha… Era eso** – sonrió poniéndose delante de él –** te pusiste celoso.**

**- ¿Y que si lo hice?, tengo derecho o ¿no?**

- **Claro que sí pero tus celos no tiene motivo alguno.**

-** Vaya** – sonrió – **definitivamente eres un dobe, ¡¡Dobe!!**

**-¿Por qué siempre me llamas de esa manera?** – gruño

**- Ya vámonos –** tomándolo de la mano.

El rubio solo se dejo llevar por el azabache para comenzar a caminar por la calles del festival, que para esas horas estaba lleno de gente, más de la que había antes de que llegaran a él. El rubio miraba a todos lados viendo cada uno de los puestos, el ojinegro pensó que definitivamente su amante era un curioso sin remedio.

-** Es enorme, ¿no crees?** – pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa.

**- Mmm, si** – contesto el ojinegro.

Sasuke poso su mirada en una hermosa chica que portaba un kimono de seda con adornos de flores y brillantes dorados, de un hermoso color blanco, ella tenía el cabello largo y negro con unos lindos ojos verdes esmeralda.

**- Si que son lindas las chicas** – soltó el moreno de improvisto.

-** Si, cla… ¿Qué?, Sasu…** - al voltear se dio cuenta que el azabache estaba observando a aquella hermosa joven y esta a su vez le regresaba la mirada –** son lindas, ¿verdad?**

-** Si, demasiado.**

**- ¿Te gustan mucho las mujeres?**

**- Si, no lo puedo negar** – contesto sin duda alguna.

- **Eres un**… - con un aura oscura – **maldito bastardo.**

El moreno recibió un codazo en el estomago por parte del rubio, sacándole el aire, casi cae al suelo pero logro mantenerse en pie con dificultad, volteo a verlo con una mirada de fastidio.

**-¿Qué rayos te pasa?**

**-¿Qué me pasa dices?, estabas coqueteando delante de mis narices con esa chica, ni un día y ya me estas engañando.**

**-Usuratonkashi, no me hagas una escena de celos en este lugar, ¿quieres?-** dijo el moreno tratando de controlar su temperamento.

**- Si tanto te gustan por qué no te casas con Sakura o con quien tú quieras desgraciado.**

**- Naruto, deja de decir tus idioteces y no me hagas decir algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.**

**- Tu solo querías divertirte conmigo, confiésalo.**

-** ¡¡Ya basta - **la paciencia del azabache se agoto por completo –** ya me tienes arto, sabes que tienes razón yo solo quería pasar el rato contigo, para que querría estar con un idiota como tú, si puedo tener a la mujer que quiera!!**

**-…**

**- Que te comieron la lengua los ratones.**

**-…- **el rubio solo desvió la mirada.

**- No es eso lo que querías oír, pues ahí lo tienes.**

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos del rubio, el Uchiha se sorprendió al ver sus lagrimas, muy tarde se dio cuenta de la gravedad de aquello, lo que nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado hacer era eso precisamente, lastimar al ojiazul.

- **Naruto, yo…-** trato de tomarlo por el brazo, pero el rubio se alejo de él.

**- …** - trato de articular palabra pero las fuerzas le abandonaron como para poder hablar.

El moreno no podía creer lo que había hecho, había lastimado a la persona que mas amaba en un arrebato de furia.

**- Naruto no quise decir…**

**- Pero lo hiciste –** el rubio lo miro a los ojos, desvió la mirada y salió corriendo de ese lugar dejando al azabache en el festival.

--

Naruto entro corriendo a la habitación con lagrimas en los ojos, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe, se tiro a la cama abrazando la almohada, no se podía creer lo que había pasado.

- **Sasuke, ¿Por qué?**

Ya habían pasado no más de tres horas desde lo ocurrido, Naruto por otro lado aun seguía llorando aferrado a la almohada, y sus hermosos orbes azules se habían puesto rojos de tanto llorar.

**- Naruto.**

Oyó que lo llamaban, desde alguna parte de la enorme habitación, pero no hizo caso a aquella voz que era la causa de todo aquello.

-**Naruto escúchame, no te hagas el dormido por que se que estas despierto.**

**- ¿Qué quieres?**

**- Tenemos que hablar.**

**- ¿De qué?, ya lo dijiste todo.**

**- Mira, no fue mi intención lastimarte, nunca haría algo que te hiriera y eso la sabes.**

**- Así, pues lo hiciste, me lastimaste como nunca nadie lo había hecho.**

**- Lo siento** – el rubio sintió un par de gotas caer en sus piernas.

**- Sasuke** – levanto la mirada tan rápido como pudo.

**- Perdóname, no fue mi intención herirte, te amo demasiado y me duele cuando estas triste y más si yo soy la causa de tu dolor.**

El ojiazul se incorporo en la cama, con sus dos manos tomo el rostro cubierto de lagrimas del azabache, lo miro hasta que los orbes azules se cruzaron con aquellos ojos ceniza que lo miraban.

**-Sasuke.**

-**Perdóname.**

**- Esta bien, después de todo tienes razón**

**- ¿he?, ¿de qué hablas?**

**- No puedo obligarte a estar conmigo, además tu sueño siempre ha sido renacer tu clan y es lógico que quieras buscar a una mujer con quine formar un familia, ya que yo nunca podría darte hijos.**

**- ¿Crees que si me importara estaría contigo?, a mi no me importa que el Sharingan se extinga conmigo Naruto, lo único que me interesa es compartir mi vida con la persona que yo mas amo, quiero estar contigo Naruto.**

El ojiazul sonrió, aquello basto para que todo el dolor y la tristeza que había en su interior desapareciera, ahora se daba cuenta que amaba a Sasuke mas que nada en el mundo y quería compartir su vida con él.

**-El llorar no te queda** – dijo el rubio limpiando las lagrimas del rostro del azabache.

**- ¿Mira quien lo dice?, si tienes los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.**

**- Baka.**

**- Dobe.**

Ambos unieron sus labios en un cálido beso, que duro un par de segundos, dejando ver que aun con problemas estarían juntos.

**- Mira** – mostrando una bolsa con fresas y chocolates **- ¿quieres?**

**- Claro.**

El rubio comía con gusto aquellos deliciosos dulces que Sasuke muy amablemente había comprado, el azabache miraba cada gesto hecho por el rubio, aquello era una vista tan deliciosa como excitante, como tomaba el chocolate con sus suaves y frágiles manos, lo colocaba en sus labios, saboreándolo con gusto, aquello le hizo que poco a poco hervir la sangre, así que sin más le arrebato de sus manos el chocolate que este se disponía a comer, para finalmente colocarlo en sus labios y comenzó a comérselo ante la atenta mirada de un rubio muy sonrojado.

**-¿Sasuke?** – mirando como el azabache disfrutaba y saboreaba el dulce en su boca, una imagen muy agradable por lo cual se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba.

-** Naruto** – quitándole la bolsa de los dulces para ponerla en el mueble de alado – **creo qu**e – atrapando su cintura con sus manos haciendo que el rubio colocara sus manos en los brazos del ojinegro, quien lo tenía firmemente abrazado – **ya es hora** –besando su cuello, haciendo que el rubio arqueara su cabeza – **de que cumplas tu promesa.**

**- ¿Mi… promesa?** – decía el rubio en medio de jadeos.

**- Si, que serias mío esta noche** – dejando su labor en el cuello de ojiazul para mirarlo a los ojos, estrechándolo mas a él.

**-¡¡Ha!!** – soltó un gemido al sentir el bulto que comenzaba a despertar entre las piernas del azabache, el rubio paso sus manos alrededor del cuello del ojinegro atrayéndolo más hacia su rostro sin llegar a besarlo, juntando sus frentes.

**- Naruto, te deseo tanto** – finalmente besando aquellos labios que se le entregaban sin pudor alguno.

El Uchiha no tenia quietas las manos en ningún momento, tratando de encontrar algún hueco por donde colarse y tocar nuevamente aquella piel suave y tersa que logro tocar horas atrás.

Naruto al sentir aquellas manos frías en su cuerpo soltó los labios que lo besaban para dar un largo gemido de placer, tal vez aquellas manos eran frías pero con solo tocarlo hacia que su cuerpo se calentara más.

-**Sasuke…ha** – gemía el rubio al sentir el rose de las manos del azabache recorrerle toda su espalda.

**- Te… necesito** – decía el azabache estrechando al rubio mas contra su cuerpo.

**- Y… yo… a ti** – decía el rubio callando sus gemidos con los labios de su amante.

Sasuke incito al rubio a recostarse en la cama, poniéndose el moreno arriba del cuerpo del rubio, sin dejar de besarse, el azabache con su mano derecha, tocaba cada parte del cuerpo de su rubio, su pecho, sus manos, sus hombros, hasta llegar a su vientre metiendo su mano en los pantalones del ojiazul.

**-Ha…** - el rubio soltó los labios que lo tenían atrapado para soltar un gemido, el sentir la mano del azabache tocando su miembro.

**- Naru…ha** – con solo oírlo gemir el ojinegro sentía pinchazos de placer desde su vientre hasta su miembro.

El rubio no podía dejar de gemir todo lo que el moreno hacia le resultaba realmente excitante, el azabache continuaba masajeando su miembro – con habilidad asombrosa- haciendo que se ahogara con su propia respiración, nunca pensó que aquello fuera tan placentero.

**-Sa… su…ke** – decía con la respiración entrecortada.

**- Parece que… te gusta… lo que te hago** – contesto el moreno con cierto aire de burla.

**- Baka, porque… me dices…eso** – manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y las mejillas ruborizadas.

El rubio al sentir que aquella sensación desapareció junto con aquella mano que ejercía presión sobre su miembro, abrió los ojos tratando de ubicar al moreno, Sasuke alzo a Naruto hasta lograr que este quedara parado junto a él tomo la camisa que traía puesta el ojiazul.

-**Naruto alza los brazos** - ordeno el Uchiha, aquello hizo dudar por un momento al ojiazul, pero sin más levanto los brazos, haciendo que la playera saliera poco a poco de su cuerpo.

El rubio beso los labios del azabache y con sus manos tomo cada lado de la camisa que portaba el moreno, desabotonando cada botón con algo de dificultad.

Cuando termino a labor que sus manos tenían, dejo caer al suelo la camisa, el rubio miro aquel par de ojos que lo miraban con deseo, iba a besarlo cuando sin querer coloco sus manos en el pecho del moreno.

**-Auch…-** un gemido de dolor salió de la boca del moreno.

**- Sasuke, ¿estás bien?, ¿te hice daño?** – pregunto el rubio preocupado.

**-No, te preocupes estoy bien.**

**- Si quieres** – sonrojándose – **podemos esperar a que te recuperes de tu herida.**

El moreno sonrió tomando la mano izquierda del rubio y con la otra su rostro, que en aquellos instantes se encontraba ruborizado.

**-Estoy bien, lo que sí quiero en estos momentos es** – acercando su rostro a su oído para susurrarle – **hacerte mío.**

El rubio se sonrojo a un mas, el Uchiha acerco su rostro y beso aquellos labios que tanto le gustaba provocar, el ojiazul lentamente cerro sus ojos disfrutando del sabor dulce y embriagador de los labios del azabache, paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amante, por lo cual el moreno coloco sus manos en la cintura del rubio.

Sasuke con una de sus manos viajo justo al cierre del pantalón del rubio, abriendo con destreza y lentitud el cierre, para que con sus manos bajara el pantalón y los bóxers para que cayeran al suelo.

La boca del moreno viaja al cuello del ojiazul, mordiendo, besando y dejando unas marcas que poco a poco se empezaban a notar, haciendo que con su peso cayeran en la cama sin que este dejara su labor en el cuello de su rubio.

**- Ha… ha… -** gemía Naruto por el placer en su cuello.

El ojinegro dejo la que hacía para mirarlos ojos azules que lo miraban llenos de pasión y deseo, ante la sorpresa de Naruto el moreno se llevo dos dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos, humedeciéndolos con la lengua, esa visión hacia que el rubio se excitara mas.

El moreno dejo sus dedos para besar al rubio, con su mano viajo por el cuerpo desnudo de su ojiazul, rozando el miembro de este, haciendo que diera un gemido por el tacto tan placentero que en aquellos momentos el azabache le brindaba. El azabache rio por lo bajo, le gustaba aquella visión, tener al rubio debajo de su cuerpo, desnudo y totalmente excitado.

El moreno con la otra mano que tenia libre abrió el cierre de su pantalón, que desde hace ya varios minutos le estaba lastimando, saco con dificultad el pantalón junto con los bóxers que traía puestos, dejando ver un miembro, firme e hinchado de tanta excitación.

El ojinegro volvió a cazar los labios del rubio con los suyos, Sasuke comenzó a toquetear las firmes nalgas de su amante buscando aquel lugar que buscaba, al encontrarlo, introdujo un dedo en el dándose cuenta que era un poco más pequeño, el rubio dejo los labios de su azabache para dar un gemido de incomodidad.

**-¿Te duele? –** pregunto el moreno.

**- N...No, es solo que… es incomodo.**

El dedo de Sasuke comenzó a moverse en círculos, a entrar y salir, cuando introdujo un Segundo dedo encontró más resistencia de la que había antes, Naruto sintió que aquello era nuevo para él, en sensaciones que jamás había sentido pero no por eso era agradable, el Uchiha sintió que entraba y salía fácilmente, así que sin más introdujo un tercer dedo, aquello fue como si lo estuvieran partiendo , Naruto dio un hondo gemido de dolor, pero después se fue acostumbrando hasta sentir la agradable sensación, que aun no era muy de su agrado completamente.

Cuando sintió que ya estaba listo, saco sus dedos del lugar que los resguardaba, separando todo lo que pudo las piernas de su rubio, colocándose en medio de ellas, pasando cada brazo a lado de las caderas del ojiazul, miro un momento el lugar por donde debía entrar, pero el rubio al ver como Sasuke trataba de entrar, se hizo hacia tras, haciendo que el Uchiha pusiese una cara de molestia y fastidio.

- **Naruto.**

**- Sasuke… yo… es que…**

**- ¿Qué pasa, pensé que querías hacer esto?**

**- Claro que quiero** – sonrojándose – **es que…** - agachando la cabeza ocultando su rostro tras sus dorados cabellos –** es… mi primera vez… y yo**

**- Naruto** – dándole un beso en la frente –** tranquilo, no hare nada que te pueda lastimar, ¿confías en mí?**

Naruto al oír esas palabras levanto la mirada, viendo al Uchiha lo miraba a los ojos con amor, sentimientos que lo hicieron sentir mucho mejor.

**- Claro que confió en ti, siempre lo he hecho, aun cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru.**

**- Entonces, te prometo que no te lastimare.**

El rubio le miro por momentos, y solo asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo con una mirada cándida, se volvió a acostar en la cama siendo ahora él, quien abriera sus piernas, con esto el Uchiha se coloco de la misma forma en que lo había hecho antes.

El moreno se arqueo un poco para ver mejor, y al dar con el lugar como loco su miembro en la entrada del rubio y comenzó a entrar sintiendo como aquel como aquel lugar era mucho más pequeño de lo que había imaginado, aquel lugar ejercía demasiada presión en su miembro haciéndolo jadear mientras entraba, por su parte el rubio arqueo la espalda al sentir la intromisión y no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas cayeran por sus ojos. Cuando el moreno sintió que estaba por completo dentro de su amante se quedo estático por unos instantes, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el rubio.

**-Sa… su… ke** – dijo en un jadeo.

- **¿Estas… bien?**

**- Si** – cerrando sus ojos, las lágrimas no quieran dejar de salir.

El azabache comenzó a moverse lentamente, el rubio poso sus manos en la amplia espalda de su amante comenzando a acostumbrarse a la intromisión hecha por el – según el rubio – descomunal miembro del ojinegro.

**- Auch** – gimió el moreno de dolor, un dolor que casi hace que caiga encima del cuerpo del ojiazul.

**- Sasuke, ¿estás bien?** – pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-**Auch, si… estoy bien.**

-** Pero si** – el rubio quito su mano de la espalda del moreno y observo que esta estaba cubierta de sangre.

El moreno no contesto solo coloco su cabeza en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro del Uzumaki, el ojiazul se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, aquello era demasiada presión para el cuerpo de Sasuke, por el placer que había sentido se le había olvidado la herida que tenía en el pecho y por lo mismo se había vuelto a abrir.

**-Sa… su… ke** – con lagrimas en los ojos, el Uzumaki con sus manos tomo el rostro del azabache y lo beso, un beso que correspondió sin queja alguna el moreno.

Poco a poco Naruto hacia que el ojinegro se moviera cambiando las posiciones en las que se encontraban, aquedando el rubio sentado sobre las caderas de su moreno, recibiendo un gemido de dolor por parte de este.

El rubio con una de sus manos tomo el miembro hinchado y caliente del azabache llevándolo hacia su entrada comenzando a penetrarse el mismo, mientras que la otra se mantenía en el abdomen del ojinegro.

**- Naruto, ¿Por qué?**

**- Yo… tuve la culpa de que te hirieran** – decía mientras continuaba penetrándose con el miembro del ojinegro.

**- Eso… ha…. No es verdad.**

-** No debí descuidarme en la batalla contra Axel, por eso…** - decía mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos - **déjame darte tu recompensa por salvarme… mi querido Sasuke** – sentándose de golpe sobre el miembro del azabache.

-** Ha… -** el moreno dio un gemido de placer al sentir esa opresión de golpe, un placer que le estaba nublando poco a poco el juicio.

El rubio comenzó a mecerse lentamente sobre el miembro del ojinegro, Sasuke solo gemía por el acto de su rubio, aquello era realmente placentero, estaba tocando el cielo, no, estaba tocando el paraíso con Naruto penetrándose frente de el.

**- Naruto… ha…**

**-Ha… ha…** - el ojiazul comenzó a gemir más fuerte, había comenzado a aumentar la velocidad, Sasuke con sus manos ayudo a su rubio tomando su cintura para penetrarlo más profundo.

**-Sasuke… ha… no hagas…ha… eso** – decía el ojiazul mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

- **Naruto no pensé… que… me la estrujas de una manera que… ha…**

El rubio tomo los hombros del moreno para sostenerse mejor, ya que las manos del Uchiha hacían que se moviera provocándole pinchazos de placer en su vientre.

-**Sa…ha…no…ha…**

**- Naruto.**

El moreno se incorporo en la cama, cosa que no le hizo gracia al rubio quien trato de acostarlo nuevamente.

**- Sasuke, ¿Qué haces?, no puedes** – decía el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos.

**- No… me digas que hacer… usuratonkashi.**

El moreno con habilidad cambio las posiciones, poniendo cada pierna del rubio en cada uno de sus hombros, consiguiendo una penetración más profunda.

-**Haaaaaaa….** – el ojiazul soltó un gemido que se apoyo en toda la habitación.

**- Te… amo…** – decía el moreno mientras continuaba penetrando el cuerpo de su amado amante.

**- Yo también… ha…** - contesto con una sonrisa.

Naruto pensó que aquel miembro pudiera darle tanto placer y hacer que se ahogara en su propia respiración, al principio no sabía como aquella había logrado entrar, y lo continuaba haciendo con las embestidas que el Uchiha arremetía cada vez que entraba y salía de su cuerpo.

Ahora… Ahora solo quería que Sasuke lo destrozara de placer, quería tenerlo más profundo, quería que aquel miembro tan grande y caliente siguiera entrando y saliendo de él con mucha más velocidad y fuerza.

Después de varios minutos de gemidos, palabra de amor y de agotamiento físico, Sasuke sintió un pinchazo de placer que le indicaba que ya estaba próximo al clímax, con una de sus manos tomo el miembro del rubio, comenzando a masajearlo, el rubio dio un gemido mucho más fuerte por el tacto.

**- Sasuke…. Me voy a… correr.**

**- Yo también… ya no aguanto.**

Con unos cuantos embiste más, el moreno derramo su semilla potente y caliente, en el interior del ojiazul, por su parte el azabache tuvo que masajear un poco más el miembro del rubio, llegando al orgasmo soltando su semen entre sus vientres.

Sasuke bajo las piernas del ojiazul para dejarse caer pesadamente a un lado en la cama, por un largo rato el silencio inundo la habitación, lo único que se oía eran las respiraciones de dos cuerpos que se habían unido en un rito que solo los que aman pueden llegar a conocer.

Media hora después con su ritmo cardiaco estable el rubio se giro para ver el rostro del moreno, sintiendo pinchazos de dolor provenientes de su parte baja.

**- ¿Estás bien?, ¿te hice daño?** – finalmente la voz del ojinegro desplazo el silencio en la habitación.

**- Etto, si estoy bien** – dijo sonriendo.

**- Me alegro** – sonrió- Naruto.

**- ¿Dime?**

**- Te amo.**

**- Baka… Yo también.**

El moreno miro al rubio y aquella sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro, despareció dando paso a una cara llena de tristeza, tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salieran se incorporo en la cama, el rubio al ver las gotas de llanto caer en la cama, trato de incorporarse – con dificultad – en la cama, sintiendo un dolor agudo en su parte trasera.

**- Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estás?-** fue interrumpido por el moreno.

**- Lo siento** – colocando una mano en su rostro –** lo… siento Naruto.**

**- ¿De qué hablas?**

-** Tú me dijiste que esta era tu primera vez, ¿recuerdas?**

**- Si pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver?**

**- Lo siento… es que… yo…-** sin poder contener mas las lagrimas – **este no fue la mía, Naruto… yo estuve con otra persona antes de que estuviera contigo.**

El rubio se sorprendió por lo dicho, poniendo una cara de tristeza al saber que él no había sido la primera vez para Sasuke, al contrario el ya se había acostado con alguien más, pero la cuestión ahora era saber con quién había estado su moreno antes que estuviera con él.

**- Entonces, ¿con quién?** – pregunto el rubio mirando al azabache quien no le dirigió la mirada – **dime, ¿con quién… lo hiciste?**

Sasuke al principio no quería responder, tenía miedo decírselo, pero no tenía otra opción.

- **Recuerdas** – aun sin querer seguir **- ¿recuerdas a la mujer que estaba conmigo en el equipo hebi?**

**- Si, ¿te refieres a Karin?** – Mirándolo - **¿no me digas que fue con…?**

**- Yo… estuve** – con un nudo en la garganta –** con ella.**

**¿Por qué?, ¿pensé que tú me querías?**

- **Te quería, aun te quiero** – volteando a verlo – **pero, quería olvidarte, pensé que jamás me corresponderías ya que para ti yo solo era tu mejor amigo y nada más, ¿Cómo querías que siguiera con esa ilusión de que algún día me corresponderías?, si tú en aquellos momento querías a Sakura.**

- **Sasuke.**

-**Lo siento, quería olvidarte pero, al tenerla entre mis brazos, cuando yo estaba haciéndole el amor, te veía a ti… imaginaba que a quien tenía entre mis brazos era a ti y no a ella, lo siento tanto Naruto.**

- **Sasuke** – tomo entre sus manos el rostro del azabache, besándolo con amor y deseo, un beso fugaz que cayó al ojinegro, el rubio separo sus labios, mirando aquellos ojos ceniza que tanto amaba.

- **Naruto.**

-** No importa, te amo y lo único que quiero** – sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos – **es tenerte junto a mí, demostrarte cada noche lo mucho que te amo, que te deseo y lo mucho que te necesito para vivir.**

El moreno se sorprendió por aquel comentario y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar aquel cuerpo que estaba frente de el.

**- Gracias por estar a mi lado Naruto** – el rubio solo sonrió para después dejar escapar un bostezo indicándole al azabache que su rubio necesitaba dormir al igual que el.

**- Creo que tengo sueño.**

**- ¿Crees?, te estás cayendo de cansancio, usuratonkashi.**

**- Deja de llamarme así, Sasuke baka.**

El moreno solo atino a besar esos labios que tanto le gustaban, para después taparse con la amplia sabana envolviéndose él y al cuerpo de su amado rubio, atrayéndolo hacia el para abrazarlo, después de compartir un último beso, cerraron sus ojos dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

/SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/

Que tal, ¿les gusto?, la verdad no sé cómo habrá quedado ya que nunca en mi vida había hecho un lemon y menos tan largo, espero no haberlos decepcionado, y espero lean el próximo capítulo, aparecerán nuevos personajes así como el renacer de un amor que jamás se hubieran imaginado que un después de mucho tiempo siguiera ahí.

Nos vemos…


	11. UNA INESPERADA LLEGADA

Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta, saben últimamente se me han quitado las ganas de escribir, por varias razones:

1.- Creo que a las personas que buscan fics como que no les agrado la temática del fic que estoy haciendo, y eso como que me bajo la autoestima, y la verdad me siento fatal al respecto.

2.- La inspiración con la cual contaba en un inicio, se perdió y hasta ahora no ha regresado solo alcance a escribir 11 capítulos de este fic, y sin un final concreto dentro mi mente no sé si podre continuarlo.

3.- Creo que abandonare por completo este fic, ya no continuare al menos que la inspiración regrese así como mi autoestima se estabilice y creo que para eso pasara mucho tiempo.

De antemano les agradezco a las personas que siguieron este fic (realmente son pocas) espero que les haya gustado y si la autoestima como la inspiración regresa, nos veremos de nuevo hasta entonces…

**ACLARACION: **los siguientes personajes son de una historia alterna y meramente original, la razón por lo cual aparecen es simple y sencillamente una excusa, así como un capitulo de relleno para dar paso a la batalla que iniciara todo.

Ademas es un regalito 24 paginas que las disfruten.

_**SASU X NARU**_

"Cuando me di cuenta estaba pensando en ti, Te veo en mis sueños Como en la realidad, El tiempo me dice lo que hay en mi corazón, Mi vida no es nada si no estás junto a mí"

"_**UNA INESPERADA LLEGADA"  
**_

Todo era paz y tranquilidad por la pacificas montañas de la isla de la ola, las aveza revolaban por las hermosos parajes que ofrecían sus bosques y sus lagunas, el sol comenzaba a salir iluminando poco a poco cada rincón de la aldea, los visitantes gustaban por relajarse en los lujosos hoteles que habían a las orillas del inmenso mar, aunque de cuando en cuando uno que otro turista interrumpe esa armonía...

**- ¡Que fue lo que dijiste, pedazo de animal!** – un grito desgarrador sacudió el bosque haciendo que los pájaros salieran huyendo del lugar.

- **Que estamos perdidos, jeje** –dijo un chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos anís.

- **Arima eres un idiota, un animal, un descerebrado, un estúpido desequilibrado mental, un parasito** – gritaba estéricamente una joven morena de ojos azules y cabello oscuro el cual estaba sujetado con una linda coleta de caballo.

**- Cálmate Kairi, gritando no solucionaras nada, ya sabemos que Arima es un idiota de nacimiento, pero gritándole no ganaras nada.**

- **¿Que me calme?, Tame ¿estás ciega o qué?, estamos en medio de la nada** – gritándole a una simpática jovencita de cabello negro y ojos verdes – **además, se supone que tu tenias el mapa.**

- **Bueno en un principio** – haciendo que con este comentario a Kairi le salieran unas venas en la cabeza amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento – **es que Mashiro me abrazo y pues yo... – sonrojándose – luego yo te lo di y... y... Perdón **– agachando la cabeza comenzando a sollozar.

- **Es verdad yo vi cuando ella te lo dio Kairi** – comento una hermosa jovencita de cabello rosa y ojos azules – **a ver qué puedes decir en tu defensa, P-R-I-M-I-T-A** – poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- **Tu** – señalándola – **cállate Mashiro, en todo caso yo estaba muy ocupada con mi querido Reíto** – abrazando a un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos ambarinos – **y me vi forzada a dárselo a K-chan, ella es quien tenía el mapa, así que la culpa de todo la tiene ella y no yo** – sacándole la legua a su prima.

- **Que fácil es para ti zafarte del problema, ¿o no kairi?... Bueno a ver K-chan tu que nos dices al respecto** – se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta alguna – **¿K-chan?** – volteando a ver hacia donde se encontraba **- ¡K-chan!**

**- ¿Que quieres? ¿Que no vez que estoy ocupada?** – contesto una jovencita de cabello oscuro y ojos azules portando unos lentes.

- **¿Ocupada dices?** - contesto Kairi – **haz estado jugando desde que salimos de casa** – refiriéndose al PSP que tenia entre las manos.

- **¿No sabes el trabajo que es? ¿Sabes el trabajo que es llegar al nivel 80 de los 200 que componen el juego?, invertí 15 horas, 30 minutos y 60 segundos de mi vida** – con ese comentario hizo que apareciera una gota de sudor en la cabeza de todos.

**- ¿Y eso a mí qué?, además aquí no estamos preocupados porque pases o no el juego, sino que te di el mapa, ¿Qué hiciste con él?** – pregunto enojada.

**- Sabes que esos chismes no van conmigo** – sin retirarle la mirada al juego – **por eso se lo di al primer idiota que vi, se lo di a Arima.**

**- Co...Como... se lo diste a... Arima** – las venas que habían a parecido en la cabeza de Kairi al fin explotaron - **¡Estas idiota o que sabes que de todos nosotros Arima es el peor leyendo mapas, no tiene sentido de la orientación se pierde incluso en su propia casa, además es un retrasado mental!**

**- Oye...** – grito Arima

**- Además, ¿Cómo sabes que estamos perdidos?** – pregunto K-chan

**- ¿Qué cómo se que estamos perdidos?, por dios K-chan, pasamos por glaciares, por montañas, volcanes, junglas y selvas, por el desierto, por un rio lleno de pirañas, puedes creerlo P-I-R-AÑ-A-S.**

**- ¿Entonces si era un rio? Pensé que solo era parte del juego.**

**-K-chan, dios santo pasamos por el Mississippi, hasta por un arbusto que parece paquita la del barrio.**

**- ¿Conclusión?**

**- ¿Qué no te quedo claro?, dios ayúdame con esta** – comenzando a llorar.

**- Kairi tranquila** – decía Mashiro con una sonrisa.

**- Mashiro **– llorando – **Mashiro** – abrazándola para consolarse.

**- Ya, ya paso primita... Mmm** – volteando a ver hacia a un lado **– eso no es...**

**- ¿Un hotel?** – dijo Arima incrédulo.

**- ¿Hotel?** - comento Kairi – **por fin, por fin** – con lagrimas en los ojos **- ¡Civilización!** – grito emocionada, salió corriendo haciendo que con la fuerza aventara a todos como pinos de boliche.

**- Parece que ya... se recupero** – dijo Tame sonriendo con ironía.

**- Si, eso parece** – apoyo Mashiro.

-- -- --

Kairi entro en el hotel, que se encontraba iluminado por millones de luces, con adornos del siglo XVI pero que eran muy elegantes a la vista de cualquier persona que entrara en el, sonrió con un brillo en los ojos.

- **Por fin** – al ver la campaniña de la recepción decidió tocarla – **hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?, ¿alguien puede atenderme?**

- **Si, ¿dígame señorita?** – contesto el recepcionista del hotel.

- **Bueno días **– con una sonrisa fingida pero muy bien actuada – **me preguntaba, si podría ser tan amble de decirme en qué lugar me encuentro** – dijo sonriendo.

- **Si como no, se encuentra en la isla la aldea de la Ola, un lugar turístico, lleno de manglares y lagunas, rico en oro y plata, con grandes progresos en la pescadería y importación de metales preciosos y ...**

- **Señor, le pedí el lugar donde me encuentro no la guía turística** – dijo con enfado la morena.

- **Kairi, ¿ya sabes en qué lugar estamos?** – pregunto Reíto acercándosele.

- **Así, estamos en la isla de la aldea de la Ola.**

**-Mmm, ¿y cómo llegaremos a la convención de videojuegos?** – dijo K-chan.

"_Aun sigue pensando en eso"_ pensaron todos al ver la Cara de – según todos – sufrimiento de K-chan al ver la posibilidad de no ir a su tan añorada convención.

- **Me pregunto, ¿Cómo fue que nos metimos en esto?, solo por complacerte el capricho K-chan** – dijo Arima viendo a K-chan, la razón por la cual recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de Kairi.

- **Mi nariz, creo que me la rompiste** – decía mientras lloraba desconsoladamente Arima en un rincón, con un aura oscura envolviéndolo.

- **Tú fuiste quien nos metiste en esto, bien merecido lo tienes sabandija** – decía Kairi sonriendo.

**- Kairi, ya déjalo** – volteando a verlo – **Arima dame el mapa** – obediente Arima le dio el mapa a Tame, mientras este se sobaba su preciada nariz - **¿quisiera saber cómo fue que nos perdimos?** – todos se reunieron alrededor de ella, observando con detenimiento el mapa.

**- Buenos días, Edward** – saludo Yamato al recepcionista.

**-Oh, muy buenos días capitán Yamato.**

**- Mmm** – volteando a ver la pequeña reunión que se estaba dando en la entrada del hotel - **¿Quiénes son?**

**- Parece que son viajeros que por alguna razón se perdieron.**

**- Lo más seguro es que la persona que llevaba el mapa no supo leerlo** – decía mientras sonreía – **voy a ver en que les puedo ayudar en algo** – dirigiéndose en dirección a ellos.

**-¿Me pregunto si fue aquí cuando dimos esta vuelta? **– comento Tame viendo con detenimiento el mapa.

**-Disculpen** – haciendo que voltearan a verle - **¿les puedo ayudar?**

**- ¿Sabe leer mapas?** – pregunto Kairi con enfado.

**- Kairi –** recibiendo un golpecito en la cabeza - **cuando te hacen una pregunta no la contestas con otra **– la reprendió Tame, haciendo con esto que Kairi la mirara con rabia – **aun cuando me mires con esos ojos de "**_**te matare"**_**es la verdad.**

**- Ella tiene razón Kairi** – apoyo Mashiro – **disculpe por la torpeza de mi prima señor.**

- **No se preocupen** – sonriéndole – **y contestando la pregunta de su amiga, si puedo leer mapas.**

**- ¿Entonces nos puede ayudar?** – pregunto K-chan emocionada.

**- Por supuesto** – tomando el mapa entre sus manos – **veamos, ¿hacia dónde se dirigían?**

**- Pues a la ciudad, carmesí –** comento Reíto.

**- Oh, valla pero están muy lejos de esa ciudad, esta más allá del paso travel, tendrán que pasar por aquí –** señalando una parte del mapa – por el paso de la serpiente y es muy peligroso.

**- Vaya, ¿ahora qué hacemos?** – pregunto Kairi preocupada.

**- Solo nos queda regresar a casa, supongo** – agrego Mashiro.

**- No iremos, ¿verdad?** – comento K-chan muy desanimada.

**-Bueno, puedo hacer que dos de mis ninjas de mi escuadrón los lleven sanos y salvos hasta la ciudad carmesí, claro si ustedes aceptan **– decía Yamato devolviéndole el mapa a Tame.

**-Sí, sí podemos, podemos** – K-chan daba saltos como perrito pequeño todos solo la veían con una sonrisa.

**-Bueno** – dijo Mashiro.

**-Si eso es lo que te hace feliz** – apoyo Tame.

-**Después de todo recorrimos este tramo, no sería justo si no llegáramos** – Kairi solamente abrazo a K-chan la cual sonrió.

**-¿Les parece si partimos en 3 horas? **– Yamato decía mientras sonreía.

**- Me parece bien –** contesto Kairi **- ¿ustedes que dicen? –** volteando a verlos, los de mas solo se limitaron a sentir con la cabeza.

-**Si nos quedaremos 3 horas aquí al menos deberíamos descansar** – dijo Tame.

**-Tienes razón** – agrego Kairi **– ¿disculpe?** – dirigiéndose al recepcionista.

-**Si ¿dígame señorita?**

**- ¿Aceptan tarjeta de crédito?**

**-Por supuesto.**

**-Que bien, entonces nos da la suite presidencial para nosotros 5.**

**-¿Y yo Kairi? **– dijo Arima viendo que no lo contaban.

**-Así, tu Arima** – dijo con una sonrisa, Arima sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, cuando Kairi sonreía es que algo estaba tramando en esa cabeza **– a el** – volteando a ver al recepcionista **– le da el sótano y que este lleno de ratas, por favor.**

**- Kairi, no seas así** – arrinconándose a la esquina del lugar con un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

-**Vamos Kairi no seas así con** el – decía Tame tratando de controlar el enojo de Kairi.

-**Si tú lo dices, solo por ti lo dejare subir, porque si por mí fuera dejaría que se lo comieran los tiburones** – comenzando a caminar en dirección del ascensor.

**- Reíto como puedes querer a esa psicópata –** dijo Arima agarrándose del brazo del ambarino.

**- ¡Dijiste algo Arima! –** grito que hizo que Arima se abrazara mas a Reíto.

**- Por eso la quiero** – dicho esto ultimo comenzó a seguir a los demás arrastrando a Arima.

**-Bien** – haciendo una reverencia – **nos vemos dentro de 3 horas capitán Yamato.**

**- De acuerdo** – contesto devolviéndole el gesto.

**- Hasta entonces me despido** – con esto Mashiro dejo a Yamato para seguir a sus amigos.

Mashiro entro en el ascensor junto con los demás, quienes se despidieron del capitán Yamato con una sonrisa, hasta que se cerraron las puertas, Yamato solo sonrió dándose la vuelta para ver al recepcionista.

**- ¿Y a quienes va a mandar? **– pregunto Edward.

- **Ya tengo en mente a quienes, ¿podría mandar a una de sus mucamas para hablarles?** – dijo Yamato.

**- Claro, Priscila.**

**- Dígame señor Edward.**

**- Necesitamos de tus servicios.**

**- Estoy para servirles en lo que pueda.**

**- Necesito que vayas al cuarto numero 6 y les digas a los que ocupan esa habitación, que el capitán Yamato les necesita ver** - dicho esto la jovencita subió al segundo piso para llevar a cabo la tarea.

**-- -- --**

Desde que el sol había comenzado a despuntar en el horizonte ningún rayo podía penetrar en aquella habitación que, hasta aquellos momentos continuaba a oscuras, dentro la temperatura había subido, lo único que se podía escuchar eran cortas gemidos que provenían de dos cuerpos que estaban empapados en sudor.

**- Sasuke... ah...**

El rubio jadeaba y gemía sin ningún control, los embistes que el moreno arremetía contra su cadera provocaban que una corriente de placer le recorriera todo el cuerpo, comenzando por su vientre y expandiéndose por todo su ser.

- **Naruto...** - el moreno jadeaba por el enorme placer que le provocaba aquello, desde que había despertado en su mente tenia la firme idea de poseer nuevamente aquel cuerpo que la noche anterior se le hacia entregado sin pudor alguno.

**- Sasuke... ya... **- las lagrimas cayeron de las orbes azules - **duele...**

**- Naruto, tranquilo si estas tan tenso... te... dolerá** - decía al ver las lagrimas del rubio, aquello le dio a entender aun cuando él estaba tratando de entrar lo más lento posible para no lastimarlo, estaba logrando el efecto contrario - **Naruto... ha... **- no podía articular palabra al sentir como aquella pequeña cavidad lo envolvía en un calor sofocante casi asfixiante.

El Uchiha tomo con su mano derecha el miembro erecto y firme del ojiazul comenzando a masajearlo tratando de distraerlo del dolor de la penetración, dando cortos besos en el rostro de su rubio, por cada lagrima que caía depositaba un beso.

Sintió como el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él comenzaba a relajarse, dándole a entender que sentía más placer que dolor por los gemidos tan sonoros y excitantes que soltaba de su boca. El rubio movió sus caderas indicándole que podía seguir, el ojinegro comenzó con suaves y lentos movimientos, jadeando por aquella presión que le nublaba el juicio.

El Uzumaki pasó sus manos por el cuello de su moreno, entrelazando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del Azabache atrayéndolo más a él, consiguiendo una penetración más profunda.

No paso mucho para que el ojinegro aumentara la velocidad de los embistes que le daba al rubio quien solo gemía de puro placer, justamente esos gemidos eran el detonante para que se bloquearan todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

De pronto un sonido diferente a los gemidos del rubio llego a sus oídos, por supuesto no puso atención alguna, estaba más concentrado en hacer el amor con la persona de quien estaba enamorado, que saber de dónde provenía ese sonido tan molesto.

**- Sasuke...** - el ojiazul trato de llamar la atención del moreno, quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta - o no quería - de aquel ruido tan molesto.

**-¿Mmm?** - fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

**- Sasuke** - lo volvió a llamar ya que aquel ruido era realmente irritante **- están... ha... tocando la puerta **- tratando de llamar su atención - **Sasuke -** no obtuvo respuesta alguna - **¡Teme!**

**- ¡Que!** - contesto con enfado por el insulto.

- **Están tocando... ha... ha -** decía envuelto entre el placer.

**- Ya se irá** - comenzando a besar su cuello.

**- Pero... ha...**

El azabache tenía la firme decisión de continuar con lo que hacía pero la insistencia de la persona que tocaba lo arto al fin de cuentas.

**- ¡Maldición!** - saliendo con brusquedad del interior del rubio.

-**Haa... -** dio un largo gemido por la separación física.

**- Lo siento, Naruto** - dándole un beso en los labios, el cual correspondió, para después dedicarle una sonrisa.

Se coloco la camisa y los pantalones, siendo seguido por la mirada encendida de un rubio por demás sonrojado, el azabache de mala gana se dirigió a la puerta, jurando que si no era algo importante mataría a quien estuviera detrás de esa puerta por interrumpir lo que hacía.

**- ¡Que rayos quieren!** - grito al abrir la puerta.

**- Per... perdón... bueno yo** - hablaba nerviosamente.

**- Que, quieres** - conteniendo su ira.

**- Lo que pasa es que el señor Yamato quiere que bajen.**

**- ¿Para qué? -** pregunto con desinterés.

**- No lo sé, solo me dijo que es importante.**

**- Bien, dile que enseguida bajamos.**

**- Si** - dicho esto salió corriendo el lugar.

Cerró la puerta con unas ganas terrible de destrozar el hotel por haberlo interrumpido, busco con la mirada al rubio, para encontrárselo en el suelo sentado con dirección al baño.

**- Pero, ¿Qué rayos haces, usuratonkashi?**

**- Ha, es que quería ir al baño pero** - sonrojarse por la vergüenza - **no me puedo mover, las piernas no me responden.**

**- Serás dobe** - decía mientras ayudaba al Uzumaki a levantarse - **si quieras ir debiste decirte.**

**- Lo siento **- sonriéndole dulcemente.

Justo como había dicho el rubio, no podía ni siquiera dar dos pasos, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, el azabache comprendo que seguían así tardarían en llegar al baño, eso sin contar que se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de él, solo había una forma.

**- ¿Pero qué haces? -** pregunto por la extraña actitud del moreno.

**- Como que "**_**que hago" **_**voy a cargarte.**

**- Pero, ¿por qué?** - volvió a preguntar.

**- ¿Otra vez?** - el moreno lo miro esta vez a la cara - **si seguimos así no llegaremos, así que deja den quejarte.**

**- Pero es... muy...** - desvió la mirada - **vergonzoso que tú me cargues.**

**- Oh, vamos Naruto** - sonrió con ironía - **solo voy a llevarte al baño que tiene de malo, además, no hay nada de tu cuerpo que no haya visto o tocado ya...**

Trato de contestarle pero ninguna palabra pudo salir de su boca, lo único que pudo hacer ante aquel comentario fue sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, era cierto que habían hecho lo que toda pareja normal hace después de un tiempo de relación - aunque lo de "_después de un tiempo"_ se lo saltaron y por mucho- no por eso tenía que recordárselo cada 5 minutos.

**- No tienes por qué decirlo de es manera** - desvió la mirada.

- **¿Entonces?** - extendiendo su mano.

El rubio lo miro un tanto dudoso, pero después solo sonrió tomando la mano del ojinegro. El azabache cargo al rubio entre sus brazos, mientras que este se abrazo más a él.

**- Sasuke** - lo llamo el ojiazul.

**- ¿Dime?**

**- Me gusta tu aroma.**

**- ¿Así? **- dijo con su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

**- ¿Qué tipo de fragancia usas?**

**- La verdad es que no es ningún tipo de fragancia es mi aroma corporal.**

**- Pues** - sonriendo- **me agrada el aroma que desprende tu cuerpo, Sasu-chan.**

**- ¡Oye!** - dejando al rubio en la taza de baño - **nunca vuelvas a llamarme así.**

**- ¿Por qué? -** pregunto intrigado.

**- Por que cuando me dices de es manera, siento que Orochimaru aun está con vida** - sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo **- créeme es horrible tener esa sensación.**

**- En serio** - sonriendo malévolamente - **no será que tu y Orochimaru habrán tu sabes, tanto tiempo solos según **_**"entrenando".**_

**- ¡No te imagines cosas, Usuratonkashi!** - gritando.

**- Pero, ¿Por qué te enojas? o ¿acaso es verdad?**

**- Como crees, primero muerto antes de hacer algo así con ese bastardo.**

**- Vamos no te enojes, es broma.**

**- Pues déjate de imaginar idioteces **- dijo con sumo enfado el moreno.

**- Ha... Oye...** - dijo el rubio viendo la posición en la que estaba.

**-¿Ahora qué?**

**- Podrías, voltearte** -desviándole la mirada.

**- Vamos Naruto no tiene nada de malo que te vea.**

**- Por favor** - mirándolo con sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

**- Esta bien** - suspirando, no podía creérselo, después de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, el Uzumaki aun tenía vergüenza de mostrar su cuerpo desnudo frente a él, pero para que eso le entrara en la cabeza seria una tarea muy difícil.

**-¿Por qué pones esa cara?** - pregunto el rubio al ver la mueca de enfado que había puesto su amante.

**- Por nada** - contesto sin regresar a verlo, solo se recargo en el marco de la puerta del baño dándole la espalda a su rubio.

Naruto solo sonrió por el gesto hecho por el azabache, "_algunas cosas nunca cambiaran, ¿verdad?" _Pensaba el ojiazul.

Justamente ese algo que nunca cambiaria era ese lazo tan fuerte que los había unido, el cual no se rompió aun cuando él se marcho para cumplir su venganza, ahora se daba cuenta que ese lazo siempre fue un amor puro e incondicional, que se hizo más fuerte con el paso del tiempo.

**-- -- -- **

**- Bien tenemos 3 horas, ¿Qué hacemos?** - pregunto Kairi.

**- Mmm... No sé, tal vez ir al espa a relajarnos -** comento Tame.

**- En eso te apoyo -** agrego Miharu.

**- Miharu... ¡Miharu! ¡De donde rayos saliste! -** grito asustada Kairi, como quien ve a un fantasma se pego a la pared respirando agitadamente y con una mano en el corazón.

**- ¿Pero qué dices?, yo he venido con ustedes desde el principio** - dijo una linda chica de cabello y ojos violetas - **Nadie me pone atención **- con lagrimas -** Arima...-** abrazándolo**.**

**- Miharu no te me pegues, déjame -** empujándola y comenzando a correr por toda la habitación.

**- Arima ven, amor mío -** gritaba emocionada Miharu persiguiéndolo por todo el lugar.

"_Por dios, Miharu es mas idiota y descerebrada que Arima, ahora sé porque es su novia"_ pensaba Kairi mientras los veía correr.

**-Bueno, vamos al espa, ¿vienes K...? -** una ventisca paso con velocidad a lado de ellos.

**- ¡Que preciosidad! -** una enorme pantalla de plasma de 350 pulgadas estaba en el cuarto **- tiene entradas de audio y video, alta definición, mega pixeles de alta calidad y...-** decía K-chan revisando de pies a cabeza el aparato - **si es perfecta para mí** - con un brillo en los ojos, comenzando a buscar en su mochila**.**

**- Oye, K-chan vamos a ir a...** - un enorme ruido sonó por todo el lugar haciéndoles rebotar en el suelo -** ¿pero qué? -** agrego Tame.

**-Que bien que traje el PlayStation 3 con todo y mueble **- decía K-chan muy sonriente.

"_No puedo creerlo, trajo eso con ella como le entran tantas cosas en la mochila"_pensaba Kairi con un tic en el ojo.

**- Creo que no vendrá con nosotros -** dijo Tame.

**- De acuerdo, nos vamos** - decía Kairi emocionada -** oye Arima.**

**- ¿Que quieres?, ¿Qué no vez que estoy ocupado?** - decía mientras era perseguido por Miharu.

**- ¡Ven Arimita! -** gritaba Miharu.

**- Ha... Bueno - **viéndolos correr a Kairi le salió una venita en la cabeza **- como quieras, yo quería prevenirte -** decía mientras salía del cuarto -** ¡ha!, se me olvidaba K-chan.**

**- ¿Qué quieres? -** contesto sin ningún interés.

**- No vayas a tocar a mi querido Reíto, ¿te quedo claro? -** viendo a Reíto dormir en la cama.

**- Si ya te oí -** alzando la mano izquierda en señal de que le había entendido.

**- Bueno entonces, nos vemos en una hora -** cerrando la puerta.

**- Oye Kairi, ¿no crees que debiste decirle a Arima y a Miharu sobre...? -**Tame no pudo continuar por que Kairi la interrumpió.

**- Vamos no creo que Arima sea más idiota de lo que es -** dijo Kairi.

**- ¿Tú crees?** - contesto por lo irónico que sonó el comentario de kairi.

**- ¿De qué hablan? -** pregunto Mashiro al no saber de que hablaban.

**- Es cierto, tú no sabes nada Mashiro** - contesto Kairi.

**- ¿Saber qué? -** pregunto nuevamente al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba.

**- Solo déjame decirte que no creo que Arima y Miharu sean más idiotas de lo que ya son, como para desconectar el cable del PlayStation y el de la televisión.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices? -** pregunto nuevamente Mashiro al no entender hacia donde quería llegar Kairi.

**- Pues si eso pasa, algo muy malo pasara y si pasa encontraremos el cuarto hecho un desastre** - dijo con un tono burlón.

Mashiro se detuvo tratando de entender que era lo que su prima trataba de decirle, pero no encontró respuesta alguna con los pocos datos que tenia.

**- ¿Un desastre?** - se pregunto, regreso la mirada al frente y observo como Tame y Kairi ya iban muy adelantadas en el camino - **¡oigan, no me dejen aquí!**

Comenzando a correr detrás de las chicas, quienes solo se reían como Mashiro venia corriendo tras ellas.

**-- -- -- **

Por todo el hotel se oían gritos desgarradores, que comenzaban a asustar a la gente que estaban dentro del hotel, esos gritos provenían de la suite presidencial.

**- ¡Ya deja de perseguirme Miharu!** - gritaba Arima con desesperación corriendo por toda la habitación, siendo perseguido por Miharu.

**-Vamos, Arima cariño no huyas sé que me amas con locura** - persiguiéndolo sin parar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**- Podrían dejar de correr me están mareando y no puedo concentrarme **- decía K-chan sin despegarle los ojos en la televisión.

**- Entonces quítamela de encima.**

**- Amor mío, te estoy esperando** - gritaba Miharu detrás de Arima.

**- Ya déjame** - tropezando con algo que se encontraba en el suelo - **me caigo, me caigo.**

**- Arima, ven a mis brazos.**

**- No te acerques** - Miharu abrazo a Arima por detrás, haciendo que finalmente Arima cayera al suelo junto con ella en cima, llevándose sin querer los cables de la televisión y el del PlayStation.

**- Ah... No... ¿Por qué me castigas dios?, ¿Por qué?** - gritaba K-chan desesperadamente.

**- K-chan, oye no fue mi intención -** Arima trataba de consolarla.

**- No había guardado la partida** - lloraba K-chan sin regresarlo a ver.

**- Solo una idiota no guarda la partida -** decía Miharu.

**- Shh... Cállate -** dijo Arima.

De pronto se dejo oír ruido alguno en la habitación, el aire se volvió pesado, las cortinas fueron lentamente bajadas y lo único que se lograba percibir en aquella oscuridad era unos ojos rojos brillando intensamente.

**- ¿K-chan? -** decía Arima con nerviosismo.

**- ¡Es hora de pagar! -** acercándose lentamente hacia ellos.

**- ¿Y esa hacha de... dónde... la sacaste? -** preguntaba Arima lleno de miedo.

**- Si, que vas a ir a cortar leña o que **- decía Miharu con inocencia.

**-¡Que eres tonta Miharu o te haces! -** gritaba Arima

**- Pagaran por su osadía -** decía K-chan preparando el hacha.

**- ¡No, decían que estaba loco pero yo sabía que era cierto, Freddy cruger ya vino por mi! **- gritaba Arima desesperadamente al ver el hacha en la mano de K-chan.

**- ¡Que! -** gritaba Miharu.

**- Es hora de morir.**

**-¡Ha! -** gritaron al unisonó ambos jóvenes.

**- Voy a matarlos... Voy a matar a todo aquel ser vivo que se me cruce en frente, ¡ha! -** volteando a ver a Reíto quien hasta esas alturas seguía profundamente dormido -** menos a él, si lo toco Kairi es capaz de matarme o algo peor, quitarme mis preciado juegos -** decía mientras lo arropaba con la sabana **- en que me quede... ¡Así!, los voy a matar** - alzando el hacha con los ojos rojos brillando de ira.

**- ¡Auxilio una psicópata, maniática, egocéntrica, trastornada, semi-emo, otaku y loca nos quiere matar!** - gritaban Arima y Miharu siendo perseguidos por una K-chan totalmente fuera de sí.

**- ¡Ha!... K-chan tranquilízate -** decía Arima, recibiendo como respuesta que K-chan le lanzara cuchillos pegándolo a la pared.

**- ¡Arima, que diablos haces!** - gritaba Miharu jalándolo de la pared para meterse debajo de una de las camas.

**- No se escondan malditos destruye juegos -** decía K-chan partiendo en dos la cama con la hacha.

**- ¡Ha! -** gritaban al ver el hacha pasarles por en medio.

K-chan comenzó a lanzarles objetos, lámparas, muebles, almohadas, etc... Miharu y Arima esquivaban -con agilidad extraña- los objetos que les eran aventados por todas direcciones, hasta que vieron un helicóptero -de quien sabe donde saco K-chan- cayendo encima de ellos.

**- ¡Auxilio! -** un enorme estruendo acompañado de un grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el hotel.

Mientras tanto Kairi y las demás se encontraban dentro del spa, disfrutando de un agradable baño de vapor.

**- Oíste eso Kairi -** decía Tame.

**- No, nada seguramente ya te hizo daño tanto vapor Tame -** decía Kairi con una sonrisa.

**- ¿Tú crees? -** contestando Tame.

**-- -- -- **

Naruto se encontraba cambiándose con algo de dificultad, ya que el punzante dolor que provenía de su parte baja lo estaba matando desde que había despertado.

**- Auch -** se quejaba el rubio por el dolor.

**- ¿Te encuentras bien? -** preguntaba el moreno al ver la mueca de dolor en el rubio.

**- Si, es solo que -** sonrojándose - **me duele... esa parte.**

**- Pues ayer y hoy en la mañana no decías lo mismo -** dijo con algo de burla el moreno, haciendo que el ojiazul se pusiera más rojo de lo que estaba.

**- ¡No tienes que recordarme cada 5 minutos que lo hicimos, baka! -** grito el rubio quien se encontraba rojo de coraje.

**- Vamos Naruto, era broma -** trataba de disculparse el ojinegro.

**- ¡Pues no me agrado tu broma, teme! **

**- Naruto -** abrazándolo por detrás.

**- Déjame - tratando de zafarse - a ti lo único que te gusta es hacerme enfadar, maldito pervertido.**

**- Pervertido, ¿Por qué me dices así, usuratonkashi?**

**- Pues que solo piensas como meterme mano cada 5 minutos que pasan.**

**- Pues en eso la culpa la tienes tú.**

**- Que yo tengo la culpa, ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**- Quien te manda a estar tan bueno y deseable Naruto.**

**- Tu...** - antes de que pudiera continuar unos labios atraparon los suyos devorándolos con la misma pasión que lo hicieron la noche anterior.

**- Sasuke.**

**- Entonces, ¿te arrepientes?**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¿Te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo?** - pregunto el moreno, tratando de encontrar un indicio de duda o temor en sus ojos.

**- No -** devolviéndole el abrazo -** te amo, siempre lo he hecho.**

**- Bien -** sonriendo -** déjame que te ayude a cambiarte si no tardaremos en bajar.**

**- Esta bien.**

**- De acuerdo -** tomando los pantalones del rubio - **estira la pierna derecha.**

**- ¿Tengo que hacerlo?**

**- A menos que quieras ir en bóxers -** pensó por unos instantes **- si.**

**- Bueno ya que -** estirando la pierna derecha.

**- Estira la otra -** haciendo que los pantalones entraran por las piernas del ojiazul.

**- Párate -** lo alzo con ayuda de su mano, logrando que entraran por completo.

**- Yo lo abrocho -** decía el rubio abrochándose el pantalón, mientras el azabache iba por la playera para ponérsela.

**- Alza los brazos -** ordeno el ojinegro.

**- Yo puedo hacerlo - **se quejo el rubio.

**- Deja de quejarte.**

**- Esta bien, pero no me grites -** alzando los brazos.

**- Jaja -** el moreno sonreía al ver como cada hebra dorada salía poco a poco por el hueco de su playera.

**- ¿Por qué te ríes?** - pregunto el rubio.

**- Por nada, anda debemos bajar si no Yamato nos dará un sermón sobre la puntualidad.**

**- Pues entonces, diremos que son secuelas que nos quedaron por ser alumnos de Kakashi -** decía el rubio con burla.

**- O si, claro como si se lo fuera a creer, ya date prisa -** jalándolo del brazo.

Ambos salieron fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, esperando que lo que tenía que decir Yamato fuera importante.

**-- -- --**

Kairi, Tame y Mashiro venían muy contentas por los pasillos del hotel después de una hora de relajación en el spa, solo les quedaba una hora y media para preparar su cosas, pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación...

**- ¿Pero qué paso aquí? -** preguntaba Tame al ver el cuarto hecho un desastre.

La habitación a oscuras, todo tirado, Arima y Miharu temblando en la esquina vendados del cuerpo, la cama - que casualmente era lo único intacto- con Reíto durmiendo en ella y un agujero en medio del cuarto, ¿esperen un momento?, desde cuando había un agujero de esa magnitud -7 metros- en el cuarto.

**- Parece que ocurrió lo que dije -** comentaba Kairi.

**- ¡Ya déjanos! -** grito que hizo que voltearan a ver a Arima y a Miharu.

**- Los voy a matar -** gritaba K-chan, para después recibir un golpe en la cabeza con un abanico - de los que se usan en los animes- haciendo que esta volteara a ver a la persona que le dio el golpe con odio.

**-Ya basta K-chan -** decía Kairi.

**- ¡Kairi! -** gritaron al verla.

**- Tu, te voy a matar - **dijo K-chan al verla.

**- Mira -** mostrando un gameboy -** tiene un juego nuevo.**

**- ¡Juego!** - grito quitándoselo de la mano empezando a jugar.

**- ¡Kairi, nos salvaste!** - grito Arima.

**- Y ustedes** - con una sonrisa tomando el mini bar en sus manos.

**- Que... ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? -** pregunto angustiado Arima al ver la cara sonriente de Kairi.

**- Por estúpidos **- golpeando a ambos con el mini bar.

**- ¿Por qué les pegaste Kairi? -** pregunto Tame.

**- Por desconectar los ca... **- no termino de hablar por que vio a Reíto y se acostó con él.

**- Kairi, oye** - Tame trato de hablarle.

**- Tengo que facturar cuanto es lo que vamos a pagar por esto.**

Tame volteo a ver a todos lados, con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, no podía creerse todo lo que había pasado.

**- Dos estúpidos noqueados** - viendo a Arima y a Miharu - **una loca fanática de los videojuegos** - viendo jugar a K-chan como loca a diciendo dios sabe que sobre el juego -** Una loca maniática obsesionada con Reíto** - viendo a Kairi y a Reíto quienes estaban Brazados en la cama -** y una con... ¿hormonas de hombre?** - viendo a Mashiro haciendo cuentas -** ¡en qué clase de circo de locos me he metido!**

**-- -- -- **

**- Buenos días, capitán Yamato -** gritaba muy emocionado el rubio.

**- Al fin bajan, pensé que no vendrían.**

**- Lo que pasa es que me dormí **- tratando de encontrar una excusa lógica.

**- ¡Pudieras darte prisa y decirnos que quieres** - decía el moreno - **para que Naruto y yo podamos regresara a nuestra sesión de sex...digo de entrenamiento!**

**- Sasuke -** dándole un golpe en el estomago, recibiendo una mirada de molestia por parte de este.

**- ¿Por que... rayos hiciste eso, usuratonkashi?**

**- Tú sabes porque -** mirándolo de reojo - **capitán Yamato, ¿para que nos mando a llamar? -** pregunto Naruto

**- Lo que pasa es que unos viajeros se perdieron y necesitan llegar cuanto antes a la ciudad carmesí -** dijo seriamente pero sin dejar de sonreír.

**- Y lo que quieres es que nosotros los llevemos, ¿o me equivoco? -** dijo de forma sarcástica el azabache.

**- Tan perspicaz como siempre Sasuke -** le contesto Yamato.

**- Pues búscate otros porque nosotros no lo haremos** - jalando al rubio del brazo - **vámonos Naruto.**

**- Pero, Sasuke -** siendo jalado por el moreno.

**- Naruto** - al oír su nombre volteo a ver a Yamato -** yo que pensé que lo harías -** agachando la mirada -** ya que es básico una misión de este tipo para llegar a ser Hokage.**

**- ¿Hokage? - **al oír el nombre de Hokage Naruto lo volteo a ver a un mas.

El azabache solo se paralizo sabia que siempre que el rubio oía la palabra Hokage terminaba haciendo todo lo que le decían, lo que significaba que quisiera o no irían a esa estúpida misión.

**- No hay otra opción tendré que darle la misión a alguien más** - decía Yamato muy desilusionado.

**- Como crees una misión es una misión y es el deber de un ninja es cumplirla -** decía el rubio con determinación.

"_¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota?"_Pensaba el moreno al ver como tan fácilmente había caído en esa estúpida trampa por parte de Yamato.

**- ¿En serio lo harás Naruto? -** decía Yamato sonriéndole.

**- De veras, lo hare arreglare mis cosas -** saliendo a toda velocidad con dirección al cuarto.

**- Ha...-** suspiraba el moreno, comenzando a seguir el camino por donde se fue el rubio.

**- ¿A dónde vas Sasuke? -** pregunto Yamato.

**- No es obvio... Voy a arreglar mis cosas para la misión -** decía con aire de fastidio.

**- ¿Entonces vas a ir?, ¿no dijiste que no irías? -** contesto Yamato.

**- Si eso dije, pero si dejo ir solo al baka Naruto es seguro que va a terminar perdiéndolos más de lo que ya están -** contesto el azabache.

**- Sasuke.**

**- Mmm **- volteándolo a ver.

**- Hazlo feliz, ya ha sufrido bastante a lo largo de su vida, así que no lo lastimes -** antes de marcharse.

- **... **- Sasuke no dijo nada solo se dio la media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

**- Son tal para cual **- dijo Yamato fuera del hotel - **"_definitivamente es idéntico a esa persona" -_** pensó mientras perdía su mirada en el infinito cielo azul.

**-- -- -- **

Ya en la habitación, Naruto se encontraba arreglado sus cosas para la misión, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, el moreno por su parte se encontraba recargado en la pared junto a la cama, viéndolo con suma frialdad.

**- ¿Por qué me miras así? -** pregunto el rubio al sentir aquella mirada.

**- Porque estoy viendo al mayor usuratonkashi que he conocido.**

**- ¿Que dijiste? -** levantándose de la cama.

**- No, nada olvídalo -** tomando su mochila para comenzar a arreglar sus cosas.

**- ¿Qué haces?** - pregunto el rubio.

**- ¿Qué no vez? Arreglo mis cosas.**

**- ¿Vas a venir conmigo? **

**- Es que si dejo que vallan contigo ten por seguro que se perderán.**

**- ¿Qué? Oye te estás pasando de la ra...** - unos labios suaves y tibios se posaron sobre los suyos.

**- Cálmate -** abrazándolo.

**- ¿Por qué siempre que estamos discutiendo me besas? -** pregunto aferrándose al cuerpo que lo mantenía abrazado.

**- Tal vez porque a si evito que digas una tontería.**

**- Oye, además, ¿esta vez porque me besaste? -** pregunto viéndolo a la cara.

**- Porque me lo debes.**

**- ¿He?**

**- Por, besarme sin mi permiso -** comenzando a besar su cuello.

**- ¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas teme? -** dijo con un tono carmesí cubriendo sus mejillas.

**- Mmm, como decirlo cuando me besaste según tu, para salvarme la vida.**

**-¿Qué? ... tu... ¿cómo es que? -** poniéndose mas rojo que un tomate.

**- _"No te preocupes no te dejare morir Sasuke, porque tengo que decirte algo muy importante",_ ¿te recuerda algo usuratonkashi? - **dijo con burla.

**- ¿Escuchaste eso?** - sacando humo por las orejas.

**- Si - sonriéndole.**

**- ¿Estabas consiente? -** con un tic en el ojo.

**- Mas o menos.**

**- ¡Como que más o menos!, ¡Teme!**

**- Ya cálmate es solo que, en esos momentos yo...  
**

_**FLASH BACK  
**_

**"_¿Dónde estoy?"_**

**"_¿Qué es este lugar?"_**

Aquel lugar era oscuridad, una profunda oscuridad que no parecía tener fin, no sabía donde comenzaba, lo único que sabía en aquel momento es que aquella penumbra y soledad le generaban un sentimiento de vacío, como si algo le faltara pero que podía ser...

_**- "Sasuke"**_

_**-"Esa voz es de..."**_ pensó en aquel lugar de penumbras _**"Naruto"**_

Inconscientemente fuera de aquel lugar, sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de la persona que se encontraba junto a él en aquellos momentos, algo que no paso desapercibido por el ojiazul.

_**-"Debes estar odiándome, ¿no es verdad?"**_ - aquellas palabras le sorprendieron -** "_lo siento"_**

_**- "Naruto, te equivocas no me importaría sacrificar mi vida con tal de que estés bien"**__ - _agachando la cabeza.

**_- __"No quería que esto te pasara a ti_** - el moreno sintió algo húmedo y cálido caer en su mano derecha -** _a ti... a quien tanto a..."_**

**- _"Naru...to"-_** una luz le cegó la vista sacándolo de aquel lugar oscuro y frio en el que se encontraba.

Trato de mover la mano izquierda y con esfuerzos pudo hacerlo, pero no fue visto por el rubio quien se encontraba, metido en una de sus tantos pensamientos.

Trato de abrir los ojos pero no podía era como si algo se lo impidiera, como si quisieran que no viera algo, pero después de algunos intentos logro abrirlos un poco y lo que alcanzo a ver fue al rubio acercándose a su rostro, nuevamente cerro sus ojos esperando que lo que pensaba hacer el rubio era lo que tanto anhelaba, su corazón comenzaba a agitarse, su respiración se estaba cortando a momentos, esperando el contacto con los labios del kitsune.

**_- "No te preocupes, no te dejare morir Sasuke, porque tengo que decirte algo muy importante"_ -** fue lo último que escucho de los labios del rubio.

Sintiendo como aquellos labios que tantas noches soñó que besaba, por fin lo hacían, un beso cálido, puro y casto.

Ahora ya no le importaba morir porque lo que siempre había deseado por fin se había cumplido...

_**- "Naruto"**_ - pensó antes de perder la consciencia nuevamente.

**_END FLASH BACK_ **

**- ¿Tu que, Sasuke?** - la voz del rubio lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

**- No, nada solo digo que, en aquellos momentos pensé que no me importaba morir después de haber besado tus labios** - acariciándolos con sus dedos.

**- Ba... Baka -** volteándose para darle la espalda.

**- ¿Te enojaste? -** abrazándole por la espalda.

**- Mmm, idiota, solo a ti se te ocurre pensar eso -** sonriendo finalmente.

Después de unos minutos terminaron de arreglar su equipaje, salieron del cuarto ya que Yamato los esperaba junto con las personas que debían llevar a la ciudad carmesí.

**- ¿A un sigues enojado?** - pregunto el azabache al ver la cara de enfado del rubio.

**- ¿Quién?, ¿yo?... Para nada, como crees estoy perfectamente** - volteando la cara para inflar los cachetes.

**- Claro que lo estas -** dijo con burla -** porque siempre que te enojas inflas esos lindos cachetes que tienes de la misma forma en que lo haces ahora.**

**- ¡Eso no es verdad!** - regresándolo a ver.

**- Claro que si, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber cuando estas triste, contento o enojado -** dijo con su típica sonrisa _"made en Uchiha"_como diciendo _"conozco todo sobre ti aun cuando no quieras"_

**- Tu** - unos labios capturaron los suyos interrumpiendo lo que el rubio iba a decir -** ¿Qué haces?**

**- Besarte, ¿ya se te paso el enojo?**

**- Si pero, alguien nos pudo a ver visto.**

**- ¿Y?, ¿te importa que te vean conmigo?**

**- No, sabes que no.**

**- Entonces, vámonos Yamato nos está esperando** - aquel acto basto para ganarse una sonrisa por parte del rubio.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierta persona que presencio aquel beso por parte de ambos.

**- Así que por eso Sasuke ha estado tan rara** - dijo Ino viéndolos desde lejos, con un aire de tristeza en su rosto.

**-- -- -- **

Tame y compañía bajaban en el elevador ya que las 3 horas habían terminado y era necesario partir a la ciudad carmesí, ya que pronto sus vacaciones de verano terminarían y por nada del mundo ella faltaría a la escuela.

**- Oye Tame, ¿no crees que lo tomas demasiado en serio?** - dijo Kairi al ver a su amiga con un libro de matemáticas.

**- Yo si estudio Kairi** - contesto.

**- ¡Que trataste de decir con eso!**

**- Lo que oíste** - sin ponerle atención.

**- ¡Tame!** - se le iba air encima si no fuera porque Mashiro la garro -** ¡suéltame Mashiro!**

**- Cálmate, Kairi -** contesto con una sonrisa logrando que Kairi se sonrojara.

**- Esta bien -** desviando la mirada.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, salieron de él para ir al lugar donde se encontrarían con Yamato y los dos ninjas que los llevarían hasta su destino.

**- Oigan ustedes dos, apresúrense que llegaremos tarde**- dijo Kairi.

**- Que mala eres, Kairi** - decía Arima con moretones en el cuerpo, vendado de pies a cabeza y usando muletas -** no vez que estoy enfermo -** con lagrimas en los ojos.

**- Bien merecido lo tienes, por idiota -** contesto la morena.

**- No seas así.**

**- ¡Arima, amor mío! -** gritaba Miharu -quien se encontraba en el mismo estado que Arima- mientras venia corriendo a toda velocidad.

**- Miharu... no... Me toques** - Arima salió corriendo olvidándose de lo adolorido que estaba.

**- ¿No estaba según enfermo? -** pregunto Tame.

**- Si, pero ya sabes que Arima con tal de escaparse de Miharu es capaz de recuperarse de manera misteriosa** - contesto Kairi.

**- Buenas tardes, capitán Yamato** - decía alegremente Mashiro al legar a la recepción.

**- Buenas tardes, Mashiro-san.**

**- Y bien, ¿quienes nos van a llevar?** - decía Kairi.

**- Kairi ten más respeto** - la reprendió Tame.

**- Oh, vamos.**

**- Ellos están por bajar... ¡Ho! Miren ahí vienen -** dijo Yamato al verlos llegar.

"_Son tan lindos"_ pensó kairi "_el rubio parece un ángel con esa carita y esos ojos azules, pero sin duda, el moreno es tan sexy con ese porte y esa mirada"_

**- Bien son ellos a quienes tenemos que llevar -** pregunto el rubio.

**- Yo me llamo Tame y ellos son mis amigos, sabemos que están de vacaciones por eso les agradecemos que se tomen las molestia en llevarnos** - decía mientras hacia un reverencia.

**- No es nada, de veras -** contesto el rubio - **yo me llamo Naruto y este tipo de fría mirada y oscura aura se llama Sasuke.**

**- Es un gusto conocerlos, Naruto, Sasuke -** agrego Mashiro.

**- Mi nombre es Kairi -** acercándosele a Sasuke -** pero me puedes decir mi cielo o mi vida como prefieras.**

"_Esta chica es igual de encimosa que Sakura e Ino"_ pensó el Moreno al verla.

**- Kairi - la llamo Reíto.**

**- Ha, Reíto -** saliéndole una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

**- Kairi nunca cambias -** decía Tame.

**- Es hora de que partan sin no se les hará mas tarde -** decía Yamato.

**- Esta bien -** contesto Mashiro.

**- Bien nos vamos** - dijo el ojiazul.

**- Cuídense mucho.**

**- Vamos Yamato no nos va a pasar nada** - contesto el rubio.

**- Exacto, si algo ocurre me tiene a mí para defenderlos** - agrego el moreno.

**- Haciéndote siempre el héroe Uchiha.**

**- Ya sabes que para eso estoy usuratonkashi.**

**- Adiós, capitán Yamato -** dijo Tame antes de salir con todos fuera del hotel.

Todos emprendieron el viaja hacia la ciudad carmesí, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que eran observados por 3 siluetas desde lo alto del hotel.

**- Es ese el chico que tiene al nueve colas **- dijo el más joven de los tres.

**- Así es **- contesto el que estaba a su lado.

**- Por fin nos volveremos a ver después de tantos años, Naruto  
**

/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/SASUNARUFOREVER/

**Cuestiones sobre el Fanfic:**

**PSP:** es el PlayStation portátil.

**¿Por qué Tsunade le dio vacaciones si se supone que los ninjas no tiene vacaciones?: Bien, la razón es porque hay algo alguien que Naruto y los demás debe conocer.**

**¿Por qué Kyuubi salvo a Sasuke si se supone que odia a los Uchiha?:** la razón es que hay un secreto por lo cual lo salvo y Naruto tiene que ver.

Bueno la verdad no sé si volveré a escribir ya que como mencione al principio del fic no me he sentido con ánimos, solo queda esperar como es recibido este capítulo si al menos tiene unos 5 o 10 comentarios (que la verdad es imposible) es donde tal vez, pueda volver a escribir por el momento me despido y gracias a las personas que se decidieron por darle al menos a este fic el precio de la duda... Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.


	12. EL RENACER DE UN VIEJO AMOR

Cuanto tiempo sin verles queridos lectores les tengo una mala noticia. Como saben fanficnetion cambio su diseño pero también sus normas, ahora debemos cambiar la contraseña con números y pues la mía no era así.

He tratado de cambiarla pero no me deja así que no sé cuando me borren mi cuenta, y si lo hacen tendré que volver hacer otra, pero desde el comienzo, así que este fic empezara de nuevo desde el capitulo 1 cuando la cuenta sea borrada espero que me apoyen, sin más que decir he aquí el capitulo 12 espero les guste.

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__ Este capitulo tiene contenido yuri, si no deseas seguir espera a que suba el siguiente capitulo si no, adelante...  
_

**SASU X NARU  
**

"_Después de tanto tiempo, mi corazón vuelve a latir, deseando poder encontrarte entre tanta multitud, logro ver que hay detrás de aquella frialdad, un corazón lleno de amor que aguarda por mi felicidad"  
_

**EL RENACER DE UN VIEJO AMOR**

**- Oye, Sakura...**

Llamo la rubia al entrar la habitación, sintió una aura depresiva caerle encima, las cortinas estaban cerradas todo era oscuridad y penumbras n aquel lugar, ni un rayo de sol podía entrar en aquel momento, poco a poco comenzaba a escuchar una melodía que le erizo la piel a la rubia.

"_Déjenme si estoy llorando, un consuelo estoy buscando, quiero estar solo con mi dolor"_

**- Sa...Sakura **- dijo la rubia al ver a su compañera de cuarto tirada en a cama.

**- Mmm **- fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

**- Oye frentuda.**

**-...**

**- Cerda.**

**-...**

**- Pelos de algodón.**

**-...**

Definitivamente ella no era la Sakura que conocía por que al menos la Sakura que conocía le hubiera regresado el insulto, pero viendo que ningún insulto funcionaba opto por usar lo que había visto y ver la reacción de la pelirosa.

**- Oye Sakura, ¿sabías que Sasuke y Naruto estaban "**_**besándose"**_** en el pasillo en frente de todas las personas? **- enfatizando la palabra besándose al hablar, consiguiendo que Sakura hundiera su cabeza en la almohada.

**- Hasta parece que ya son pareja **– la ojiverde hundió mas su cabeza en la almohada.

**- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Tal vez hasta ya lo hicieron?, a noche esos ruidos tan extraños no me dejaron dormir **– Sakura apretó la almohada con las manos con toda su fuerza.

**- Seguro mas adelante nos dan luna sorpresa y hasta se nos casan **– no soporto más oír aquello, el dolor junto con la rabia que sentía por dentro exploto.

**- ¡Ya basta!, ¡Que no vez que estoy sufriendo por ello! **– Levantando la mirada para verla de frente - ¡**No pensaba que fueras tan egoísta, solo piensas en ti y no vez que me lastimas con esos comentarios, por que no mejor cierras tu enorme boca y me dejas en paz! **– las lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos color esmeralda, generando un sentimiento de vació en la rubia.

**- Sakura yo...- **Ino no supo que decir, aquello la superaba no esperaba que Sakura reaccionara de aquel modo.

**- .... –** se mordió el labio inferior, y salio corriendo del cuarto para encerarse en el baño, no quería seguir escuchando las palabras tan hirientes por parte de la ojiazul.

**- Sakura...**

Un incomodo silencio inundo el lugar, un ambiente que puso triste y melancólica a la rubia que solo se dejo caer en la cama en la que dormía, pensando que aquello no salio como ella quería.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se levanto sin ganas de la cama en dirección a la puerta, no tenia ánimos para ver a nadie pero...

**- ¡Hola Ino!** – decía un alegre Choji a su compañera de equipo.

**- Hola Choji, ¿que te trae por aquí?** – pregunto sin animo la rubia.

**- Lo que pasa es que al Capitán Yamato le regalaron moras silvestres.**

**- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu visita?**

**- Pues, como son demasiadas, las esta repartiendo a todos, y yo vine a dejarte tú parte** – mostrando una bolsa con moras silvestres.

**- Gracias Choji** – tomando la bolsa.

**- Bueno nos vemos, Shikamaru y yo iremos a entrenar.**

**- Si claro, eso si no se encuentran un puesto de tacos y comida rápida en el camino**.

**- Ino, ¿Qué me quisiste decir con eso? **– con fuego en sus ojos.

**- Pues que mas, que estas gor... **– no pudo terminar por que una voz la interrumpió.

**- Oe, Choji ya es hora de irnos **– grito Shikamaru desde el pasillo.

**- Si, nos vemos Ino**.

**- Adiós, y no te quedes comiendo por el camino** – despidiéndose de sus compañeros de equipo.

Ino miro con curiosidad la bolsa que antes le había sido regalada, y una idea cruzo su mente, para sacar a Sakura de su encierro –de su depresión- con la bolsa de moras silvestres.

**- Creo que después de todo me serán útiles.  
**

***************

Se dejo resbalar por la puerta del baño, no podía con aquel dolor era mas fuerte que ella, no quería odiar a Naruto, por que después de todo, era su amigo –su mejor amigo- pero también era su rival, dentro de ella había cariño, gratitud, fe, grandes y fuertes sentimientos que tenia por el rubio pero también, había dolor, rabia, tristeza, sufrimiento e impotencia por haber perdido tontamente a Sasuke.

Alzo la mirada hacia la regadera, se levanto con lentitud del suelo y se dirigió a ella, lentamente el agua caía en su cuerpo, no se preocupo por deshacerse de la ropa que vestía en aquellos momentos, lo único que quería era que desapareciera aquel dolor que lastimaba a su corazón, que la atormentaba a cada momento, a cada segundo que pasaba.

No se dio cuenta hasta que la vio frente de ella, Ino había entrado al cuarto de baño sin que ella la notara, definitivamente la decepción heria su corazón a cada momento, bloqueándole los sentidos e instintos de shinobi.

**- ¿Quieres un poco?** – decía mientras sostenía un plato de moras silvestres – **en Capitán Yamato y los demás las trajeron.**

**- Seguro están envenenadas** - respondió sin regresar a verla.

**- Como crees, mira escoge un y yo la comeré, ¿te parece?** – sonriéndole.

**- Esta bien –** mirando el plato – **esta** – escogiendo la que se encontraba en la punta.

**- Mmm, esta deliciosa** – comento saboreándola **– vamos Sakura, confía en mi, como lo hacías cuando niñas.**

**- No lo se confiar en ti seria demasiado.**

**- Vamos la única razón por la que éramos rivales era por Sasuke, pero al final ninguna de las dos se quedo con el.**

**- Tienes razón en eso pero...**

**-Entonces** – ofreciéndole las moras.

**- De acuerdo** – coloco una en sus labios, saboreándola por completo – **es verdad, están deliciosas...** – Sakura no pudo continuar hablando por que unos labios capturaron los suyos.

**- Ino... que...** – Sakura no salía de su impresión, Ino la había besado pero, ¿Por qué?

**- Parece que después de todo tu no..**. – la rubia la miraba con cariño pero había algo extraño en sus ojos, un brillo que jamás había visto en ella, _"Deseo"_ quizás pero... desde cuando había comenzado a sentir eso por ella.

La ojiazul la volvió a besar, pero esta vez introdujo su lengua en aquella cavidad húmeda pero exquisita, la ojiverde cerro sus ojos no por que lo estuviera disfrutando si no por que no sabia que hacer en aquellos momento, todo había pasado tan rápido que su mente estaba confundida.

**- Es... Espera Ino, ¿Qué es lo que haces?** – dijo con nerviosismo.

**- Parece que después de todo lo que paso con Naruto y Sasuke, tu mente se confundió y ahora no sabes que hacer, o ¿me equivoco?** – dijo Ino atrapándola entre el mármol de la fría pared y su cuerpo.

Eso basto para que Sakura se inmovilizara, Ino aprovecho para quitarse ella misma el vestido azul que traía puesto, quedándose solo en ropa interior, beso los labios de la pelirosa, desabrochando con sus manos el vestido que portaba dejando que este cayera al suelo aprovechan esto desabrocho el sostén de la Haruno dejando ver los enormes pechos que poseía, lo cual hizo que la rubia sonriera con deseo.

**- Vaya, los tienes enormes, como a mi me gustan** – dijo mientras que comenzaba a sentir la suavidad de estos al frotar su rostro contra ellos.

**- Haa...** – se oyó un gemido desde la boca de la ojiverde.

**- Parece que te gusta** – comento mientras que con un dedo comenzaba a tocar el pezón izquierdo – **por que esto ya esta duro.**

paso su lengua por este saboreándolo, masticándolo con cuidado, para finalmente llevárselo a la boca y comenzar a succionar como si del dulce mas delicioso se tratase, mientras que con su mano izquierda masajeaba el seno derecho, Haruno no hacia mas que gemir y suspirar por el placer que comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo.

La rubia paro la labor que hacia en el seno izquierdo para pasarse al seno derecho para hacer lo mismo que había hecho antes, comenzando a succionarlo , mientras que masajeaba el otro seno con su mano izquierda, los gemidos provenientes de la pelirosa excitaban cada vez mas a la rubia.

La rubia dejo la labor que tenia con sus senos para incorporarse y ver de frente a Sakura, quien en aquellos momentos se encontraba totalmente sonrojada y jadeante, Ino comenzó a besar el cuello e su amante quien arqueo el cuello para sentir mejor las caricias que hasta aquellos momento -por no decir tiempo atrás- le habían robado todo rastro de razón y lucidez a su mente.

Con sumo cuidado recostó a Sakura en el suelo, la miro por unos minutos y sonrió, beso esos irresistibles labios que poseía, con una mano acaricio el cuerpo de la pelirosa hasta llegar a la única prenda que portaba, metió su mano en las bragas y comenzó a frotar aquella zona que era sensible al tacto, haciendo gemir a la ojiverde.

No paso mucho para que decidiera meter un dedo en aquella entrada, ganándose un grito por parte de Sakura.

**- No... No hagas... eso...**

**- Veo que te gusta que te toque ahí** - contesto la rubia.

**- Ya basta...**

**- Tu boca dice una cosa pero tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario.**

L ojiazul aumento la velocidad, Sakura mantenía cerradas sus piernas pero el placer que estaba recibiendo era mas fuerte que ella, así que finalmente termino por abrir sus piernas dejando pasar por completo la mano de la rubia, quien cada vez mas subía la velocidad.

**- Ya no aguan... ha...** - un grito se oyó por todo el lugar, el delicioso orgasmos recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirosa. _"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué siento que este dolor poco a poco desaparece?"_

**- Sakura** - Ino la miraba con afecto sonriéndole como cuando eran niñas, cuando eran amigas, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, antes de que la pelirosa cayera dormida por el agotamiento corporal.

*************

Naruto, Sasuke y compañía descansaban a la orilla de un hermoso claro, ciertamente descansar era una de las cosas que no pensaban hacer en ese viaje, porque después de todo solo eran 4 horas de ida, pero a mitad del camino - 2 horas en realidad- Kairi comenzó a quejarse diciendo que estaba agotada de tanto caminar y necesitaba un descanso, así que sin más y viendo que los demás también lo necesitaban -aun cuando no lo decían- decidieron tomar un pequeño momento de relajación.

**- ¡Yupi!** - gritaba Kairi lanzándose al claro a nadar.

**- Kairi, no estamos aquí de vacaciones** - gritaba Tame, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

**- Oh, vamos Tame no hay nada de malo en esto, verdad Sasukito** - mirando al moreno con un sonrisa y ojitos de perrito a medio morir.

"_Sasukito"_ pensaba el moreno _"pero quien se Cree"_ comenzando a liberar un aura oscura alrededor de el.

**- Sasuke, tranquilo no** - decía el moreno tratando de controlar la ira del azabache.

**- Como a ti no te hablan con tanta confianza como a mí.**

**- Y que, no me digas que ahora la vas a incluir a ella en tu lista de venganzas por cumplir** - burlándose del moreno.

**- Usuratonkashi mejor cállate si no quieres que te de una paliza en la noche**- contesto con tono sarcástico.

**- Sasuke eres un hentai -** decía mientras sonreía y un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

**- La culpa** - acercándose mas a el mientras que los demás estaban más entretenidos divirtiéndose que en ellos - **la tienes tu** - apoyando su frente contra la de su amante.

**- Teme, no sé por qué** - acercándose lentamente para besarse - **te amo.**

**- Yo tampoco sé porque amo a un dobe como tu** - cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de besarse, de sentir aquellos labios que tanto se añoraban desde la mañana, una voz los interrumpió.

**- Sasukito, ven a divertirte con nosotros** - gritaba Kairi emocionada.

**- ¡Kairi! -** decía Tame avergonzada por la actitud tan infantil de su amiga.

**- Sasukito** - lentamente el aura comenzó aparecer nuevamente.

**- Sasuke cálmate -** dijo para finalmente suspirar por la forma en que fueron interrumpidos.

**************

Sakura despertó, abrió lentamente sus ojos, parpadeo un par de veces para despejar la niebla que cubría sus ojos y lograr ver con claridad su alrededor, lentamente se incorporo en la cama, observando con sorpresa que traía puesto su pijama, pero... ¿en qué momento se lo había puesto?, se preguntaba y lo que es más extraño, aquello que ocurrió en la regadera ¿había sido solo un sueño?

Sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín al recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que había vivido en ese sueño.

**- Oh, ya despertaste** - una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, al alzar la mirada se encontró a la persona causante de su sonrojo.

**- Ino, ¿Qué sucedió? -** pregunto con nerviosismo.

**- Te encontré tirada en el baño -** decía mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a ella, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¿Qué?, ¿no me digas que ahora eres sordo?, te encontré tirada en el baño, es decir inconsciente, tal vez fue provocado por el vapor del agua caliente, estuviste mucho tiempo ahí dentro.**

**- Ya veo, ¿entonces lo que me hiciste en el baño?**

**- ¿Lo que te hice?, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando, frentuda?**

**- De nada, Ino-cerda** - alzando la voz.

**- ¿Qué dijiste, pelos de algodón?**

**- Lo que oíste desteñida.**

**- Hay, es imposible hablar contigo** - levantándose en dirección a la puerta **- ¡frente de plato! -** cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

**- Si fue un sueño, ¿Por qué?... ¿porque soñé con Ino y en esas condiciones? -** apretándose mas a ella misma - **mi cuerpo sigue temblando con si hubiera sido real, ¿porque soñé con Ino?** - temblando sin poder detenerse - **soy tan patética...**

Derramando una lágrima, sin poder detenerse, recordó una y otra vez lo que ocurrió la noche pasada, de cómo Sasuke la rechazo para irse a lado de Naruto, pero eso ya era parte del pasado ya se podía hacer nada.

**************

Sakura bajaba lentamente las escaleras no tenia ánimos para nada, pero no podía estar así todo el tiempo, debía sobreponerse si quería salir adelante, eso lo sabia pero su corazón estaba mal herido, ¿Cómo sanar una herida del corazón? Solo el tiempo podía curarlas.

**- Sakura.**

**- Tente.**

**- Que te pasa te vez deprimida, ¿paso algo malo? -** preguntaba la morena.

**- No nada, es solo que no dormí bien anoche eso es todo** - contesto con desgano.

**- Que bien, pensé que algo grave te había pasado, me alegro que solo fuera mi imaginación -** decía mientras le sonreía tiernamente - **ya está el almuerzo.**

**- Si -** bajando las escaleras para acompañar a Tenten al comedor.

Todos los shinobis de la hoja se sentaron a almorzar, la pelirosa al sentarse en el lugar que le tocaba se sorprendió al no ver al moreno ni al rubio en el comedor junto a los demás.

**- ¿Capitán Yamato?**

**- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?**

**- ¿Dónde están Sasuke y...** - dudo por unos minutos pronunciar el nombre del rubio - **Naruto?**

**- Ellos no almorzaran con nosotros.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Los envié a una misión, lo que pasa es que en la mañana unos viajeros perdidos vinieron en busca de ayuda y los envié junto con Naruto y Sasuke para que llegaran a su destino sin ningún problema.**

**- Ya... Ya veo -** agachando la mirada.

Ino la observaba desde lejos, sabía que aun no se recuperaba , siempre supo que ella saldría lastimada si seguía tontamente enamorada de Sasuke, ya que ella lo supo mucho antes que ella que a Sasuke nunca le han gustado las mujeres, ya que ella misma se lo pregunto una vez cuando eran genins.

**FLASH BACK**

Una linda jovencita de 12 años corría por las calles de Konoha buscando entre la multitud con la mirada a alguien que ella conocía perfectamente, al dar con el joven que venía buscando sonrió.

**- Sasuke-kun** - grito la rubia.

**- Mmm -** tuvo como respuesta.

**- Oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**- No lo estás haciendo ya.**

**- Bueno, lo que pasa es que... veras...**

**- Di rápido lo que tengas que decir -** decía el moreno mirando hacia otro lado.

**- A ti, ¿no te gustan las mujeres?**

**- ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

- **Pues, siempre que una chica se te declara la rechazas, o buscas algo en las mujeres que hasta el momento no encuentras o eres...**

**- ¿Gay?**

**- Pues...**

**- Ino te diré la verdad -** levantándose de la banca en la que estaba comenzando a caminar **- a mí me gusta alguien, pero... no es una mujer...**

**-... -** Ino lo miro con sorpresa.

**- Si eso contesta tu pregunta, me voy...**

Así sin más el moreno se alejo de aquel lugar dejando a una Ino tontamente sorprendida.

**END FLASH BACK  
**

Ino salió de sus pensamientos para volver a ver a Sakura quien aún seguía con ese aire de melancolía, que hasta ahora mantenía, suspiro ella era la única que podía salir de ese estado de depresión en el que estaba.

**- Ino ha dónde vas -** pregunto Tenten al verla levantarse.

**- Lo que pasa es que no tengo hambre es todo** - retirándose del comedor.

**- Ino** - susurro la pelirosa al verla marchar.

****************

La noche cayó y con ello el viaje de Sasuke y Naruto se retraso por los continuos descansos que tuvieron por culpa de Kairi y sus quejas, que hasta este momento seguía quejándose.

**- ¿Cuando llegaremos? -** pregunto Kairi cansada de tanto caminar.

**- Kairi deja de quejarte** - grito Tame

**- Es cierto, por tu culpa ya es muy tarde así que no hay otra opción más que acampar al aire libre.**

**- ¿Al aire libre?, nos van a comer las fieras** - grito Kairi asustada.

**- Kairi exageras** - comento Arima.

**- Tiene razón** - agregó K-chan quien seguía jugando el juego que le regalo Kairi en el hotel.

**- No se preocupen nosotros los protegeremos** - comento el rubio tratando de tranquilizarlos.

**- El tiene razón, confíen en nosotros** - apoyo el moreno.

**- Si, gracias-** contesto Tame.

**- Bien duerman, nosotros estaremos haciendo guardia** - dijo el moreno levantándose del lugar en el que estaba.

**- Si, lo que digas Sasukito.**

**- Kairi** - dijo Reíto al ver que su novia seguía con lo mismo.

**- Jajaja...**

**- Bien, duerman nosotros los cuidaremos, no se preocupen** - dicho esto el rubio fue junto al moreno.

**- Que lindos son** - decía Kairi.

**- Si lindos, y también hacen una bonita pareja -** comento K-chan.

**- ¿Qué?, ¿qué tratas de decir K-chan? -** dijo Kairi muy preocupada.

**- Lo que te imaginas esos don son pareja, y no lo digo porque son pareja de compañeros de viaje, lo digo que son pareja romántica, de los que se besan se abrazan y tiene eso... en las noches, ¿ya me entendiste?** - dijo K-chan viéndola con seriedad.

**- No, no es verdad...- **volteándose a verlos - **es que... son tan lindos que hasta siendo parejas son lindos **- decía Kairi sentándose.

A los pies del rio Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban sentados viendo las estrellas, recordando que en un momento así se declararon lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

**- Sasuke.**

**- Mmm**

**- Nada, solo que, te amo.**

**- Eso lo sé Usuratonkashi.**

**- ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo los demás ahora?**

**- No lo sé, lo que a mí me importa ahora eres tú y esta misión.**

**- Baka.**

****************

Sakura se encontraba en el balcón del hotel, no paraba de llorara por más que lo intentaba mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, ¿hasta cuándo?, ¿hasta cuándo terminaría el dolor?, se preguntaba una y otra vez, aun le dolía recordar aquello, porque no podía olvidar y empezar de nuevo, tanto quería a Sasuke, tal vez sí.

**- Sasuke... -** dijo en susurro, sin notar la presencia de alguien.

**- Sakura.**

La pelirosa volteo a ver en dirección de donde provenía esa voz, para encontrarse con la rubia, quien se encontraba con una mirada triste.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- ¿Te encuentras bien?** - acercándose a ella.

**- Si, es solo que -** cayendo sentada al suelo - **no lo soporto.**

**- Sakura** - se sentó a su lado.

**- No puedo soportarlo Ino, yo... yo lo amo, y sé que Naruto es su felicidad pero... pero...**

**- Lo sé, lo más y no puedes olvidarlo** - abrazándola con su mano derecha, estrechándola más.

**- Ino.**

**- Se que no es fácil, pero hay veces que las cosas pasan por una razón, yo creo que esto sucedió porque hay alguien que te espera y que te necesita, y te amara más que a su vida**.

**- Ino... tu.**

**- Bueno -** levantándose **- espero que comprendas y mires hacia el futuro en vez de lastimarte por lo que paso en el pasado -** sonriéndole - **ya deja esa tristeza** - dejando a Sakura en el balcón.

***

**- Ino.**

**- Capitán Yamato**

**- Podrías llevarle esto a la señora que vive en la bahía por favor.**

**- ¿Quiere que la lleve yo?**

**- Eres la única que se encuentra en el hotel.**

**- ¿Como que la única?, ¿donde están los demás?**

**- En el festival.**

**- Esta bien... solo tengo que dejárselo verdad.**

**- Si, solo tienes que llevárselo.**

**- Bien, ahora regreso** - saliendo del hotel hacia la bahía.

***

Sakura se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, aun cuando quería solo tenía un sueño en su mente la noche en que Sasuke la dejo, ni en sueños podía alcanzar la paz, pero en su viaje por el mundo de los sueños recordó las palabras de Ino, y un sueño no, más bien un recuerdo volvió a su mente, algo que cuando pequeña vivió.

**FLASH BACK  
**

Sakura se encontraba en el prado de flores junto a las demás aspirantes a ninjas, apenas contaba con 9 años, y la única amiga que tenía hasta esos momentos, era Ino, una linda niña de ojos azules y cabello dorado, ella era la única persona que no se burlaba de ella, que la trataba con alguien, y que sin darse cuenta se convirtió en la persona más importante para ella.

**- Sakura.**

**- Ino.**

**- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Te veo muy triste?**

**- Mmm**

**- ...**

**- Ino, ¿es malo enamorarse de alguien?**

**- ¿He?, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?**

**- Lo que pasa es que... Escuche en la calle que hay ese tipo de relaciones... -**sonrojándose.

**- ¿A qué tipo de relaciones te refiere?**

**- Pues que dos mujeres, sean... novias.**

**- Ha, a eso te referías.**

**- Si.**

**- Pues yo pienso que no, si ellas realmente se aman no hay nada de malo que estén juntas, si la gente lo ve mal, es problema de ellos, mientras que sean felices, no hay nada de malo en ello.**

Sakura sonrió, nunca espero una respuesta así de Ino, pero se alegraba de que sus sentimientos no estuvieran mal.

**- Ino hay algo que quiero decirte...**

**- Dime.**

**- Es que yo... veras...**

**- ¡Ino!, ¡Sakura! , ¡Ya va a comenzar la clase!** - grito la maestra.

**- Si ya vamos - contesto la rubia - vámonos Sakura nos esperan** - levantándose en dirección de la maestra.

"_Ino, me gustaría decirte lo que siento"_ pensaba Sakura viendo como se iba su amiga "_No importa, Tal vez algún día, Te diga sobre mis sentimientos por ti, que yo Te..."_

**END FLASH BACK  
**

Sakura despertó llorando, ese momento, ese recuerdo estaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, hasta ahora se daba cuenta, porque siempre estuvo con Ino, porque siempre la admiro, ahora sabia que lo que sentía no era admiración, lo que sentía era...

Salió corriendo de la habitación debía decírselo, debía contarle lo que de niñas no pudo por miedo a que la rechazara, ahora no importaba que era lo que Ino le contestaría, lo que importaba era, que quería estar con ella, por ir tan distraída no pudo a ver a quien estaba frente de ella y choco inevitablemente con él.

**- Lo siento.**

**- Sakura.**

**- Capitán Yamato.**

**- ¿A dónde vas a tan agitada?**

**- Es que, ¿sabe dónde está Ino?**

**- Ella fue a la bahía a dejar un encargo de...** - Sakura salió corriendo dejando a Yamato sin palabras.

Sakura corrió con todas las fuerzas las fuerzas que su cuerpo daba, no pudo más y cayó de rodillas en la arena de la playa, debía encontrarla si quiera decirle sobre sus sentimientos, pero..

**-¿Sakura?**

Una voz que conocía perfectamente rompió con el silencio de aquel lugar, lentamente levanto la vista para ver a la rubia que la mira sorprendida.

**- Ino.**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?**

Sakura se levanto de la arena, para sorpresa de Ino ya que la pelirosa solo se levanto para abrazarla.

**- Ino, yo...**

**- ¿Sakura?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué estas así?**

- Es que, hay algo que tengo que decirte - desasiendo el abraza- que yo te... que yo te am...- no pudo continuar porque unos labios capturaron sus labios.

**- Ino.**

**- Yo también te amo Sakura.**

Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pero no lloraba por que estuviera triste, si no de felicidad, al fin estaría con la persona que amaba.

Ambas se sentaron a la orilla de la playa observando las estrellas que brillaban mucho más que antes.

**- Perdóname por todas las veces que te dije Cerda.**

**- Tu igual.**

**- Oye... Lo que paso en el baño.**

**- No fue... -** sonrojándose - **lo siento Sakura se que...**

**- No importa, también me agrado hacerlo contigo** - sonrojándose también.

**- Sakura -** inclinándose para besarla nuevamente.

**- Ino** - recibiendo el dulce beso por parte de su ahora amante, con quien compartiría su vida y sus sueños.

************

Naruto y Sasuke entraban al hotel, estaban cansados y agotados aquella misión termino siendo una agonía, no porque se enfrentaron a fuertes oponentes por el camino, si no que Kairi junto con K-chan - quien a cada rato los callaba con su vasta inteligencia- les fueron cansando la paciencia durante todo el trayecto, mas a el moreno, que cuando termino la misión, lanzo un par de Chidoris a una montaña para quitarse esa rabia que traía encima.

**- Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien?** - pregunto el rubio.

**- Cómo quieres que este bien después de llevar a esos lunáticos, es una suerte que aun siga cuerdo.**

**- Ni que fuera para tanto.**

**- Naruto, tú lo dices por que siempre has sido un usuratonkashi.**

**- ¡Oye!**

**- Ho, ya volvieron que tal les fue -** pregunto Yamato al verlos entrar.

**- Pues, si la pregunta es ¿Qué si completamos la misión? Se podría decir que si pero...**

**- ¿Pero?** - pregunto Yamato al ver la cara tan desanimada del rubio.

**- Lo que pasa es que...  
**

**FLASH BACK  
**

**- ¿Ya llegamos?** - pregunto Kairi.

**- Si, este es el hotel de la ciudad carmesí.**

**- Vaya es enorme** - dijo Miharu al ver lo alto que era.

**- Mejor entremos -** dijo el azabache adelantándoseles.

Todos entraron al hotel, observando lo hermoso y elegante que era por dentro, Kairi por su lado estaba feliz al fin había civilización alrededor de ella.

**- Bien solo hay que re...**

**- Naruto que pasa.**

**- Sasuke, ¿Dónde están?**

**- No me digas que ellos...**

**END FLASH BACK  
**

**-Se volvieron a perder, ¿no es así?**

**- Tal parece que si** - contesto Naruto.

**- Bueno, no hay más que hacer, buen trabajo Naruto, Sasuke.**

**- Si pero ya no vuelvo a ir a este tipo de misiones.**

**- Sasuke.**

**- Mmm -** desviándole la mirada al rubio.

Naruto observo que venían bajando las escaleras Sakura junto a Ino, pero lo que más le extraño fue que ambas venían tomadas de la mano y sonrojadas.

**- Oye Sasuke.**

**- ¿Qué quieres, usuratonkashi?**

**- Mira.**

**- Mmm -** el moreno volteo observando lo mismo que antes había visto el ojiazul, pero el rápidamente comprendió lo que sucedía.

**- Desde cuando son tan amigas.**

**- Usuratonkashi, no lo has comprendido.**

**- ¿Comprender qué?**

**- Eres tonto, o solo lo aparentas.**

**- ¡Sasuke!**

**- Mira, te lo diré de la forma que entiendas, en vez de Ino y Sakura imagínate a nosotros dos, ¿ya lo entendiste?**

El rubio abrió mas los ojos al darse cuenta a lo que se refería el azabache, sonrojándose hasta más no poder.

**- ...** - no hubo respuesta alguna por parte del rubio.

**- Parce que ya entendiste.**

**- No me la creo, pero bueno si son** felices - contesto el rubio.

************

Kairi y los demás caminaban bajo los fuertes rayos del sol, la temperatura era demasiada el agua se les había acabado, no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban así, pero sabían que no saldrían muy bien librados de esto.

**- ¿Dónde estamos?** - pregunto Arima.

**- En el desierto del Sahara** - dijo Tame viendo el mapa.

**- ¿En el desierto del Sahara?** - comento Mashiro.

- Sabia que si dejabamos que Arima nos guiaba nos perderiamos - decia K-chan sin retirarale la vista a su juego.

- ¡Entonces por que no nos ayudas en vez de estar jugando! - gritaron todo al unisono.

- Por que estoy oucpada.

Kairi no lo soporto, K-chan se habia acabado toda su paciencia, y sin mas solo pudo hacer una cosa.

**- ¡Como rayos llegamos aquí!** - grito Kairi rodeada de tanta arena.

/SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/

Bueno, aquí está el capitulo 12 perdónenme por tardar tanto lo que pasa es que no sabía cómo redactar un yuri, nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Ahora si continuare con la historia central no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, aparecerán los hombres que están tras Naruto y el nueve colas, nos vemos dejen comentarios....Bye, Bye.


	13. ENCUENTRO CON EL DESTINO PARTE I

Bien no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero, agradezco a todas las personas que me han seguido en esta larga odisea. Saben últimamente he estado pensando y me he dado cuenta que lo importante de escribir un fic no es que te dejen comentarios - aun cuando estos son la base de todo- lo que importa es lo que sientes al momento de escribir una a una cada línea, cada párrafo, cada frase que compondrá tu historia.

Kairi: ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? sí que debes de ser retrasada mental para que tardaras tanto.

Fabi: ¡Cállate Kairi!

Kairi: Pero por que te enojas acaso, ¿dije algo que no es verdad?

Fabi: Mejor vete antes de que Reíto te deje por otra.

Kairi: ¡Reíto no te vayas sin mí!

Bueno como decía, creo que al fin lo comprendo y gracias por tanto ánimo y comentarios que hasta el momento me han dejado. Espero les guste el capitulo nos vemos al final del fic.

**_ADVERTENCIA:_**_ En este capítulo hay lemon, pero si esperan un GRAN lemon ni lo busquen porque es la segunda (buena la tercera si contamos el yuri) que hago un lemon y aun no me acostumbro a ello, así que no me fusilen ni me manden a decapitar si no les gusta...Advertidos están._

**Regalo capitulo de 37 hojas... Disfrútenlo.**

**SASU X NARU**

_"Porque te quedaste en mí, es que puedo vivir, ahora sé lo que es ser feliz, __p__orque me he quedado en ti __p__uedo verte partir y ahora puedo decir, __q__ue si de amor he aprendido tanto, fue gracias a ti..._

_Que si de amor he aprendido tanto__, f__ue gracias a ti..."_

**ENCUENTRO CON EL DESTINO  
PARTE I**

El sol despuntaba en el alba, anunciando que el mañana había llegado, en una enorme mansión que se encontraba al pie de la montaña de la isla de la ola, donde podía verse perfectamente los hoteles que había cerca de la playa. Una joven de cabello rojo como el fuego se encontraba en el balcón admirando la inmensidad del mar, aun cuando su rostro mostraba una sonrisa sus ojos mostraba todo lo contrario, dejaban ver una gran tristeza.

Volteo a ver hacia atrás, para observar como aparecía en una nube de humo una joven de cabello azabache y ojos color anís, quien portaba con gallardía un traje de ninja que -al parecer- se usaba en la antigüedad, al verla se acerco rápidamente como esperando que dijera o hiciera algo.

**- Hime-sama - **hablo la joven.

**- Kaon, ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**- Hime-sama, he venido a informarle como usted me ha pedido.**

**- Habla - **contesto la joven denotando en sus ojos la gran impaciencia que sentía.

**- El joven Naruto ha vuelto de la misión que le fue encomendada hace dos días - **decía mientras permanecía hincada manteniendo la cabeza agachada y la mirada en el suelo.

**- Ha regresado - **dijo en susurro que solamente ella pudo escuchar

**- ¿Le sucede algo, Hime-sama? - **dijo Kaon sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja quien cambio su semblante para pasar a uno más nervioso.

**- No es nada Kaon pero dime, ¿Cómo esta?, ¿está herido?, ¿regreso bien? - **preguntaba un tanto angustiada.

Kaon le había sorprendido aquel extraño cambio de actitud en su señora, ya que nunca la había visto tan angustiada en el tiempo que llevaba sirviéndola, pero más le había extrañado aquella orden, la cual, consistía en vigilar al joven Naruto, al ver aquel semblante lleno de angustia hablo.

**- No se preocupe, el ha llegado sano y salvo a la isla.**

**- Gracias a dios - **dejando salir un hondo suspiro al sentirse aliviada** - Kaon, mantenlo vigilado, si vez algo extraño avísame inmediatamente.**

**- Como usted ordene, Hime-sama **- desapareciendo de la misma forma en la que había llegado.

Al desaparecer, la joven volteo para nuevamente mirar al mar, esta vez se sentó en el barandal dejando que el viento jugara con su cabello comenzando a caer un par de lagrimas desde sus ajos, susurro al viento lo único que ocupaba su corazón y su mente en aquellos momentos llenos de angustia.

**- Naruto.**

****************

**- ¡Por fin! - **gritaba el rubio dejándose caer en la cama.

**- Mmm... - **contesto el moreno cerrando la puerta.

**- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?**

**- Nada, ¿Por qué debería pasarme algo? **- contesto con enfado.

**- Por qué desde hace un rato estas de mal humor**

**- No tengo nada.**

**- ¿Entonces por qué tienes esa cara?**

**- Eso no te importa, Usuratonkashi.**

**- Oye no me grites, lo dices como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que te pasara.**

**- ¿Y quien más crees que tiene la culpa de mi estado de ánimo? - **desviándole la mirada.

**- ¿He?, ¿De qué hablas?**

**- ¿Cómo que de que hablo?, hablo de ese maldito mocoso...**

**- ¿Te refieres a Souma?**

**- ¿Pues quien más?**

**- Sasuke pero él es un chico muy amable.**

**- Oh, sí claro.**

**- Lo que pasa es que eres muy celoso.**

**- Eso no es verdad.**

**- Si lo estas, te pones celoso con cualquier chico con el que me cruzo, además es un chico que a simple vista se ve que es muy lindo.**

**- Claro, por esa razón el chico podrá dormir tan tranquilamente teniéndote en sus sueños por varias semanas.**

**- ¿Qué está tratando de decir con eso?**

**- Lo que oíste.**

**- Pero Sasuke yo creo que estas exa...**

No hubo respuesta alguna, el único sonido que escucho fue el de la puerta del baño cerrándose fuertemente, el ojiazul decidió dejarlo solo si hablaba con el ahora con lo alterado que estaba, terminarían peleándose - o mejor dicho liándose a golpes- y eso era lo último que deseaba, se dejo caer en la cama mirando fijamente el cielo que se observaba por la ventana.

**- Sasuke... - **dejándose llevar por la nube que envuelve todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que albergaba su mente.

-- FLASH BACK --

Después de dar su informe sobre la misión a Yamato, Sasuke junto con el rubio se dirigieron a su habitación ya que sus cuerpos le pedían un prolongado sueño y descanso, el azabache se detuvo al ver que su compañero se había detenido sin avisarle.

**- ¿Qué pasa Naruto?** - pregunto el Uchiha al ver que el rubio se buscaba algo por todo el cuerpo.

**- No está.**

**- ¿Qué estas buscando?**

**- ¡Maldición! seguramente se me callo en el camino.**

**- ¿Qué se te perdió esta vez?** - pregunto nuevamente el ojinegro esta vez mas intrigado.

**- ¿He?, pues... Tu sigue ahora vuelvo** - saliendo a toda prisa dejando al azabache confundido.

**- Este Usuratonkashi** - dijo con enfado al ver sido dejado de esa manera.

El rubio caminaba buscando por todo el lugar el objeto que había perdido, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un objeto que brillaba en el suelo, sonrió al verlo y camino a toda prisa hasta llegar a él.

**- ¡Aquí esta!** - dijo sonriendo - **si la anciana Tsunade descubre que casi lo pierdo me mata** - decía mientras se hincaba para tomar el collar que Tsunade le había regalado.

El ojiazul no vio cuan un chico que cargaba una fila enorme de papeles caminaba hacia a él, por eso al levantarse choco con el cayendo ambos al suelo al igual que los papeles.

**- Itte... Que daño** - dijo Naruto.

**- Discúlpeme yo no** - decía un joven de ojos esmeralda y cabello azabache.

**- No te preocupes, ¿te encuentras bien?**

**- Mmm, si.**

**- Etto, ¿te llamas?** - dándose cuenta que aun no sabía su nombre.

**- Oh si casi lo olvido, me llamo Souma.**

**- Mucho gusto Souma mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.**

**- Es un gusto Uzumaki-san.**

**- Llámame Naruto me haces sentir viejo si me llamas así.**

Ambos chicos sonrieron, pero al darse cuenta en la mala posición en la que estaban - Souma había caído encima de él- se separaron rápidamente, aunque un par de ojos color rojo como la sangre los había observado, el rubio sintió aquella aura tan oscura reconociendo al instante a su dueño.

**- Sa-Sasuke.**

**- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?**

**- Nada, yo solo...**

**- Y tú, aléjate** - mirando a Souma quien al ver aquella mirada tan amenazadora se levanto tomando los papeles del suelo.

**- Después nos vemos joven Naruto.**

**- Sí, claro** - el chico salió a toda prisa del lugar, el rubio al verlo desaparecer se volteo muy molesto a ver a su novio, quien mantenía la mirada desviada **- no tenias por qué ser así con él.**

**- ...**

**- Sasuke** - el moreno le dio la espalda, para seguir su camino.

-- END FLASH BACK--

El Uzumaki se levanto de la cama, al oír la regadera del baño abrirse, camino en dirección de la misma para abrir la puerta, observo como el moreno se estaba bañando, como el agua caer por su cuerpo, por su ya crecido cabello, tocando cada poro que constituía aquel pálido e inmaculado cuerpo.

Poco a poco se quito la ropa, para finalmente entrar a la regadera y abrazarlo por detrás, el moreno al sentir aquellos brazos que lo aferraban cada vez más y más al cuerpo de su dueño, decidió hablar posando su mano derecha con las del rubio sin regresar a verlo.

**- ¿Qué sucede Usuratonkashi?, si no mal recuerdo no te gusta que te vea sin ropa... A menos claro que sea en la cama** - hablo con seriedad pero con cierta burla.

**- Idiota **- mientras sonreía posaba su rostro en la amplia espalda que poseía el azabache, embriagándose con el dulce aroma que desprendía su cuerpo.

**- Mmm **- contesto el moreno acariciando las manos que lo mantenían aprisionado por la cintura.

**- ¿Todavía estas molesto? **- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

**-...-** no hubo respuesta.

**- Teme, si ya sabes que yo solo te tengo a ti.**

**- Lo sé.**

**- ¿Entonces? **- sin romper el abrazo el moreno se dio la vuelta para darle la cara.

**- No quiero **- acercándose al rostro del ojiazul **- que alguien te toque o se atreva a cercarse a ti **- eliminando la poca distancia que había entre ellos para finalmente darle un apasionado y demandante beso, haciendo que con aquel acto comenzara a hervirle la sangre a ambos, el ojinegro deshizo el beso para comenzar besar aquel cuello que tanto amaba.

**- Sa...suke** - ladeando el cuello para darle más libertad al azabache de seguir con su tarea.

Un segundo beso, uno más ardiente, apasionado y anhelante fue lo que recibió por parte de su amante, quien se degustaba con la boca del rubio quien con solo tocarlo se deshacía en sus manos, y aquella ocasión no era diferente, necesitaba sentirlo, sentir nuevamente ese cuerpo debajo suyo rogando por él, verlo sumiso ante sus deseos, llevarlo hasta el límite, darle tanto placer que su cuerpo así como el suyo no pudieran soportar más.

Acorralo al rubio contra la pared de mármol del baño, el rubio dejo escapar un largo gemido al sentir la frialdad del mármol en su espalda ya que su cuerpo estaba tremendamente caliente, beso y succiono su cuello dejando varias marcas por todo su alrededor, con su mano izquierda lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, mientras que con su otra mano bajaba hacia su entrepierna, rozando el semi-erecto miembro del rubio, comenzando a masajearlo lentamente, recibiendo como respuesta una serie de pequeños gemidos por parte de rubio.

El rubio sentía como toda su sangre se reunía en su miembro el cual era atendido por las constantes caricias del azabache, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso al sentir la lengua de su amante acariciar su miembro, ahogo un gemido al verlo llevárselo a la boca.

El Uchiha comenzó a succionarlo, lamiendo con detenimiento cada parte de aquel miembro que se había puesto totalmente duro, saboreando el sabor a sal que provenía de él, paso una de sus manos detrás del rubio para introducir un dedo en aquella cavidad húmeda y estrecha recibiendo un largo gemido del ojiazul por la acción hecha.

**- Sa...suke... ya... detente me voy a...**

Sintió un pinchazo de electricidad en su vientre, apretó fuertemente los ojos ya que el moreno aumento la velocidad, logrando con ello que el rubio terminara en su boca, esparciendo su semen, el azabache se levanto lamiendo aquellos residuos de color blanco ante la mirada del ojiazul.

**- Eres delicioso.**

**- Ba-baka, no digas esas cosas** - desviándole la mirada.

**- Pero si es la verdad** - besándolo mientras seguía preparando su entrada.

**- Ha...Ha...**

**- Veo que te gusta.**

**- Idio...ta...**

- **Creo que ya estás listo** - sacando sus dedos de la entrada del rubio, haciendo que se quejara por la forma en que los había sacado para llevárselos dedos a la boca, y saborearlos como si del dulce mas delicioso del mundo se tratara mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo a su amante.

**- Naruto, voltéate** - ordeno.

**-...**- sonrojándose lentamente hizo caso a la petición del azabache, quedando de frente al muro.

**- No te hare daño** - dijo separando las piernas del ojiazul.

Comenzó a introducir su ya hinchado miembro en la entrada del rubio, sintiendo nuevamente aquella estreches rodeándolo por completo, esa corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, haciendo que por instinto comenzara a entrar y salir de aquel cuerpo caliente el cual, lo recibía sin queja alguna.

El Uzumaki gemía sin control alguno, su mente estaba totalmente nublada lo único que quería era que Sasuke se enterrara mas en él y tocara aquel punto que lo volvía loco y le quitaba el aliento.

**- ¡Ah!... Sa...su...**

**- Esto es el cielo, Naruto eres tan estrecho y tan delicioso...ah...**

**- Sasuke... dame más...**

**- Ha... Naruto...**

**- Mas duro Sasuke.**

**- Naruto... Eres tan delicioso... Ha...**

**- Ya no... Aguanto...**

Con un fuerte gemido el ojiazul llego al delicioso orgasmo, mientras que el moreno necesito un par de embestidas mas hasta que la presión en el interior del rubio hizo que se estrechara mas por el orgasmo hiciera que el azabache derramara su semilla dentro del chico dejándose caer encima de aquel cuerpo que tanto amaba.

Después de unos minutos, el Uchiha abrió los ojos observando un poco confundido su alrededor hasta que sintió que alguien se movía debajo suyo, viendo al rubio tratando de poder moverse.

**- ¿Estás bien?** - pregunto el azabache sin mirarlo a la cara.

**- Si, pero estas muy pesado Sasuke.**

**- Lo siento **- levantándose dejando al rubio libre de su peso.

**- ¿Sigues molesto?**

**- No, no estoy molesto contigo Naruto.**

**- ¿Enton...? **- recibiendo un beso por parte del moreno.

**- No importa, vamos a la cama.**

**- ¿Qué?, ¿no me digas que aun tienes ganas? **-asustándose el rubio.

- **No, solo lo digo porque tengo sueño y luego dices que el pervertido soy yo.**

- ¡**Sasuke! **

- **Anda, vamos a cambiarnos **- saliendo del baño de la mano de su amante.

*************

- **¿Ya está todo listo? - **Pregunto una de las sombras que se encontraba en las afueras de la isla de la ola.

**- Si, el nueve colas ha vuelto de la misión que le fue dada **- decía un joven de cabello rojizo.

**- Perfecto.**

**- ¿Estás seguro de seguir con esto? - **pregunto una de las sombras cercanas a él.

- **¿Por qué lo preguntas?, acaso... Te arrepentiste por ver a esa mujer.**

**- No.**

**- ¿Entonces? **

**- Lo digo, porque no sabemos que pasara si el nueve colas se libera.**

**- Oh, preocupado por tu...**

**- No, no lo digo por esas razones y lo sabes bien.**

**- Como quieras, pero** - acercándose a él - **tus acciones te delatan, hagas lo que hagas o digas lo que digas no podrás detenerme y frenar mis planes de apoderarme del Kyuubi y su contenedor** - alejándose del sujeto, ganándose con aquel gesto una mirada de repulsión y odio por parte de aquel hombre que se ocultaba tras una capucha, dejando ver solamente sus ojos, un par de orbes azules.

*************

Sasuke después de haber tomado una pequeña siesta - si a 10 minutos se le pude llamar siesta- se colocaba la ropa mientras permanecía sentado en la orilla de la cama, al terminar de ponerse la ultima prenda se volteo para ver el rostro del ojiazul, quien continuaba dormido.

_"Se ve tan lindo mientras duerme, lástima que cuando despierta es un escandaloso" _decía en voz baja - casi en un susurro- mientras acariciaba la mejilla del rubio.

No sabía cómo había terminado tontamente enamorado de aquel rubio escandaloso e hiperactivo, ¿Cómo o cuando había sucedido? no lo sabía, ¿Por qué? El rubio tenía muchas cualidades y un gran corazón por eso no era difícil quererlo, ¿Donde? No tenía una respuesta para ello tal vez había sido desde que lo protegió de Haku o tal vez era desde que eran niños, realmente no le importaba, ahora solo quería abrazarlo, besarlo, estar con él y darle la felicidad que a ambos le fue robada desde pequeños, a Naruto por llevar dentro al Kyuubi y a el por manos de su propio hermano.

Deposito un beso en la frente del ojiazul, para después salir de la habitación dejando a su pareja sumido en el mundo de los sueños.

Camino por el pasillo hasta que se encontró con Yamato, puso un gesto de enfado, pero la cambio cuando recordó algo que había sucedido en el trayecto de la misión, así que sin más que hacer se acerco a él.

**- Yamato.**

**- Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, necesito preguntarte algo.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Cuando estábamos caminos a la ciudad carmesí, sentí un extraño chakra que nos estaba siguiendo.**

**- ¿Un extraño chakra?**

**- Si, ese chakra era idéntico a uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki por eso mismo te pregunto **- mirándolo de manera seria -** ¿Tiene algo que ver la aparición de Akatsuki con nuestra venida a la isla de la ola?**

**- ... **- Yamato simplemente no contesto.

**- Con tu silencio que mis sospechas son ciertas.**

**- ¿Sospechas? - **dijo Yamato pensando que tal vez Sasuke ya se había dado cuenta del porque de su venida a la isla de la ola

**- ¡Que están usando a Naruto como carnada!**

**- Las cosas no son así.**

**- ¡No me trastes de engañar!, ¡Están usando a Naruto para que Akatsuki salga de su escondite!**

**-...**

**- Todo es como lo dijo ese sujeto.**

**- ¿Sujeto?**

**- Los malditos líderes de Konoha hacen lo que más les conviene sin detenerse a pensar en el daño que pueden causar.**

**- Sasuke, las cosas no son como lo parecen.**

**- Solo te lo advierto Yamato **- dándole la espalda - **si algo malo le llega a ocurrir a Naruto no me detendré hasta matar a las personas que están detrás de todo esto, no me importa si con eso se llega a destruir Konoha **- alejándose por el mismo camino por el cual había llegado dejando a Yamato mas confundido de lo que estaba.

**********************

_Nuevamente tenía ese sueño, ¿Cuántas veces ya había soñado lo mismo?, no lo sabía, ya varias veces repetía una y otra vez e mismo sueño, donde entraba en aquel enorme templo, rodeado de varios monjes, y al final del pasillo se encontraba el mismo sujeto que emanaba un amenazante aura llena de maldad._

**_- ¿Quién es?_**_ - se preguntaba tratando de acercarse más._

_Nunca lograba ver el rostro de aquel hombre, por más que se acercaba no podía distinguir su cara, la cual, se encontraba oculta bajo su oscuro y largo cabello, pensaba que aquel sueño terminaría de la misma forma en que lo hacían las otras ocasiones, donde aquel enorme lugar era cubierto de un gran resplandor, pero no fue así._

_Observo como siempre como aquel hombre se dividía en dos personas, pero antes de desaparecer logro ver su rostro y sus ojos, se perdió en aquel par de orbes negras que parecían que lo observaban, se sorprendió al ver el rostro de aquel ser._

**_- Tu... Tú eres..._**

Despertó sobresaltado de aquel sueño, estaba empapado de sudor, respiraba agitadamente ya que su corazón palpitaba a mil, no podía salir de su asombro, no podía creer lo que había visto, no sabía si era un sueño o solo una casualidad, pero lo que si sabía con certeza es que aquel sueño le trataba de decir algo pero no sabía el que.

**- Ese sujeto se parecía a...**

**- Valla, ya despertaste **- por el susto el rubio cayo de la cama, ante la mirada atónita del azabache - **¿estás bien, usuratonkashi? **- pregunto.

**- Claro...- **tratando de levantarse pero el dolor de su parte trasera se comenzó a hacer presente cayendo nuevamente al suelo- ¡**claro que no maniático sexual!**

**- Por favor Naruto, admítelo lo disfrutaste tanto como yo.**

**- Claro que no, tú me obligaste.**

**- Si lo que digas **- acercándose al ojiazul.

**- Me duele.**

**- Deja de quejarte** - cargándolo para acostarlo nuevamente en la cama.

**- ¿Qué te pasa?** - pregunto el rubio al ver la cara de enfado del moreno.

**- No tengo nada, no te preocupes** - decía mientras lo abrazaba.

**- Sasuke.**

**- ¿Dime?** - contesto in romper el abrazo.

**- ¿Tú crees en los sueños con mensaje?**

**- ¿Porque preguntas?** - lo miro un poco extrañado el ojinegro.

**- No... Es que... ¿Crees que hay gente que pueda ver cosas que sucedieron en el pasado?**

**- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?** - sentándose en la cama al escuchar la extraña pregunta de su pareja.

**- Pues...** - tratando de encontrar una respuesta para ello.

**- No es que no crea, simplemente nunca he oído ni visto a alguien que lo haya hecho.**

**- Mmm, ¿sabes?**

**- ...**

**- Te amo Sasuke, no quiero que te separes de mi lado nunca.**

**- Naruto** - mirándolo de manera extraña.

**- ¿Qué es extraño que te diga que te quiero?**

**- No, es la forma en la que lo dijiste, ¿paso algo que no sepa?**

**- No, solo quería decírtelo** - sonriéndole.

**- Dobe** - volviéndolo abrazar **- Jamás me separare de ti.**

**- Pero...**

**- ¿Pero qué?**

**- Tu clan, que pasara con eso, tú querías renacerlo ¿no?**

- **Naruto, ya lo hemos hablado, no me importa mi clan no quiero que alguien más herede esta maldita línea de sangre que marco a mi familia, y fue la causa de tantas desgracias por eso **- ocultando su rostro tras los mechones de su cabello.

**- Sasuke **- abrazándolo **- entiendo, pero no me digas que no piensas en ello **- tomando su rostro - **estoy seguro que no lo necesitas ahora pero, más adelante querrás renacer tu clan o simplemente tener una familia**.

**- No niego que me gustaría tener hijos pero, me gustaría que fueran de los dos.**

**- Sasuke no me pidas algo que no puedo darte.**

**- Lo sé, por eso no necesito hijos aun cuando mi clan desaparezca conmigo**.

**- ¿En serio? **- pregunto buscando algún indicio de duda en su mirada.

**- Naruto, no me importa mi clan **- sonriéndole sinceramente.

**- ¡El apocalipsis a llegado! **- grito el rubio.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¡Sasuke esta sonriendo!**

- **Usuratonkashi **- decía el moreno apareciendo en su cabeza un par de venas que no tardaron en explotar - **me las vas a pagar.**

- **Lo siento Sasuke era **broma - siendo apresado entre la cama y el cuerpo del moreno.

- **Ahora veras...-** comenzando a provocar cosquillas en el cuerpo del rubio quien solo se divertía en la cama.

************

Lentamente Kushina bajaba de una elegante limosina siendo observada por Ino y Sakura quienes estaban en la puerta del hotel esperando a Yamato.

**- Que hermosa mujer** - dijo Sakura.

**- Si es verdad.**

**- ¿Quién será?**

**- No lo sé, pero la vi la otra noche en el festival, Naruto estaba platicando con ella.**

**- ¿Naruto?, ¿será conocida de el?**

**- ¿Quién sabe?**

**- Buenos días, lindas jovencitas** - dijo Kushina.

**- ¡Buenos días!** - dijeron ambas al unisonó.

**- Disculpen, ¿saben donde se encuentra el joven Naruto?**

**- Me parece que aun está en su habitación** - contesto la pelirosa observando los hermosos ojos verdes que posea la joven.

**- Gracias por su ayuda** - despidiéndose de ellas.

**- Es muy hermosa** - dijo Ino un tanto sonrojada.

**- ¡Ino!** - decía la ojiverde molesta.

**- Vamos, no te enojes.... Oe.... Sakura** - comenzando a perseguir a la pelirosa quien era dominada por los celos.

*************

Naruto recibía con gusto las caricias que el moreno hacia cada vez que lo besaba, no podía negar que sus besos así como sus caricias eran como una droga que le hacía perder el juicio y siendo dominado por sus más bajos y prohibidos instintos que lo incitaban a seguir con aquel juego de pasión desenfrenada que se había librado en aquella habitación.

**- Sasuke...**

**- ¿Dime?**

**- Ya...**

**- ¿Ya qué?**

**- Ya es suficiente... Estoy cansado...**

**- Pues tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario.**

**- Sasuke... Ya basta... Lo hicimos tres veces seguidas **- mirando aquel par de orbes color anís que lo observaban con deseo.

**- Naruto.**

**- Onegai Sasu... Ah...**

**- Solo sopórtalo ya casi acabo -** embistiendo el cuerpo del rubio quien solo gemía por el placer al cual era sometido.

**- Ah... -** con una última embestida y un fuerte gemido el azabache termino dentro del rubio.

**- Sasuke** - atrapando entre sus manos el rostro del moreno para besarlo siendo correspondido al instante.

El azabache se dejo caer a lado del ojiazul respirando agitadamente, era la primera vez que lo hacían sin parar siquiera a descansar, definitivamente el encantaba el cuerpo que estaba recostado a lado de el, pero no lo admitiría era un Uchiha y jamás admitiría algo como eso. Se incorporo en la cama después de recuperar el aire perdido.

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- Mmm, me duele fuera de eso estoy bien.**

**- Me alegro de oír eso** - parándose para tomar una ducha.

**- Oye Sasuke.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¿Sabes cuándo regresaremos a Konoha?, se me hace extraño que la vieja nos haya dado tanto tiempo.**

**- Es verdad pero como esta tan loca y le gusta beber, estoy seguro que cuando nos dio están vacaciones estaba hasta tras de sake.**

**- En eso tienes razón pero.... Itte...** - tratándose de voltear en la cama.

- **¿Y ahora qué te pasa?** - deteniéndose antes de entrara al baño.

**- Me duele -** con lágrimas en los ojos.

**- Deja de ser un quejica Naruto.**

**-Deja de llamarme así.**

**- Idiota.**

**- ¡Teme! - **arrojándole la almohada pero esta no logro llegar a su objetivo por que el moreno entro a la ducha antes que si quiera pudiera golpearlo **- este idiota... pero aun cuando seas un completo bastardo te amo... Como fue que me enamore de ese idiota -** suspirando.

**- Yo también aun cuando seas un retardado mental, Usuratonkashi.**

**- ¿Me escuchaste?**

**- Si.**

**- ¿Qué no te estabas bañando?**

**- Soy bueno en todo ¿lo olvidas?, así que bañarme para mi es cuestión de segundos no como alguien que yo sé, que tarda más de una hora en el baño.**

**- Infe...** - el moreno lo beso antes de que articulara palabra alguna.

**- Dobe** - besándolo nuevamente al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la puerta se separaron - **¿esperas a alguien?**

**- No** - fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

Al abrir Sasuke vio nuevamente a aquella mujer que conoció en el festival, aquella hermosa mujer que desde un inicio se le hizo misteriosa ya que por alguna razón sentía una extraña aura proveniente de ella, además no le agradaba la forma tan familiar con la que le hablaba a su rubio.

**-¿Se le ofrece algo? -** pregunto con tal desagrado.

**- ¿Se encuentra Naruto?** - Sasuke sintió unas enormes ganas de matarla por la forma en que le hablaba.

**- Si, está en la cama.**

**- ¿Está enfermo?** - pregunto alarmada.

**- No, solo está descansando.**

**- Me alegro, ¿puedo pasar?**

**- Mmm, de acuerdo, pase.**

**- Gracias.**

Kushina entro al cuarto buscando rápidamente con la mirada al rubio quien se encontraba recostado mirando el cielo azul que se observaba por la ventana que estaba a su lado, al verla sonrió ampliamente.

**- Kushina-san.**

**- Hola, Naru-chan** - decía mientras se acercaba.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Vine a verte.**

**- No tenías porque.**

**- Lo sé pero, quería saber cómo estabas y bueno también quería.... ha... Tu cuello **- Kushina se quedo observando las marcas que tenía en el cuello el rubio.

**- ¿He? - **el ojiazul bajo la mirada para encontrarse con los chupetones que lo adornaban **- ¡Ah!... Yo... No es lo que...**

**- Parece que te divertiste mucho a noche** - riendo.

**- No es lo que parece** - sonrojándose a más no poder.

**- No te preocupes es obvio que a tu edad quieras estar con tu novia.**

**- ¿Novia?** - el rubio solo pudo reír por la situación **- si claro mi novia** - desviando la mirada.

**- Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada durante tu misión.**

**- Gracias.**

**- Naruto puedo** - sonrojándose - **abrazarte.**

**- ... -** Naruto por unos minutos quedo sin palabras ante la extraña petición de la pelirroja.

**-¿Y bien?, ¿me dejas abrazarte?**

**- Bueno yo, si.**

Kushina se acerco todo lo que pudo para poder abrazar aquel joven y pequeño cuerpo que tantas noches soñaba poder estrechar entre sus brazos, el rubio en un intento de corresponder el abrazo que le resultaba tremendamente reconfortante se alzo un poco provocando que el dolor de su retaguardia lo hiciera sentir de dolor.

**- Auch.**

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- Mmm.**

**- El está bien, simplemente no se puede sentar** - decía el moreno sentándose en el sillón.

- **No puede... ¿Sentarse?**

**- Sasuke-teme... cállate** -dijo totalmente rojo.

**- Ya no te entretengo mas, me retiro.**

**- ¿Te vas tan pronto Kushina?**

**- Sí, tengo un compromiso que atender, los espero en el festival** - dijo levantándose de la cama.

**- Hai -** viéndola salir de la habitación - **un minuto ahora que lo pienso, ¿no el festival termino ayer?**

**- Si** - contesto el moreno acostándose a lado del ojiazul.

**- ¿Entonces, porque me pidió que fuera?**

**- El festival dura 3 días, pero el cuarto día se celebra para mandar un pequeño velero con los nombres de las personas que mas aprecies junto con una pequeña vela e incienso, dejando que la corriente del rio se los lleve.**

**- ¿Para qué?**

**- Escribiendo los nombres en el, les estas deseando a esas personas suerte y prosperidad en lo que queda del año.**

**- Entonces si voy, al menos eso espero.**

**- ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**- Me duele tanto mi trasero que no me puedo mover.**

Sasuke solo alzo una ceja viendo la manera tan infantil en la que el rubio se comportaba.

_"Aquí vamos otra vez"_ pensó el ojinegro para sus adentros.

****************

Tsunade se encontraba en la torre del Hokage observando las grandes esculturas de piedra de los Kages del pasado, recordando la bondad de su abuelo - primer Hokage-, la fortaleza del segundo, y las enseñanzas del tercero, así como la muerte del cuarto a tan corta edad.

En aquellos momentos estaba confundida no sabía si las decisiones que había tomado eran las correctas, sobre todo aquella en la que Naruto estaba involucrado, pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos sin sentido ahora todo dependía de Naruto y las decisiones que este tomara.

**- Tsunade-sama** - llamo Shizune.

**- ¿Dime?**

**- ¿Se encuentra bien?** - pregunto acercándose.

**- No lose, ya no sé si estoy bien Shizune**.

- **Tsunade-sama** - observando la mirada tan triste de la rubia - **desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarle algo **- haciendo que la rubia la volteara a ver.

**-¿Por qué mando a todos los shinobis a la isla de la ola?**

**- Porque, pensé que Naruto estaría más seguro en aquel lugar.**

**- ¿Mas seguro?, ¿Por qué lo dice?**

**- Pensé que al estar ella en aquel lugar podría protegerlo.**

**- ¿A quién se refiere?**

**- Hablo de la única persona que ha podido enfrentarse a Pein y al líder del Akatsuki.**

**- Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué relación tiene Naruto con esa persona?**

**- Pues ella es... -** al descubrirle el nombre de aquella persona Shizune no pudo más que sorprenderse.

****************

**- ¿Naruto, ya estás listo?** - llamo el moreno fuera del baño.

**- Ya casi, dame cinco minutos.**

**- Ya pareces mujer pidiendo cinco minutos.**

**- No me digas eso.**

**- Vale **- decía el moreno con enfado ya que desde hace mas de una hora que el rubio permanecía en el baño, alistándose para ir al festival.

**- Voltéate.**

**- Pero Naruto.**

**- Anda hazlo **- sin más el moreno se puso de espalda a la puerta del baño.

**- Ya...**

**- Si, ya puedes voltear.**

**- Serás Usuratonkashi, hacerme esperar más de una ho...** - el moreno se quedo sin palabras al ver al rubio fuera del baño, portaba un hermoso kimono azul típico del lugar ya que, según la tradición, las personas que fueran a dejar los veleros tenían que llevar un kimono.

**- ¿Cómo me veo?** - pregunto el rubio.

**- ....** - el azabache no contesto estaba totalmente sin palabras ya que la única palabra que su mente podía procesar era "hermoso", ya que era la verdad se veía tan lindo con a aquel kimono azul cielo como el color de aquel cielo que tenia por ojos.

**- ¿Sasuke?**

**- ¿He?**

**- Te hice una pregunta, ¿Cómo me veo?**

**- Te vez... bien ya vámonos.**

_"Yo que me arregle para el"_ pensaba el rubio dejando salir un hondo suspiro.

- **Ya vámonos Dobe.**

**- Si** - dijo agachando la mirada, saliendo de la habitación junto con el moreno.

******************

Todos los presentes que se encontraban a orillas del rio admiraban con emoción y alegría los últimos fuegos artificiales que simbolizaban el término del festival de la ola, los shinobis de Konoha se encontraban colocando los veleros en el agua siendo estos arrastrados por la corriente. En su interior llevaban consigo una pequeña vela símbolo de buena suerte junto con los nombres de las personas que eran las más importantes de la vida del dueño del velero.

**- Espero que tengan buena suerte** - dijo Tenten colocando su velero, el cual contenía el nombre de Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Maito Gai y Uzumaki Naruto, este ultimo porque gracias a el Neji ahora era más abierto y vivía la vida felizmente.

**- Por favor, bendícelos este año** - dijo Hinata quien había escrito el nombre de las personas que conocía y consideraba importantes, siendo Neji Hyuga y Uzumaki Naruto quienes iniciaban la lista, siendo seguidos por Kiba, Shino y Kurenai.

**- Confió en ti** - comento Sakura dejando ir su velero el cual portaba los nombres de Ino Yamanaka, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Yamato y Tsunade.

**- Yo también -** apoyo Ino quien escribió los nombres de Haruno Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Tsunade, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y aun cuando ya no estaba el de Asuma.

_"Ojala tengan mucha suerte"_ pensó Temari dejando ir el pequeño velero el cual solo contenía cuatro nombres Garaa, Kankuro, Shikamaru y Uzumaki Naruto, este último fue escrito por que gracias a el Garaa cambio y podía expresar sus sentimientos e ideas, no es que antes no lo hiciera simplemente que ahora lo hacía de manara más fluida y con mayor confianza en los demás.

Después de que las chicas terminaran de colocar sus veleros y estos fueran arrastrados por la corriente, los chicos decidieron dejar ir los suyos, porque, según la tradición, primero eran las chicas las cuales dejaban ir primero sus veleros y después los chicos.

Kiba volteo al ver al rubio junto con el azabache quien curiosamente era el único sin kimono - ya que todos trajean menos Sasuke-.

**- Vaya Naruto, pensé que no vendrías** - dijo Kiba.

**- Lo que pasa es que me estaba arreglando.**

**- Durante una hora** - contesto el moreno con burla.

**- Te gusta fastidiarme verdad, maldito bastardo.**

**- Yo también te quiero cariño** - con burla incluida.

**- Odioso, ¿bien ya pasaron las chicas?** - pregunto animado el rubio.

**- Si, ya nos toca.**

**- ¡Qué bien!, ¡Vamos Sasuke!** - grito con alegría jalando al moreno del brazo.

**- Ya voy, deja de jalarme Usuratonkashi.**

**- A veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo fue que ese par terminaron juntos?** - dijo Kiba.

**- Quien sabe** - contesto Shino, dejando al moreno solo junto con Akamaru.

**- Ha... Vamos Akamaru** - siendo respondido por un ladrido.

Todos los chicos colocaron sus veleros en el rio, no sin antes escribir los nombres de las personas que más significaban para ellos.

**- Confió en que les darás suerte** - susurro el rubio dejando ir al pequeño velero por la corriente siendo escritos en el los nombres de Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Tsunade y también el nombre de aquel hombre que fue su amigo y maestro, Jiraya - o Ero-senin como él le decía-.

**- Estoy seguro que donde quiera que el este te agradece el gesto Naruto** - decía el azabache revolviéndole los cabellos al rubio.

**- Si, lo sé y estoy seguro que allá en el cielo debe estar persiguiendo a las chicas que se encuentren allá** - riendo mientras se imaginaba al ero-senin persiguiendo a cuanta chica encontrara en el cielo.

**- No tiene remedio ese viejo muerto o vivo sigue siendo un pervertido**- contesto el moreno.

**- Si, y tu ¿Qué nombres escribiste?**

**-¿Yo?, solo pude escribir el nombre de la persona que mas significa y por la cual daría mi vida, ya deberías saber quién es Naruto.**

El rubio no contesto simplemente sonrió mientras un rojo carmesí adornaba sus mejillas y tomaba la mano del azabache.

**- Deseo que des mucha suerte - **dijo Kiba.

**- Yo también** - apoyo Shino.

Aun cuando colocaron en el rio dos veleros, ambos contenían los mismos nombres, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai y Uzumaki Naruto, siendo este último quien los había empujado a mejorar y hacerse mejores amigos con los demás shinobis.

-**No sé si esto se cumpla** - decía Neji con frialdad.

- **Vamos Neji, es una tradición no importa si se cumple o no, lo que importa son tus buenos deseos para las personas que mas quieres** - dijo un Lee muy sonriente.

Neji solo lo miro sin expresión alguna en su rostro para después volver a ver los veleros, ambos habían escrito los mismos nombres en ellos, Tenten, Lee, Neji y Uzumaki Naruto, este ultimo ayudo a Neji a confiar en sí mismo y que el destino de las demás personas no depende de nadie si no de uno mismo. El velero de Neji contenía un nombre mas era el de Hinata Hyuga.

**- Que pesadez es hacer esto** - comento Shikamaru bostezando.

**- Shikamaru esta es una tradición además es para las personas que son importantes -** agrego Choji a lo cual, Shikamaru solo sonrió.

Ambos Escribieron en los veleros los mismos nombres, Asuma, Ino Yamanaka, Choji, Shikamaru y Uzumaki Naruto el cual había logrado hacer que los tres se ayudaran para mejorar, Shikamaru agrego a su velero el nombre de Kurenai.

**-Ve junto con los demás -** dijo Yamato observando su velero como se alejaba de la orilla junto con el los nombres de Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi y Sai.

**- Según leí esta tradición se hizo con el fin de desearles buena suerte a las personas** - dijo Sai.

**- Así es, ¿ya colocaste el tuyo?** - pregunto Yamato.

**- Si es el de allí** - señalando el velero el cual iba detrás del de Yamato.

**- ¿Y qué nombres fue los que escribiste?**

**- Pues...-** fue lo único que contesto, recordando que había puesto los nombres de Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Yamato.

**- Hay muchos veleros** - dijo Kankuro.

**- Si** - contesto Garaa colocando con la arena dos veleros hacia la orilla.

Los dos veleros llevaban consigo los nombres de Temari, Kankuro, Garaa y el de Uzumaki Naruto.

Curiosamente en todos los veleros que fueron colocados en el rio, el único nombre que apareció en todos fue el de Naruto, es que sin darse cuenta en todos ellos él había dejado una parte de él y se volvió con el tiempo en una persona de sumo valor e importancia para todos aquellos que el rubio conocía y había establecido una amistad que con el paso de los años se había fortalecido.

El ojiazul al ver la cantidad de veleros se le vino una idea a la cabeza, al principio pensó que era una muy descabellada pero después de mucho pensar decidió ponerla en práctica.

**- ¡Oigan**! - grito que hizo que todos voltearan a verlo **- ¡no se vallan a ir!, ¡en seguida vuelvo!**

**- ¿A dónde vas?** - pregunto el moreno al ver el extraño comportamiento del ojiazul.

**- Solo hazme caso no preguntes** - y salió corriendo del lugar para al cabo de unos minutos, regresar con un nuevo velero en sus manos.

**- ¿Fuiste por un nuevo velero?** - pregunto el Uchiha.

**- No, fue por un plato de ramen instantáneo.**

**- Deja tu maldito sarcasmo para después, ¿quieres?**

**- Pues deja de hacer preguntas que son tan obvias.**

**- ¿Y para que quieres un nuevo velero?** - haciendo que con aquella pregunta todos voltearan a ver muy confundidos.

- **Pues, lo que pasa es que se me cruzo una idea por la mente en la cual tiene que ver todos.**

**- ¿En qué sentido?-** pregunto Neji.

**- Pues, verán...-** después de contarles en qué consistía su idea todos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquella extraña petición, el rubio lego a pensar en que lo tirarían de loco por aquella descabellada idea pero, al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad para el -literalmente-, recibió la sonrisa de todos en señal en que estaban de acuerdo.

**- Hasta que por fin se te ocurrió una buena** idea - dijo Kiba.

**- No está mal - apoyo Neji.**

**- ¡Bien, hay que hacerlo! -** grito emocionado el rubio.

Cinco minutos después, el ojiazul coloco un velero en el rio dejando que la corriente se lo llevara junto con los demás. No era lo grande o lo pequeño que este fuera, lo que realmente importaba era su contenido, dentro de él solo llevaba lo que parecía un mensaje para alguien cuyo nombre estaba grabado junto con el símbolo de Konoha - hecho por Sai- el cual decía lo siguiente:

_"Aun cuando ya no está con nosotros, el tiempo no ha podido borrar su imagen dentro de nuestros corazones. Sus palabras llenas de aliento y cariño quedaran guardadas para siempre dentro de nosotros y esperamos que, en aquel lugar llamado eternidad, nos observe y le prometemos que cuidaremos de la villa con la misma fuerza y coraje como usted alguna vez lo hizo._

_Por esta razón la voluntad de fuego que nos heredo seguirá creciendo para guiarnos en nuestro camino._

_A usted, nuestro amigo y maestro._

_Para Sarutobi-sensei._

_De Los shinobis de Konoha"_

Las caras sonrientes de los shinobis eran la perfecta demostración de cariño y alegría, ya que deseaban con todo su corazón que aquel pequeño velero, pudiera ser visto por aquella persona que significo mucho en sus vidas.

**- ¿Crees que pueda verla, Sasuke?**

**- Sí, estoy seguro.**

**- Sasuke...**

**- Mmm.**

**- Desde hace tiempo te he querido preguntar algo.**

**- ¿Qué es?**

**- Cuando volviste, ¿Qué quisiste decir que el tercer Hokage sabía todo sobre tu clan?**

El Uchiha quedo sin palabras durante un par de segundos pues no se esperaba que el rubio le hiciera esa clase de pregunta, pero después de recuperar el sentido lo miro sorprendido.

- **¿Estabas escuchando tras la puesta?**

- **Etto, pues veras** - dándose cuenta que se había delatado él solo.

**- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?** - pregunto, por que ciertamente el día que volvió a Konoha, fue el primer tema que discutió con la Gondaime.

**- Solo eso porque Shizune me descubrió y me jalo de la oreja, diciendo que es de mala educación estar escuchando las conversaciones ajenas.**

**- Y es la verdad.**

**- Entonces me dices el porqué.**

**- Mmm** - rio con ironía - **ya lo sabrás a su tiempo, dobe.**

**- Que te den Sasuke** - comento inflando sus cachetes.

**- Creo que tú y yo ya aclaramos que el seme de la relación soy yo.**

**- ¡Sasuke!**

Iba a reclamarle cuando vio la figura de alguien conocido acercándose a ellos, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de quién era.

**- ¡Kushina-san!**

- **Hola, Naru-chan, buenas noches Sasuke-kun.**

**- Buenas** - le contesto el saludo sin ganas.

**- ¿Ya pusiste tu velero?** - pregunto el ojiazul.

**- Si, supongo que ambos ya lo hicieron, ¿verdad?**

**- Claro.**

**- ¿Por qué el joven Sasuke no trae puesto un kimono?**

**- A él no le gusta usarlos.**

**- Ya veo.**

Sasuke sintió una extraña aura merodeando por los alrededores así que sin más decidió encaminarse hacia el hotel para ver si lograba identificar el rostro dele espía.

**- ¿Sasuke?, ¿A dónde vas ahora?**

**- Ahora vuelvo, tú quédate aquí **- ordeno.

**- Pero...**

**- Hazme caso, en seguida vuelvo.**

**- Esta bien.**

****************

Sasuke camino durante un largo tramo hasta que decidió que ya había sido suficiente la distancia que había puesto entre Naruto y la persona oculta entre las sombras.

**- Deja de ocultarte tu aura se percibe por todo el lugar.**

**- Nada mal para un Uchiha.**

**- ¿Quién eres?**

**- Soy Nagi, me conocen como el destajador.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿Quién te ha enviado?, que yo recuerde no tengo ninguna cuenta pendiente con ningún ninja renegado.**

**- Ciertamente, yo no tengo ninguna cuenta pendiente contigo pero, me han pedido deshacerme de ti.**

**- ¿De mi?, ¿con que fin si se puede saber?**

**- No es de mi conocimiento el motivo pero mi misión es matarte, Uchiha Sasuke.**

**- Inténtalo si puedes.**

**- Despídete de esta vida** - dando un enorme salto hacia él.

**-...**

El cuerpo de Sasuke fue partido en dos por las enormes cuchillas que traía en ambas manos, soltó una enorme carcajada al ver lo fácil que había resultado vencer a un Uchiha.

**- ¿Esto es todo?, después de todo no es tan grande el poder de los Uchihas.**

**- Quieres apostar** - decía el moreno colocándose detrás de él.

**- No puede ser.**

**- El poder de un Uchiha está fuera de tu imaginación.**

Nagi volteo muy tarde ya que sus ojos se conectaron con los de Sasuke, los cuales estaban rojo por la activación del Sharingan que comenzó a girara al conectarse con los del hombre frente el.

**- Ahora veras, el poder de un Uchiha... ¡Mangekyo Sharingan!**

Lo único que se escucho fue el grito del hombre siendo presa del mundo de ilusiones creado por el Mangekyo Sharingan.

**************

**- Kushina-san.**

**- Dime.**

**- ¿Qué nombre escribiste en tu velero? -** pregunto el rubio.

**- ¿Quieres saber?**

**- Claro, si tú quieres.**

**- Puse el nombre de la persona que mas significa en mi vida.**

**- ¿Tu novio?**

- **¿Mi novio?** - lo miro sorprendida - **Oh, no... No es esa clase de amor el que le tengo a él.**

**- Entonces, ¿es el nombre de un chico?**

**- Si, es un chico pero el cariño que le tengo es algo así como** - lo miro por varios segundos para finalmente sonreír - **como... Una madre a un hijo.**

Durante unos minutos el silencio se apodero de ellos, la mirada de la mujer se lleno de nostalgia y melancolía al ver el rostro lleno de vida del ojiazul.

************

**- ¿Está todo listo?** - dijo el líder.

**- Así es, podemos comenzar cuando usted ordene** - contesto el rubio.

**- Vayan y tráiganme al Kyuubi.**

**- Si** - respondieron al unisonó desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

**- ¿Y tú? -** refiriéndose al único presente en el lugar aparte de el - **¿no piensas ir? O acaso, ¿no quieres encontrarte con ella?**

No hubo respuesta por parte del presente, en cambio este solo se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la persona detrás de él, para entrara en la habitación que ocupaba en aquel lugar, ganándose con aquel gesto una sonrisa por parte del líder del grupo quien estaba sentado en una silla - a modo de trono- hecha de piedra.

*************

Sasuke sostenía al hombre cuyo rostro detonaba el terror, pues vivir aquello era el infierno, no mejor decirlo el infierno era a la gloria comparado con aquello.

**- ¡Contestas!, ¿quién te envió?**

**- ...**

**- ¡Mas te vale que me lo digas si no quieres morir!**

**- De todas formas me mataras.**

**- Dime, ¿porque te pidieron matarme?**

**- Como quieres que sepa eso, solo me pidieron separarte de ese chico rubio.**

**- Naruto... ¿Quiénes fueron?, dímelo.**

**- No lo sé.**

**- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?** - activando nuevamente el Sharingan por la rabia.

**- Realmente no lo sé, no pude ver sus rostros solo pude ver sus vestimentas.**

**- ¿Cómo eran?**

**- Eran unas capas negras con nubes color rojas.**

**- Nubes... Rojas -** dijo al darse cuenta de que sus suposiciones eran acertadas, volteo al escuchar una enorme explosión soltando el cuerpo del hombre **- Naruto...**

***********

**- ¿Kushina-san?**

**- ¿He?**

**- ¿Está bien?**

**- Si, es solo que...**

**- Entonces, ¿me dirás?**

**- Yo, Naruto el nombre que escribí fue el de mi...**

**- ¿Tu qué?**

**- La verdad Naruto, la razón por la cual yo, me preocupo por ti es porque yo... yo soy...**

Antes de que si quiera pudiera terminar de hablar una enorme explosión, llamo la atención haciendo que los aldeanos entraran en pánico y salieran corriendo del lugar.

**- ¿Pero qué?** - dijo Naruto.

**- ¡Naruto! **

**- Sasuke.**

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- Si, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?**

**- No lo sé pero...**

**- Oe -** voltearon a ver a Yamato **- reagrúpense** - Naruto y Sasuke voltearon a verse para asentir con la cabeza.

- **Kushina-san.**

**- ¿Dime?**

**-Tú quédate aquí, nosotros nos ocuparemos de lo demás.**

**- Pero, Naruto** - solo pudo observar como ambos jóvenes salían corriendo - **Naruto.**

**- ¡Hime-sama!** - un grito hizo que volteara.

- **Kaon, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué fue esa explosión?**

**- A eso precisamente vine, tenemos graves problemas.**

**- ¿Problemas?, ¿a qué te refieres?**

**- El ha vuelto, está aquí en la isla de la ola y parece que su objetivo es...**

**- ¡Naruto!, Kaon reúne a las demás.**

**- En seguida -** despareciendo.

**- Naruto.**

*************

Los shinobis de Konoha corrían frenéticamente en dirección de la explosión esperando encontrar en ese lugar al responsable de la misma.

**- Capitán Yamato, ¿sabe quien pudo ocasionar esto?** - pregunto Sakura.

**- No, pero tengo una leve sospecha de quienes fueron.**

**- No pudieron ser Axel y su equipo** - dijo Ino.

**- No, dudo mucho que fueran ellos.**

**- ¿Entonces?** - pregunto nuevamente la pelirosa.

**- Akatsuki** - con solo nombrarlo hizo que todo voltearan a ver a Sasuke.

**- Seguramente** - agrego Yamato.

**- Pero, ¿Por qué aparecieron aquí?** - hablo Sakura.

**- Me temo que descubrieron que estábamos aquí y vinieron por...** - volteando a ver al rubio.

Naruto al escuchar aquello agacho la mirada, después de todo el era el contenedor del Kyuubi y Akatsuki siempre estarían tras él hasta que su organización fuera destruida o ellos lo capturaran.

**- Naruto** - lo llamo el azabache.

**- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.**

**- ¿Seguro?**

**- Si, no dejare que ellos me atrapen tan fácilmente** - sonriéndole.

**- Eso lo sé** - siguiendo su camino.

Después de un tiempo llegaron a su destino, la explosión había arrasado con todo aquello con lo que tuvo contacto dejando solamente un terreno cubierto de soledad y desolación ya que no quedaba nada con vida en ese lugar, los animales estaban sin vida, las plantas calcinadas, era un lugar en el que la vida había sido arrebatada cruelmente.

**- Esto es horrible** - comento Temari.

**- No queda nada en este lugar** - dijo Ino.

**- Les agrada mi obra maestra** - una voz familiar resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que todos se colocaran en posición de batalla.

**- Esa voz la conozco** - hablo el rubio - **es de...** - levantando la mirada al cielo - **¡Deidara!**

**- ¿Qué?** - dijo Sakura sorprendida - **no se supone que ese tipo está muerto.**

**- Eso es lo que ustedes creían** - decía mientras bajaba en una ave creada de arcilla.

**- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?** - grito el rubio.

**- Tú ya deberías saber a que hemos venido.**

**- ¿Hemos?**

**- Así es... Hemos venido por ti, Nueve colas** - dijo Pein desde lo alto del risco del cual se dejo caer para quedar a lado de Deidara.

**- Pein** - susurro el rubio mientras las marcas que tenía en ambas mejillas comenzaban a rasgarse - **tu, maldito.**

**- Naruto tranquilízate** - decía Yamato mientras lo sujetaba.

**- ¡Como quieres que me tranquilice, ese bastardo fue quien...!**

**- Lose, pero con enojarte no conseguirás nada, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez ese tipo casi te mata con su técnica.**

**-...**- el ojiazul no respondió, en aquella ocasión estuvo a punto de morir ya que Pein le estaba extrayendo el alma frente a los ojos de Yamato y los demás, si no fuera porque Kakashi llego a tiempo para salvarlo - para nuevamente volver al hospital después de la pelea-, es seguro que ahora mismo estuviera junto con Jiraya y el tercero.

**- Oye Pein** - lo llamo el Uchiha.

**-...**

**- Tengo una pregunta para ti.**

**-...**

**- Si ustedes desean tanto al Kyuubi, ¿Por qué trataste de matar a Naruto?, ¿no se supone que si el muere también lo hará el nueve colas?**

- **Valla, te diste cuenta Uchiha, es verdad si muere el Jinjuriki el biju también dejaría de existir, pero yo no trate de matar el cuerpo mortal **- regresando a verlo - **yo trate de matar el alma del contenedor para que así, al morir el biju pudiera controlar el cuerpo y nos sería más fácil extraerlo sin la necesidad de ese tardío jutsu.**

**- No puede ser** - dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

**- Maldito** - susurro el rubio.

**- ....** - Pein observo con detenimiento al rubio.

**- ¿Qué tanto me miras?**

**- Tienes su mismo carácter.**

**- ¿Qué? **

**- Pero en apariencia eres la viva imagen de ese tipo.**

**- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?** - grito el rubio al no saber de que hablaba el pelirojo.

Pein observo con detenimiento a cada uno de los shinobis que estaban frente a él, cerró los ojos por unos momentos para después dirigir la mirada hacia Deidara.

**- Deidara.**

**-...**

**- Ya sabes que hacer.**

**- No tienes que decirlo.**

Una enorme sombra cubrió el lugar, eliminando todo rastro de luz que había en el lugar, los shinobis de Konoha levantaron la mirada al cielo observaron una enorme ave hecha de arcilla.

**- No es posible** - dijo Tente.

- **Hasta aquí llegaron shinobis de Konoha.**

**- Garaa** - dijo Kankuro **- puedes detener el impacto.**

**- No, no poseo el Shukaku, sin el no puedo crear una barrera tan grande.**

**- Yamato** - esta vez fue Sasuke quien hablo.

**- Lo lamento mis poderes don son ta n grandes.**

**- ¡Eso quiere decir, que no podemos hacer nada!** - grito Sakura.

**- ¡Mueran!** - grito Deidara desde el cielo junto con Pein dejando caer la enorme ave.

Pein observo cómo caía la enorme ave encima de ellos, pero de pronto detecto un aura que conocía a la perfección.

**- ¡Sumisión de la tiera!, ¡Protección divina!**

Una enorme explosión se escucho a lo lejos de la villa de la ola, arrasando con todo a su paso extendiéndose más allá de lo que hizo la primera.

**- Están muertos.**

**- No** - contradijo Pein - **aun están con vida.**

**- ¿Qué?**

Al mirar hacia el lugar de la explosión, se lograba ver una enorme barrera hecha con tierra que tenía un extraño resplandor verde que los había protegido de la explosión.

**- ¿Pero qué paso?** - dijo Deidara.

**- Así que está aquí** - susurro Pein.

**- ¿Estás bien, Naruto?**

**- Esa voz es de...**

Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipo por completo, logro ver un par de ojos color verde esmeralda mirándolo con preocupación

**- ¿Estás bien?** - volvió a preguntar.

**- ¿Kushina-san?**

**- Es la mujer que vimos en la mañana** - dijo Sakura.

**- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?** - dijo Yamato llamando la atención del azabache.

**- Kushina-san, ¿eres una ninja?**

**- Lamento no habértelo dicho.**

**-... -** Naruto no supo que responder estaba muy sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

**- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Kushina.**

La peliroja volteo a verlo con tal desagrado que si las miradas fueran cuchillas ya lo hubiera destajado con solo verlo.

**- Lo mismo digo Pein.**

**- ¿Lo conoces?** - pregunto el rubio saliendo de su asombro.

**- Por desgracia si, más de lo que quisiera.**

**- Así me tratas después de no vernos, ¿Cuánto fue? ¿15, 16 años?**

**- No es como si yo quisiera verte, si por mí fuera no hubiera venido.**

**- ¿Porque eres así conmigo Kushina?, o es que acaso olvidaste que yo... Soy tu hermano.**

**- ¡Hermano!** - gritaron al unisonó.

- Es cierto que alguna vez tuve un hermano - agachando la mirada - pero, mi hermano está muerto, así que un ser tan despreciable y traidor como tú no merece llamado mi hermano - llegando a donde se encontraba Pein a una gran velocidad, lanzando un golpe el cual Pein esquivo tan rápido como pudo, logrando con aquello que Kushina golpeara el suelo el cual se hundió por la fuerza.

**- Esa fuerza se parece a la de...** - dijo Naruto.

**- Tsunade** - termino el Uchiha.

**- Si.**

**- Tal parece que los años han incrementado tu fuerza hermanita.**

**- Cállate.**

Kushina atacaba con gran velocidad a Pein quien solo esquivaba los ataques de la peliroja, ataques que cada vez estaban más cerca.

_"Si logra tocarme tan solo un poco estaré muerto"_ pensó Pein sin darse cuenta que Kushina se coloco detrás de él.

**- ¿Intentando escapar Pein?** - tomándolo de las piernas y las manos.

**- ¡Maldición!** - comenzando a caer en giros al suelo en donde Kushina lo soltó antes de estrellarse, siendo Pein quien recibiera el golpe.

**- Levántate Pein, sé muy bien que ese no es tu verdadero cuerpo.**

Pein se levanto del suelo con ningún solo rasguño en su cuerpo, después de todo lo dicho por Kushina era verdad, aquel resulto no ser el verdadero cuerpo de Pein.

**- Lee, ¿Qué pasa?** - pregunto Tenten al ver la cara de asombro de su novio.

**- Esa técnica se parece al Loto Escondido.**

**- ¿A la técnica de Gai-sensei?**

**- Si.**

**- Ahora que lo dices, es verdad.**

**- ¿Pero por que es mujer conoce esa técnica?** - tratando de encontrar respuesta para aquello.

Pein miro fijamente a la peliroja que se preparo nuevamente para atacarlo pero...

**- Veo que sigues igual.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Te confías a la hora de pelear -** colocándose detrás de ella.

**- ¡Kushina-san, detrás de ti!** - grito el rubio.

**- Ah...-** Pein la golpeo elevándola por los aires.

**- Sigues siendo una idiota hermanita** - lazándola contra un árbol - **no mejor dicho, te volviste más idiota al enredarte con ese tipo.**

**-¡Cállate, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo maldito traidor!** - reincorporándose del suelo.

**- ¿Me dices traidor?, creo que deberías pensar las cosas antes de hablar hermanita, acaso ¿no hiciste lo mismo que yo?**

**- Eso no es...**

**- Claro que si, dejaste todo, a tu familia, a tu pueblo con tal de estar con ese maldito.**

**-...**

**- No estuviste contenta solo con eso, además tuviste un maldito bastardo con él.**

**- ¿bastardo?** - pregunto el rubio.

**- Un hijo, Pein se refiere a un hijo que tuvo ella con algún hombre** - contesto el azabache.

**- Espera, ¿me estas tratando de decir que Kushina tiene un hijo?**

**- Así parece, o al menos eso es lo que quiso decir Pein.**

**- Que pena me das hermanita, encima de haberlo tenido lo dejaste, según tu para protegerlo de mi** - volteando a ver al rubio - **¿o no Naruto?**

-** ¿He?**

**- Pein cállate, es no tiene que ver, el no sabe nada.**

**- Así que nunca le dijeron la verdad, debe ser difícil vivir en la soledad durante tantos años, Naruto.**

**-...**

**- ¿Acaso sabes quienes fueron tus padres?**

**- No, nunca lo supe.**

**- Pues ahora sabrás quien fue tu madre.**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?**

**- ¡Pein no lo digas! **- grito Kushina.

- **Que delante de ti se encuentra la mujer que te trajo a este mundo y te abandono a tu suerte unos minutos después de nacer.**

**-...**

**- Me refiero a... **- volteando a ver a la peliroja - **Uzumaki Kushina.**

**- Naruto - **hablo Kushina.

**- ¿Mi Madre? - **Volteando a ver a la joven que se encontraba a unos pasos de él.

**Continuara....**

¡Uff!, fue mucho, gracias por seguir este fic tan raro, la verdad es que no sé cuando termine, ni como lo hará ya que no depende de mí si no de él, es como si el supiera cómo seguir y yo solo me encargara de escribir cada paso que él me indica. Es un tanto gracioso, ¿no creen?

Tal vez ya varias personas se habían dado cuenta, o tal vez no pero bueno en fin ahora la pregunta sería: si Kushina estaba viva durante todos estos años, ¿por qué dejo a Naruto? , esa respuesta será revelada en el próximo capítulo.

Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo donde se aclararan algunas de las tantas dudas que rodean esta extraña historia.

Lo único que me resta decirles es:

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2009!**

Hasta pronto.

Celeste_Kairi fuera...


	14. ENCUENTRO CON EL DESTINO PARTE II

Hace tiempo que no actualizaba, y después de mucho tiempo meditar y reflexionar sobre el tema de este capitulo, resulto algo que no había esperado, el capitulo se fue formando solo mientras yo lo escribía, y eso sin contar que se hizo mucho mas grande que el anterior, espero no aburrirlos por lo largo de este capitulo.

**Sasu x Naru**

_  
"Pedir tu perdón después de tanto tiempo se que es imposible,  
pero eso no evitara que yo te quiera, así que por última vez déjame que te abrase antes de que parta lejos de ti"_

**ENCUENTRO CON EL DESTINO  
PARTE II**

- **Mi... Madre**

Era la única palabra que resonaba dentro de la cabeza del rubio, ¿Cómo era posible que aquella mujer fuera su madre?, se suponía que ella estaba muerta, que ella había fallecido el mismo día que el había nacido, ahora ya no sabia que hacer, toda su vida era un completo y rotundo engaño.

- **Parece que logre lo que quería.**

**- ¿Qué?** – dijo con sorpresa Kushina.

**- Desestabilizar la mente del jinshuriki del kyuubi.**

**- Pein, como te atreviste** – saltando para golpearlo pero de la nada los otros 3 cuerpos utilizados por Pein aparecieron logrando que la pelirroja diera un paso atrás.

**- Y bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer hermanita?**

**-...**

**- No me digas que los ratones te comieron la lengua.**

**-...**

**- Bien, si no quieres hablar, yo haré que lo hagas de dolor.**

Kushina fue golpeada con tal fuerza que quedo estampada contra la montaña más cercana del lugar, para después caer al suelo.

**- ¡Kushina!** – grito Yamato al ver que la chica no se levantaba.

**- Deberías preocuparte por los demás Tenso-san** – dijo uno de los cuerpos de Pein atravesando con una daga el cuerpo de Yamato alo cual este hizo una serie de jutsus lanzando a la marioneta lejos del lugar – **ght...** – se quejo el moreno comenzando a sacar sangre por la boca.

**- ¡Capitán Yamato! –** grito Sakura acercándose a el.

**- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, nuestra prioridad en este momento es proteger a Naruto.**

**- Pero... Esta gravemente herido, debo curarlo de lo contrario usted podría....**

**- No moriré, Sakura sabes bien que pasaría si se apoderan de el Nueve colas.**

**- ... –** Sakura no respondió cerrando con fuerza sus ojos recordando todas las veces que Naruto ha estado a punto de morir por culpa de Akatsuki, así que abriéndolos nuevamente asintió para ir a lado del ojiazul.

Mientras que los demás seguían peleando contra las marionetas de Pein, Naruto aun no podía salir de su asombro -por no decir Shock- era imposible que después de tantos años de soledad pensando que su familia estaba muerta, le digan que su madre seguía con vida.

No supo en que momento termino en el suelo con Sasuke encima de el, lo único que logro escuchar fue una explosión delante de el, logrando con aquello que el moreno le diera una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda, logrando que recuperar –un poco- el sentido de lo que sucedía.

**- ¿Estas loco, usuratonkashi?** – dijo con enfado el moreno, con una mirada en su rostro de frustración y preocupación.

**- ¿He?** – fue lo unido que pudo decir.

**- ¿En que rayos estabas pensando en ponerte delante de esa explosión?**

**-...**

**- ¿Me estas escuchando?**

**- Lo... lo siento –** dijo sin regresar a verlo.

**- ¡Naruto!, ¡Sasuke-kun!** – ambos shinobis voltearon ala pelirosa logran do que el moreno se levantara del suelo mientras el rubio permanecía estático.

**- Sakura-chan.**

**- Naruto, ¿estás bien?** - decía mientras lo revisaba.

El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo pero ningún sonido logro salir de ella, Sakura le iba a preguntar lo que le ocurría, cuando una nueva explosión logro llamar su atención.

**- ¿Tratando de huir? -** comendo Deidara con burla.

**- Bastardo** - Sakura se levanto para golpearlo pero el moreno se puso delante de ella - **¿Sasuke-kun?**

- **Sakura, cuida de Naruto yo me encargo.**

**- ¿Seguro?**

**- Si, llévatelo de aquí** - ordeno con voz autoritaria.

Sakura solo se limito a asentir, tomando al rubio del brazo para pasar este por su espalda, para después con un salto llevárselo del lugar siendo seguidos con la mirada por el moreno y el rubio.

**- No lograran escapar.**

**- No es lo que están haciendo -** hablo el moreno.

**- ¿Crees poder derrotarme?**

**- La primera vez te deje casi muerto, ¿o caso de tanto golpe que te han dado no lo recuerdas?**

**-...**

**- Debo admitir, que en aquel entonces pude harte matado pero necesitaba saber dónde está Itachi por eso te deje con vida, pero esta vez** - sacando a Kusanagi no lo volveré hacer, Deidara.

**- Maldito -** lanzando las mimas aves que derrotaron a Gaara, explotando al llegar al cuerpo del moreno - lo logre.

**- No estés tan seguro de ello.**

**- ¿Qué?** -volteando a ver al azabache detrás de el.

**- ¡Kirin! **

Pein, quien se encontraba del otro lado del lugar escucho el grito de Deidara, agachando la cabeza para soltar un largo suspiro por la estupidez de su compañero.

- **Parece que Deidara fue derrotado, pues que más se puede esperar de un hombre que solo sabe hacer figuritas **- dijo levantando su mano derecha, logrando con aquel gesto que los shinobis de Konoha se pusieran en guardia.

- **No me estorben** - lanzando un jutsu para extraerles el alma - ** no tengo tiempo de mancharme la manos con sangre sucia como la de ustedes** - mientras el alma de los shinobis estaba siendo extraída **- así que, solo desaparezcan de mi vista** - lanzándolos lejos, para segundos después caer inconscientes.

********

**- Sasuke-kun, ¿no te paso nada?**

**- No, ¿Cómo está Naruto?**

**- Esta en aquel lugar -** señalando el árbol que se encontraba frente a ellos.

**- Parece que la noticia fue demasiado para él.**

**- Así parece.**

**- Eso es favorable para mí -** Dijo Pein mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

**- ¿Qué le hiciste a los demás?** - grito la pelirosa.

**- Solo me deshice de la basura.**

**- Bastardo** - lanzándose contra Pein, Sakura acumulo su chacra en su mano derecha, golpeando con la fuerza acumulada el rostro de Pein, pero este no se inmuto y tomando su muñeca que segundos antes lo había golpeado, apretó con toda su fuerza haciendo crujir los huesos de la misma - **¡Ah!**

**- A mí nadie me toca y mucho menos una basura inmunda como tu -** lanzándola contra los arboles.

- **Sakura** - Grito el moreno al ver que no se movía.

**- No te preocupes pronto te reunirás con ella** - sonriéndole de forma cínica.

**- No dejare que le pongas ni un solo dedo encima a Naruto.**

**- Eso, está por verse... Uchiha Sasuke** - haciendo que el Mangekyo Sharingan del moreno apareciera.

Una feroz batalla dio comienzo entre Sasuke y Pein, el cual debía aceptarlo, Sasuke resulto mucho más hábil en combate que su hermano, ya que controlaba los tres tipos de jutsus - Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Ninjutsu- con habilidad impresionante.

Mientras que para Sasuke era la primera vez que se veía obligado a mostrar todo su poder en combate, y no era para sorprenderse era uno de los miembros del Akatsuki con quien estaba peleando.

**- Eres más poderoso de lo que imaginaba, nada mal para el último del clan Uchiha.**

**- Lo mismo digo, nada mal para un shinobi renegado.**

**- Es verdad soy un desterrado por abandonar la villa que me vio nacer pero, no hiciste lo mismo Sasuke.**

**- Mide tus palabras.**

**- Lo mismo digo para ti - **retomando nuevamente el combate.

*********

**- ¡Kushina!**

Podía escuchar una voz que la llamaba insistentemente, podía oírla cerca de ella, logrando con ello despertar de aquel sueño en que se encontraba sumida.

**- Mmm...**

**- ¡Kushina!, ¿te encuentras bien?**

**- Ya... Yamato.**

**- Al fin despiertas.**

**  
- ¡Yamato!, ¿donde se encuentras Naruto?**

**- Se encuentra con Sasuke** - dudo en seguir, pero tomando todo el valor que tenia continuo **- esta... peleando contra Pein** (No es cierto ¬_¬, Sasuke lindo está peleando contra Pein, no el lindo Kitsune de Naruto. ¡KAIRI DEJA DE METERTE!)

**- ¡Con Pein!, tengo que ir...** - no pudo levantarse por el dolor proveniente de su pierna.

**- Kushina no puedes ir estas herida.**

**- No me detengas Yamato.**

**- Pero...**

**- Es mi hijo, si no voy lo mataran**

**- Lo sé, pero...**

**- No hay peros que valgan - **tratándose de levantar nuevamente pero volvió a caer.

**- Ya ves - **dijo sosteniéndola - _"definitivamente madre e hijo son iguales"_ pensaba mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza.

De la nada, dentro de una cortina de humo, Kaon apareció junto con otras 10 shinobis portando el mismo traje que ella.

**- ¡Hime-sama!**

**- Kaon-chan**

**- ¡Hime-sama!, disculpe la demora... **- se detuvo al ver la posición en la que estaba Yamato con Kushina **- ¿Pero qué?**

**- ¡He!, esto no es... - **Yamato trataba de disculparse.

**- ¡Como te atreves! -** dijo Kaon al ver a Kushina en el suelo toda sucia y desaliñada, como damisela en desgracia con Yamato a su lado tomándola de la mano y del hombro como todo libidinoso - **¡Como se atreve a tocar a la princesa!** - colocándose detrás de él y poniendo una daga en su cuello.

**- No, espera Kaon-chan no es lo que...** - demasiado tarde hablo puesto que Kaon dejo la daga para azotarlo contra el suelo boca abajo colocándose detrás de él mientras ataba sus manos.

**- Pagaras por tu osadía pervertido.**

**- ¡Kaon-chan! -** grito Kushina para que le hiciera caso.

**- Hi... Hime-sama.**

**- Te dije que esperaras.**

**- Pero el...**

**- Pero nada, el es mi amigo solo me estaba ayudando.**

**- ¿Amigo?**

**- Si, es un shinobi de Konoha y suéltalo** - las otras se miraban unas a otras **- ¡hagan lo que les digo!, ¡rápido!** (Señores y señoras ya sabemos de dónde saco Naruto lo desesperado. ¡KAIRI!)

Acto seguido, Yamato fue liberado, mientras que Kaon se disculpaba una y otra vez, buscando su perdón.

**- De verdad lo siento mucho, Yamato-san.**

**- No te preocupes Kaon-san solo hacías tu trabajo.**

**- ¡Kaon-chan, espero que la próxima vez pienses las cosas antes de ponerte a matar a medio mundo!**

**- Lo siento** - agachando la cabeza.

_-"Definitivamente no has cambiado, sigues siendo muy gritona y desesperante"_ pensaba Yamato con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

**- Ahora lo único importante es ir donde se encuentra Naruto.**

**- Hime-sama.**

**- ¿Dime?**

**- Piensa... ir con esa ropa y tan desaliñada.**

**- ¡Kaon!** - grito desesperada Kushina.

*********

Sasuke fue lanzado contra la dura y fría roca de la montaña con tal fuerza que hizo que callera de rodillas al suelo respirando agitadamente.

**- Eso es todo, Uchiha.**

**- Bastardo.**

**- Ni siquiera puedes pedir ayuda ni siquiera a tu amante**

**- Maldito... -** Pein lo tomo del cuello estrangulándolo poco a poco.

**- Míralo** - volteando a verlo - **su mente está totalmente bloqueada no puede moverse fue tal el shock que su mente se bloqueo y no responderá aun cuando seas tu el que lo llame.**

**- De...jalo... en paz -** sintiendo que el aire cada vez le hacía más falta.

**- Na...** - observando al kitsune **- Na... ruto -** fue lo último que dijo comenzando a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

**- Muere.**

El rubio levanto un poco la cabeza, moviendo lentamente su mano abrió la boca de donde solo salió un solo nombre.

**- Sa... suke.**

Un haz de luz ilumino todo el lugar, Pein solo observo como la luz lo tiro de golpe junto con el cuerpo de Sasuke a unos cuantos metros, Kushina junto con los demás observando aquel suceso tan extraño y apresuraron el paso para poder llegar tan rápido como pudieran.

*********

Hinata fue la primera en despertar, su cabeza daba vueltas lo único que recordaba era que estaba frente a Pein junto a los demás, después de eso, no recordaba mas, giro la cabeza y observo a Neji y a los de mas inconscientes en el suelo.

**- ¡Neji! -** se levanto del suelo para correr en dirección de su prometido.

**- ....-** abriendo sus ojos.

**- ¡Neji!, ¿estás bien?**

**- Hinata.**

**- Me alegro que estés bien.**

**- ¿Qué ocurrió?**

**- No lo sé, los demás aun no despiertan.**

**- Ya veo.**

- **¡Neji!, ¡Hinata! -** ambos voltearon al escuchar sus nombres, observando como Yamato junto a otras ninjas venían hacia ellos.

**- Capitán Yamato -** hablo Neji.

- ¿**Están bien?** - pregunto.

**- Si, ambos estamos bien** - contesto Hinata.

**- Kaon**

**- ¿Dígame princesa?**

- **Tu y las demás auxilien a los demás shinobis, Yamato y yo iremos a buscar a Naruto.**

- **Como ordene.**

**- Kushina debemos ir con Naruto.**

**- Si -** levantándose del suelo emprendiendo su camino.

**- Naruto-kun.**

**- No te preocupes es de Naruto de quien hablamos, el está bien.**

-** Si** - contesto Hinata.

***********

Sakura despertó un tanto confundida por el golpe, al apoyar su mano derecha en el suelo sintió un enorme dolor en ella, recordando como Pein la derroto con una ola mano, al dirigir su mirada al frente encontró inconscientes al rubio y al moreno.

**- ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke-kun! **- se levanto como pudo del suelo y como ayudarlos.

Cuando llego hasta ellos con esfuerzo - y con el dolor en su muñeca- levanto la cabeza del moreno cuando iba utilizar su jutsu para despertarlo, este despertó. Parpadeo un par de veces para poder enfocar mejor su vista encontrándose con el rostro de la pelirosa.

-** Sakura.**

**- Sasuke-kun, me alegro que hallas despertado.**

**- ... -** tocándose el pecho con su mano derecha.

**- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿dónde está Pein?**

**- ¿Pein?, no lo sé cuando desperté ya no estaba.... Y Naruto -** volteando a ver a todas partes tratando de encontrarlo.

- **Tranquila Naruto está en aquella dirección -** señalando el árbol.

**- Que alivio -** susurro aliviada - Sasuke-kun** ¿Qué ocurrió?**

**- No lo sé, solo recuerdo que Pein me dejo inconsciente.**

- **Pobre Naruto, enterarse así de algo tan importante, debe estar sufriendo** - decía Sakura mientras observaba al rubio.

- **Naruto.**

**- ¡Sasuke!**

**- Yamato -** Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a la mujer causante de todo aquello - **Kushina.**

**- Sasuke, ¿no te paso nada?**

**- Estoy bien, no me ocurrió nada.**

-** ¡Naruto!** - grito Kushina levantando al rubio - ¡Naruto! ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Naruto!

**- El está bien** - hablo Sasuke.

**- ....**

**- Así que... No te preocupes.**

**- Que bien** - comenzando a llorara mientras que lo abrazaba.

Tiempo después Hinata junto a los demás llegaron junto con ellos, Ino se adelanto para abrazar a la ojiverde quien la recibió con gran alegría.

**- Sakura**

**- Ino, no llores estoy bien.**

**- ¿Segura?**

**- Si, solo me rompí la muñeca.**

**- Déjame verla.**

**-Kiba y los demás las miraban desde lejos, no queriendo creer lo que sus ojos les mostraban.**

**- ¿Desde cuándo se llevan bien esas dos?** - pregunto Kiba.

- **Tal vez desde que son pareja -** contesto Shino.

**- Si debe ser eso -** segundos después que su cerebro proceso la información - **¿Pareja?**

**- ¿No lo sabías?**

**- No, ¿desde cuándo lo son?**

**- Desde... Ayer en la noche.**

**- Ya.**

**- Hime-sama** - apareció en una nube de humo.

**- Kaon, ¿todos están bien?**

**- Si, el Kazekage y los demás nos encontraran en el hotel.**

**- De acuerdo.**

**- Sera mejor llevar al joven Naruto al hotel, para que descanse**.

- **Tienes razón** - observando el rostro del ojiazul.

***********

Sakura junto con Ino salieron de la habitación que ocupaba el ojiazul después de curar sus heridas externas que pudiera tener pero por las cara que tenían ambas shinobis se podía deducir que no eran buenas noticias.

**- ¿Cómo está Naruto?** - pregunto Yamato al verlas Salir.

**- Sus heridas externas no son graves, pero...** - dijo Sakura agachando la mirada.

**- ¿Pero?**

- **Por alguna razón no quiere despertar** - apoyo Ino.

**- ¿No quiere despertar?** - pregunto el Uchiha.

- **Si, parece que el shock emocional que tuvo fue tremendo para él**.

**- Naruto, tengo que verlo -** dijo Kushina.

**- No, en el estado en el que se encuentra nadie puede entrar** - hablo Sakura.

**- Pero tengo que verlo, me necesita.**

**- Por favor, entienda nadie puede entrara por el momento** - dijo la rubia tratando de detenerla.

**- Soy su madre, me necesita más que nunca.**

**- ¡Donde estuvo cuando realmente la necesito! **- grito Sakura - ¡**Donde estuvo cuando la gente lo miraba con miedo y horror!, ¡Cuando se enfermaba!, ¡Cuando resulto herido en alguna misión!**

**- Yo...**

**- ¡No puede llamarse su madre solo porque le dio la vida!** - dijo mientras agachaba la mirada - **una madre es aquella que esta a tu lado cuando te enfermas, cuando lloras, cuando ríes, es madre aquella que daría todo por verte bien. ¡Usted lo dejo solo! ¡Ahora no venga a querer cuidarlo porque nunca la necesito!**

**- Yo... No...** - Kushina salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- **Sakura comprendo tu enojo pero no creo que seguir atormentándola sea lo mejor** - comento Yamato mirando fijamente a la pelirosa.

**- Lo sé, pero Naruto sufrió mucho, no quiero que lo vuelvan a lastimar de esa forma.**

**- Sakura** - sonrió Ino.

- Voy por vendas para curar de los demás - caminando en dirección de la farmacia junto con Ino.

**- Pobre Naruto enterarse así, ¿no piensas lo mismo Uchiha?** - Dijo Kiba viendo como el moreno se dirigía a la terraza del hotel - **¿y ahora que le pasa a este?**

Kushina se encontraba en la terraza del hotel, llorando sin poder contener las lágrimas, aquellas palabras colaron en lo más profundo de su alma y lo que más le dolía era que tenia la razón, ella lo abandono poco después de nacer, ¿Cómo podría llamarse su madre después de aquel acto?

**- Uzumaki Kushina, ¿Verdad?**

- **Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?** - levantándose de su sitio - **viniste también a recriminarme.**

**- No, jamás haría eso** - recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

**- ¿Entonces?, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual me seguiste?**

**- Solo vine a conocer a la madre de mi pareja.**

**- Tu... ¿pareja?, ¿realmente tu y él...?**

**- Si, tienes alguna objeción para ello.**

**- ¿Y si la tengo qué?**

**- Poco me importa, tampoco creo que a Naruto le importe lo que pienses con lo que respecta de nuestra relación.**

**- Soy su madre, tengo derecho de dar mi consentimiento o mi objeción a esa relación.**

**- Si es verdad, eres su madre** - llegando junto a ella - **y no me importa el por qué hasta ahora apareciste después de estos dieciséis años pero... Lo que sí quiero saber es, ¿por qué lo abandonaste?**

- **No tengo por qué decírtelo, ese tema es solo entre él y yo.**

**- Si lo sé, pero da la casualidad que ese tema es lo q ue tiene a Naruto en ese aparente coma.**

**- ¿Aparente?, ¿a qué te refieres?**

**- Para que Naruto este así, quiere decir que se refugió en el único lugar donde nadie más que yo pueda alcanzarlo, para serte sincero es la primera vez que piense en algo inteligente.**

**- Déjate de rodeos y dímelo de una vez -** Gruño Kushina al ver que el moreno no se apresuraba.

**- Me refiero... a la jaula que mantiene prisionero al nueve olas.**

**- Con el Kyuubi, ¿pero por que hizo eso?**

**- Es obvio, está confundido y su mente se bloqueo es como una defensa contra el dolor.**

**- Naruto.**

**- ¿Y bien?, me lo dirás.**

**- No tengo razones para hacerlo y menos aun Uchiha.**

**- Kushina-san -** agachando la mirada - **es mejor que me lo digas por las buenas.**

- **¿Y si no que?**

**- Si no es por las buenas, tendrás que ser por las malas y eso -** levantando la mirada activando el Sharingan **- no te va a gustar.**

**- ...**

**- Bien, ¿será por las buenas o por las malas?... Tú decides.**

**********

En la habitación del rubio, Sakura se encontraba curando las ultimas heridas que su cuerpo tenia, con un largo suspiro termino su trabajo, sentándose a lado del mismo mirándolo como una hermana lo hiciera.

**- Se que saldrás de esto** - dijo en voz alta.

**- Claro que lo hará.**

**- Sasuke-kun, no puedes entrar, el sigue delicado.**

**- Sakura por si no lo recuerdas esta también es mi habitación.**

- **Es verdad -** tratando de sonreír.

**- El estará bien yo hare que regrese -** Sakura lo miro confundida.

**- ¿Cómo harás eso?**

**- Fácil, entrare en su mente con el Sharingan.**

**- Pero, ¿eso no es peligroso?, digo, ¿en el estado en el que esta?**

- **No está en coma, su mente no está en shock como parece, sus emociones así como parte de su conciencia se bloquearon ante la noticia adentrándose en su propia mente**

- **Kyuubi.**

- **Exacto, esto siempre le pasa cuando tiene emociones extremadamente fuertes y su mente junto con su conciencia no pueden soportar, estos se bloquean al grado de dejarlo en un aparente estado de coma, es como una defensa, se podría decir que eso pasa por que tiene dos conciencias dentro de el, la del Kyuubi y la suya propia por eso mismo la mente del Jinjuriki es inestable.**

**- Kakashi-sensei me lo dijo, ocurrió lo mismo en la pelea pasada contra Pein, cuando se entero que... Jiraya había muerto.**

**- Si, irónicamente el mismo día que volvieron junto con Naruto que se encontraba inconsciente, yo volví a la aldea.**

**- Hokage-sama, te pidió que entraras en su mente.**

**- Te equivocas, yo entre por mi propia voluntad, en la noche me escabullí en el hospital hacia el cuarto de Naruto.**

**- Y... ¿Cómo te fue?** - volteando a ver al rubio - **¿con él?**

- **Pues... -** la nebulosa de los recuerdos pronto inundo la mente de Sasuke transportándolo justo aquellos momentos por los cuales estaban pasando.

.:FLASH BACK:.

Aquel lugar estaba cubierto de agua, la cual provenía de una celda cerrada con una enorme reja con un sello en el, Sasuke buscaba con la mirada al rubio quien por su parte se encontraba sentado en un rincón dentro de aquel oscuro lugar con la las piernas sostenidas firmemente con sus manos y su rostro apoyándolo entre ellas.

- "_¿Piensas sentarte todo el tiempo en ese lugar?"-_ gruño el zorro al ver a su contenedor en ese deplorable estado.

**- ...**

- "_Que lastima me das, tienes una mente tan débil que con solo oír que ese viejo murió te pusiste como niño asustado."_

**- A ti no te importa... Déjame.**

_- "Me gustaría complacerte pero no puedo, si por mi fuera te comería en este momento pero ese maldito sello me lo impide."_

**- ....**

Unos pasos ajenos a los ya conocidos por el zorro, llamaron su atención logrando ver al dueño de dichos pasos hasta que el mismo llego hasta la celda del nueve colas.

- "_Tu... ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?"_

**- No vine por ti demonio, vine por tu contenedor.**

- "_Si vienes a matarlo dudo que lo consigas."_

- **No vine a eso** - entrando a la celda del Kyuubi sin vacilación.

- "_¿Cómo te atreves?"_ - enseñando los colmillos - "_a entrara sin mi consentimiento."_

**- Tengo el poder para hacerlo** - levantando la mirada mostrando el Sharingan extendiendo su mano derecha **- y puedo suprimir tu poder si es lo que deseo** - logrando que el Kyuubi desapareciera - a**sí esta mejor.**

El Uchiha dirigió la mirada hacia el ojiazul quien no se inmuto al verle puesto que su mente estaba totalmente sumida en la oscuridad.

**- Naruto.**

**- ...**

**- Naruto sé que me escuchas.**

**- .... -** levanto la mirada para verle y se sorprendió al tenerle tan cerca - **Sa... suke.**

**- Sigues igual, usuratonkashi.**

**- ¿Qué... haces aquí?**

**- Vine por ti.**

**- ¿Por mi?**

**- Si.**

**- ¿Viniste a matarme?**

**- No, vine porque haya fuera están preocupados por ti.**

**- ¿Afuera?**

**- Si, ya sabes** - desviando la mirada - **Sakura, Kakashi, la copia barata de mi, ¿Cómo dices que se llama?**

**- Sai.**

**- Si ese, Yamato, ya sabes, los de siempre.**

**- ...**

**- Solo espero que esa bruja que se dice Hokage me lo agradezca y me de misiones dignas de un Uchiha** - mirándolo con sus sonrisa de siempre.

**- ¿Misiones?, ¿te refieres a qué? -** levantándose.

**- Si, lo lograste, volví a la aldea.**

**- No es verdad.**

**- Claro que sí.**

**- No.**

- **Que sí.**

**- No eres un maldito clon por que Sasuke jamás vendría por su propia cuenta.**

**- Hazme solo una pregunta que yo, el gran Uchiha Sasuke pueda contestar.**

**- ¿Qué ocurrió el día que el equipo siete se formo?**

**- ...** - dudo en contestar ya que era un hecho por demás traumante para el - **Nos... Besamos por accidente.**

**- Si... Eres tú** - sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

**- ¿Ya me crees?**

**- Si.**

**-Naruto... Tu....** - las lagrimas volvieron a inundar los ojos del rubio.

**- No pude.**

**- ...**

**- No pude ayudarlo, lo mataron Sasuke, mataron a Ero-senin y no pude hacer nada.**

**- Naruto** - solo se limito a abrazar al que -**hasta ahora**- consideraba su mejor amigo.

**- No pude.**

**- Se que es doloroso perder a alguien que quieres, pero... Ten en cuenta que lograras vengar su muerte y estoy seguro que el siempre confiara en ti**.

**- Sasuke -** abrazándose más a él.

**- Además estamos hablando de Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro Rokudaime de Konoha** - logrando sacar una sonrisa del rubio.

**- Baka.**

**- Dobe.**

**- Volvamos, te están esperando.**

**- Esta bien, pero tendrás que invitarme ramen durante un mes.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Por los tres años que me hiciste ir tras de ti como loco.**

**- Yo no te obligue, tú lo hiciste porque quisiste.**

**- Pero yo no me fue de la villa buscando una tonta venganza.**

**- ¿Qué dijiste Usuratonkashi?**

**- Lo que oíste Teme.**

.:END FLASH BACK:.

**- Sasuke-kun.**

El Moreno fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de la pelirosa quien lo miraba de manera extraña, ya que de un momento a otro quedo sumido en sus pensamientos olvidándose de su alrededor.

**- ¿Dime?**

**- Y que paso...**

**- Digamos que me fue bien al otro día Naruto despertó.**

**- Si, por eso el hospital estaba lleno.**

**- Si y el muy bastardo me obligo a invitarle ramen por un mes **- susurro.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Nada.**

**- Bien, pero ten cuidado no sabemos qué tan bloqueado este.**

**- Si no te preocupes yo me encargo.**

**- De acuerdo, nos vemos - saliendo de la habitación.**

El ojinegro se acerco a la cama en la que se encontraba el rubio, rozo su mejilla con su mano dejando escapar un largo suspiro al verlo.

**- Naruto, debes estar sufriendo** - acariciando su cabello **- pero sabes, tu madre tuvo razones para ello... -** cerro los ojos por unos instantes para después abrirlos para activar el Sharingan y entrara en la mente del ojiazul.

**********

Kushina se encontraba en su habitación observando la luna llena que brillaba con mayor intensidad, recordando hechos del pasado, tanto dolorosos como agradables, pero era uno la que siempre la atormentaba.

**- Fue justamente una noche como esta en que yo... Naruto.... Perdóname tal parece que Yamato tenía razón debí decirte la verdad pero....**

.:FLASH BACK:.

**- Kushina.**

**- Yamato.**

**- Cuanto tiempo sin verte.**

**- Lo mismo digo.**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Vine... A verlo.**

**- Es verdad, ya son diez y seis años desde entonces.**

**- ****Si, así es - **mirando como el ojiazul se retiraba con el azabache.

**- ¿No crees que ya es hora de que sepa la verdad?**

**- No.**

**- Pero, el ya tiene diez y seis años debe saber que tu eres...**

**- No, todavía no es el momento para que yo se lo diga, ya encontrare la forma, así que te pido que no te metas.**

**- Kushina.**

**- Yo se lo diré pero aun no es el momento de que el sepa que soy su madre.**

**- Como quieras, pero el tiempo está pasando y el está creciendo debes decírselo - **despidiéndose con una reverencia alejándose del lugar.

.:END FLASH BACK:.

**- Por qué no hice caso, ahora debes estar odiándome - **comenzando nuevamente a llorar.

***********

- "_Tal parece que te gusta estar aquí Mocoso."_

_-_ **No molestes Zorro** - sin darle la cara.

_- __"¿Qué?, ¿amanecimos de mal humor?"_

**- ****... -** no hubo respuesta.

_- __"¿Qué?, ¿el Uchiha te puso los cuernos?"_

**- ¿Qué no entiendes que ****él está mal? **

_-__" ¿Tu otra vez?"_

**- Parece que mi presencia te perturba, ¿No, Kyuubi?**

- "_A mi me da igual tu existencia Uchiha, pero odio que entres en el cuerpo de mi contenedor con esa maldita línea de sangre."_

**- Así que te molesta que entre así y no es lo mismo cuando él y yo lo hacemos** - dijo irónico mientras el zorro mostraba más los colmillos recordando las veces que el Uchiha poseyó el cuerpo de su contenedor.

_- __"Si pudiera te destazaría con mis garras."_

-**Oh!, es una lástima que no puedas, así que esfúmate** - segundos después el chakra del Kyuubi desapareció - Mejor.

Se dirigió al lugar en el que se encontraba el rubio y lo encontró de la misma forma que hace tiempo, pero esta vez su depresión esa aun mayor.

**- Naruto** - lo llamo

**- Sasuke** - levantando la mirada.

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- No.**

**- Naruto.**

**- Es mi madre Sasuke, todo este tiempo estuve solo y ahora me entero que está viva.**

**- Lo sé, no puedo imaginarme el dolor que estas sintiendo ahora** - sentándose a su lado - **pero sabes, deberías alegrarte tienes a alguien de tu familia con vida**.

**- ¿Alégrame?, Sasuke me dejo poco después de nacer.**

**- Ella tuvo sus razones.**

**- ¿Cómo cuales?**

**-... -** abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella así que prefirió desviar la mirada.

**- Sasuke, sabes algo ¿cierto?**

**- Puede.**

**- Dímelo, ¿Por qué me dejo?, ¿Qué motivo tuvo para dejarme solo poco después de tenerme? **

**- No puedo.**

**- ....** - sorprendido por la reacción del moreno.

**- Se la razón pero, me pidió que no te dijera nada.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Ella es quien quiere decírtelo.**

El ojiazul bajo la mirada ya nada tenía sentido alguno para él, toda su vida había sido una mentira, se llevo las manos al rostro no quería que el azabache lo viera llorar, ya no quería derramar mas lagrimas pero sus ojos se negaban a cesar de hacerlo.

**- Es doloroso, lo sé** - abrazándolo- **pero todo estará bien.**

**- Pero.**

**- Pero nada, todos te están esperando, incluso yo.**

**- Sasuke.**

**- Es tu madre Naruto, yo desearía que la mía estuviera viva pero...**

**- Esta bien, habla****re con ella** - sonriéndole.

**- Naruto, te amo.**

**- Baka te odio por decir esas cosas en momentos así.**

**- Claro.**

**- Es la verdad, eres un pervertido, un hentai, un...-** sintiendo como era besado por su amante.

**- Me gustas mas callado.**

**- Teme.**

**- Nos vamos.**

**- Si -** uniendo nuevamente sus labios en un casto beso.

El moreno fue el primero en abrir los ojos fuera de aquella celda donde se encontraba el Kyuubi, siendo seguido por el rubio que se incorporo en la cama para mirar el rostro sonriente del azabache.

**- Te amo, aun cuando seas un dobe retardado.**

**- Cállate Sasuke-teme.**

**- ¿Vas a hablar con ella?**

**- La verdad no quisiera, pero...**

**- ¿pero?**

**- Lo hare.**

**- Iré por ella** - levantándose de la cama.

- **Sasuke.**

- ¿**Mmm? -** abriendo la puerta para salir de la habitación.

- **También te amo.**

- **Lo sé -** sonriéndole - **dobe** - cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al salir de la habitación Sakura junto con los demás shinobis esperaban tener noticias del estado de salud del rubio por eso no fue sorpresa que al verlo salir todos lo rodearan.

**- ¿Cómo esta?** - pregunto angustiada la pelirosa.

**- S****e encuentra bien, ya despertó.**

**- Que alegría -** dijo Ino.

**- Ese Naruto, es imposible de matar** - dijo con burla Kiba.

**- Naruto-kun, que bueno -** decía tímidamente Hinata.

La rubia observo como el Uchiha se retiraba del lugar y haciendo caso a su curiosidad pregunto...

- **¿A dónde vas, Sasuke-kun?**

**- Voy a buscar a Kushina.**

Todos voltearon a verlo al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer puesto que sabían que ella había sido la causa del shock de Naruto.

**- ¿Por qué?** - pregunto Sakura.

- **Naruto quiere verla.**

**- Pero... Ella fue la que le causo eso, ¿Por qué quiere verla?**

**- Quiere saber por qué lo dejo.**

**- ...**

Sakura solo pudo ver como el Uchiha se alejaba del lugar perdiéndose en la oscuridad por su parte el moreno llego a su destino al encontrar a Kushina entrando al hotel y al verlo se detuvo.

**- Te estaba buscando.**

**- ¿Y ahora que quieres?**

**- Yo nada, solo vine a decirte que Naruto despertó.**

**- ¿Ya despertó?**

**- Si, y quiere verte.**

**-...**

**- Quieres saber por qué lo dejaste.**

**- ¿le dijiste algo?**

**- No, creí que tu querrías decírselo **- Kushina solo desvió la mirada - **bien, como quieras **- el moreno tenía toda la intención de irse pero fue detenido por la joven.

**- Esta bien, hablare con él.**

**- .... **- solo sonrió.

**********

El rubio se encontraba observando la luna desde la ventana que estaba frente a al a cama, su rostro denotaba tristeza y confusión, como un pequeño animalito que se siente perdido e indefenso ante la oscuridad del bosque.

**- Naruto** - escucho que lo llamaban y observo al moreno en la puerta.

**- Sasuke.**

**- Ya está aquí, ¿quieres verla?**

**- ...** - dudo unos momento **- si.**

**- De acuerdo** - salió un momento de la habitación para segundos después entrara con Kushina.

**- Naruto** - dijo Kushina.

**- ....**

**- Los dejare solos** - dejo el moreno saliendo de la habitación.

El silencio inundo el lugar, ninguno de los dos hacia movimiento o ruido alguno que decidiera aquel incurrido silencio del cual ambos no querían salir.

**- Yo...** -dijo Kushina antes de ser interrumpida.

**- ¿Por qué?** - pregunto.

**- ¿Ha?**

**- dímelo** - levantando la mirada - **¡Dime la razón por la cual me abandonaste!**

Continuara...

No puedo creerlo ya solo falta dos episodios mas y termino la primera parte de este fic, no puedo esperar para escribirlo y subirlo, espero que tambien ustedes y para los que me lo pidieron pondré el Neji x Hina que tanto quieren, no digo que pondré lemon esta en veremos... por que como saben el lemon yaoi y yuri se me complico ahora imagínense uno hetero...

Solamente les digo que el próximo es el final, pero no por eso dejare de actualizar esta parte del fic...

Nos vemos y espero sus comentarios.

"_**En el mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"**_

Yuko – xxxHolic.


	15. MEMORIES I, II Y III

A partir de este punto en la historia comenzaremos con las memorias, con memorias me refiero a las cosas del pasado, mas que nada en el pasado de Kushina y Minato, desde que se conocieron hasta el fatídico día en que Naruto nació y apareció el nueve colas.

Espero me apoyen en cuanto termine la historia de Vacaciones, celos y amor comenzare con la segunda parte la que aun esta en planes, todavía no se como desarrollarla pero la trama ya esta, solo les diré que el titulo será:"** LAZOS**", y estará llena de intrigas y mas comedia que nunca ya no los aburro y lean...

**MEMORIES I**

_Nadie podía negar que Jiraya era un gran ninja, quien alguna vez se burlo de el en su niñez ahora tenia que tragarse sus palabras puesto que se había vuelto en uno de los mas grandes ninjas de la hoja, ganadose con ello el seudónimo de Sanin, tambien había que decir que era un gran maestro, prueba de ello era Namikaze Minato, un joven que desde muy temprana edad había dado muestras de gran poder y capacidad para cualquier tipo de jutsu y que, gracias a las enseñanzas de su sensei, había mejorado mas de lo que esperaban._

_Jiraya se orgullecia de tener un alumno así, astuto, capaz, inteligente – en cuanto a técnicas- , el mejor shinobi de su generación, se podía decir que lo quería como el hijo que nunca tuvo, pero así como era de inteligente para las artes ninjas debía aceptar que en cuanto a mujeres y astucia para la vida diaria era un fracaso total._

_Como el día que su equipo hizo el examen shunin, su equipo no tuvo problemas para pasar la primera parte el examen, los tres tenían un coeficiente intelectual de 200, por lo cual terminaron el examen antes de tiempo incluso Hibiki – el instructor del examen- quedo sorprendido por la inteligencia, astucia y valor de sus tres discípulos._

_Pero lo peor llego cuando el examen fue llevado por Ayaka la encargada de la segunda parte – abuela de Anko- y fueron llevados los 20 equipos que quedaron al bosque de la muerte._

_- Jiraya-sensei – gritaba Minato al ver a su maestro._

_- .... – simplemente sonrió al ver a sus alumnos correr hacia el._

_- Jiaraya – sensei estamos listo para comenzar el examen – decía Fugaku un joven de tez blanca y cabello y ojos color anís._

_- Fugaku no seas tan apresurado – decía Yukino una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules._

_- ... – simplemente no contesto._

_- Si siguen así terminaran casados – decía Minato de forma inocente._

_- Tu cállate Usuratonkashi – decía Fugaku. (La palabra es hereditaria XD)_

_- ¡Que dijiste Uchiha!_

_- ¡Lo que oíste!_

_- Ya, dejen de pelear el examen comenzara en 10 minutos – los tres voltearon a verle – escuchen dentro de ese bosque no habrá nadie que los ayude, deben valerse por si mismos y las habilidades que han aprendido hasta ahora._

_- Hai, Jiraya – sensei – dijeron los tres al unísono._

_- Oe, Jiraya no se les permite a los maestros estar con los Genins, si no te vas descalificare a tu equipo – decía Ayaka poniéndose delante de el._

_- Esta bien, Minato..._

_- Si._

_- Ten cuidado con Yukino, las mujeres a esta edad son un poco a agresivas cuando su belleza es ofendida._

_- ¿Qué me quiere decir con eso Jiraya – sensei?_

_- Nada, olvídalo – decía el peliblanco alejándose de ellos - ¡Buena suerte! – grito mientras iba desapareciendo a lo lejos._

_- Sensei nunca entiendo sus comentarios – decía para si el rubio._

_- Minato, ya va a comenzar a apresúrate – gritaba Yukino._

_- Si ya voy._

_Lo único que Jiraya esperaba que Minato no metiera la pata con Yukino... Eso es lo que espera._

**MEMORIES II**

_Pareciera que la mala suerte lo perseguía, lo que siempre esperaba que no sucediera pasaba, Minato el gran discípulo de Jiraya había hecho lo que ningún hombre debía decirle a una mujer, recordarle que la edad esta haciendo mella en su cuerpo, sin importar lo adulta o niña que esta sea.  
_

_--- Flash back---  
_

_- Oye Yukino – decía Minato viendo a la joven poniéndose labial y color en su rostro._

_- Dime._

_- ¿Por que te pintas el rostro?_

_- ¿Como que por que? es obvio, una mujer quiere lucir linda cuando esta el chico que le gusta frente a ella – refiriéndose al joven Uchiha._

_- Para gustarle al chico que les gusta._

_- Así es._

_- Pero mi mama dice que el maquillaje solo envejece la piel y hace que con el tiempo te salgan arrugas – haciendo que con ese comentario comenzaran a salirle venas en la cabeza a Yukino – por eso no usa ese tipo de cosas, además tambien dice que te pones fea y gorda por eso, se seca la piel, te salen estrías y no se que mas..._

_La ira de Yukino estallo logrando con ello que Minato saliera volando por los aires, Fugaku se riera por el espectáculo que Yukino y el, ojiazul estaban montando delante de el._

_- Que idiotas._

_--- End Flash back ---_

_Jiraya solamente movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, su gran alumno era un completo idiota en cuanto a mujeres se trataba, ni sus grandes enseñanzas en el arte de seducir habían logrado que se le quitara lo ingenuo – por no decir tonto- al ojiazul._

_- Así que eso paso – decía viendo a su alumno con una costilla rota._

_- No fue mi culpa – decía el rubio._

_- Claro que si._

_- eso te paso por idiota._

_- Fugaku ya me hartaste._

_- Jiraya – sensei, por que fue usted quien salio de los dos pergaminos._

_- Buena pregunta Yukino, vine gracias al tercero._

_- ¿Saindaime le dio permiso? – pregunto Yukino._

_- Así es, me he dado cuenta que se han vuelto muy fuertes los tres, y han logrado pasar la difícil prueba que se les a impuesto._

_- Eso quiere decir... – dijo emocionado Minato._

_- Aprobaron el examen. _

**MEMORIES III**

_El segundo examen había terminado muy rápido, por así decirlo, ya que de los 20 equipo que habían quedado en el examen anterior solo quedaban cuatro de ellos, el equipo de Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraya y el último equipo que el tercero decidió entrenar._

_En las preliminares se decidió que sería una pelea de equipo y quien ganara 2 de tres batallas pasaría a la final._

_Los primeras dos equipos en enfrentarse fueron el de Jiraya contra el equipo del tercer Hokage. La batalla fue más pareja de lo que Jiraya imagino puesto que ambos equipos estaban muy bien entrenados en Taijutsu y Ninjutsu. La primera pelea fue de Yukino Haruno (si es la futura madre de nuestra Sakurita según yo) y Sashiko (Madre de Tenten) la pelea se alargó mucho, ambas peleadoras daban lo mejor de sí para no perder la pelea._

_- Eres buena Miko-chan._

_- Digo lo mismo Yuki-san._

_Yukino moldeo chakra en sus manos y en sus pies para ganar velocidad y soltar de golpe el chacra obtenido de sus manos, mientras que Sashiko utilizo su armamento más poderoso para confrontar a Yukino, una enorme explosión hizo que una cortina de humo impidiera ver lo ocurrido. Cuando esta se esfumo dejo ver a ambas competidoras fuera de combate dejando la batalla en empate._

_El siguiente combate fue el de Fugaku Uchiha contra Rock Eriol (no se me ocurrió otro nombre), combate que duro mucho más tiempo que el anterior, a Fugaku le resulto mas difícil ganarle a Eriol de lo que había imaginado, quien aunque no tenia Genjutsu o Ninjutsu tenía Taijutsu, uno muy bueno._

_- Deberías rendirte Uchiha-san, no hay nadie que pueda vencerme._

_- Voy a borrarte esa maldita sonrisa._

_Utilizando su estilo de fuego, envolvió a Eriol en un tornado de fuego el cual impedía su escape de él, Fugaku aprovecho para utilizar sus shurikens para confundirlo y asestarle el golpe final el cual lo dejo fuera de combate, dándole la victoria._

_La última pelea fue la de Minato Namikaze quien se enfrentaría al heredero de la familia Hyuga, Hyashi el cual se consideraba un genio y un ninja de temer entre los novatos, pero eso no detendría a Minato de conseguir lo que quería, pasar a las finales._

_- Es mejor que te des por vencido en este momento, no quiero lastimarte._

_- Lo siento, pero no puedo yo ganare este combate._

_- Me das lastima._

_- ¿Que has dicho?_

_- Lo que oíste me das lastima, hagas lo que hagas no podrás derrotarme._

_- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?_

_- Porque nadie... Puede vencer a un genio._

_- Pues yo seré el primero._

_- Ya lo veremos._

_Pronto la batalla entre el mejor alumno de Jiraya y el genio de los Hyuga estaba por comenzar._

_Continuara....._

Bueno aquí está un poco del pasado de Minato, espero les haya gustado ya que pondré mas anexo de esta pareja de Kushina y Minato, en el próximo continuare en donde se quedo la historia....

Nos vemos.


	16. ENCUENTRO CON EL DESTINO PARTE FINAL

Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar este fic, bueno a la historia más que nada, espero que no me hayan abandonado, porque si no me pondré a llorar...

Bueno no los interrumpo mas, buena lectura.

**SASU X NARU**

"_Como me apena, el verte llorar  
toma mi mano siéntela  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
no llores mas aquí estoy"_

**ENCUENTRO CON EL DESTINO  
PARTE FINAL**

Las palabras que siempre temió escuchar ahora resonaban en su cabeza, como culpar a su hijo de reclamarle su abandono, ¿Cómo? , Si ella misma lo causo al dejarlo solo aun cuando no fue por voluntad propia, ahora no había marcha atrás debía afrontar el resentimiento que observaba en sus ojos, en las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, ¿cómo lograr explicar todo lo que en aquella noche sucedió?, ¿Cómo hacerlo?

**- dímelo** - grito - **¡Dime la razón por la cual me abandonaste! **- volvió a escuchar esas mismas palabras.

**- Naruto, yo...**

**- ¿Sabes lo que sufrí?, ¿sabes la soledad que viví todos estos años?**

**- ¡Lo sé! -** contesto la peliroja **- lo se... Se cuanto sufriste, pero no podía regresar aun cuando yo quisiera hacerlo.**

**- ¿Por qué?, ¿no querías verme?**

**- Claro que si, eres mi hijo.**

**- Entonces dímelo, ¿Por qué me abandonaste todos estos años?**

**- Naruto -** camino hasta el rubio sentándose en la cama junto a él **- Todo comenzó unas horas antes de tu nacimiento.**

**- Mi... ¿Mi nacimiento?**

**- La noche que el Kyuubi ataco la aldea -** contesto.

**.::FLASH BACK::.**

**- Kushina.**

**- Tsunade -** contesto con alegría.

**- ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?, te han estado buscando por todo el hospital.**

**- Lo siento** - con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

**- En la condición que estas no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo.**

La pelirosa solo atino a sonreír mas, mientras tocaba con ambas manos su abultado estomago, algo que no era para sorprenderse para sus nueve meses de embarazo, por lo cual había estado en el hospital ya que dentro de poco daría a luz a su hijo.

**- Ya sabes que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo sin moverme.**

**- Lo que pasa es que eres muy hiperactiva, ya tienes veinte y cinco* años y aun actúas como una niña** - decía la rubia mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

**- Mira quien lo dice que a sus cuarenta y un años sigue usando ese jutsu para verse de veinte años** -dijo con burla la peliroja.

**- ¡Kushina! -** jalándole las mejillas a la ojiverde.

**- Perdóname no lo vuelvo a hacer** - logrando que la rubia la soltara.

**- Y bien, ¿dónde está?**

**- ¿Quien?**

**- Quien más, el tonto de tu esposo.**

**- Minato, está trabajando últimamente el trabajo lo absorbe demasiado.**

**- Mira que dejarte a pocos días de dar a luz, el trabajo no es excusa Kushina.**

**- Vamos, no seas así con él.**

**- ¡Sensei!**

Tsunade volteo a ver a una jovencita de cabello y ojos negros, que por su estatura y complexión se podía decir que tenía entre ocho o nueve años.

**- Shizune.**

**- Ella es la sobrina de Dan, ¿no es así?**

**- Si.**

**- Veo que las estas entrenando.**

**- Ella me lo pidió, quiere ser una ninja medico.**

**- Ya veo.**

**- Entonces, ahora que se que estas bien me puedo ir.**

**- ¿Otra vez vas a desaparecer?, ¿no vas a estar aquí para cuando nazca mi bebe?**

**- Ya sabes que el trabajo me llama.**

**- Lo que pasa es que te quieres ir a la ciudad de Tanzaku para seguir** apostando - inflando sus mejillas en forma de puchero.

**- ¿Qué dijiste?**

**- No, nada.**

**- Bien, nos vemos y... Cuida a ese bebe.**

**- Claro, no tienes porque pedírmelo después de todo es mi hijo.**

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros ambas se despiden, Kushina veía desde el techo del hospital como Tsunade junto con la pequeña Shizune se marchaban fuera de Konoha.

**- Espero -** tocando con ternura su prominente barriga **- que seas un gran ninja** - negando con la cabeza - **se que serás el mejor ninja y que todos en la aldea te reconocerán por serlo.**

La noche llego, dejando ver las mil y un estrellas brillando en el firmamento, en aquel momento Kushina se encontraba mirando esas mismas estrellas cuando oyó como la puerta de su habitación se habría.

**- Hasta que al fin se aparece, Hokage-sama.**

**- Vamos Kushina, sabes que antes de ser el Hokage soy tu esposo** - decía un rubio de ojos azules.

**- Pues últimamente te veo más con tus ninjas y Anbus que con nosotros** - tocando su redondo estomago.

**- Lo siento, sabes que me gustaría estar contigo pero los asuntos de la villa me absorben demasiado.**

**- Minato.**

**- Kushina** - dijo el rubio acercándose a su esposa para besarla.

**- ¿Qué crees que haces?** - jalándole las mejillas para después soltarlas.

**- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**- Estabas pensando en cosas pervertidas, ¿verdad?**

**- Claro que no.**

**- Lo sabía.**

**- Que no.**

**- Idiota** - besándolo - **eres un completo idiota, si no fuera porque te amo ahora mismo te habría matado.**

**- Kushina -** derramando lagrimones por su rostro.

**- Baka, solo espero que nuestro hijo no herede tu torpeza.** (Hay Kushina si supieras XD)

**- Eso dolió sabes.**

**- Lo sé.**

**- Hokage-sama -** decían unos Anbus entrando en la habitación.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- El consejo está a punto de comenzar con la reunión, así que se le necesita de su presencia.**

- **Enseguida voy.**

**- De acuerdo -** desapareciendo del lugar.

- **Creo que otra vez nos abandonas** - decía agachando la mirada.

**- Kushina, lo siento.**

**- Si como digas.**

**- Kushina** - tomando con una mano su rostro y en la otra la de ella - **sabes que lo que más quiero en este mundo son a ustedes dos, en cuando termine vendré a verlos, -** besando sus labios - **cuídense.**

**- Ya lo sé, ahora vete bastardo.**

- **Si** - soltando su rostro - **nos vemos.**

**- Adiós** - contesto la ojiverde - **bebe, tu papa nos ama con todo su corazón, espero que heredes su corazón bondadoso y lleno de nobleza.**

La noche transcurría tranquilamente al igual que en el hospital, pero una gran explosión dentro de el hizo que todos los médicos así como los pacientes despertaran entre ellos Kushina.

Se acerco a la ventana para observar como todo estaba cubierto en llamas, abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación cuando oyó como la ventana era destruida, al voltear observo a un hombre de cabellos rojizos, con arillos en sus rostro, vistiendo una larga túnica adornada con nubes rojas, pero lo que más destacaba de él era la bandana que tenía en la frente símbolo de la aldea del remolino.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?** - pregunto la peliroja.

**- Vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, así que estas de encargo.**

**- Eso a ti no te interesa, te hice una pregunta, ¡contesta!**

**- Que forma es esa de hablarme hermanita.**

**- Nagato** - susurro.

En la torre del Hokage Minato era informado por uno de sus Anbus que el hospital había sido atacado y ahora está envuelto en llamas.

**-¿Qué estás diciendo?**

**- Atacaron el hospital.**

**- ¿Y los pacientes?**

**- Aun están siendo evacuados.**

**- Kushina **- susurro para después salir junto a sus Anbus hacia el hospital.

Kushina estaba de rodillas en la azotea del hospital, tocando con su mano sus redondo estomago como tratando de protegerlo de los constantes ataques de Nagato.

**- Parece que el embarazo te ha hecho demasiado lenta** - observando cómo su hermana se levantaba con esfuerzos del suelo.

**- ¡Bastardo!** - grito la ojiverde usando un jutsu de tierra.

**- Idiota -** colocándose detrás de ella.

**- ... -** Kushina se quedo totalmente inmóvil al tenerlo detrás de ella.

**- Sabias que hay un jutsu más fuerte y poderoso que el de los Hyuga.**

**- ¿Qué?**

Con un golpe cerro los puntos de Chakra de la peliroja quien solo logro arrodillarse l sentir como su sangre comenzaba a hervir sin ninguna explicación. Agacho la mirada al sentir algo liquido caer por sus piernas para darse cuenta que no era otra cosa más que sangre.

**- ¿Pero qué?** - dijo Kushina con una mirada de dolor al ver la sangre.

**- Olvide decirte que eso provoca hemorragias internas.**

**- ¡Nagato cómo pudiste!**

**- Tu y ese maldito bastardo morirán aquí mismo, le daré mis condolencias al inútil de tu esposo, nos vemos hermanita** - desapareciendo.

**- Mal...dito** - cayendo al suelo por la falta de sangre, logro escuchar como la puerta de la azotea se abría, dejando ver a Minato quien verla tirada y cubierta de sangre corrió sosteniéndola entre sus brazos - **Mi... na... to** - dijo antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

* * *

Minato estaba dando vueltas en círculo en la entrada del quirófano, los nervios se notaban en su rostro, sus manos no dejaban de temblar en ningún momento, se detuvo al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro.

**- Jiraya** - dijo el rubio.

**- Tranquilo, estarán bien.**

**- ¡Como quiere que me tranquilice cuando sé que puedo perder a ambos!**

**- Minato** - Jiraya se sorprendió por el ataque de pánico que su ex-alumno mostraba.

**- Lo siento, es que yo...**

**- Con ponerte nervioso no ganaras nada.**

**- Lo sé.**

**- Hokage-sama.**

Minato y Jiraya voltearon al oír que alguien llamaba al rubio.

**-¿Cómo están?**

**- Su hijo está bien, no tiene ninguna lesión.**

**- ¿Cómo esta ella?, ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?**

**-Ella...**

**- Doctor dígame**.

**- Entro en coma -** Minato se quedo sin palabras al escuchar aquello - **y no estamos seguros cuando despierte, además en Konoha no tenemos los medios ni los recursos necesarios para su recuperación, así que la única forma de salvarla es llevarla a la aldea remolino.**

**- ¿No hay otra solución?**

**- Me temo que no.**

**- Kushina** - agachando la cabeza.

**- Tienes que hacerlo si quieres salvarla Minato.**

**- De acuerdo, hagan los preparativos para su traslado** - respondió con tristeza

**- Como diga.**

**- Solo una cosa más.**

**- Si, Hokage-sama**

**- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?**

**- Se encuentra en los cuneros.**

**- Voy a verlo -** caminando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su pequeño hijo.

Minato se quedo frente al vidrio mirando con detenimiento buscando con la mirada a su hijo, su mirada se poso en un bebe que lloraba fuertemente, era un pequeño rubio de ojitos azules con una gran potencia de voz, definitivamente aquel era su hijo, pues había nacido con sus facciones, pero la voz definitivamente era la de su esposa.

**- Al fin después de nueve meses puedo conocerte, Naruto** - dijo tiernamente viendo a su hijo.

**- ¡Hokage-sama!** - grito uno de los Anbus.

- **¿Qué pasa?**

**- Es el Kyuubi.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- El Kyuubi está atacando la aldea.**

**-...**

**- Minato, ¿Qué piensas hacer?** - hablo Jiraya quien llego después del Anbu.

**- Llévensela**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- A Kushina llévensela ahora mismo a la aldea Remolino ella no estará segura dentro de Konoha mientras el Kyuubi este atacando.**

**- Minato** - mirando fijamente a su ex-alumno - **de acuerdo se hará como digas** - desapareciendo.

**- Hokage-sama.**

**- Protejan a las personas, yo me hare cargo del Kyuubi.**

**- Como ordene** - desapareciendo.

Minato se quedo solo en el pasillo, volviendo a mirar a su hijo quien ya estaba dormido, abrió la puerta de los cuneros y entro hasta llegar con su hijo, al cual tomo entre sus brazos, quienes e estiro en brazos de su padre. Minato sonrió al verlo, beso su frente y soltó una lagrima, mientras abrazaba mas a su hijo.

**- Kushina, Naruto... Perdónenme por lo que voy a hacer.**

**.::END FLASH BACK::.**

**-¿Qué paso después? **

- **No lo sé, según me contaron Minato te tomo entre sus brazos y salió del hospital, convoco al jefe rana para dirigirse hacia le nueve colas para que ahí... Sellara al nueve colas dentro de ti.**

**- ¿El jefe rana?, ¿Sellar al Kyuubi dentro de mí?-** abrió mas su ojos **- me estas tratando de decir que mi padre era...**

**- Minato Namikaze, mejor conocido como el cuarto Hokage.**

**- El cuarto era mi padre, no es posible.**

**- ¿No lo sabías?**

**- No nunca me dijeron nada.**

**- Que extraño, porque se supone que Kakashi es tu maestro.**

**- Si, ¿Por qué?**

**- Pues él fue alumno de Minato y él sabía que yo era su esposa y que tu eras su hijo, no sé por qué no te dijo nada.**

**- ¿Qué?, ¿aparte de él quien más lo sabía?**

**- Veamos, Tsunade quien fue mi maestra, Sarutobi, Jiraya, Yamato, solo ellos lo sabían.**

**- Nunca me dijeron nada, cuando regrese a Konoha Kakashi me va a oír.**

**- ...**

**- Además, si Pein es tu hermano, quiere decir que es mi tío.**

**- Si, lo es.**

**- Me ha querido matar desde mi nacimiento.**

**- Naruto, lo siento, fue mi culpa si hubiera sido más fuerte te hubiera protegido.**

**- Ya no importa además no soy tan fácil de matar -** sonriéndole** - dejando de lado eso, ¿Qué paso contigo?**

**-¿Conmigo?, pues yo desperté después de doce años, tu ya eras todo un ninja.**

**- ¿Pero si despertaste por qué no me buscaste?**

**- No podía, por lo mismo mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, tarde cuatro años en recuperarme, por eso le envié una carta a Tsunade donde le pedía verte.**

**- Por eso ella...**

**- Si, por ese motivo los envió aquí, y también otras cosas.**

**- ¿Otras cosas?**

**- No, no me hagas caso-** abrazándolo - **lo único que quiero ahora es poder cuidarte y darte todo el amor que te hizo falta.**

**- Yo...** - el rubio se sonrojo para después corresponder el abrazo - **si... Mama.**

**- Naruto -** comenzando a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Lentamente se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando ver a la peliroja salir de ella, todos los presente la miraron como esperando algo, lo único que tuvieron como respuesta fue una sonrisa de su parte.

**-¿Cómo está Naruto?** - hablo la pelirosa.

**- El está bien -** mirando al azabache quien se encontraba recargado en la pared **- Sasuke-kun** - el moreno volteo al oír su nombre.

**- ...**

**- De antemano sé que mi hijo no te dejara aun cuando sea yo quien se lo pida.**

**- Esta muy bien enterada.**

**- Solo déjame decirte algo** - acercándose a él - **que si llegas a lastimar a mi hijo o mejor dicho si veo derramar alguna lágrima por causa tuya no descansare hasta que desaparezcas de la faz de la tierra.**

**- ¿Debo tomar eso como una advertencia o una amenaza?**

- **Tómalo como quieras, pero atente a las consecuencias.**

**- No se preocupe por eso -** alejándose de ella para abrir la puerta de la habitación - **yo jamás le haría daño **_**"suegrita".**_

**- Sue... Suegrita** - decía Kushina ocultando su rostro detrás de su cabello.

**- Sasuke-kun** - llamo Yamato.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Lo que pasa es que a Kushina no le gusta que le recuerden su edad.**

**- ¿Qué? -** dijo con una mueca de ironía - **pero si ya esta vieja debe estar por los cuarenta.**

**- Hi... ¿Hime-sama? -** decía Kaon tratando de calmarla.

**- ¡Yo no estoy vieja, maldito Uchiha del demonio!** - hablo Kushina.

**-Te lo dije.**

**- Oh vamos, usted debería estar en los tesoros de Konoha.**

**- Lo dice por lo hermosa que soy.**

**- No, no es por eso.**

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Por que usted es una vieja reliquia de hace milenios.**

**- ¿¡Que!**

**- Ya se enojo la antigüedad.**

**- ¡Bastardo!** - forzando para que Kushina tomara uno de sus shurikens para luego lanzárselos al moreno quien solo entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta donde se clavaron los shurikens - **maldito Uchiha te voy a matar.**

Sasuke solo se reía por las ocurrencias de la peliroja, comparando el carácter de Naruto con el de su madre llegando a la conclusión que eran totalmente idénticos, abrió sus ojos al sentir que un par de orbes azules lo observaban.

**- ¿Qué paso?, hay mucho escándalo.**

**- No te preocupes** - acostándose a su lado - **ahora lo que importa es que descanses.**

**- Claro, eso es lo que quieres tú, pervertido, si me duermo quien sabe que de cosas me hagas.**

**- ¿Qué dijiste? -** colocándose encima de el con una sonría en sus labios.

**- Sasuke.**

**- ¿Dime?**

**- Me amaras, hasta el día que yo muera.**

**- No**.

**- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no?**

- **No, yo no te amare hasta que mueras** - logrando con aquello que el rubio agachara la mirada - **yo...** - tomando su rostro con su mano - **yo te amare por mucho más que eso, por mucho mas, incluso si reencarnamos en otra época, mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá y ten por seguro que me enamorare de ti.**

**- Sasuke** - besando sus labios.

La ropa comenzó a caer, rozando piel con piel, llenando de caricias cada uno de sus cuerpos que eran tan conocidos para ambos, llenando el ambiente de un aire cálido y embriagador, llevando a ambos al éxtasis de las emociones, que solo aquellos que saben amar de verdad pueden llegar a conocer y sentir.

* * *

La mañana llego, ya nada era igual para todos, pues el viaje les había enseñado muchas cosas, grandes experiencias que día con día les hacia crecer, secretos que al ser revelados los hacía madurar y vivencias que jamás olvidarían.

El ojiazul lentamente abrió sus ojos, sintiendo la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana, miro por unos segundos el blanco rostro del azabache quien seguía sumido en el sueño.

**- Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme -** rozando su rostro con su mano.

**- Mmm** - murmuro el azabache.

**- Sasuke.**

**-...**

**- ¿Estas despierto?**

**- Si.**

**- Gracias.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque, me ayudaste a comprender a mi madre.**

**- Eso, sabes que me amenazo.**

**- ¿Eso hizo?**

**- Si, me dijo que no te hiciera llorar.**

**- ...**

**- Jamás haría algo que te dañara** - abrazándolo.

**- Lo sé.**

**- Es hora de levantarnos, hoy regresamos a Konoha.**

**- Es verdad, hoy volvemos.**

**- Nos bañamos juntos.**

**- Eres un pervertido.**

**- Si, pero solo contigo** - besándolo.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y la hora de partir había llegado Naruto y Sasuke terminaban de alistarse para salir del hotel.

**- Sasuke, voy a ver a mi madre, te veo fuera del hotel.**

-** Claro** - dándole un beso fugaz en los labios.

**- te veo abajo** - saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la de su madre - **bien, aquí vamos** - abriendo la perilla de la habitación - **hay alguien aquí.**

- Naruto-sama.

**- Kaon-neesan, no me llames así me haces sentir viejo.**

**- Discúlpame, ya sabes que son formalismos.**

**- Kaon-neesan.**

**- No te enojes con ella hijo** - dijo Kushina saliendo del tocador - **así la entrenaron por eso no se acostumbra a hablarnos de otra manera.**

**- Ya veo, Kushina... Digo mama, nos esperan abajo** - dijo sonrojado.

**- No te preocupes se que te es difícil llamarme así, pero pronto te acostumbraras.**

**- Si.**

**- Bien es hora de irnos Kaon-chan.**

**- Como diga Hime-sama.**

**- Bien es hora de irnos -** dijo Naruto tomando las cosas de su madre junto con Kaon para reunirse con los demás.

Fuera del hotel todos esperaban al rubio y a su madre, quienes fueron los últimos en salir del hotel.

**- Bien, es hora de regresar a Konoha** - dijo Yamato.

- **Si** - gritaron todos.

**- Es hora de partir mama -** quien solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

**- Usuratonkashi tardaste.**

**- Dejarme en paz Teme.**

**- Parece que quieres ir peleando en el viaje.**

**- Contigo siempre.**

**- Se supone que son pareja ¿no?** - hablo Kaon.

**- Así es, pero parece que esa es la manera en cómo se dicen lo que sienten en público, me recuerda mucho a Minato y a mí.**

**- Kushina es mejor que corramos o no los alcanzaremos** - comento Yamato.

- **De acuerdo** - comenzando a correr para alcanzar al rubio y a sus amigos.

Ya todo estaba en el lugar que debía tener, tenía a su lado a la persona que mas amaba y con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, amigos que darían su vida por él, su madre estaba viva y a su lado, no había más secretos, nada escondido que le hiciera daño, si definitivamente todo estaba en el lugar que debió haber tenido desde un inicio.

¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

**Continuara...**

**MEMORIES IV**

_El cansancio era evidente en sus rostros, ninguno de los dos había desistido en la batalla, pero al final el más hábil gano la batalla, Hyashi jadeaba en el suelo mientras Minato continuaba en pie observándolo con detenimiento._

_- Como es posible que me hallas ganado._

_- ¿Quieres saber el porqué?_

_-..._

_- Por que creí ciegamente en mí, y nunca perdí la confianza en que podía ganarte._

_- Tu..._

_- El destino tiene ese nombre por que cada persona le dé forma con sus manos, y no venimos marcados por él, por eso - dándole la mano para levantarse - forjémoslo juntos, ¿quieres?_

_- Eres muy extraño - tomando su mano, levantándose del suelo._

_- Ya veremos si lo que dices es verdad - sonriéndole._

_- Ya verás que sí - estrechando sus manos._

_- El ganador del combate es, Namikaze Minato._

_La gente grito de alegría, al ver que el estudiante de Jiraya había salido vencedor en la batalla, contra el mejor ninja de su generación, mientras que entre el rubio y el azabache comenzaba a formarse un lazo de amistad._

**MEMORIES V**

_Después de muchas peleas y pruebas finalmente, estaban frente al Hokage de la villa, al fin diría los nombres de quienes ascendían al grado chunin y quienes debían volver hacer el examen el año próximo._

_- Como todos saben, cada año se celebra este examen para evaluar con detenimiento a cada shinobi que acepta el reto, este año ha ocurrido algo inesperado puesto que de todos los shinobis con experiencia ninguno paso, mientras que los novatos dieron indicios de poder, astucia, inteligencia, trabajo en equipo y sobre todo resistencia._

_Cada equipo era nombrado por el Hokage mientras que Minato y sus compañeros estaban nerviosos por saber si habían pasado o no el examen, Jiraya quien estaba aun lado del Hokage les sonrió, consiguiendo que los tres se tranquilizaran._

_- El último equipo en ascender al grado de Chunin es el que está conformado por, Namikaze Naruto, Hiragisawa Yukino y Uchiha Fugaku - Sonriéndoles - Felicidades a todos los aprobados._

_Minato grito de alegría, mientras que Jiraya sonreía feliz al ver que sus alumnos al fin habían ascendido a Chunin._

**MEMORIES VI**

_Habían salido de Konoha hace dos días, no sabía hacia qué lugar se dirigían, lo único que Jiraya le había contado era que se dirigían a un reino muy grande y lejos de la villa, el cual había contratado a Konoha para que llevaran un pergamino de gran importancia, pero debían ir al reino por él._

_- Jiraya-sensei, me podría decir hacia dónde vamos._

_- Minato, debes ser paciente en cuanto lleguemos lo sabrás._

_- Pero es que, solo me dijo que viniera con usted pero no me dijo a qué lugar es por eso que pregunto._

_- Ya verás el por qué no quiero decírtelo._

_- Si usted lo dice._

_Caminaron horas hasta que llegaron a una colina muy alta, donde se detuvieron Minato estaba detrás de su maestro y no sabía el por qué se habían detenido en ese lugar._

_- ¿Sensei donde estamos?_

_- Obsérvalo por ti mismo._

_Minato se sorprendió del enorme lugar, era muy hermoso, con follaje por el alrededor, un enorme castillo se divisaba desde la colina el cual lucia hermoso con los rayos del sol._

_- Es muy grande._

_- Te lo dije era mejor verlo que escucharlo._

_- Tiene razón._

_- Vamos, tenemos que ver al rey antes de que anochezca._

_- Si - siguiendo a su maestro._

_Entraron a la ciudad observando que tenía el mismo ambiente que la villa lleno de paz y armonía y un calor de hogar familiar, algo llamo la atención de Minato quien se detuvo en seco para mirar mejor._

_- ¿Minato?_

_- Sensei, puedo ir a ver la ciudad._

_- ¿Seguro?_

_- Si, es que me da un poco de curiosidad._

_- De acuerdo, toma - dándole un papel - es un pase que tiene el emblema del rey cuando regreses ve al castillo y preséntalo te dejaran entrar._

_- Como diga - saliendo corriendo._

_- Es muy curioso - encaminándose hacia el castillo._

_Minato corrió hacia el lugar que había llamado su atención, cuando llego observo aun chico de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, el cual estaba peleando con unos chicos de mas edad._

_- No debiste meterte con nosotros enano.._

_- ¿A quién le llamas enano´ttebayo?_

_- Te enseñaremos._

_- Ya verán, jutsu elemento de tierra - envolviendo a los jóvenes._

_- Suéltanos._

_- Los que no se debieron meter conmigo son ustedes´ttebayo, jutsu de invocación - apareciendo un tigre de ojos verdes y grandes colmillos - Duran, jutsu temblor de la tierra - lanzando enormes piedras envueltas de fuego hacia los tipos mandándolos a volar._

_- Vaya, es muy fuerte._

_- Bien hecho Duran - quien tomo la forma de un pequeño gato._

_- ... - poniéndose en guardia._

_- ¿Quién está ahí? - grito que obligo a Minato a salir._

_- Lo siento solo estaba mirando._

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Nada solo pasaba por aquí y me quede mirando._

_- Duran, déjalo - calmando a su amigo - ¿cómo te llamas?_

_- Minato, Namikaze Minato y ¿el tuyo?_

_- Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina._

_- ¿Kushina?, es un extraño nombre._

_- SI, me lo han dicho._

_- ¿Eres de por aquí?_

_- Si, vivo en el castillo._

_- ¿En el castillo?_

_- Si._

_- Quiere decir que tus padres son los reyes. _

_- Así es, yo me dirijo hacia ahí, mi maestro debe estar hablando con ellos, si quieres puedo acompañarte._

_- Claro._

_- Caminaron hacia el castillo, mientras hablaban muy animadamente, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, mientras que las personas les sonreían la pasar, entraron al castillo sin problemas, para llegar a la sala del trono donde se encontraba Jiraya junto a los reyes._

_- Sensei._

_- Minato, te divertiste._

_- Claro._

_- Kushina, ¿dónde te metiste?_

_- Estaba en el rio cuando unos tiempos me comenzaron a molestar._

_- ¿No hiciste lo que creo verdad? - pregunto su madre._

_- Solo me defendí._

_- Como pueden ver nuestra hija es muy hiperactiva además de que es una gran Kunoishi para su edad._

_- Y a me di cuenta deseo._

_- ¿Hija? - pregunto Minato._

_- Si, nuestra hija Kushina Uzumaki._

_- Esperen, - volteando a verla - ¿eres una chica?_

_- Yo nunca te dije que era un chico aun cuando lo Parente._

_- Bien, tenemos el pergamino es hora de irnos Minato._

_- Al menos coman algo, después pueden irse._

_- No es mala idea - contesto Jiraya._

_Después de haber comido y bebido lo suficiente, decidieron que era hora de partir, Minato esperaba en las afueras del reino a su maestro, quien se había quedado para terminar algunos asuntos._

_- Minato._

_- Kushina._

_- Vine a despedirme de ti._

_- Pensé que no te vería antes de irme._

_- Pues ya ves que sí._

_- Minato - lo llamo su maestro._

_- Sensei._

_- Y es hora._

_- Si, nos vemos._

_- Prométeme que vendrás a visitarme._

_- Por supuesto, cuando pueda vendré a quedarme unos días._

_- Te estaré esperando - dijo mientras que con timidez le daba in beso en la mejilla izquierda al rubio._

_- ... - Sonrojándose._

_- Que te vaya bien._

_- Nos vemos - dándole la espalda para seguir a su maestro mientras que en su corazón y su mente el único deseo que tenían era el de volver a verse._

_Continuara..._

Que emoción falta solo un capitulo, el NejiHina, pero no se si pondré lemon o no, depende de mi imaginación, espero me sigan hasta el final del túnel ya falta poco para llegar al gran final de la primer aparte.

* Como todos sabe hoy en día muchos ponen **veinticinco** a la hora de escribirlo, pues en la gramática dice que tiene que ser veinte y cinco, no es porque no sepa escribirlo, es que así se debe hacer.

Bueno, nos vemos, hasta el próximo capítulo.

"_Por qué me di cuenta que tuvo sentido haber recorrido lo que recorrí, si al final de cuentas el ere mi recompensa que suerte que nunca me fui"  
_**Miranda**


End file.
